


A Chance for Change

by AtroposMorta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Original Character-centric, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Soulmates, Time Travel, long read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 156,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtroposMorta/pseuds/AtroposMorta
Summary: A girl hidden away from the world devises a way to change the horror that is life. With the help of her friends, she is sent back in time where she attempts to rid the world of the Dark Lord at the possible expense of her own existence. She tries to stay focused on her tasks but as is life things turn when they should go straight and down when they should go up. She learns things about herself she never thought possible and meets people that give her a sense of family that she never thought she needed.I’m stuck on a story I’ve been writing and a friend recommended that I take a break from it and work on something different so I’m using this fanfiction as an outlet to do that. This does not mean that I’m not taking this story seriously as I don’t think I have it in me to write without putting my all in it. I’m however not without faults so I do apologize for any grammatical errors you may run across. I do hope you enjoy the read.I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcella swung the unconscious boy’s arm over her shoulders as she pulled his limp body into the great hall with panic swirling in her verdant eyes. She hadn’t seen her father for the entirety of the battle and had the most terrible feeling clutching her heart. “Help! Someone help!” She yelled out as she neared where the brilliant wooden doors once resided now replaced with burned and splintered piles of rubble. 

In seconds two men came sprinting to her aid and quickly lifted the boy from her tired grasp, “He can’t be more than twelve!” The taller of the two spat angrily as they carried him away in a rush. The poor boy was missing a foot and gushing blood all over the dust-covered floors of the once great, Great Hall but he was still alive which is really more than most at this point of the war.

She scanned her eyes around the gruesome room with bated breath. There were many people bustling around her helping the medi staff any way they could but her eyes were drawn to the countless corpses lying along the middle of the sandstone floor. She scanned her eyes over everyone, some she recognized, most she didn’t but none were her father. Her heart clenched at the familiar faces laying lifeless around her but she forced herself to stay focused. She couldn’t fall apart, not yet. She scanned her eyes over the dead multiple times telling herself she was just checking to be sure her father wasn’t there when a hand was placed onto her shoulder startling her out of her manic searching. She snapped her eyes up to be met with the stern gaze of Madame Pomfrey. 

“Have you seen my father?” She asked desperately. She tried to stay calm but the anxiety was ever-present in her voice.

Madame Pomfrey’s blue eyes softened, “I’m sorry dear I haven’t seen him for a while. Come along with me, you need to sit down and take a rest while I look at you. Your head is covered in blood.” She pulled Ella to an open spot on the once Gryffindor bench and forced her to sit. How silly house rivalry seemed to be when you witness people from every house fighting on both sides and dying in a war formed from the self-righteousness of two bigoted men. 

“I’m fine! Please, I need to find him.” She went to stand from the table but Madame Pomfrey had other ideas as she pushed Ella back down who’s exhausted body went willingly. 

“You’re lucky to not have collapsed from blood loss young lady! Now you will stay still why I look you over. The last thing we need is more death and due to something as silly as stubbornness to be healed.” She fussed in a tone that left no room for debate. She forced a calming draught, a blood replenishing potion and a bone mending potion down Ella’s throat before waving her wand in all types of intricate manners that Ella’s mind couldn’t be bothered to keep up with. She was far to busy struggling to keep her eyes open and glued to the great hall entrance. “Alright, I’ve done what I can but you need to rest…” At that moment Marcella’s world went silent as Harry James Potter walked into the hall looking dead to the world. It felt as if it were only them in the hall when their green eyes made contact. Harry’s instantly began to glass over and she knew, she knew her father had died. 

She felt like her heart was being ripped out through her chest and found it impossible to breathe as she collapsed into tears sobbing so hard she vomited. Her dad, her only family, her very best friend, was gone. She had known the possibility of him dying was high, after all, he insisted on fighting, but to get to the very end and lose his life was shattering. 

***—Three months after the war—***

Hermione scowled as she marched down the stone alleyway dodging puddles as she went. She definitely did not want to be here but when one who preaches about fairness is outvoted fairly said person cannot back out or make excuses. She gazed up at the darkened sky as another roar of thunder rumbled through the air before lowering her eyes to the gray stoned home that looked as gloomy as the storm brewing above. She hoped the occupant wouldn’t be as sorrowful as the outside projected but she was doubtful. She took a steadying deep breath and nodded to herself in determination before knocking on the dark wooden door only to be greeted with no answer. 

She waited a few moments before knocking again, “Come on Marcella it’s Hermione. Open up please.” Silence.

She waited a few more moments before growling out in anger. She balled her hand into a fist and pounded on the door, “Come on open up! I know you’re in there! I’m sorry alright! I’m sorry Ella, I really am. We’ve talked about it and well everyone out voted me and agreed your idea is what they want to do.”

The door cracked open, “Really?” Ella asked as she peaked ever so slightly through.

Hermione’s bistre eyes softened at the skeptical leafy ones staring at her, “Yeah, a bit of a landslide vote if I’m honest. Can I come in?” 

Ella paused for a moment before swinging open the door to allow Hermione’s entrance. 

The small living room was covered in dust making it appear as if no one had entered it in years. Hermione scrunched up her nose at it then softened immediately upon hearing Ella clear her throat from behind. Remembering why she was here Hermione turned to face the fragile-looking girl wearing a mask of indifference on her face. “We have some important matters to discuss.” Hermione stated in a business like tone as she pushed her curls back from her shoulders and held her head a bit higher. 

Ella nodded and gestured for Hermione to follow her up the stairs. The two took two flights of stairs before entering a large area cluttered with wooden tables, different types of cauldrons, piles of ancient books and a wall covered in parchment. 

“This is what we came up with before he died.” Ella gestured to the wall completely covered in work before turning her attention to a large table that was equally covered, “and this is what I’ve added.” 

Hermione looked over everything skeptically before turning her fierce brown eyes to Ella’s unwavering green, “Just tell me why and the real reason, I need to know the real reason. None of this bollocks about it being the right thing to do. This is a big deal as you are well aware. You could disappear. Aren’t you afraid?” 

Ella tensed at Hermione’s words, her eyes sharpened as they calculated her next move and Hermione was reminded for the first time since entering this house who she was dealing with causing her to stiffen and sharpen her own senses. Ella was silent for a full ten seconds before her shoulders slumped and allowed a sigh to escape her, “I’m sorry, still hard to shake off some things.. I’m working on it.” 

“I understand.” Hermione rushed out as she lowered her own guard. Having a life like Ella’s would make her just as untrusting, probably even more so. They all suffered side effects from the world they were forced to grow up in.

Ella ran her hands from the back of her neck to her shoulders before dropping them to her sides as she thought about how much would be wise to share. After a few brief moments she decided to tell her the majority of the truth, she couldn’t tell her everything but she could tell her enough. Ella gazed off to the side at nothing in particular as she spoke, “Throughout my family line, fate has played major parts in our lives. It is said that one of my ancestors freed the three sisters of fate centuries ago from a group of crazed wizards. My ancestor rejected all attempts of payment from the lady’s and left them to their lives. Ever the stubborn ones the lady’s decided to reward him anyways by blessing all of his worthy descendants with a pendant that represents their soulmate.”

Hermione gasped with wide eyes and Ella just ignored her, “Something small, nothing extravagant but well detailed. If we are believed to be worthy we are given our pendants on our sixteenth birthday. When I got mine, my father said he was almost positive he knew who my soulmate was,”

Ella paused and clutched the invisible pendant around her neck, “and that he’s dead. I can’t..” Ella sighed, “I can’t imagine the sisters of fate being so cruel as to offer me a soulmate only to find he died before I even had the chance to meet him. They had never done something like that before so I’ve chosen to believe he wasn’t meant to die. I believe most of the people who are now gone are against the lady’s of fates wishes and that Voldemort should have been gone permanently during the first war.” 

“Wow.” Hermione breathed out. 

Ella smiled a bit sadly, “Two years ago, before I received my pendant, Luna had written to me about a dream. She wrote of a life different than ours and said it was what was meant to be. She said it was our future. I told my father about it and well we both believed that this isn’t the right life we should be living. When I received my pendant, it cemented that belief and I started planning and he helped.” 

She turned her gaze to Hermione’s wide awe-filled one. “But besides that, besides all my reasoning, in my mind this really is the right thing to do. Everyone has lost so much just.. if I could go back and change things bring him down before Harry is even thought of then.. then maybe everyone would still be here. I know the chances of me still existing once I’m done are low but I have nothing Hermione. Nothing at all but I have everything to gain so just let me do this. Out of everyone, I’m the clear choice and I want to do this.”

Hermione’s eyes glassed over with tears as she cleared her throat, “You have frie..” 

Ella slammed her hands down on the table, “Don’t you dare say friends! You know that’s not what I meant and you know it’s not enough! Fuck, you are all just lying to yourselves! You suppress your real feelings about it all but I know there isn’t anything any of you wouldn’t give up to get your loved ones back including your own lives. Your parent’s memories, Harry’s parents, my father, everyone. Don’t pretend like you don’t want me to go and try because of some ill-placed righteous morality and don’t feel guilty about it. I know damn well what I’m risking, I have from the beginning and guess what I still want to do this. No one is forcing me to do this, it’s my decision. I want the chance to better everyone’s lives, I want this Hermione. I need to do this!” 

Hermione was crying now, “Just if we let you go you may never exist again. It would be all our fault.” 

“Hermione,” Ella sighed softly as she approached the sobbing girl and rubbed her shoulder, “Hermione look at me.” Ella requested and Hermione’s red-rimmed eyes met Ella’s honest ones, “I haven’t lied to you, I know disappearing is a possibility, as I’ve said I have from the start. I started planning this the day I received Lu’s letter. Yeah at first it was just to pass the time but when I got my pendent it turned serious and my father and I put in so much work. Do not feel guilty about this, just agree.” 

“Why do you-ou need m-me to ag-ag-agree?” Hermione stuttered out as she sobbed. 

“Everyone may believe it’s my life at risk of being lost but to me, it’s everyone’s lives. If I fuck this up there is no telling what the future could be like. What if I somehow make it worse? I get one shot at this, just one to fix everything and I’ve planned and have been planning but things rarely go to plan. Me doing this changes everything for everyone. I won’t do this unless you all agree so..” Ella paused as she took a deep breath, “so I need you to agree Hermione. Let me try and fix all of this. I’m begging you.” 

Hermione nodded before flinging her arms around Ella’s neck. “Tha-ank yo-you.” She choked out.

Ella stiffened at the touch, “Don’t thank me yet. I don’t even know if it will work.” At her words Hermione ripped herself out of Ella’s arms, her once broken face now a tear stained steely expression as if Ella had flipped some switch within her.

Voice radiating a fierce determination Hermione spoke, “Oh this will work. We will work out all the kinks and bugs, figure out who you have to speak to, what you have to change and then you will go and fix all of this this shit! Let’s get the others here and get to work.” With that she spun on her heel and marched down the stairs with Ella close behind. 

—

Two hours later an assortment of people were scattered around Ella’s living room.

“Alright everyone listen up. I’ve agreed to Ella’s plan but..” Hermione began but was interrupted.

“Really?” A ragged looking Draco Malfoy breathed out in hope.

“You are really going to do this for us?” George asked as he turned his empty blue eyes to Ella who just smiled and nodded. At that, the room burst into tears. People were sobbing in relief and happiness.

“I think it should be me.” Harry whispered receiving a glare from Ella.

“Harry James Potter shut up this instant. Haven’t you suffered enough? Stop being a martyr! This is Marcella’s plan so she is going to do it..” Hermione began to the surprise of Ella.

“But..” Harry tried.

“No buts. If this goes the way it’s supposed to no one will remember a thing and that’s precisely what needs to happen. No one will remember the losses, the pain, the sorrow. It will be a fresh new life with no Dark Lord’s to hunt, just good lives. You most of all need to forget all of this which you can’t do if you are the one to do this.” Ella cut off trying desperately to push forward a confident persona.

“Your life hasn’t been great either.” Harry argued. 

“I know and I also know no matter what I change, if I am born to my parents my life won’t be changed very much.” She offered with a resigned shrug. 

“Your father would never..” 

“He wouldn’t have much of a choice, he didn’t this time around and even if he did have me most of the times she would still get me. She would still want me to be..” Ella shook her head, “This doesn’t matter Harry. I’m going, you aren’t.” 

“But what if you disappear?” Harry asked worriedly

“The possibilities of what could happen to me are endless and I am fully prepared to deal with them all, disappearing included.” Ella stated sternly pushing every bit of willpower into being confident and in control.

“But..” Harry tried again.

“Bloody hell man! Stop with the fucking buts! Merlin’s saggy balls! Stop feeling guilty! This is what I want. Let me do what I want!” Ella yelled shutting Harry and the entire chattering room up in the process. No one had ever heard Ella raise her voice. She ran her hand down her face before speaking again, “I’m sorry I yelled. I love you, you are one of my very best friends but you have to let go sometimes. You can’t do everything. Let me do this without a fight. Please Harry, it’s hard enough without having to keep justifying why I should be the one.”

Harry nodded and Hermione took the torch back with her speech, “As I was saying I agreed to the plan but we have a few important things we need to go over.” With that Ella transfigured the end table into a chalkboard and a list began to appear with every word spoken by the pair.

\--

On the 3rd of September, the group was ready, nervous and hopeful as they made their way that morning to the crumbled remains of Hogwarts and into the headmaster’s office. The paintings of past Hogwarts Heads were still in the almost untouched office hanging neatly on the walls. Every painting, however, was empty par one. 

“What are you going to do?” Asked the elderly man with steady silver eyes that looked to be out of a dream she had once. 

“Change life.” She answered simply. The man didn’t budge for a few moments but then he nodded once and sat back in his oversized black leather chair.

Ella ran her fingertips over the large oak desk and took a deep calming breath before turning to her group of friends. The looks of hope, sorrow and worry were plastered on all of their faces. “This is goodbye to this life but the beginning of something hopefully much better. I truly do hope to see you all safe and happy in a new and better future.”

With that Ella turned back around, squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to fall, grasped her shrunken bag and wand and released the time turner her and her father had spent months designing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Dumbledore sat at his desk enjoying a rare break when a girl appeared out of thin air right before his eyes. She frightened him to the point he fumbled with his teacup causing him to spill his hot lemon balm tea all over his beard and new bright lavender robes.

At the sight of the startled Headmaster, a grin split Ella’s face and happiness swam through her veins, “Yes Yes! You’re alive! Yes! We did it! You’re here! It worked! Unless.. unless I’m dead, oh Merlin am I dead?” She finished in horror, all excitement lost.

Dumbledore had his wand pointed at the young girl before she finished her second yes, “No you are not dead, at least not yet. Who are you? How did you apparate into Hogwarts?”

“Sir, I have a lot of information I need to inform you about and I will answer as many of your questions as I can but first could you tell me today’s date?” Ella asked in a rush with her hands held out as to show she wasn’t a threat.

“It is the 3rd of September, 1977. Now speak.” Dumbledore demanded and Ella let out a deep sigh as her shoulders sagged in relief before pulling herself back together to address the man currently holding her at wand point, elder wand point.

“Thank you sir. My name is Marcella Scott and I am from the future. I’ve come back to stop Voldemort from destroying countless lives. I have information that could help the light end him and I trust no one else but you sir. I also have been sent back to change the paths of a few of your students.” She stated clearly and quickly.

“Impossible.” Dumbledore breathed out in disbelief as his wand hand dropped a fraction from shock.

“It is true sir and I can prove it. Just view my memories or give me Veritaserum. You’ll see I speak the truth.” Ella mustered as much honesty as she could into her voice while keeping her face as strong as she could. She needed him to believe her.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Ella’s face. He whispered the spell Ella had come to know so well causing her to brace herself. Soon Dumbledore was in her mind and she began pushing all the memories she had gathered of the war to the front while hiding the ending. She didn’t know if he would help if he knew that they won the war.

Dumbledore saw his students and friends lives end, he saw the future of Hogwarts ran by deatheaters, he watched Severus Snape as a spy, he watched the ministry fall, he saw people being tortured and rounded up like cattle, he watched himself die…

“I die.” Shock laced his tone and covered his face as he pulled from her mind.

“Yes sir.” Ella responded in a dejected tone. She took a deep breath and held it for five seconds before slowly releasing it as a way to clear her mind from the effects of the intrusion.

After a few moments of silence, he asked, “What year are you from?”

“1995 sir.” Ella answered swiftly.

“Surely the war has ended by then.” Dumbledore replied in disbelief.

“There have been two wars sir. The first war ends the night he kills two of your current students and attempts to kill their child. During this first war, which is basically now, he kills many people one of who is a follower of his that tries to take him down but fails to. He is one of the students I must changes path. Roughly ten years go by and Tom starts to interfere with Hogwarts as he tries to regain his body. He actually begins to work here disguised as a defense professor. He fails the first few tries but eventually, he regains his body back and almost everyone dies during this second war. He takes over Hogwarts and the Ministry the second time around. The time I live in is terrible and unsafe for everyone.” Well it’s safer now but still terrible and definitely still unsafe as not all of the deatheaters have been rounded up but she wouldn’t be telling him that. Best for him to believe the dark wins over complete control to gain his assistance.

Dumbledore stared at the girl with conflicting emotions. On one hand messing with time was forbidden and dangerous, she should be arrested, but on the other hand, it was thought to be impossible to come back this far yet here she stood. He was impressed and, if he were completely honest, struck with an intense wave of intrigue and admiration. He debated over whether he should help the girl or not which really didn’t take long as he just went through her memories and found her to so far be truthful. She was clearly doing this for the greater good of things. She was light. “How does Tom get his body back?”

“Horcruxes sir. In my time he has seven. I know what each of them are and I know how to destroy them.” Ella stated with a fire in her eyes. She was ready to take this monster down. Dumbledore, on the other hand, clenched his fists so tightly they turned even whiter than his beard.

Dumbledore had feared Tom would do something of this nature but seven was.. he could hardly still be human. He felt enraged with the man and himself. All this time he had been making plans to destroy him only to learn that his plans would have been for nothing, that Tom would have come back seven times over if he had to. “Tell me what are his Horcruxes, where are they and how do we destroy them.” The words made out questions but there was no inquiring tone to his voice, Dumbledore had demanded her answers with ferocity.

“The max he has created before his first fall are five.” Ella began. “The first he made while he attended school here. It’s a diary that when you write into it, it has the ability to control your mind and absorb your soul. He killed Myrtle Warren to make that one. The furthest back known location is under the care of Lucius Malfoy which I’ve had confirmed he currently has during this time. The second is Marvolo Gaunt’s ring. You found that one at the abandoned Gaunt home. It has a powerful compulsion charm on it so you need to be careful with this one especially sir. For some reason, it spoke to you strongly and you placed it on your hand. You believed he killed his father and grandparents to make that one. The third fracture of his soul is Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. He killed Hepzibah Smith to make it and the last known location is in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault. Being as the Lestrange family take residence in his inner circle at this time we are inclined to believe it has been placed there however we are also thinking it may be in the Lestrange family vault. The forth is Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diadem. We don’t know who he killed but it’s hidden here at Hogwarts in the come and go room. Now the last one is a bit tricky as he hasn’t hidden it yet or maybe hasn’t even made it yet. The follower I mentioned earlier dies when he retrieves it. Voldemort conceals it in an old cave near the orphanage he was raised in. The Horcrux needs a blood offering to get into the cave and is on a small island surrounded by inferi submerged in a basin full of the drink of despair. The object itself is Slytherin’s locket and we think that he purchased in from Borgin and Burkes. The way to destroy them is with basilisk venom or fiendfyre. We used the sword of Gryffindor for some but that’s after it was injected with basilisk venom.”

Dumbledore stayed silent for roughly five minutes before asking, “The ring, what did it do to me when I put it on?”

“It cursed you, sir. You would have been dead within the week if it weren’t for a former student of yours and potions professor, Severus Snape. Luckily he was able to help you fight off the curse but you would have been dead within a year from it.” Ella answered bluntly without remorse. She had witnessed far too much death and despair done to incredible people because of this man’s choices to sugarcoat his own end.

“I watched him kill me. Why wouldn’t he let me die if I was going to from the curse?” Dumbledore asked in confusion, a feeling he detested.

“Things aren’t always as they appear sir. Severus was a loyal follower and you asked him to kill you in order to save the young man in the memories soul. His name is Draco Malfoy and he was forced to join the Dark ranks at 16 under threat of his mother’s torture and death. He was ordered to take your life by Voldemort as punishment to Lucius Malfoy. He thought Draco would fail and either you or he would kill Draco. Later on during the war, both Draco and his mother betray the Dark Order on different crucial occasions.” Ella’s mind wondered to the snow-white hair and silver eyes of her oldest friend before shutting down her thoughts and focusing on the Headmaster. It wouldn’t be superlative to drift off when in the presence of a skilled legilimens.

“That seems like something I would do.” Dumbledore commented though he really thought the opposite. There had to be a reason he wanted to save the boy in particular or maybe he was just doing it out of the goodness of his own heart? One last good deed before death. Ella fought a sneer as she watched him try to figure out his actions. The selfish man before her wouldn’t help anyone without something in return.

“Let us secure the defiled diadem in a protected box then we will discuss your attendance here.” Dumbledore stood from his chair and straightened his soiled robes. He moved from around his desk and Ella followed him out of his office. The two made their way to the seventh floor where Ella proceeded to call the room forward where, after a few minutes of searching, they found the crown. Dumbledore carefully removed and secured in an ancient trunk when they returned to his office. “I’m unaware if he feels when they are destroyed but I can feel his magic flowing from it so let us try and destroy them all at once shall we?”

“Yes sir, I would have to agree.” Ella paused and then asked, “Now about the other part of my mission?”

“Ah yes. I believe it is your destiny to come back to this time and help those who need it so therefore I will help you.”

“Thank you sir, I have a cover story already created and if it’s fine by you I’d like to use it. I will take on the persona of an exchange student from America. I was raised in Britain and I spent every holiday and most of my summers here when I visited my father but I went to school in America because that’s where my mother lived. However two years ago my father died when he was hit by a muggle car and my mother died last year due to a tragic potions accident. I decided to attend Hogwarts for my last year to feel closer to my parents and thought it would be beneficial for me to graduate from here as I planned to work in Britain after graduation.” Ella recited without flaw. Hermione had made her repeat that particular paragraph at least thirty times.

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, “I think that could be arranged. I will retrieve your books later this evening as for now you should be sorted.” The older man pulled the sorting hat off of a shelf and plopped it onto Ella’s head.

_“Hello.” Ella offered nervously._

_“My my a Slytherin being very Gryffindor, how.. unexpected. Ah and I see why. A large bit of Hufflepuff resides in you. Yes, you are full of compassion, loyalty and fairness.. Why did I place you in Slytherin? Oh there it is I see now. Interesting, very interesting, very out of character of me. Hmm where to put you.. A future past Slytherin with the soul of a Hufflepuff and the creative brain of a Ravenclaw doing very Gryffindorish things. You are a very special one, aren’t you Miss Marcella? I must ask why help all those lost souls?”_

_“I have to do something.” Ella stated with conviction._

_“You could be lost forever.” The hat commented nonchalantly._

_“I know but I feel as if I need to do this, no matter the outcome.” Ella replied honestly._

_“Very noble of you. Though I do see the selfishness lurking in your actions they are mainly of a pure heart. I also see you do not trust the current Headmaster, wise choice young one.” Ella stiffened and the hat chuckled, “Do not worry, I agree with your feelings so I shall keep your secrets.”_

_“Thank you.” Ella answered in relief._

_“Hum how very very interesting you are. I placed you in Slytherin the first time around and I know what you will be the next time around so for this time I’m inclined to place you in_ Gryffindor!” The hat finished out loud with a manic chuckle.

A bright smile and a maddening twinkle appeared in Dumbledore’s eyes. “Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor.”

Ella tried desperately to hide her shocked face. She was a Slytherin, she fully expected to be placed in Slytherin, Hufflepuff if anything else. Hell, even Ravenclaw wouldn’t have been too much of a shock but never Gryffindor.

“Not what you thought?” Dumbledore asked amusingly.

“I was a Hufflepuff before. I thought I would be there again.” Ella felt off-balanced and very much confused but she was still aware enough to watch her mouth.

“Well looks like this time around you are a lion little badger. Now come along. Let’s show you to your common room.” With that, a chipper Headmaster led Ella out of his office humming the Hogwarts’ alma mater the entire way to Gryffindor tower.

“Hello my dear Lady.” Dumbledore offered with a nod to the portrait.

“Hello Headmaster. A fine day isn’t it? Oh, who do we have here?” Asked the painting.

“New student. I’m sure you will meet her later.” Dumbledore offered. “Now if you would be so kind as to allow us entrance to the common room.” The portrait swung open revealing a shallow tunnel.

The two climbed through the entrance and Ella’s eyes were assaulted by intense red coating almost every surface. Once she got her bearings she gazed around the common room and found it to be overly cozy and somewhat disorganized as large sofas and chairs clustered around a rather large fireplace. Trinkets, books and other random objects were scattered about covering the end tables and shelves and she had never seen so many paintings in one room. Once you made it past the clutter however the room was quite beautiful, very regal, very Gryffindor with its dark wooden floors and lovely stone carvings.

Her mind wandered to her friends from Gryffindor as she gazed around the room, she could see them living here as the space fit their personalities. Yes, they were diverse but they all possessed a fiery stance on something and this room screamed passion.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a group of boys and a red-haired girl with bright emerald eyes surrounded her and Professor Dumbledore. “Hello Headmaster, who do you have here?” The redhead asked with a delighted smile.

“Ah, Lily I would like to introduce you to Marcella Scott. She’s an exchange student come to spend her final year here at Hogwarts. She was sorted only moments ago and it appears we have gained ourselves a new lion! Please see to it that she is taken care of.” The Headmaster patted Ella on the shoulder and exited the common room with a soft chuckle at Ella’s pleading eyes. He was throwing her to the lions and they both knew it.

“Marcella, what a beautiful name. Welcome to Gryffindor! You are going to love it here. I’m Lily Evans, Head Girl, so if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.” Lily chirped a bit too overly excited as she leaned in closer to Ella.

“Wow, you’re chipper.” Ella breathed out with wide eyes as she took a small step back. Did this girl not understand personal space?

A snort was heard from behind the redhead and Ella shifted her eyes to see four boys grinning who she recognized immediately.

“You are so funny!” Lily laughed out as she wiggled a little closer.

”Really? Wasn’t trying to be.” Ella replied as she took another step back earning a muffled chuckle from the group behind Lily.

“Lils I think you are frightening the poor girl.” Came a kind voice from behind Lily. Memories of conversations floated to the forefront of her mind that included a voice so similar.

“Oh Remus I am not!” Lily protested as she stepped closer to Ella. “She and I are going to be great friends, look we both have green eyes!” Ella took another step back.

“Merlin’s pants Lily back off a bit will ya? You’re practically pushing her back through the portal. Hi, I’m James Potter and this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Welcome to Hogwarts.” James offered as he pulled Lily back two feet. He wore a crooked smile so familiar to her friend’s. Harry looked so much like him with their matching dark complexions and insanely messy raven-colored hair.

“Hi it’s nice to meet you, all of you, and I usually just go by Ella.” Ella offered with a small wave.

“S’nice to meet you Ella.” Remus commented. He looked much younger and far less tired then the Remus she had known but his golden flaked honey eyes still sparkled with kindness and she found herself with a small smile on her lips as her body relaxed just a fraction from his presence.

“Damn aren’t you gorgeous.” A remarkably beautiful, molten silver-eyed Sirius commented with a smirk as he took in the short but thick-framed girl before him. She had on tight jeans with a loose, white, v neck T-shirt and a pair of black and white converse. Her hair was dark chocolate brown cascading large curls and her eyes were a deep forest green that put the most beautiful plant life to shame. Her lips were plump and pink, her skin was a creamy ivory and an adorable blush coated her cheeks from his complement.

“Thanks I guess.” Ella replied as she swayed awkwardly and bit her bottom lip nervously. His gaze made her feel nervous and exposed. It was as if she were standing there naked for him to feast his eyes on.

Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend before asking, “So where did you transfer from?”

“Ilvermorny.” Ella responded as she pulled her eyes from Sirius’s intense gaze to Remus’s soft one.

“Really? Wow, what’s it like there?” James inquired. He’d never met someone from that particular school.

“Beautiful.. different.” Ella offered with a small almost sad smile of remembrance.

“Then why’d you decide to transfer here? And during your final year at that?” Peter asked curiously. Being the only one she hadn’t yet seen a photo of she took a second to take in his appearance. He was shorter and plumper than the rest, his hair was straight and blond and he had sky blue eyes. He wasn’t unattractive, in fact, he was exceedingly cute but standing next to the other three he definitely didn’t compare. However, he did dress more like a wizard as he was wearing actual Wizarding muggle styled clothes, not the muggle made streetwear like the other three.

“Oh umm both my parents have passed and since this is the school they attended I decided to transfer to be closer to them. Plus I’m from Britain and I planned to move back anyway so I figured I’d have a better chance at a job if I graduated from Hogwarts instead.” Ella answered, as honestly as possible. Many people believe to be a great deceiver you must create intricate lies however Ella has learned that the best deceptions are those that are almost truths.

“So you have no one? No family?” Asked James with a heartbroken face and tone. How could someone feel such emotion for someone they don’t know? She had thought it was odd how Harry cared fiercely for others especially with his upbringing but now she was thinking maybe it was genetic.

“Now who’s becoming too much! This isn’t an interrogation.” Lily glared at James as she grabbed Ella’s forearm who tensed instantly at the contact and yanked her arm roughly away. Lily looked startled for a split second and Ella remembered instantly that normal people didn’t freak out over being grabbed.

“Sorry, you startled me. Where are you wanting to go?” Ella quickly asked with a forced yet kind smile to try and cover up her momentary lapse.

Lily blinked then grinned, “Oh just up to our rooms and sorry about that.”

“No worries, lead the way.” Ella followed Lily up the staircase completely aware of the intrigued silver and curious golden eyes that followed her back.

“Sorry about all of that. Are you alright Ella?” Lily asked sympathetically as she closed the door behind them. “James doesn’t have much of a filter, well, none of those boys really do besides Remus.”

“Thanks, I’m just a bit overwhelmed I think.” Ella answered as she awkwardly put some space between herself and Lily.

“I’m sure it will get easier.” She replied with a small smile before flipping her hair and continuing. “You’ll be bunking in here with myself and two other girls named Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett. They’re totally fab and I just know we are all going to be great friends but you’ll meet them later. This is your bed here and that there is the washroom. Oh and this is your wardrobe.” Lily informed with a bright smile as she gestured to all the locations.

“Thank you Lily.” Ella forced a smile in return.

“You’re welcome.” Lily beamed. “I’m sorry to dash away so quickly but I have a prefect meeting to get to. Check you later?”

“Oh umm sure.” Ella replied, with that Lily left the room leaving behind a very frazzled and confused Ella.

Now alone her already trembling demeanor cracked and the panic seeped through. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths like her father had taught her all those years ago, “You can do this Ella, you can do this. It’s okay that you were placed here, nothing wrong with that. It’s okay. So what if this isn’t to plan? It could work. Maybe this is for the better. Dumbledore trusts you more now. Trust in fate.” She took a few more calming breaths and then snapped her eyes open to look at her new home for the next few months.

She grimaced in distaste at her surroundings. She had nothing against the color red really but there was just so much of it. She much preferred more soothing blues, refreshing greens and cozy browns to the energetic red surrounding her. Every bed was draped in red with gold trimming while the beautiful silver stoned walls were hidden behind Gryffindor pride paraphernalia and worst of all her roommates didn’t seem to be the cleanest group of people seeing as clothes and shoes littered the floor while the nightstands were cluttered with papers, books and Merlin the number of candy wrappers. She dreaded to see what the washroom was like.

Sighing she swished her wand and turned her bed covers to a deep eggplant purple and her bed curtains to a nice loch blue which paired perfectly with the dark mahogany frame. She then put her clothes neatly away in her wardrobe and placed strong charms on her trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. She cleaned off her mahogany nightstand and moved it closer to her bed before switching her wand and cleaning up the candy wrappers and dust around her area. She ran her eyes over her little portion of the room and relaxed. As long as her area was clean she’d be alright.

With her area of the room set, she took a deep breath and walked into the disaster that was the washroom.

“Who lives like this!?” She screeched in horror as she viewed her surroundings not caring one bit over who heard her outburst. Hair clogged the drains and coated the walls of the shower and tube and sweet Circe even the sinks and floor were covered enough to make a cat no scratch that three fully grown dogs! Makeup and other face products cluttered and smeared the countertops and mirrors and clothes were scattered across the floor and is that a pair of knickers on the towel hook?! The trash was overflowing out of the bin and all over the floor and the smell was so revolting she gagged and had to cover her nose as she fled.

She stumbled out of the bathroom and back down the stairs to the common room. “Ella are you okay?” Remus asked as he spotted the nauseous looking girl. Sirius flicked his silver gaze from the chess match he was currently in with Remus to Ella.

“Are there any more washrooms in this tower?” She breathed heavily through her nose as she tried to push the disgust away.

“Yours not good enough?” Sirius asked with a raised brow. Did this girl think she was better then them? She wouldn’t last long here if she did.

“That washroom is the most disgusting, vile thing I have ever walked into. The amount of hair and just stuff everywhere and fuck the smell..” She broke off with a gag.

“Is it really that bad?” Remus asked with wide shocked eyes.

Ella nodded vigorously, “It needs to be condemned. Do the house elves not clean at the end of every year?”

Sirius’s lips twitched from her outburst. “Yes and then every Saturday.”

“They managed that atrocity in just a few days?!” Ella was in complete bafflement. There was no way she could live a full year in that sty! “The sorting hat is just going to have to resort me. Dumbledore is just going have to place me somewhere else because I can’t live a full year in that.”

Sirius laughed a deep rich wolfish laugh that made Ella’s stomach flutter. “I knew Lils was a slob but I’d never have thought it was that bad.”

“I’m sorry to say but even if you did go to the Headmaster I’m doubtful he’d allow you to change. You aren’t the first student to request a transfer.” Remus offered with a sympathetic look.

Ella groaned, “He’d have to do something. I can’t live like that.”

Sirius chuckled as he slid from his chair, “Come on doll I’ll show you to the Gryffindor community washrooms. At least check those out before you run off to the Headmaster?”

Ella sighed heavily through her nose before nodding and following him. She knew the boys were right. Never in the history of Hogwarts has a student been allowed to be resorted. They walked to the left far side of the common room where Sirius pushed the wall aside to reveal stairs leading down.

He walked down the stairs with Ella following closely, “Here we are.” He stated as they stood in the small hall housing two wooden doors. “This one here on the left is the lady’s and the right is the gent’s.” He pushed open the girl’s door and ushered her in. “Multiple showers, toilets and sinks. Just doesn’t have the giant tubs like the prefect bathrooms.”

“It’s clean! Thank Merlin.” Ella breathed out in relief.

Sirius chuckled, “Yeah the elves clean down here every two days.”

“When is it least busy?” She was very uncomfortable with nudity and clusters of people.

“Hmm well of course during classes but other than that exceptionally early in the morning and late at night. Say 4, 5ish in the morning and 12ish at night.” He answered as he watched Ella bite her bottom lip in thought. She was used to waking early for her morning yoga but she usually showered afterward so that would put her showering around six or seven to be ready for breakfast and class which would probably be the busiest times although most students probably used the washrooms in their dorm rooms. She would have to just come down and see.

She nodded, “Thank you Sirius.”

He smiled, “You’re welcome.” The two left the restroom and headed back up to the common room.

“Well umm, I guess I’ll see..” Ella began.

“Stay.” Sirius stated as he looked at Ella intensely.

“Yeah, why don’t you hang out with us for a bit?” Remus asked with a curious smile.

Something was up with the pair. They seemed overly curious but that could be because she’s new so she chalked up their behavior to her paranoia. With a mental reminder that she is suppose to be portraying an average teenager, she decided to stay. “Oh um sure, why not?”

“Brilliant.” Remus beamed as Ella wandered over to and plopped down upon an oversized armchair.

“Where in the US are you from?” Sirius asked as he studied her.

“I was born in York and spent most of my summers and hols in and around London but every other time I was in the US and never in one particular place for too long. My mother wasn’t big on planting roots anywhere and she hated being bothered by neighbors. We usually moved when the no-maj’s decided to try and befriend her.” Ella answered.

“No-maj?” Remus asked for clarification.

“Oh muggles. No-maj is just another term for them, no magic, no-maj.” Ella answered.

“Learn something new every day.” Remus offered with a nod.

“Yep.” Ella replied awkwardly as she drummed her fingers on her knees. “Soooo what is there to do around here for fun?”

“Nothing.” Sirius offered bluntly.

“There are some fun things.” Remus chastised. “There is.. well there is quidditch and..”

“Do you play?” Sirius asked cutting off whatever Remus was no doubt going to try and add.

“Ilvermorny doesn’t have quidditch, it has..” She began.

“Quodpot! Right yeah, I remember reading about that.” Sirius replied.

“What?” Remus asked.

“Quodpot, there is something like ten players..” Sirius began.

“Eleven.” Ella corrected.

“Right, eleven a team and they throw around a modified Quaffle, called a Quod, from player to player trying to get it into the pot before it explodes. Anyone who has the Quod when it explodes is out of the game. Once the Quod is in the pot the scorer’s team earns a point and a new Quod is brought onto the pitch. It goes on until a team reaches 20 points or until one player is left.” Sirius offered.

“Takes for freakin ever to.” Ella stated. “It’s pretty fun to watch though as is Quidditch and I do love to fly but no I don’t play either sport.”

“Any favorite teams?” Sirius’s asked and Ella grinned.

“You first.” She prompted with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Sirius grinned, “Wimbourne Wasps.”

“Figures.” Ella sighed dramatically with a roll of her eyes.

Sirius barked out a laugh, “What?”

“Oh nothing just you’ve got this whole bad boy persona going on with the leather jacket and the hair so of course, you would be a fan of the shitty shifty cheater team.” Ella quipped with a tug at the corner of her lips.

Sirius mocked outrage, “And just what’s wrong with my hair?”

“Not a thing, it’s just ya know.” Ella offered with a wave of her hand pulling another laugh from Sirius and a chuckle from Remus.

“So Appleby Arrows then?” Sirius asked with a slight smirk.

Ella just grinned in answer, “You Remus?”

“Puddlemere United.” He answered as his eyes slid from Sirius to Ella in evaluation.

“They aren’t too bad, a bit..” Ella began.

Sirius snorted, “Talk about cheaters.”

“I’ll have you know nothing has been prov..” Remus began to argue when James came through the portal.

“What we talking about?” James asked.

“Quidditch.” Sirius coursed with Ella.

“Wasps all the way!” James bellowed proudly with a high five to Sirius.

Ella rolled her eyes with a laugh, “Losers.”

“So being winners means losers now?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

“No being losers who will lose and come in last this year, makes you losers.” Ella answered in a teasing tone as she stood from the oversized chair. Sirius opened his mouth to comment but Ella just began talking again, “It was great chatting with you but I think I want to explore the castle a bit.”

“Care for company?” Sirius asked with a friendly grin though his eyes looked positively predatory.

”Sirius baby, I need you!” Came a whine from behind Ella. She turned her head to see a tall, tan, strawberry-blonde pouting.

”Nancy I’m busy.” Sirius said sternly.

The girl stomped her foot with a huff and Ella laughed at the girl’s actions as she escaped the common room with a small wave to Sirius who’s eyes were trailing after her.

The library was easy enough to find really, after all, she did attend school here for two years and through that time the library was her haven.

She began wondering down the shelves looking for nothing in particular when she came across her favorite table. It was exactly how she remembered it, secluded and piled high with books next to a massive window with a great view of the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest.

“Excuse me.” She said kindly as she approached the man she recognized immediately. Though his face was hidden behind a book she couldn’t miss the thin fingers resting on the table, the pin-straight hair or the very conservative all-black ensemble.

“Go away.” Stated Severus in a bored tone without glancing up.

“I would but you see a hobby of mine requires the use of Mind Altering Vegetation by Vaslik DeMorgetry and I see it’s in your pile. May I use it for a few moments?” Ella asked kindly. In truth, she had read that particular book over a dozen times and only wanted to meet the stern potions master in his younger form.

At that Severus flickered his annoyed gaze to the girl and studied her for a moment, “Who are you?”

“My name is Marcella and I’m a transfer seventh year student. I was attending Ilvermorny.”

“Why transfer this late?” Severus asked curiously as he arched his pristine black eyebrow.

“Both my parents attended Hogwarts and after their passings, I thought I’d like to be closer to them in some way. Besides I planned to move back to Britain after graduation anyways.” Ella explained.

Severus nodded, “Understandable. My name is Severus Snape. You can read through the book if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” With that, Ella sat across from Severus and plucked the desired book from his stack.

Severus eyed the girl in surprise. He had expected her to retrieve the book and leave yet here she sat now studying the old tomb, “What house are you in?”

“Gryffindor apparently, though to be honest I’m not sure how. The sorting hat said I was a Slytherin with Gryffindorish actions, which I don’t know if I should take offense to or not, then he told me I have the loyalty and compassion of a Hufflepuff and the creative mind of a Ravenclaw. Odd thing isn’t he, the hat I mean. You?” She flipped to the desired page and pulled a piece of parchment and quill from the small pouch she kept on her person at all times to take notes.

“Slytherin.” Severus replied with a quirk of his lips. “And I definitely would be offended if I was told my actions were Gryffindorish.”

Ella chuckled, “Yes well I haven’t had much interaction with Gryffindors thus far. All I know for sure is that my roommates are disgusting.”

“Ah yes, you should see them eat. They have deplorable table manners and eat like barbarians.” Severus replied with a grimace.

“Are they really that bad? Am I going to have to start taking my meals in the kitchens?” Ella asked in mock horror.

“I sit at the other end of the hall and yet they still manage to make me lose my appetite.” Severus sneered.

“This is going to be a nightmare.” Ella groaned.

“Indeed.” Severus replied as he dropped his eyes back to his book.

“Is that one good?” Ella asked curiously, she didn’t recognize the title. Severus looked up in slight confusion. “The book you are reading, is it any good?” Ella clarified.

“Oh, yes.. that is to say if you are interested in potions.” Severus stated, he sounded bored but Ella knew he was testing her.

“I love potions actually. Most people are too ignorant to understand their importance and power but the subject has always been fascinating to me.” Ella answered honestly launching the two into an intense conversation debating techniques, cauldron thickness, and their favorite potions and potion masters.

About three hours later Ella’s stomach gave a rumble reminding her she hadn’t eaten anything since arriving to this time so she stood and thanked Severus for lending her the book and the wonderful company then made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

“Ella! Over here!” Came a voice she recognized immediately as Remus’s.

She took a deep breath to brace herself for whatever would happen next before walking over to the middle of the chaotic table. She took a seat between Lily who was batting her eyelashes at James and Sirius who currently had his face being swallowed by an extremely energetic Nancy.

“Hello Marcella.” Remus smiled from across the table where he sat next to James who was stuffing his face while flirting with Lily and Peter who was loudly chatting with a boy Ella vaguely recognized.

“Hello Remus.” Ella smiled back as she began to fix her plate. Remus watched her as she filled her plate to the almost perfect recommended amounts of vegetables, fruits, meats and starches. She posed herself with her wrists hovering slightly over the table as she cut and ate her food. Her meal etiquette made her stand out amongst the loud Gryffindors shoveling their food into their mouths like beasts. It was refreshing.

“So how was your first day in the castle?” He prompted as he took a sip of his water.

“It was fine. After I left you guys I ended up in the library. I stayed there for the remainder of the day reading and chatting with a new friend.” Ella answered with a happy smile.

“Anything interesting? I’m currently reading a muggle novel called Journey to the Ice Slides by John J. Jamenstan. Also, who’s your ne..”

“Oh I’ve read that one! It’s truly brilliant.” Ella stated happily and just like that the two jumped into a friendly conversation about the book or at least up to the part Remus had reached as well as other books the two had come to enjoy. Remus didn’t bring up the mystery friend again.

She had taken a sip of her water while scanning her eyes around the Great Hall, an ingrained habit to be constantly vigilant, when she instantly felt uncomfortable. Panic began to set in as she noticed multiple eyes were staring in her direction. Some were longing, some were glares and some even looked aroused but they all were intense. “Remus could you please tell me why so many people are staring?” She tried to make her voice sound unaffected and curious but it came out nervous and uncomfortable despite her efforts.

Remus snorted, “Sirius, he has snogged and or shagged a great many of the students. He’s got a reputation at this point of being.. talented so if they’ve had him they want him back and if they haven’t they want him. He’s not one to stay in…relationships I suppose is the right word, gets too bored.”

“Wow, busy guy.” Ella breathed out as she relaxed some knowing the eyes weren’t directed towards her.

“Very much so.” Remus replied with a chuckle.

Ella had just wiped her mouth and placed her napkin over her plate when a still stern yet much younger McGonagall approached with an assortment of packages floating behind her. She scowled at Sirius’s current state in disgust before turning her full attention to Ella, “Hello Ms.Scott, I am your head of house and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.”

“Hello Professor, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Ella replied with a smile.

“Pleasure to meet you as well. The Headmaster has asked me to deliver these to you. I think..Mr.Black!”

“Wha- Yes Professor?” Sirius asked breathlessly as he pulled away from his blonde dementor attached to his face with a gross, wet pop.

The Professor pursed her lips into a thin line as she glared at Sirius, “Be a gentleman an escort Ms.Scott and her packages back to Gryffindor tower.”

“Oh no that’s not ness..” Ella began but Sirius was already speaking as he stood.

“Yes Professor.” He grinned as he offered Ella his hand, “Come along doll.”

She eyed his hand skeptically before allowing Sirius to help her off of the bench. She brushed down her shirt as he levitated the boxes from the Professor and the two began to leave but abruptly Sirius stopped and turned, “I almost forgot, Nancy darling, it’s been fun but i think we should call it a quits, yeah?” The girls face contorted into rage and Sirius offered a grin and a wink before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

Once in the corridor laughter broke from Ella, “I can’t believe you just did that. Oh my gosh that poor dementor, she looked so angry.”

Sirius’s eyes lit up at Ella’s laughter, “Did you just call her a dementor?”

“Oh yeah cause ya know she looked like she was trying to suck your soul out through your face.” An amused smile danced across Ella’s lips.

Sirius barked out a laugh, “That’s good, that’s really funny.”

“She looked so mad and you did it in front of the entire school. I bet she is positively mortified and devastated.” Ella added feeling a ping of sympathy but not being able to stop grinning at the look on the girls face as it played through her mind, “She had drool dripping down her chin.”

”Godrick I know! So much saliva! Honestly, I would have ended things with her earlier today but I couldn’t remember her name. Not only does she salivate like a waterfall she bloody bites tongues! Hard to! No nibbling just chomps away. I’ve had to heal my tongue three times!” Sirius finished with a look of horror.

At that Ella began laughing again causing Sirius’s grin to broaden. “Merlin you are horrible!”

“And you have a beautiful smile.” Sirius commented with a sultry tone causing Ella to blush fiercely. “and an adorable blush.”

“Th-thanks.” Ella cursed herself for stuttering as she straightened up, all humor gone. So what if young Sirius was even more handsome and charming then people said? She wouldn’t allow herself to fall for him. It would be disastrous.

“You’re most welcome.” His words slipping out in an intimate whisper as he moved closer to Ella and brought his hand up to touch her face but before his fingers could make contact she slipped away and started walking quickly down the corridor.

“Hey slow down, what’s the rush?” Sirius asked in surprise as he jogged a bit to catch up with her.

“I refuse to fall prey to you like every other person in this castle.” Ella stated sternly as she kept walking with her shoulders back and head held high. She may not have been here long but she could tell Sirius was a predator.

“Prey? You make me sound like a monster.” Sirius commented in amusement.

“Not a monster, a predictor or like a hunter. You like the game of catching a person and having your way then when you get bored you move on.” Ella replied trying to keep her eyes off of the tempting man next to her. “Sort of like a catch and release I suppose.”

“A hunter? But you see my ‘prey’, as you so kindly put it, aren’t prey at all. I tell every person I become involved with that I am not the relationship type, that I like to be free and don’t want to be held down.” A challenging look passed over his face that Ella missed.

“Ah but you see that’s your trap!” She shot back. She knew someone from Ilvermorny who did the exact same thing all the time.

“How so?” Sirius asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

“You tell the person you can’t be tamed and that makes them want to tame you. You present a challenge and you make people feel like they would be special if they could be the one to have your heart, to be the one to make you want more then a fling. Telling someone that you will not commit is your trap and your charm and looks are your bait.” She answered as they took the final corridor to the tower.

She felt a hand wrap around her forearm and another push her back against the wall causing her to gasp and drop her wand to the palm of her hand. In a heartbeat her wand point was at his throat while he slid his arms on both sides of her caging her in as he grinned wolfishly down at her, his grey eyes shining with humor and challenge.

“Back off Sirius.” Ella warned in frustration as she tried to figure out why she didn’t sense his attack coming. Her defensive training made her incredibly perceptive of on coming assailants and for some random guy to get the drop on her made her feel extremely upset and confused.

“Nice reflexes.” He commented with a raised eyebrow as an impressed look flickered through his eyes.

“Thanks, now move.” She ordered as she pressed the tip of her wand more firmly against his skin.

Sirius giggled, he actually giggled at her. It was such a shock to her already flustered system that she was momentarily lost of what to do next. Sirius took her lapse and brushed a curl from her forehead bringing his body just the slightest closer, “You are beautiful Ella.” He whispered in this silky low tone that had Ella swallowing thickly.

“Le-let me go.” She tried to order again but only managed to breathlessly stutter. People didn’t get close to her, people didn’t touch her, people didn’t speak to her in sinful voices and people didn’t look as gorgeous as the boy trapping her against the wall.

Sirius’s grin grew wider and more devious as he moved his face even closer to hers with no concern to the wand pressed against his trachea. Her breath hitched as his warm breath ghosted over her face. “If you think that is truly my game then I can’t help but wonder how long it would take me to catch you? I’ve never had anyone run from me before. You could prove to be interesting.”

Ella’s eyes grew in surprise. “I’m not interested in you or your games.”

“Well now I definitely am doll and I always get what I want, always.” Sirius responded as he tilted his head to the side a bit and moved his lips closer to hers. “Don’t worry yourself to mu..”

As the word ‘worry’ rolled off of his tongue Ella snapped herself back together, “Worry? Oh I’m not worried at all darling. I have enough confidence in myself to not end up as just another notch in your bedpost. If you want me you’ll have to work for it and even then your chances are drastically low.” She swiftly slid down the wall and spun out from under Sirius’s arm. She turned and smirked at him while walking a bit backward before summoning her packages and floating them away with her as she spun back around and walked away.

“So very interesting. This is going to be fun.” A devilish grin took over his lips and challenging spark lit up his eyes as he followed Ella into Gryffindor tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Ella woke to unfamiliar bedding and the sounds of snoring drifting around her. It took a moment for the previous day’s events to settle in her mind but once they did she rose from her bed to get a jump start on her day. After the unplanned and flustering events of yesterday, she was in desperate need of some personal realignment so she slipped down to the common room and spent a good hour doing her daily yoga and meditation. 

After a quick shower, she dressed and gathered her things while humming a soft yet happy song. She felt more relaxed than she had in months and was ready to take on her mission.

“Good morning doll.” Came a humored voice from behind her as she exited the tower causing her to jump in surprise. How on earth did this guy manage to sneak up on her? That’s twice now! 

“Morning.” Ella grumbled in irritation with herself. She took a deep calming breath in an attempt to hold onto what serenity she felt only moments ago.

“How did you sleep lovely? Dreams filled with me I hope?” Sirius asked playfully as he pushed off of the stone wall to walk with her.

“You’re only featured in my nightmares darling.” Ella quipped with a pleased grin at Sirius’s startled face.

“Ah, you wound me love.” Sirius threw a hand over his heart and his other arm over his eyes dramatically. 

Ella couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Dramatic much?” 

Sirius grinned, “If it gets you to laugh that wonderful laugh then yes.” 

Ella blushed and Sirius chuckled, “Is it because of me or are you just not use to receiving compliments?” 

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” Ella replied with an oblivious doe-like look on her face before snapping her head forward again.

Sirius laughed and neither said anything for a while. The silence wasn’t awkward, in fact, it was comfortable well that is it was until Sirius opened his mouth. “I’m curious, why were you in the common room so early?”

Ella blinked rapidly, “How do you know I was in there? No one else was.” 

“I just do.” Sirius answered as if that would be enough for Ella. Clearly, he read the look on her face that said she wanted more because he sighed and continued, “Gryffindor secret you can’t know yet.” 

Ella watched him with sharp eyes for a few seconds before letting it go, “I do yoga and meditate in the mornings. Helps me stay sane during the day.” 

“Yoga and meditation?” Sirius asked in either disbelief or confusion, Ella couldn’t really tell which just added to her frustration with the boy. She could count on two fingers the number of people she could not read properly and those held good reasons. How on earth could someone as simple as Sirius throw her? 

“Yeah you know focusing and clearing your mind plus stretching. Helps me stay centered, calm and focused during the day. It’s also pretty good for dueling.” 

“Huh.” He breathed out in a very much imagine that type of tone. 

“Yep.” Ella replied with a pop of the p. 

“Does that help with shagging?” Sirius asked nonchalantly startling Ella. 

“What?” She asked. Did he really just ask that?

“The stretching, does that help with sex? Make you more flexible for the more creative positions? I’ve heard it does but I’ve never really met anyone who does yoga daily.” 

Ella flushed at his question. She couldn’t believe he would just come out and ask her something so uncouth, “Umm I umm I do it for personal health and flexibility for dueling. I umm..” She felt so awkward and embarrassed as his mouth ticked up at her. His body prowled towards her as his eyes blazed like he were a starved man who found something delicious to sink his teeth into. He felt dangerous and exciting, like a bad but beautiful decision she wasn’t ready to make. She closed her mouth and swallowed thickly as she broke their fierce staring match before setting off in a power walk, practical run, to try and put some distance between them. 

Once inside of the great hall she looked around hoping to squeeze somewhere she could get away from Sirius but the Gryffindor table was only a third of the way filled. With a sigh and a grumbled comment about the laziness of Gryffindors she took a seat and was soon joined by a grinning Sirius who slid onto the bench right next to her with more grace and poise than anyone should possess. 

“You know doll, you can run all you’d like but the fact is we are in the same house, eat at the same table, and I’m willing to bet are in the same classes. No matter how hard you may try, you can’t escape me.” He scooped up some eggs and placed them on Ella’s plate. She watched in silence as he fixed her food in the proportions she always does, be it a little more than she would, then proceeded to fix his own. 

“Could.. could we just be friends? Do you have female friends?” Ella blurted. She didn’t want to be rude to anyone or create enemies but she definitely was not interested in sex with anyone and would very much like to remove the target Sirius had placed upon her from her person. “And thank you.. for fixing my plate.” 

“You’re welcome doll and I do have few female friends but they consist of girls I am not attracted to and girls dating my friends but the same goes for males. I’m only really friends with my roommates and the people I do not wish to.. play with. We could be friends I suppose but we couldn’t just be friends, does that make sense? You’ve piqued my interest and now I want you. I can’t just turn that off. We could be friends with benefits, I have no qualms with that.” Sirius offered with a coquettish grin which made Ella’s checks heat and heart stutter.

“No no, I think I’m fine with not.. without the benefits part.” Ella swallowed thickly. Sirius was immovable in his hunt, she could read it clearly from his face. However, that didn’t mean she would give into him, by no means could she even if she wanted to. She was in this time for a reason and that reason was too important to become distracted by intense gazes and wolffish smiles both filled with filthy desires. 

“Suit yourself but just so you know it might be easier for you to give in to me sooner rather than later. Like I’ve said, I always get what I want.” He stared at her unblinking with his mercury eyes when a small cluster of black hair fell in front of his left eye. Ella instantly thought that it should be considered sinful for anything to block such beauty and her hands itched to move it. He turned back to his meal and Ella continued to watch him, it was interesting to meet someone so self-assured, so captivating, so beautiful, how dangerous she thought before a familiar voice startled her out of her staring. 

Sirius hid his smirk in his pumpkin juice before replying, “Good morning to you too Remus.” 

“Yes good morning.” Ella offered as she fought to control her breathing and force her blush away. She felt imbalanced, her emotions were burning hot and cold and just a few minutes of such contrasting thoughts had a headache coming on.

“So Ella what is your schedule like?” Remus asked as he fixed his plate, eyes flicking ever so quickly to Sirius then back to her.

Ella swallowed a bite of food and went to reply when James made his way to the table, “Oh Siri, light of my life, how could you have left me this morning to be woken by Remus?!” He flung his body down onto the bench dramatically before pouring himself a coffee with entirely to much sugar.

Sirius chuckled, “I did try to wake you but you wouldn’t budge.” 

“Well next time push me out of bed if you have to. Remus gives the most hurtful wake-ups.” James whined and Remus laughed. 

“What happened?” Ella asked as she gave James a once over looking for marks of harm. She couldn’t imagine Remus hurting a fly but this wasn’t exactly the Remus she knew, this was his younger self and there is no telling what his personality is like in this time.

Sirius watched her curiously before speaking, “Jamie here doesn’t always wake up simply. On these special days, it takes something equally as special to wake him up. We’ve done water, hexes, pushing him to the floor which usually works but Remus’ favorite thing to do is to terrify or embarrass him.” 

Ella turned her questioning gaze to Remus who grinned, “Today I told him Lily had come up looking flushed in what appeared to be his shirt. I told him I thought she was coming to him for a shag and seemed desperate but because he wouldn’t get up she left. He jumped out of bed so fast he got caught in the sheet and smacked his face on the floor then he ran out of the room in his boxers with a hard-on yelling for Lily.” 

“She was so fucking furious.” James breathed out in horror as Sirius crackled next to Ella.

“Other than the smacking your face on the floor, that doesn’t seem so hurtful.” Ella replied in confusion before taking another bite, “Embarrassing yes but not harmful.” 

“It’s emotionally hurtful.” Sirius offered through chuckles causing Ella’s face to morph into one of understanding.

“Yes! Completely uncalled for and awful! Lily won’t even talk to me now.” James huffed and Remus rolled his eyes. 

“I’m still sort of confused though. Why did you have to rush out of the room like your life depended on it, I mean Lily’s your girlfriend, right? Couldn’t you just shag her later? I mean it just doesn’t seem like that’s the worst he could have done to you. Seems kind of like you overreacted unless of course, you’ve never shagged her then I guess I understand but still that’s sort of a terrible way for your first time to be together and it really is still just a terrible overreaction on your part.” James flushed at Ella’s words and Remus tried his hardest to suppress his laughter. 

“James is having a bit of a dry spell.” Sirius offered with a grin that looked to almost split his face.

“Dry spell?” Ella asked in confusion.

“More like a bloody drought.” James grumbled. “My beautiful red-headed goddess spent the end of last year shagging me senseless only to do this to me. It’s killing me.” 

Ella was about to ask for an explanation when Sirius interrupted, “Remus you had asked Ella something?” 

“Oh right my class schedule. Tuesday and Thursday I have Potions, Charms, Herbology then Ancient Studies. Monday, Wednesday and Friday I have Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Defense then History of magic but on Wednesday’s I also have Astronomy.” As she spoke Lily walked in and scowled at James who stood with a sigh and went off to grovel for forgiveness.

“Look at that, we have all the same classes except Arithmancy.” Sirius replied with a dramatically shocked expression and tone, “Who would have guessed? The probability of this is just astronomical!”

“Smart arse.” Ella grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Sirius tried to look offended but couldn’t fully stop the smile trying to push forward.

Remus laughed “Oh I like you.” Ella smirked and Remus continued, “I’m taking Ancient Ruins in the place of Arithmancy. I took my Newts for it over summer break and passed with an O.” 

“Really? Congratulations! I’ve taken Ancient Ruins before and I’m sure if I study a bit more I could pass my N.E.W.T. exam with at least an E.” Ella smiled brightly, school always excited her as knowledge was her escape.

“Maybe we could study together sometime? I’d love to see what you’ve learned from Ilvermorny.” Remus suggested with hopeful eyes. 

“That would be brilliant, I’d love to!” Ella replied happily receiving a wide smile from Remus in turn. The two began a conversation about the ruins of Byblos verses the ruins of Sidon. Sirius watched the girl next to him light up as she talked to one of his best and oldest friends. It wasn’t often Remus could find someone to keep up a conversation with but he seemed to have found his intellectual match who thoroughly enjoyed it.

After breakfast, the three entered the potions classroom where Ella’s eyes were instantly drawn to Severus sitting at a potions table in the back, alone.

She walked over and gestured at the chair next to him, “Is this seat taken?”

“N-no it’s not.” Severus was in complete shock, had no one explained to this girl she wasn't supposed to socialize with Slytherins, most importantly him? He had seen her speaking to the Gryffindor jackasses so he assumed he wouldn’t be hearing from her again. 

“Great and good morning.” Ella offered as she sat down next to him. 

Sirius followed Ella to the table where she now sat with a perplexed look upon his face, “Ella, doll, you can’t sit with Snape.”

“Why not?” Ella asked feigning confusion. She could sense Severus stiffing next to her and didn’t like it one bit. She detested bullies and from the stories she was told she knew the Gryffindors were ruthless bullies to the Slytherins, enough to push them to the Dark even.

“I know you are new but Gryffindor’s don’t socialize with Slytherins.” Sirius replied in a soft yet grave tone. It almost seemed as if it was painful for him to tell Ella this but also like it was his duty to, like he had to protect her, like he was coaxing a child away from emanating danger. 

“Why?” Ella asked pushing for a more confused face. 

“Because sweetheart, they are dark and evil and I don’t want you to get hurt. This one, in particular, is obsessed with the dark arts. He’s always studying them and such, he’s basically a death eater. Here let me get your bag and you can come…” 

“No.” Ella simply said as she pulled her bag from his grasp and began to unpack pulling shocked faces form Sirius, Severus, and Remus who had at some point walked up behind Sirius. 

“No? Doll I don’t think you understand he’s..” Sirius tried again. It was clear the word no hadn’t been told to him on many occasions by his face’s shocked confusion.

“I’m not moving Sirius.” Ella’s gaze was strong and determined. 

“I don’t think you under…” 

“No Sirius, I don’t think you understand. I’m. Not. Moving. You can sit somewhere else if it’s a problem for you.” Ella turned back to her task of organizing her things on the tabletop. 

“But you don’t even know him.” Sirius argued in outrage and bafflement and if he were honest with himself, a little jealousy. 

She turned her eyes back to Sirius, “I’ve met Severus yesterday and he wasn’t hateful or mean to me once, he was actually very kind and even shared a table and a book with me. As for your accusations, I doubt very seriously he’s a death eater. From what I understand they at least wait until you have graduated before marking you. And just so you are aware being interested in a subject that is deemed dark by the public doesn’t mean you are evil. For example, I’ve spent the last three years of my life researching werepeople yet I have no plans to become a evil witch or a wereperson.” 

Sirius looked completely confused, Remus looked shocked, and Severus looked intriguing. 

“Werepeople?” Remus asked just above a whisper.

“Well they are people first wolves second no matter what the Ministry of Madness says. I’ve always felt as if people call them Werewolves to dehumanize them.” She huffed, she hated the Ministry of Magic. “Just a bunch of ignorant arseholes afraid of something they are just too lazy and or too stupid to take the time to learn about.”

“Exactly! It’s refreshing to meet someone who views them the same as I do. I’ve been saying for the longest, the Ministry is full of nothing but cowards and idiots.” Severus ranted as he spun to give Ella his undivided attention. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your research about? I’ve been working on something myself.” 

Remus watched the two with wide eyes before being interrupted by another student, “Go away Griffindorks.” Stated the Slytherin with a roll of his brown eyes. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, “Get bent Wilkes.” 

“You wish Black.” He smirked causing Sirius to growl. He opened his mouth to speak but Remus was already pulling him away and over to James who had just walked in. 

“Why are you still here?” Wilkes asked a ghost of a sneer forming on his lips.

“Calm down Eddie, she’s a transfer. Let’s not make her hate Slytherin house just yet.” Severus replied in exasperation.

“Transfer? From where? Why?” Eddie asked in quick succession with narrowed eyes. 

“Ilvermorny, because my parents are dead and this is where they went. Plus I want to work and live in Britain.” Ella answered simply. “My name is Marcella.” 

“Edwin Wilkes as you’ve by now figured out.” Wilkes commented with an air of superiority. He was attractive and obviously wealthy. Wilkes had deep brown eyes, matching brown hair and was very well-groomed. He had strong cheekbones and jaw lines and was of average height. 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Ella offered with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes as she watched the boy who was watching her. He stood for a second or two more before sitting down across from Ella and Severus. 

“So how do you two know each other?” Edwin asked in a bored tone laced with curiosity. 

“She’s the Gryffindor I met in the library I told you about.” Severus answered simply. 

“Ah! You’re that girl.” He said in comprehension. 

“Umm, I suppose I am.” Ella replied with a quirk of her eyebrow to Severus who looked apologetic.

“What are you?” Edwin asked earning a glare from Severus.

“I’m fairly certain I’m a female human.” Ella quipped with a twitch of her lips. 

“I meant your blood..” 

“I know what you meant, I just hate that question. Simple answer is, I don’t know.” Ella answered with a sigh at the questions and comments she knew to be coming next. 

“How do you not know?” He asked in confusion. 

“My parents were both powerful when it came to magics but they never spoke about their families or pasts. Of course, I did get bits and parts like my father had at least one parent that was muggle and I do believe my mother’s biological parents were magical.” Ella answered promptly. 

“You could always go to Gringotts and have an inheritance test done on yourself.” Severus offered. 

“Yes, I’ve been told I just haven’t had the time to have it done.” Ella replied. 

Edwin opened his mouth to say something else but closed it as Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, “Page 324. Brew the blood replenishing potion.” He mumbled as he slumped into his chair at his desk.

“It’s the first day and he’s already pissed. Unbelievable.” Edwin fumed in irritation. 

Ella looked up at the professor and noticed him drop his head to his hands, “Why doesn’t he just take a hangover potion?” 

“We think he’s taken so many he’s become immune to them.” Severus offered. “I’ll get the ingredients.” 

“Really? How often does he drink?” Ella asked in shock. 

“Like a grindylow in water.” Edwin offered with a shake of his head. 

“How is he able to keep his job?” Ella asked in complete bafflement.

“Dumblebore doesn’t care if he’s a drunk. As long as classes are held and his Gryffindors pass he doesn’t show one knut of concern.” He offered in resignation and Ella shook her head in disgust. 

“He needs to be replaced. If he’s drinking that much he isn’t able to teach properly and can cost someone their N.E.W.T.s, hell he can cost someone their life.” Ella protested. 

“We agree but nothing can be done.” He offered as Severus returned with the tables supplies. The group began making their potions and Ella was all too aware of the three sets of eyes watching her. Two evaluating her from her table and pair of silver eyes two tables away staring at her with a scowl on his face. 

Slughorn released the class after a quick walk around where he didn’t even bother to look in their cauldrons and so, with a roll of her eyes, Ella made her way out of class and to Charms. To her complete surprise, she was forced to sit with Sirius as Remus had snagged the seat next to a baffled Severus, James with Peter, and Lily with some girl Ella didn’t recognize. “This was planned.” Ella narrowed her eyes.

“No clue what you are talking about doll.” Sirius smirked.

“Hello class. I hope you like your seats and the person next to you because they will be your permanent seats until the Yule break. The person next to you will be your partner in a special project we are adding to the curriculum focused on spell crafting. As you know you receive extra credit on your N.E.W.T. exams for creating new spells, that being said the staff has decided to try and give you some time to reach this monumental milestone. You and your partner will have to create three types of charms. A revised version of an older charm, a brand new charm for everyday use and finally a brand new charm to be used in a battle situation. You will have until Yule break to come up with them but please do not be alarmed, if you can for some reason not accomplish the casting of the spells, it will not take away from your grade in this class however you will have to present what you have developed up until then. I suggest you get started.” Professor Flitwick instructed before returning to his desk.

“Oh no.” Ella breathed out as she looked to Sirius who gave her a wolfish grin. She really would have to spend most of her time around him, him and all of his charismatic, funny and beautiful self.

“Now now doll, it won’t be so bad.” He stretched his arm around the back of her seat and began to softly run his fingers over her shoulder. 

She felt the heat from his fingers through her uniform and had to close her eyes to focus on her breathing. “I’m doomed.” she whispered out.

Sirius chuckled, “You aren’t doomed, sweetheart.”

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she pushed the feelings bubbling up into a box that refused to seal, “Oh I definitely am.” 

Sirius chuckled that wonderful laugh again, “You aren’t doomed I promise. I’m excellent at Charms.” 

Ella smirked, “Oh of course you are.” Teasing, yes, a nice teasing banter could be enough to push her chaotic feelings away until she could be alone to analyze and overcome them. 

“I really am!” Sirius protested with a laugh. “I’ll have you know I’m top of our year.” 

“Oh sure sure.” Ella teased.

“You don’t believe me.” Sirius surmised. 

“Nope.” Ella responded popping the p trying to not smirk.

“Why?” Sirius asked.

“Because.” Ella retorted as she pulled out her supplies.

Sirius snorted, “Because why? Because someone like me couldn’t possibly be intelligent? Do you really think that little of me?” He gazed deeply into Ella’s eyes while he waited for her answer and watched as her green eyes flicker from humor to worry.

“No, I didn’t mean.. I didn’t mean it that way I was just.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. I was just teasing, just just joking around. I.. I’m sorry Sirius I really didn’t mean...” Ella fumbled out her apology before looking down at the desk and nibbling on her bottom lip. She felt awful. 

Sirius watched her curiously, “S’okay doll. Sorry if I came off defensive. People don’t expect me to be anything more than some rich prick.” 

Ella nodded before pulling forward some parchment and a self refilling quill. “I am sorry, I really didn’t mean to insult you, I promise.”

“I know.” He leaned forward and gave Ella a quick peck to the top of her head. 

Her eyes grew wide and her face flushed bright red. She cleared her throat, “So charms master, do you have any ideas on what we could use?” 

Sirius grinned, “I may have a few ideas.” He hardly knew this girl but he found her utterly adorable every time she flushed from his affections.

“Well do please share because I am total pants at charms.” Ella put her elbow on the desk and rested her chin on her hand as she gave Sirius her attention. He turned to face her more fully and that damned hair fell in front of his eye again. 

“Really? But you seem so..” Sirius tried as he gazed at Ella. She was relaxing around him and it was interesting to see as she was on guard almost all the time. The majority of people wouldn’t see her tense shoulders or calculating eyes but Sirius was observant.

“Smart? I am in like everything except charms. I have no idea why I’ve just had the hardest time getting it. I’m not a complete disaster but I am by far not the greatest.” Ella reached up and tucked the stray black hair behind Sirius’s ear, her fingers lingered in the silky waves for a few moments before she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away, “Sorry just keeps falling in your eyes.” 

“You like my eyes?” Sirius smirked and wiggled his eyebrows causing Ella to flush again and roll her eyes with a huff. She sat up and began making a list. Sirius thought about teasing her but the loss of her relaxed demeanor had him irritated with himself. He needed to figure out the right balance, “I have a few charms I‘ve already created though I don’t know if I have any that could cover the everyday use part of the criteria. I think they could be adjusted to but I’m not sure.”

“Really? You’ve created multiple spells?” Ella’s awe-filled green eyes were locked onto Sirius once more making Sirius swallow. Of course he had locked eyes with her before but at this moment they were so wide and so close, they were truly brilliant. Like no green he had ever seen and they were intense. 

“Yeah, just sort of a hobby I suppose.” Sirius answered after a pause. He realized he was staring but he just couldn’t look away. 

“A hobby, what are they?” Ella prompted without taking her eyes off of him.

“There is sensus abierunt, it makes your target go deaf and blind for a full minute.”

“Wow.” Ella breathed out in astonishment. 

“I also have sensus potens, which causes one’s sight and hearing to double in power. They could both be used in battle to both temporarily incapacitate your opponent and help yourself become more vigilant.” He smiled from the look of admiration in Ella’s vibrant eyes.

“You’ve got to show me those.” Excitement consumed her face. 

“Maybe. I’m sure a deal of some sort could be arranged.” Sirius winked with a grin. 

“I.. I’m not comfortable with umm.” Ella stammered as she turned her eyes from his and back to the paper making Sirius irrational desperate for them to be turned back to him.

“Relax doll, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. That’s not my style.” Sirius leaned forward to see her nibbling on her lip again. Godrick he wanted to be the one with it trapped between his teeth. Patience, Merlin give me patience, he begged internally. 

“Then why do you keep trying if I say no?” Ella asked curiously as she slid her eyes to his.

“I may not force you but that doesn’t mean I won’t try persuading you or that I won’t chase you. That and as I’ve said before, you interest me and that’s a refreshing change.” Sirius responded honestly.

“If most of your conquests don’t interest you then why do you bed them?” She started writing down household muggle appliances thinking she might be able to get inspiration when she gave up on writing a list of ideas.

“I fucking love sex.” Sirius breathed out happily with a grin.

“Oh.” Ella whispered out as her hand slipped. She cursed under her breath at the ink mark and hurried to spell it away.

“It’s not a bad thing to be in my bed. I promise to be gentle.. at first anyways.” Sirius replied with a chuckle at the fiercely blushing girl.

“I don’t want to be in your bed.” Ella retorted with a huff at herself. Curse her inability to stop blushing.

“Are you sure? I’ve never had any complaints, in fact, I’ve had quite the opposite reaction. People beg for encores. I could make you feel incredible, more incredible than you ever have before. What are you afraid of?” Sirius leaned in closer which allowed his breath to ghost over her cheek causing Ella to shiver just the slightest. 

“There are a lot of things to be afraid of.” Ella whispered as she clenched her quill. She took a second to compose herself then continued to check off appliances that had spells. She would focus on her work and try to withstand any traitorous thoughts that pass through her mind about the boy next to her. 

“Ella are you.. are you a virgin?” Sirius asked in mix awe and excitement. He had noticed things about her that seemed rather innocent but he wasn’t sure until now.

Ella nodded, “Is there a spell that could..”

“How?” Sirius blurted out. He knew he shouldn’t be pushing but he was just so stunned by her admission. 

“How what?” She asked as she huffed and scratched off another appliance.

“How are you a virgin?” He asked in complete intrigue and surprise.

Ella turned her face to Sirius with a raised eyebrow, “Simple really you just don’t have sex. Ya know, not enter people or let them enter you? I would think that would be obvious.” 

Sirius’s face deadpanned as Ella giggled at him, “Yes thank you. I meant that surely someone has tried to be with you.” 

“Is there a question in that somewhere?” Ella asked with another smile at Sirius’s building frustration.

Ella looked curious as she watched Sirius sit up straight and clear his throat.“Marcella Scott...”He began very loudly instantly drawing eyes to them. “Has anyone..” 

Ella clamped her hand over his mouth cutting off his yelling, “Can you not? Jeez Sirius, you are so fucking dramatic.” 

Sirius mumbled into her hand and Ella scowled at him, “The answer’s no. Now, are you done yelling?” Sirius nodded rapidly and so Ella dropped her hand.

“Never?” Sirius asked in puzzlement the moment his mouth was free.

Ella turned her face from Sirius’s intrusive gaze and back to the project all humor gone. “Not ever, never even been on a date.” Another scratch on the paper, another appliance matched with a spell. “Is there a Charm that lets you..”

“Charm? You think I want to discuss classwork right now?” Sirius asked in bewilderment.

“Considering we are in Charms class, yes.” Ella quipped trying to guide them away from her personal life.

“That’s the farthest thing from my mind, you are far more interesting. So you’ve done nothing sexually?” Sirius scooted closer and his eyes danced with interest. He was acting like he was a teenage girl about to hear some huge chunk of gossip. 

“Why do you want to know?” Ella whined with an exasperated sigh as she dropped the quill and looked up to the ceiling before turning her gaze to Sirius’s eager one, clearly classwork was not happening. 

“I need to know.” Sirius whispered out. 

“Why?” Ella asked again more curious than annoyed as she assessed Sirius. His energy radiated excitement, the kind one gets when they are about to watch something magical and dangerous for the first time. 

“Because I just do, are you ashamed? You shouldn’t be.” Sirius pushed, “There isn’t anything wrong with it.” 

“I’m not ashamed.” Ella retorted. “Why on earth would I be?”

“Well, you won’t answer my question. It’s like you are afraid to tell me, like you are ashamed to either be completely virginal or ashamed to have tried things. Are you worried I’ll judge you? Think of you as a baby if you haven’t or a whore if you have? Yeah everyone I know our age is sexually active but that doesn’t mean you have to be. There’s nothing wrong with being different and if you have done stuff, there is nothing wrong with that either.” Sirius replied in an overly pacifying tone.

Ella’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not different. You are born a virgin and choose to undo that by choosing to have sex. I’m normal, everyone else is different and I’m not ashamed of that.”

“Then answer me.” Sirius baited. 

“If you must know I haven’t done anything with anyone. Not so much as a kiss. In fact, no one’s ever put their lips on me other than my father when he’d kiss me goodnight as a child and well now you seeing as you.. seeing as you just..” Ella rambled before swallowing thickly as a blush coated her checks, “Can we please focus on our work?” 

Sirius was quiet for a moment as thoughts of the girl next to him flooded his mind. He wanted her to be his so much more now. To have someone as beautiful as her be completely his in every way was almost impossible in today’s society and yet here she sat, the impossibility. “Yes, of course we can but just do me a favor and don’t mention that to anyone else. People might start coming after you.”

Ella snorted, “What, afraid of some competition?” 

Sirius growled and Ella’s breath hitched at the fierce look that passed over his face. He smirked at her reaction and Ella turned her face back to her parchment taking a moment to breathe deeply before writing some more. By the end of class, there was no more progress for their project other then Sirius’s already made spells. 

After lunch, Ella made her way to her next class and as luck would have it every seventh year Gryffindor was taking Herbology with every seventh year Hufflepuff.

She walked into the warm, overcrowded, greenhouse and pulled off her robe and tie like the rest of the students before hanging them on a hook near the entrance. As she was rolling up her sleeves she heard her name called and turned to find Lily bouncing over with two girls in tow.

“Ella! I’d like you to meet Alice,” Lily gestured to a short, pasty-skinned girl scattered with freckles with bright ocean colored eyes and a black bob, “and this is Marlene.” Lily pointed her thumb at a rather tall girl with sun-kissed skin and warm chestnut eyes with golden blonde hair.

“Nice to meet you both, officially that is.” Ella offered with a smile as her eyes wandered around looking for the familiar silver that had been plaguing her all day. He had left during lunch and she sort of missed his presence.

“Nice to meet you too.” Alice jumped forward and wrapped Ella in a hug. Ella tensed at the affection that thankfully lasted only a second or two. 

“We had planned to meet you last night but you were already asleep when we came in, then this morning you were gone when we woke up. You’re a hard girl to get a hold of.” Marlene stated with a chuckle. 

“Sorry about that.” Ella replied as the group was met by the rather large group of boys. She scanned her eyes over them but there was still no Sirius, however, Remus was eyeing her curiously. 

“Sorry about what?” Asked James as he wrapped his arms around Lily. 

“Oh just missing us this morning, no worries though Ella.” Alice was wrapped up in the arms of a tall boy with pale blond hair and blue eyes who kissed her on the cheek, “Frank this is Ella, Ella Frank.” 

“S’Nice to meet you.” Frank said with a grin. 

“You too.” Ella returned the smile as she ran her eyes over them, Neville was the perfect mixture of them.

“Alright class, group up in pairs! We’ll be headed over to some of the greenhouses to do a bit of clearing and cleaning. Some are overrun by gruesome plants so grab your gloves and come out for your group instructions.” Professor Sprout instructed and soon the room was scrambling for their friends. 

Ella looked around for one person to be left as she usually did during group projects when a pair of hands rested on her hips making her almost jump out of her skin. “Be my partner.” Sirius whispered into her ear as he pulled her back against his chest. 

“Su-sure if it will get you to stop grabbing me! You’ll give me hear-heart failure.” Ella reprimanded in between several calming breaths making Sirius chuckle. “Where were you anyway?”

“Looking for me? Were you worried? Did you miss me?” Sirius teased as he pulled her closer and dropped his chin to her shoulder. 

“I wa-was just wonder-dering. I didn’t see you and and..” Ella took a moment to breathe before starting again, she hated stuttering, “I was just curious.”

“I’ll pretend to believe you for now.” Ella felt his grin ghost against her neck causing her to shiver which made him momentarily tighten his grip. 

“Pretend all you want.” Ella huffed and Sirius just chuckled.

“Let’s go then.” He relaxed his tight hold on Ella after a few moments of silence and used his hands to guide her through the clustered crowd and the many grabby plants. They had just made it to the door when Marlene popped up in front of them causing Ella to take a step back into Sirius’s chest. 

“Sirius I was wondering if you’d like to be my partner?” She asked with a smirk as she twirled her hair in between her fingers and batted her eyelashes, completely ignoring Ella’s presence. 

“No thanks, I’m partnering with Ella.” Sirius responded in a bored tone and fake smile.

“Oh come on Sirius.” She whined. “Ella won’t mind! We can skip and go have some fun.” The glare Marlene sent her demanded that she not argue.

Ella opened her mouth to say she could find another partner but Sirius beat her to it, “Sorry, I promised Ella I would help her get the feel of her classes and I don’t intend to break my promise.” 

Marlene humphed and shot Ella a withering look before turning on her heel and marching away with hard clacking sounds.

“Her heels make her sound like a horse.” Sirius commented in amusement as he watched her march away. 

“You could have worked with her, I wouldn’t have minded. She looked so angry at me.”

“I know but I want to work with you and don’t worry about her, she’ll get over it.” Sirius pushed Ella gently forward causing the pair to walk out of the greenhouse. 

“Alright Sirius, you’re good with a wand. You and your partner missss?” Sprout began. 

“Marcella.” Sirius offered.

“Right you and Ms.Marcella will tackle the Sunnysnatchatchers, they are just running rampant in greenhouse six. Don’t mess with the potted ones though, just take care of the loose ones. Get to it then.” She instructed before moving on to the other pairs and giving them their orders.

“Sunnywhat?” Ella asked as Sirius guided her away. It wasn’t often she encountered a plant she didn’t know the name of.

“Sunnysnatchatchers. Vicious fuckers so do as I say okay? Wouldn’t want my doll getting damaged.” He answered with a small smile at Ella’s startled face. He could practically hear her thoughts tumbling around. 

Did he just call me his? He thinks I’m his. I’m not his. Do I want to be his? Of course not. Maybe? What am I thinking? After a few more seconds he released her hip startling Ella from her thoughts. She was shocked to find that she missed his touch which set off an entirely new round of mental questioning. 

She paid little mind to anything around her as she walked into greenhouse six. She hardly made it two steps in when she yelped in surprise as several orange vines shot out of the ground from seemingly nowhere and tried to grab her ankles. She took several jumps backward backing straight into Sirius’s chest who grabbed her by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up off of the ground. “I’m so-sorry I didn’t mean.. I I..”

Sirius cut her off with a small laugh, “It’s alright doll. I did try to warn you but I don’t think you heard me.” At the realization that these plants normally attacked people, she pushed her back flush against his chest. “Don’t fret beautiful, I shan’t let them hurt you.” 

“Wha-what do they do if they get me?” Ella asked nervously with wide eyes as she gripped Sirius’s arms for security.

“Well they grab you and pull you underground to strangle you and draw nutrients from your corpse.” 

Ella shivered and pressed herself further into Sirius as if she was trying to become apart of him, “Why aren’t they attacking you?” 

“Because I’m not standing on the dirt.” Sirius replied simply as he snuggled his chin on the crux of her neck.

Ella peered down and sure enough, Sirius was standing on a metal board. “How do you get rid of them?” 

“Well you have to burn them.” 

“Burn?! The Professor sent us in here to burn plants we can’t even see? What if we burn down the greenhouse?! I’ve never been good with fire.” Ella rambled as her heart rate accelerated. Memories of excruciating screams and hot hot hot and bandages everywhere flashed through her mind. She hated hated hated fire. “I-I ca-can’t-t do-o this-is.” 

“Hey hey calm down baby girl, you don’t have to do anything. Deep breaths for me sweetheart.” Sirius whispered soothingly. 

It was only when she gulped for air that she realized she was on the verge of a fully-fledged panic attack. 

“That’s it love, slow deep breaths for me.” Sirius whispered and Ella felt herself calming to his voice as her heart rate slowed to match his. “It’s alright, you’re alright.” Ella nodded. “Back with me doll?” 

“Yes.” Ella managed. 

“Good baby. Now try to not worry over this. I’ve cleared these buggers out a few times before and I’m excellent with fire spells, can even control a decent fiend fire so you won’t have to lift a finger.” Sirius said. Even though Ella was calm now, he still kept his voice at a soothing register. “I’m going to put you down now.” 

“No! I-I mean no, please. I don’t want them to grab me again.” Ella rushed out whispering the last bit. 

“As much as I love grasping your delicious thighs, and I really really do, I kind of need my hands free so I can use my wand love.” Sirius whispered out against her neck. “Could I put you on the board for a few seconds? You’ll be right next to me and I can grab you if something tries to pull you in.” 

Ella swallowed nervously before nodding her head yes. Sirius slid her down in front of him before pulling her to his side just as a vine jumped at her. He wrapped his left arm around her back and rested his hand on her lower back as Ella stood with her chest pressed tightly against his side with one foot in front of him and the other behind. Her left hand was grasping the front of his white button-down shirt and her right was draped around his back clutching at his shirt on the other side. Sirius was loving every second of it.

“Does Ilvermorny not do this?” He asked as he rubbed his hand slowly up and down the bottom half of her spine. 

“Do what? Send their students to their deaths by plants? Allow them to fuck with fire? No. We deal with nutty things but there is always professional supervision and I have never encountered something that shoots out from seemingly nowhere and tries to pull you underground and eat you.” Ella huffed as she rested her cheek against him. She had never felt comfortable touching someone before and mentally filed these feelings of protection away for later examination as she snuggled closer into him. He was incredibly warm and her nose was quickly invaded with his delicious scent. She had gotten whiffs of it every time he was around her but this close she could tell he smelled of leather, lavender, and cedar with a hint of green apple and it was positively addictive. 

Sirius smiled to himself for the small victorious step he managed with Ella as he pulled out his wand and began casting a spell Ella did not recognize. She gasped in shock and awe when the dirt turned clear and showed the rather large orange plants nestled beneath the ground. Sirius pointed his wand at one of the plants and pulled it straight out of the ground before waving his wand again and causing it to burst into flames without uttering a single word. Ella flinched at the bright blaze but finding it gone as quickly as it appeared she relaxed. Her fear turned to amazement as he repeated this action seven times over.

“That should do it for this part.” Sirius stated as he swept his eyes over the ground once more looking for any trace of any remaining plants.

“That was incredible! How did you turn the soil clear? Was that just a levitation then fire spell or was it something else? If it was both how’d you move so fast? And you did it nonverbally! I still have issues with that!” Ella rambled off. She was practically vibrating with excitement and veneration.

Sirius laughed at Ella’s outburst, “Impressed are we?”

“Well yeah! Sirius that was amazing! Could you please teach me? I’d love to learn that! Maybe, maybe not the fire part but but the clear part and the levitation part. Oh, we could use that as one of the household Charms, I mean as long as it doesn’t disrupt vegetation.” Ella rambled.

Suddenly the board under Ella’s feet moved and she yelped in surprise before clutching Sirius closer again. “What’s happening?” The wooden plank levitated off of the ground and began moving deeper into the greenhouse, she was two heartbeats away from climbing up his body.

“Relax love, it’s just me moving us. We have an entire greenhouse to get through.” Just like that, the process continued until the greenhouse was completely cleared. 

“Sorry I didn’t really help, I’m usually great in Herbology.” Ella said sheepishly as the two left the greenhouse and headed back to the main one to get their things. She mulled over how to apologize for her panic but after a brief internal debate, she decided it would be best just to be straight forward. “And I’m really sorry about..” 

”Wrinkling my shirt? You should be.” Sirius cut off with a soft smile. Ella smiled right back in relief. “I’m just teasing. It’s okay love, I’ll take on you wrinkling my clothes any day. I liked having you cling to me.” Sirius purred with a flirtatious smirk that made Ella blush and Sirius break off into rich laughter. 

Before long they had their things and were headed to Ancient Studies. 

“I don’t know why we are taking this class.” Peter grumbled as he sat next to James at their work table.

“Just a glorified history class.” James added as he flung his bag heavily onto the tabletop.

“You didn’t have to take it.” Remus stated as he pulled out his class book. 

“You guilted us.” Peter protested. 

“I did no such thing, I merely implied that I would be taking the class alone.” Remus turned to his friends with an innocent look and Ella sniggered. 

“Yeah and that the class would be canceled and you wouldn’t be able to finish taking it which you really wanted to do which is insane because well it’s freakin packed.” Peter added and that is was. Not a seat was empty.

“If you hate it so much you can drop it, all of you. I’ll be fine. I just wanted us to have as many classes together as we could since it’s our last year.” Remus turned his honey eyes on James and Peter with sadness swirling in them. James and Peter’s faces fell while Sirius and Ella tried not to grin. Remus was clearly playing them. 

“Yeah well you really like this subject and you deserve to be able to take it if you want.” Peter replied as he pulled his own book out. 

“We can suffer through it.” James added. 

Remus smiled brightly, “Thanks guys, you really are the greatest friends.” 

“Who would have thought Remus was so efficient at manipulation.” Ella whispered and Sirius chuckled.

“He didn’t start out that way though. I haven’t the foggiest on how he picked it up.” Sirius grinned at his own words and Ella snorted while Remus’s lips twitched in amusement. 

“’Ello all!” Stated a gorgeous grinning man who looked to be no more than 30.

“So that’s why you like this class.” Ella surmised as she inspected the professor. He had dark brown hair flowing a bit past his shoulders and hazel eyes with wide-set shoulders that pulled at his white button-up shirt with ever movement. His shirt was rolled up his rather large forearms and his smile was wide and bright surrounded by a well-groomed beard.

“He is a rather good teacher, he’s a curse breaker to you know.” Remus said as he too eyed the man. 

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think his teaching techniques are the ones you are interested in Remus.” Sirius’s lips twitched.

“Oh no you see I’m sure there is plenty I could learn from him.” Remus replied wickedly. “I wouldn’t even mind some one on one sessions.” 

Ella snorted just as the teacher walked up to the table. “’Ello love, you mus’ be the new transfer from Ilvermorny.” 

Sirius’s hand was on her thigh the moment the words left his lips. Ella’s sucked in a sharp breath at the heat of his palm and the unprecedented pressure in such a private place. “Yes sir, I’m Marcella Scott.” She answered as she thanked ever deity above for stopping her stutter. 

“Barnaby Williams, pleasure to meet you.” He smiled with a look Ella couldn’t quite place in his eyes. Sirius tightened his hold on Ella’s thigh and she had to bite her cheek to stop from whimpering. 

“Pleasure to meet you as well Professor.” Ella offered kindly as she leaned closer to Sirius. Something was off, uncomfortable even about the Professor or was it the change in the atmosphere because of Sirius? She couldn’t figure it out, couldn’t focus with Sirius’s hand on her body holding her so tightly, so warm.

“You’ve taken this course at Ilvermorny, correct?” He asked with a slight bite to the corner of his mouth as his eyes scanned over her ever so quickly. 

“Yes sir.” Ella suppressed the shiver wanting to take her body as Sirius’s hand tightened even further. She would definitely have a bruise and found the thought to be sort of exhilarating. She found herself wanting him to squeeze harder as heat coiled in her lower belly. 

“We’ll see how you do today and if you seem to have issues we can set up a time for some.. one on one instruction.” He replied with a leer and she could swear she heard Sirius growl under his breath as his hand tightened to the point of being painful. Though her thigh throbbed in pain, she felt safe and like it was exactly what her body needed. The pain mixed with the boiling hot temperatures of their skins had Ella’s body chanting with yeses. Her breath was coming in unevenly and she couldn’t seem to focus on anything but her thigh. 

“I’m certain she can manage. Besides I’m sure you have your hands full with being a teacher here and a curse breaker on the side. I’ll help her with anything she needs as will my fellow housemates, right lads? Would you mind helping Ella if she happens to be lacking in any area and I can’t help her?” Sirius never moved his eyes from the professor’s as he spoke which allowed him to notice the flash of curiosity and challenge in his eyes. Stupid man, he’d lose.

“I have no problem with helping you, besides I’d love a study partner.” Remus was quick to offer while James and Peter nodded.

“Well now that that is settled..” Sirius began in a very fake kind voice.

“Yes very well then, jus’ know my students come firs’ so if you need my expertise, my office doors are always open.. always.” Stated Professor Williams as he gave Ella another once over before turning and making his way back up to the front of the class.

The moment he was gone Ella’s unfocused eyes found Sirius’s and she bit her lip to stop the moan at the fierceness swirling in them. “Was it me or was that..” 

“Not just you. He was definitely trying something.” Sirius all but growled out making her shiver and his eyebrow twitch in curiosity. 

“S’not the first time either. He tends to chase the girls here.” Peter remarked. 

“Yeah, he’s tried to go for Lily before.” James stated with a look of fury in his eyes. 

“Too bad he doesn’t like men, he’d have a way better chance at getting laid.” Remus sighed as he watched the teacher. 

Ella couldn’t sit upright anymore. Sirius’s grip made her feel like she was on fire and drowning all at once and she needed support or she would definitely tumble over. “You okay love?” He asked a bit startled at Ella’s proximity. 

“Yeah yeah just..” She trailed off as she traced her fingers over Sirius’s hand still gripping her thigh who intern loosened his grip.

“Sorry I just get a little...” He rushed out before stopping abruptly. He knew that look, the look of pure arousal was swirling in her green eyes as she lightly panted. He found himself not sorry at all.

Ella swallowed down a whine of protest that was trying to crawl out of her throat when his hand released its hold. She blinked a few times before sitting up slowly and pulled her skirt up to reveal Sirius’s handprint. “You’ve marked me.” 

“What?” Sirius gazed down at his handprint on Ella’s bare thigh and watched as she traced her fingers lightly over it. He bit back a groan trying to escape his throat. “I’m sorry.” He offered though it was a lie. She was exceptionally turned on and he didn’t feel one bit of guilt. 

“S’okay.” Ella offered as she continued to examine her thigh. She shifted her leg to get the full picture of the already bruising flesh that ran to her inner thigh and Sirius had to bite his tongue and grip the table to stop himself from doing something entirely inappropriate at the sight of see-through white lace panties and bare legs one holding a beautiful mark of his hand all on a gorgeous girl who was currently breathlessly aroused. 

Ella hummed thoughtfully before dropping her leg and fixing her skirt. She ran her hands over her robes to smooth them and took a few steadying breaths then turned to Sirius who had turned his attention to the front of the class. She noticed his tense form but chose to ignore it and instead turned her attention to the teacher too or what little she could as her mind was swimming with thoughts of Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

The next day started the same as the previous, Sirius asking Ella if she dreamt of him only to have her retort that she never would followed by breakfast with all the seventh years before the large group made their way to transfiguration. Ella wasn’t sure if it was because everyone loved her class or if it was because the head of house was teaching it but every seventh year Gryffindor was present. 

“Come on mate!” James said as he pulled Sirius away from Ella’s side who intern took the very first open seat her eyes could find. “Is this seat taken?” 

“It is now, my name is Sebastian Boot. Who might you be?” A kind yet curious look filled his vibrant blue eyes as Ella sat and began to pull out her things. 

“Marcella Scott, thanks for letting me sit with you.” She replied with a bright smile. 

“It is lovely to make your acquaintance Marcella.” He stated warmly.

“It’s nice to meet you as well and you can call me Ella.” She replied.

“Why would I do that when Marcella is such a beautiful name?” Sebastian asked causing Ella to blush. 

“Thanks.” She replied. “By any chance are you in relation to the Ilvermorny Boots?” Ella asked curiously.

“Bastian?” Asked another Ravenclaw boy with umber skin, short black hair and acorn colored eyes. 

“Adrian, this is Marcella. I hope you don’t mind but she’s going to sit with me today.” Sebastian voice was kind though Ella could tell he was sending a message to the other boy to walk away With the tightness of his smile.

“I could move, I don’t mean to take someone’s..” Ella began. 

Adrian shook his head, “No no Marcella, it’s fine. I can sit with Conner. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around the castle?” His smile was bright though she could easily see his annoyance in his eyes.

“Yeah sure.” Ella answered and Adrian walked away. 

“Hello class this year we will be focusing on Human transfiguration and we will start the week off with a bit of a refresher with Crinus Muto. If you do not remember the process please open your books to page 62 as it is written there. Begin.” A stern Professor McGonagall stated as she began to walk around the classroom.

“Have you done this one?” Sebastian asked conversationally. 

“Yes. Ilvermorny starts human transfiguration in the fifth year.” Ella flicked her wand and made her hair turn turquoise. 

“Really? Why so soon?” Sebastian did the same making his golden blond locks a rich brown. 

“Just the way it is I suppose.”

“What house were you in?” Sebastian asked in intrigue. “I’ve researched most of the other magical schools and I find the sorting process most interesting there.”

“Pukwudgie though I was chosen by the Horned Serpent as well. It wasn’t an easy decision but my love for helping others and healing is what led me to my house.” Ella responded a little sadly. 

“You miss it?” He stated more then asked as he gave himself longer hair. 

“All the time. I do like it here but.. Ilvermorny is a big part of the reason I am who I am.” She straightened her hair and made it long enough it touched the ground. The two lapsed into silence as memories of her old life flew through her mind. 

“I am a descendant to those Boots brothers, Webster Boot is my great grandfather on my father’s side.” He said in answer to her previous question and Ella knew it was to take her mind away from where it had gone. 

“That’s incredible, I bet your family has wonderful stories.” She mumbled. She took a deep breath and painted on a smile as she turned her eyes to his. He looked curious and concerned but he smiled back. “Yes we do, maybe I could tell you some sometime?” 

Ella beamed a real smile, “That would be awesome.” Sebastian smile brightened at her reply and the rest of the class was spent chatting with Sebastian and transfiguring their hair into all different shades and styles. Soon it was over and Ella was walking to her next class when Sebastian appeared next to her. 

“What class do you have now?” He inquired. Ella raised her eyes up and up because really, this guy was tall. 

“Advanced Arithmancy, you?” Ella asked as she shifted her eyes from his face to the many in the hall looking for the face with the silver eyes. It was no use though, she was far too short and the hall was packed to the brim with students hurrying to their next locations.

“Same. Would you like to be partners?” He looked triumphant and Ella had no idea why but she supposed that as long as he was being kind enough to offer her his partnership, she wouldn’t really question it. 

“That sounds perfect.” Ella answered as she walked into the classroom. She missed the angry glares Sirius was sending the pair as he was being drug away by James and the smug grin Sebastian shot him before following Ella into the classroom. 

After a quick introduction from Professor Vector, the two found themselves grouped together deciphering a numerical chart. 

“So tell me Marcella, how are you feeling about being a lion?” 

“It’s alright I suppose, not really where I thought I’d be but my housemates seem pretty cool, well from what I’ve learned about them so far.” Ella answered as she scribbled out probabilities. 

Sebastian nodded, “I love being a Ravenclaw.” 

“No other house you think you’d fit better?” 

“Not a one. I love learning and I’m a firm believer that knowledge should be cherished and protected. There was no contest when I was sorted, the hat hardly deliberated.” 

“That’s so great for you. I have a friend who..” Ella cut off as she realized she couldn’t say a thing about Luna. Her heart plummeted and in an instant, she was reminded of her reasons for being here. She already felt behind and had to quickly shake the thoughts that screamed failure from her mind. The plan was set to take over a year, she wasn’t behind on anything.

“Who?” Sebastian asked pulling Ella from her thoughts the second time that day. 

“Who I think would be a perfect Ravenclaw. She’s sort of an oddball but I’ve never met a more perceptive or intelligent person in my life.” Ella quickly answered. Sebastian looked to be preparing to comment and continued the conversation but Ella wasn’t prepared to answer any questions. “Is this a two or a seven? I can’t really tell.” 

Sebastian leaned forward, “I think it’s a two but.. I’ll ask.” 

Ella internally sighed as she watched Sebastian ask the professor. She spent the remainder of class only talking about the classwork which Sebastian was all too happy to focus on solving. 

After class Ella grabbed a quick lunch where she was greeted by a lovely Hufflepuff name Cecilia Orlov who was chatting happily with two Gryffindor’s that reminded her far too much of Fred and George not to be related to them. Within seconds she learned their names to be Gideon and Fabian Prewett and instantly felt a pang in her chest for the fiends that had made her laugh until she cried more times then she could count. 

The twins and Ella left Cecilia for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class chatting happily and laughing as they went. The Prewett twins were so much like the Weasley twins but it was all underlined for them as the Weasley’s were more boisterous. There was a restraint the older versions had that her twins didn’t imply often. More starkly she noticed Fabian shared his sly wit and ambitious eyes with George while Gideon’s leadership mentality and wicked smirk were implemented in Fred. 

They had entered the classroom and offered goodbyes as the brothers moved to their desks. Ella had begun to run her eyes over the room for a place to sit when she was abruptly backed into a corner as her roommates flew at her demanding to know what had possessed her.

“What are you all freaking out about?” Ella asked in confusion and irritation. She was a second away from drawing her wand and silencing the shrieking girls.

“SEBASTIAN BOOT AND SIRIUS BLACK!” Marlene exclaimed and Ella dropped her wand to her palm.

“You all need to step back and lower your voices. Now, calmly tell me, what about them?” Ella asked in a steely tone as she instantly started analyzing her surroundings looking for the best escape routes and potentially pragmatic obstacles around the room including her roommate’s wand placements. Her full attention snapped back to Marlene who had begun to screech about new girls and how unfair the world was. 

“Ella, Sebastian Boot is not only Ravenclaw’s quidditch captain but also seeker, the top student in Arithmancy and tied for top in Transfiguration. He’s also head boy, incredibly good looking and he’s also completely unattainable.” Alice began.

“He’s like another Sirius.” Lily interjected. “In fact, he’s tied with Sirius for the top spot in Transfiguration and whereas he’s top in Arithmancy, Sirius is top in Charms as well as Defense with James and Remus but more importantly, like Sirius, he shags anyone he likes whenever he likes.” 

“So? What does that have to do with me?” Ella asked in frustration. She’d be completely thrilled if Sirius would do one of his pop up things just about now to get her out of this situation.

Marlene let out an angry huff, “It has to do with you because neither boy ever and I do mean EVER works with anyone unless they are in their little group of friends or forced to. They turn everyone, including me, down as a partner and yet somehow you’ve managed to work with both of them and not only that they chose you to be their partner in their best classes!” 

“Calm down Marlene!” Lily hissed. “You’re making a scene.”

“The point is that the two most popular and intelligent people in the entire school both do things they’ve never done when it involves you.” Alice’s eyes roamed over Ella as if she was an interesting animal at the zoo and Ella hated it.

“What is your secret?” Marlene begged as she gripped Ella’s forearm.

“I don’t..” Ella began.

“Like are you an expert cock sucker or something?” Marlene asked in puzzlement. 

Ella’s eyes grew in shock, “Wha-“ she began but was cut off when their group was met with the Gryffindor boys.

“Professor says we have to group up.” James said as Ella yanked her arm free of the blonde latching onto her.

“Ella be my partner.” Sirius spoke it as a request but his grip on her hand booked no argument. He pulled her to a desk before she could even think to reply while ignoring the shriek coming from Marlene. He pulled out her chair and swiftly sat down next to her. 

“Thank you for saving me from them.” Ella breathed out as she tried to relax and bring herself out of war mode.

“Did they do something? What happened?” Sirius demanded as his eyes ran over the uneasy and tense form of Ella. 

“Probably just normal things girls do. I’m just weird I suppose.” Ella answered with a fidget. 

“Tell me what happened doll.” Sirius’s voice was kind as he reached out his hand. Ella thought he was going to touch her face but at the last second his hand dropped.

“The shrieking and staring and they were so close, then Marlene grabbed me and I’m just really not good in those types of situations.” She chewed her lip as soon as the words left them and as if he couldn’t hold back, Sirius reached over and rubbed her hand with his. 

“Does this happen a lot?” He asked softly and she knew he was asking about more than just this moment, he was asking about the greenhouse panic attack as well. 

Ella smiled at Sirius’s concern and leaned her head on his shoulder while taking her last calming breath, “You smell nice.” 

Sirius snorted but took that as the end that it was, “Thank you love. So want to tell me what was all the yelling about?”

“Apparently I’m causing an uproar.” Ella stated sarcastically with an eye roll. 

Sirius’s lips twitched, “How so?” 

“According to my interrogators, oops I mean my roommates, I’ve somehow broken you and that Ravenclaw guy, Sebastian. According to them the two of you are just doing the unthinkable by wanting me as a partner in your classes and Marlene is convinced I have some kind of secret way of getting both of your attention. She asked me if I was an expert at umm at sucking..” Ella cut off with a deep blush. 

“Ah.” Sirius let out in understanding. Too many eyes were around when Sebastian had shot him that triumphant smirk as he corralled Ella into class. That added to the well-known fact that both competed to be top student meaning they rarely partnered with anyone who wasn’t already known to be above adequate had everyone aware the two found Ella interesting. The entirety of the school by now knew that there was a challenge between the pair to get Ella. Well, the entirety of the school par Ella. 

“So this is an odd occurrence then?” Ella asked. She was starting to understand her roommate's behavior. Both Sirius and Sebastian were attractive and intelligent, she could see why people would want them. What she didn’t understand is why the pair have found her interesting. The only logical answer was that the attentions were due to her being new and would probably dissipate in a few days when she became one with the heard of students.

“Yeah, it sort of is.” Sirius replied. Ella only nodded from her place on his shoulder. “You should stay clear of Boot. I know everyone says we are alike but he’s.. just stay away from him.” 

“I can’t.” Ella responded as she sat up and pulled off her robe. 

Sirius turned his now angry gaze to meet Ella’s now nervous one, “Why?” 

“We are partnered together in an Arithmancy project.” Ella breathed out. His silver eyes were narrowed and swirling with anger, his jaw was clenching and unclenching and his body was tense like a snake before it is about to strike. She knew it shouldn’t be beautiful but damn, he was breathtaking.

“Mother-umm.” Sirius clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes before taking a few deep calming breaths. “How have you managed to befriend almost all of the people I trust least in the entire castle? You are literally one or two off from having a complete collection of people I can’t stand. Don’t go anywhere alone with him, with any of them.” 

“Why?” Ella asked defensively. She could take care of herself and she refused to be a bigot.

“BEC-because he’s, their ah fuck, just please please don’t. I know you don’t think so but they are really bad news, especially Boot.” Sirius breathed out through his nose. 

Seeing how angry he was about this made Ella’s defiance deflate and an uneasy feeling take over. He seemed conflicted, like he had reasons that he didn’t want to share. “I can’t promise I won’t but I’ll try not to be alone with Sebastian. He seems alright but I can tell there is something about him that I’m missing. When we meet for our project I’ll try and make sure it’s somewhere more public like the front of the library or in the courtyard. As for the Slytherins, well Severus seems really kind to me but I understand that I am new and first impressions can be deceiving. I’ll be cautious and avoid being completely alone with anyone until I can formulate a proper opinion on them.”

Sirius stared at Ella in complete shock. She didn’t try any games or arguing, no demanding reasons. She just accepted he didn’t want her around them and offered up a, though not ideal, compromise. “Alright, fair enough. Just be careful love. I don’t want you to get hurt. He’s.. their..just be careful.”

Ella smiled as she pushed the same strand of hair from yesterday back taking a moment to run her fingers through his silky hair, “Thanks for the concern Sirius.” She blushed when she realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back, “Sorry.”

A smile tugged on his lips and his eyes were intense and predatory, “Not a problem baby girl, not a problem at all. In fact, I give you permission to touch me all you want.” 

Ella’s eyes grew and she felt her face heat all the way to her ears. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, “Yes well..”

His eyes were drawn to her hands as they fitted with her skirt and his breath hitched, “My hand.” 

“Wha- oh umm.” Ella stammered as she pulled her skirt up a bit to reveal the bruise impression of Sirius’s hand. She wasn’t sure why she kept the bruise, she had, in fact, went to heal it multiple times but every time she’d put her cream away. 

“You didn’t heal it.” He whispered as he ran his fingers over the purple print causing her to shiver. 

“Umm, we-well it’s just.. umm I mean I can if it bo-bothers you.” Ella offered as she watched his hand ghost over her flesh. She wanted him to touch her, she hated touch but she wanted him to touch her and that made her head spin.

“No.” Sirius asserted quickly causing Ella’s green eyes to meet his silver. Her breath hitched at the desire flooding through his eyes. He went to pull his hand away but Ella gripped his wrist to stop him. His brows furrowed for a second and he watched as Ella bit her lip before releasing him instantly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what has come over..” she began to apologize but Sirius cut her off when he pushed his hand onto her thigh covering his mark. She gasped and he squeezed making her tremble from the heat of his hand and the soreness of the bruise.

He pulled his hand away when he feared she would bite through her lip which pulled a small whine from her lips and a smile to his. He raised his hand and rested it on her cheek where he ran his thumb over her reddened bottom lip. “Don’t apologize for wanting me.” He whispered and Ella let out a shaky breath and a jerky nod. Sirius licked his lips and watched as Ella’s eyes were instantly drawn to them. He leaned forward just a fraction and.. 

“Hello class!” Interrupted the cheerful voice of Professor Buckley causing Ella to jump in surprise and pull mumbled curses from Sirius. “This month is all about N.E.W.T. extra credit charms. We will cover a great many of them and you can take it upon yourselves to practice them individually for the rest if the year. The first charm we’ll be starting with is the Patronus charm! Now I know some of you will not be able to produce a full corporal Patronus and that is nothing to be ashamed of so we are going to at least have everyone strive for the mist. Now could anyone tell me what they are used for and how you create one? How about you, Miss Marcella isn’t is?” 

“Yes sir, the Patronus Charm is a charm that creates a spirit guardian primarily used to protect ones self against dementors and lethifolds although it can do other things such as carry messages. To produce one you must think of a happy memory or create a scenario that would make one the happiest then you draw circles with your wand as to increase power and recite the incantation, Expecto Patronum.” Sirius watched Ella as she spoke. It’s like a switch was flipped and she turned from a breathless blushing girl to a poised one who acted almost mechanically. 

“Would you mind showing the class the movement?” asked the professor. 

“Certainly.” Ella stood at the front of the class, she closed her eyes for a moment and a small smile played upon her lips before opening her eyes again and calling out, “Expecto Patronum.” Suddenly a beautiful fluffy fox or was it an odd coyote jumped out of the tip of her wand. She ran around the room happily before coming sit next to Ella where she wrapped her overly fluffy tail in front of her paws. 

The classroom erupted into gasps and awes, “Marvelous! When did you learn?” Asked the Professor. 

“My father taught me.” Ella smiled softly as she gazed at her beautiful Patronus who tilted her head to the side before walking over and jumping upon Sirius’s desk where she sat and stuck out her paw as to try and play with him.

“Does she have a name?” Sirius breathed out in wonder as he wiggled his finger at the Patronus who was now flipped on her back and trying desperately to get them.

“Sinopa.” Ella sat back down next to Sirius and watched him interact with her.

“She’s brilliant.” Sirius praised with a bright smile. 

“Thanks.” A huge grin split Ella’s face at his compliment. “She’s my favorite thing I can do with magic.”

“Excellent! Truly brilliant. Alright everyone, give it a go!” The professor called out with wildly waving hands. “Oh and twenty points to you Marcella.”

“Can you produce one?” Ella asked as the class began casting the charm around them. 

Sirius nodded, “Learned last year actually.” He then waved his wand and a massive grim appeared out of his wand. Sinopa hopped off of the desk immediately and sniffed the dog’s face who in turn gave her a swift lick. She was small in comparison to him and while he was more shaggy she was thick and fluffy. She pushed her forehead against the chest of Sirius’s Patronus and switched her tail as he dropped his head lower and began to cuddle her back. Ella canceled her Patronus earning a squawk of vexation from Sirius as his Patronus looked around frantically for hers. 

“Wha! I wanted to see where that would go!” Sirius protested. Ella rolled her eyes and Sirius spoke again with a wicked smirk, “You know they are supposed to be a representation of the caster.” 

Ella just huffed as her blush took over her face once more causing Sirius to bark out a laugh. He spent the remainder of the class asking her if she was sure she didn’t want to be in his bed. 

She walked into her History of Magic class and groaned to find the teacher was indeed a ghost during this time. She wondered to the back corner of the classroom and took the seat closest to the window as she had her first two years of schooling. She was gazing out at the forbidden forest when Sirius joined her.

“Hello love.” 

“Hello.” Ella replied without concern as her eyes were focused on a baby thestral playing near a tree. She’d go meet them soon, maybe bring them some meat. 

He furrowed his brow when she didn’t so much as look in his direction. He went to ask her something else, anything else to get her attention but Ella let out a small giggle so instead, he leaned up to see what she was looking at. His eyes found the baby thestral hopping around on wobbly legs. He smiled as the newborn tripped over a tree root sticking from the dirt. 

“What are you two looking at?” Asked James startling the pair from their watching as he peered over their shoulders and out the window. “Nothing’s there.” 

“You just missed it James.” Ella replied as she turned from the window and pulled out her history book. 

Sirius’s eyes grew in realization, Ella had seen death. James shrugged and dropped down into the chair on the other side of Sirius. “Hey doll..” Sirius began to ask about the thestral when Ella cut off. 

“Why do you call me doll?” It had been a question on her mind since he first used the pet name and though he called her others that one seemed to be his favorite. 

Sirius looked startled for a second before sliding into that easy grin he wore so well, “So many reasons. You are beautiful love, like so ridiculously beautiful in a flawless and delicate type of way that makes me think of porcelain dolls and those curves, love those curves are just not natural. You’re sweet, playful and so fucking innocent and fuck I just want you to be my doll.”

“Your doll? What does that even mean?” Ella asked after a thick swallow. 

Sirius smirked and leaned in to whispered in a voice like honey, “It means that I want you to be my personal sex doll that I can enact all of my desires with. I want you to be my plaything, my gorgeous doll.” 

Ella’s breath hitched from his words and Sirius wore a self-satisfying grin as he pulled away. “Oh.” she breathed with a bite to her lip.

“Any more questions?” Sirius asked with a twitch of his eyebrow. She wanted him, she may not fully realize it yet but he could tell from her body language that she was on her way to him. He would wait for his lovely doll to figure it all out and be there for her when she finally did.

Ella swallowed then frowned, “Not right now.” 

Sirius’s eyebrows furrowed at her frown but he said nothing. Instead he nodded and draped his arm around her shoulders where he rubbed his fingers lightly along the side of her arm. He was happy to see she didn’t pull away or so much as jump which was what he expected her to do.

He spent the rest of the class watching her discreetly. He knew there was more to her than met the eye and that she definitely had secrets, he was just itching to figure her out.

\--

That evening Ella managed to slip away to the library. She was sat at her favorite table with her face buried in a book when a stiff voice interrupted her reading, “Hello Marcella, may I sit with you?”

She raised her eyes and met the dark blue almost black colored ones. “Hello Severus and of course.” She happily moved some of her books around to give him room. 

His frame seemed to relax as he sat across from her and dropped his bag next to his chair, “What are you reading?”

“An atrocious book that I am inclined to believe is nothing but filthy lies. Honestly maybe the worst thing I’ve ever read.” Ella’s nose was pinched up and her mouth was set in a frown as her eyes skimmed the pages.

“What’s it about?” 

“It’s supposed to be a group of stories from different explorers who have observed werepeople in their wild state and this tosser wants the world to believe that an actual alfa bowed down to him? Who would even believe such a blatant lie?” Ella slammed the book closed, “I have half a mind to toss it in the rubbish bin.” 

Severus's eyes danced with mirth, “That’s actually what I wanted to speak to you about. You mention a werepeople project in potions?” 

“Oh, I have been doing research to separate the wolf from the human. At first, I wanted to destroy the wolf gene but it seems inhumane so now I am trying to separate the two beings. Turn the wolf into an actual wolf and the human back to themselves.” Ella answered in excitement. It was wonderful to be able to speak to someone about her number one interest. 

“Really? How interesting, I haven’t thought of doing something like that. The summer before last I worked with a potions master by the name of Damocles Belby. There was a team of us and we ended up creating the Wolfsbane potion that helps the person have control over the mind during the transformation.” Severus stated proudly.

“That must have been incredible.” Ella breathed out. 

“It really was. He’s truly brilliant and offered me the chance to train with him after graduation.” Severus gushed. 

“Holy shit that’s awesome Severus! You’re so lucky! Are you going to do it? Of course you are, right? Like that’s an opportunity of a lifetime!” Ella rambled. 

Severus smiled but it was tinged with sadness, “I don’t know yet. I want to but I’m trying to keep my options open. I mean I have until graduation.”

“Options open for what if you don’t mind me asking?” Ella asked curiously.

“It’s umm.. it’s just complicated. I’d rather umm I’d rather not..” Severus began awkwardly.

“Oh that’s totally fine Sev, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. Let’s talk about something else.” Ella rushed out to stop Severus’s uncomfortable rambling. 

“How’s your project coming along?” Severus asked to put them back on topic.

“Not great, not terrible. I want to start testing some of my other theories on blood but the trick is I need to use someone who wants to be separated which is basically impossible seeing as those with the gene accompanied with that mindset are almost all hidden.” Ella sighed as she flipped open another book. “It’s absolutely frustrating but I understand. I’d be hidden to if I had to live in this fucked up world with its fucked up laws.”

“What are your theories?” Remus asked trying to keep his voice steady as he approached their table. “I’m sorry I just overheard your conversation and it piqued my interest.” 

“That’s fine Remus, please join us.” Ella quickly replied before Severus could retort something hurtful. “In the muggle world they have drugs that can alter your mind and in the magical, we have things that alter your blood. I want to try and find the perfect bridge between muggle medication and wizarding healing and maybe just maybe I can separate the two genes. I did have a test subject and was able to do away with many of the combinations but he.. I can’t use him anymore.” Ella began to fiddle with her book’s pages to keep from looking anyone in the eye.

“That’s not a bad idea.” A thoughtful expression took over Severus’s face as he locked his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. “We would need a book of muggle mind medication and some way to narrow them down. There are just too many mind-altering medications, from aspirin to depression medication. It could take a while.” 

“Doesn’t everything though?” Ella sighed.

“I’d love to look at your research, maybe we could combine our knowledge?” Severus tried for nonchalance but Ella could tell he was excited.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t.” 

“You could use the old potions classroom on the first floor for your project. It has better ventilation then the ones in the dungeons and better lighting.” Remus offered.

“That sounds perfect Remus, what do you think Severus? You in?” Ella asked full of hope. Severus and Remus were both brilliant, to have them join her project would be so much help. 

“Obviously. I couldn’t pass this opportunity up and that would work well. We would change the world.” Severus offered with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

“We could help so many people.” Ella replied wistfully with a small smile.

“Could I.. could I help?” Remus asked nervously.

Severus’s eyes snapped to his before giving him a curt nod while Ella positively beamed. “Of course you can Remus! I thought you already planned to.” Ella laughed the last bit. “Anyone else you guys think would benefit our group?” 

“Sirius, he’s great at charms and might want to help.” Remus offered with a worried glance to Severus who looked constipated at the mere mention of Sirius.

“As much as I loathe the man, Black is talented in charms. He could be of use.” Severus offered before standing. “I have to get back to my common room, we’ll set up a meeting time soon.” Ella nodded and said goodbye which Severus returned before leaving the library. 

“You’re serious about all this?” Remus asked after a few moments of silence.

“Oh exceedingly so, I personally don’t think there is anything wrong with being a wereperson if one chooses to be but I do think it is absolutely horrid to turn someone who is unwilling. That and I loath the laws against them. It’s completely unfair and inhumane and it’s just wrong.” Ella stated passionately. 

“Have you ever met one?” Remus asked though Ella knew he knew the answer. She would admit that her passion for things made her guard drop and she knew the moment that he asked she had revealed more about herself then she intended. 

“That I’ve known of? Just one and he was completely awesome. Hands down one of the best men I have ever met. I was sent away during summer and he showed up about a quarter of the way through. It was a difficult time for me and he was so kind and funny and we became fast friends though he was like twenty years older than me.” Ella couldn’t stop the smile of remembrance that danced across her lips. She’d love to tell Remus who she really was but knew it could be catastrophic so instead, she would reveal what she could and bite back what she couldn’t.

“What happened to him?” Remus asked having picked up on the past tense. 

“He died trying to protect his family and friends.” 

“Oh.” Remus breathed out. 

“It had nothing to do with the infliction, just wrong place wrong time though he would say it was exactly where he needed to be. He was interesting, never condemned anyone completely and always offered what-ifs and maybes which made him terribly hard to argue with or complain to.” Ella offered with a sigh. She missed her Remus. 

“You miss him.” Remus commented with a curious expression she couldn’t place. She always had problems reading Remus.

“Everyday.” Ella answered a bit sadly before clearing her throat, “Anyways how has your day been?” 

“It wasn’t bad actually, yours?” Remus asked kindly and Ella was thankful he allowed the subject change.

“Good, I did hear a rumor that Sirius and James were in a relationship. I plan to ask Sirius how long he’s been buggering James for and if Lily doesn’t know or if she’s apart of it. Oh and why he keeps coming after me since he’s clearly got so much on his hands as it is.” 

Remus let out a deep laugh, “They’re not..” 

“Oh I know but that won’t stop me from making him believe that I believe it to be true.” Ella smirked earning another round of laughter from Remus. 

The two chatted happily for a few more minutes before making their way back to the common room. Upon entering Ella had to fight to keep from laughing while Remus couldn’t help the grin that split across his face. On the couch sat James with Sirius laying with his head propped up against James’s thigh. James was reading while running his hand through Sirius’s hair.

“Hey Pads, Ella was just telling me about a rumor she heard today.” Remus’s grin grew with every word, “I thought you might want to address it.”

“Rumor? What rumor love?” Sirius asked curiously as he turned to the pair. 

Ella made her face look as doe-like and confused as possible, “I heard today that you and James were in a relationship and have been shagging each other for the past five or so years.” Sirius sat bolt upright and James choked. “I mean I can see it. Obviously you two are close but..” 

“We aren’t together!” James rushed out as his face reddened furiously. 

“You were just stroking his hair and you fed each other during lunch that one time and you..” 

“No!” Both boys began to say while waving their hands frantically. 

“It’s okay. I mean I have nothing against..” Ella began again.

“We really aren’t together!” Sirius rushed out. 

“I really am okay with it, what I want to know though is if Lily knows or if she’s apart of it and..” Ella replied when Lily walked down the stairs. 

“Know what?” Lily asked.

“About Sirius and James being in a relationship.” Remus supplied as he bit his lip to stop the laughter threatening to escape. 

“Oh Merlin yes! I thought I was signing up for just James but I managed to get Sirius too, they are a package deal.” Lily stated jokingly only to cause the boys to panic even more. 

“No no no no no.” James babbled.

“We aren’t! Really..” Sirius tried but Ella cut off. 

“Why do you chase me if you’ve already got your hands full? Dating two people at once, don’t they satisfy you enough and I mean come on James is your roommate, has to be easier access..” Ella rambled off when Sirius jumped from the couch and grasped Ella’s shoulders. 

“I am not nor have I ever shagged James or Lily. I swear we are in no type of sexual or romantic relationship, none of us.” Sirius stated sternly. 

“Didn’t you just call James your fiancé this morning?” Remus asked from behind Ella with a devilish grin as Sirius glared.

“Fiancé?!” Ella asked in shock as she took a step back from Sirius. She looked positively scandalized. “If you are planning to marry him then you really shouldn’t be..”

“No..” Sirius tried.

“Yeah, he’s always saying things like that, both of them. Calling each other baby, honeybunch, love muffin and just so many gooey lovey-dovey things but the fiancé was new. It got me thinking and suddenly the wedding magazines under Jamie’s bed make more sense.” Remus stated as he turned his face from Sirius’s glare. 

“Remus stop it! You’re making it worse!” James screeched in horror.

“It’s okay, really. I’m happy for you two or you three.” Ella offered before slipping out of Sirius’s grasp. She made her way to the stairs. “Do send me an invite to you’re wedding and even though you trust each other do be careful. Just remember before you go between their thighs, condomize!” 

Remus lost it at her words and began laughing hysterically. 

“We aren’t together!” Sirius yelled up the stairs after Ella’s retreating form. 

“No judgment, just saying remember to use protection! Goodnight!” Ella yelled back before closing the door with a snap.

Sirius turned his glare to a crackling Remus, “Merlin I love that girl. I wish she would have come sooner. Oh the fun she would have been for the past six years!” He gasped out through laughs.

“Hardy Har Har! Does she really think I’m shagging them?” Sirius asked with a grimace. 

“Hey, you’d be lucky to have me! I’m a catch!” James protested in offense. 

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose as Remus was sent into another fit of laughter. “Sure are Prongs, sure are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Ella was walking through the courtyard on her way to the library for some studying when her eyes landed on Eddie and Severus, the duo she was going to meet. She opened her mouth to call them when a yellow light zipped through the air and hit Eddie in the side while Severus’s wand went flying. She turned her eyes to see James and Sirius laughing as they flipped the Slytherins upside down in the air. 

“What the fuck are you fucking doing?” She growled out in a deadly voice causing Sirius and James to turn around quickly. 

“Just having a bit of fun love. Come, I’ll show you how Gryffindors are to treat the slimy Slyth..” Sirius didn’t get to finish as Ella hit him hard in the gut with a spell of her own design knocking the breath out of him. 

“What are you doing?!” James asked in horror and confusion before getting hit with the same spell. 

“HOW DARE YOU! How fucking dare both of you! You disgusting pieces of shit!” Ella fumed as she sent two more spells at the pair causing them to gasp and choke on air. “BULLIES! You are nothing but fucking trash!” 

“And you!” Ella bellowed as she turned to face Remus, Peter, and Lily who instantly took a step back. “You three are no better! You all are horrible!” 

“Calm down they are just..” Peter began.

“Just what?! Huh just fucking what?! Do you know what I see? I see human beings minding their own damn businesses and two horrid bitches attacking them for fun while three people just stand by and watch! You disgust me! All of you should be ashamed of yourselves!” Ella yelled angrily as she yanked Severus’s wand from Sirius’s grasp and righted the pair before undoing the spell on Eddie. 

“Are you two okay?” Ella asked in concern. 

“Yes, we’re fine Marcella.” Eddie offered as he righted his robes and steadied his breathing.

“Do they attack you often?” Ella asked in anger. 

“Often doesn’t even begin to cover their torment.” Severus replied in disdain as he pushed his hair back into place. Ella shrieked angrily as she spun on her heel to face the Gryffindors. 

“Why?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!” She demanded. She felt like fire was burning through her veins. 

“They are evil and obsessed with dark magic! They are basically death eaters!” Lily stated in furry. How dare this girl hurt her boyfriend. 

“Deatheaters huh, imagine that. I thought Dumbledore warded the school against them?” Ella crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly.

“He did but..” Lily began when Ella cut her off.

“So you doubt the Headmaster’s capabilities then?” Ella asked for clarification though she knew the truth. Dumbledore was incapable of barring anyone from the school grounds unless they were threatening the school and its inhabitants.

“Of course not!” Lily growled she opened her mouth to speak again but Ella just cut her off once more. 

“So they can’t be marked then, evil? Why are they evil?” She shot.

“They like the dark arts and are Slytherins!” Lily huffed.

“And you’re a Gryffindor who likes astrology? What’s your point? I don’t really understand why what fucking Hogwarts house you are in or what you study or fuck if you are evil or not gives anyone any fucking right to attack someone else who isn’t causing harm to anyone! Wait, oh that must be it, you must be prejudice pieces of shit.” Ella answered in dramatic understanding. 

“I am not! We aren’t.. They are the ones..” She tried.

“The ones who were just attacked on their way to the library to study with me. The ones who were just attacked for no other reason other than being Slytherins and being interested in dark magic?” Ella asked in a tone that would make anyone feel small. 

“Well..” Lily tried.

“Well, what? You are prejudice against someone for the house they are sorted into and the things that interest them. That’s the bottom line isn’t it?” Ella asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“They hate muggle-borns and Gryffindors and the light side.” James rasped out and Ella laughed loudly, dangerously. 

“Oh goodness. Tell me James do you represent the light?” Ella asked.

“Of course!” He shouted as if it were an insult to think otherwise. 

“Alright, so the light side allows harassing and attacking people. The light represents hate, segregation, separation, bullying, and inequality. The light is violent and prejudice and fucking arseholes.” Ella listed off. 

“The light is none of those things!” James spat. 

“And yet you do those things, you believe those things are right and just. I’m a bit confused. If that is not what the light represents then I’m sorry to disappoint but you are indeed not the light which I guess makes you dark.” Ella offered. 

“They deserve it! Dark magic is wrong!” Lily stated. 

“It’s about intent. A light spell could kill you just as easily as a dark and a dark spell can do just as much good as a light. The world is not black or white and neither is magic, it’s how you chose to live and how you decide to wield it.” Ella stated in a matter of fact tone before turning her gaze to Sirius. “I didn’t think you were this type of person.. I didn’t think any of you were this horrid. I mean I had heard stories but this, and you think your actions are right and justified? It’s disgusting, it’s repulsive.” Sirius looked guilty as he gazed up into Ella’s face of pure disappointment. She pulled her eyes from him and apart from Lily who looked angry beyond reasoning every other Gryffindor seemed to be feeling rightfully chastised. 

She shook her head and turned to the Slytherins, “Let’s head to the library. I don’t want to be anywhere near these vile shit piles.” 

“What is going on here?” Asked an elderly voice that made Ella want to snarl. 

“She attacked them sir!” Lily shouted. 

“Attacked them?!” Severus screeched in outrage. 

“Headmaster..” Eddie began.

“I hit both James and Sirius with spells sir.” Ella cut off the two boys who were gearing up to defend her. 

“Is that so? Well then Ella, please join me in my office.” The Headmaster’s voice was still pleasant but his eyes were cold. 

“Of course sir.” Ella answered. She didn’t dare look anyone in the face as she left the courtyard. 

“Have a seat.” The Headmaster instructed as she walked around his desk then took his own. “Explain.” 

Ella took a moment to arrange her wording. She knew from experience that Dumbledore believed his Gryffindor’s could do no wrong. She knew he would accuse her of lying and possibly lose trust in her if she spoke the truth. “I witnessed the Gryffindor’s pranking Eddie and Severus so I intervened. I admit that I used to much force on subduing the Gryffindor’s but in my time they were trained aurors and I guess that I was treating them as such even though they aren’t.” 

“Why did you feel the need to defend them so strongly?” The Headmaster asked after a beat. “It’s not that you shouldn’t defend others, it’s that you hurt your own housemates. Houses are very important here as you very well know I’m sure. What were you thinking? You have potentially blown your relationships with your entire house by attacking two of its most popular members.” 

Ella pondered his words and found him to be right, she could be shunned now. For a brief moment, she felt panic but then it slipped away as she remembered that the Gryffindor’s were not her targets. Yes, life would be easier if they were kind to her but their friendship wasn’t what she was working for, the Slytherins are were she had to make strides. “As I have all this spare time, I have decided to try and pull whoever I can from Voldemort’s clutches, sir. I know he targets the Slytherins so I felt I should befriend them and pull them over to the right side. My plans don’t work though if they see the light as a source of torment for them and..” 

“Torment? You think the Gryffindor’s are tormenting the Slytherins? My dear, it is just a bit of friendly house rivalry, nothing more. Surely such things occurred in your time?” Dumbledore cut off with that same sweet voice though his eyes had grown sharper.

“Of course house rivalry was present, sir. I’m sorry for my misuse of words. I think it’s just the stress of my mission plus the chaos of the war I just left that has me so on edge. I’m sure given a few more weeks I’ll be right as rain again. I do apologize for causing a disturbance and I will apologize to the Gryffindor’s for my overreaction.” Ella’s words seemed to do the trick as Dumbledore’s twinkle had returned.

“Oh, of course, dear girl, that is completely understandable.” 

The two fell into a short silence before Ella asked, “Has there been any more intel from your sources sir?” 

“I’m sorry my dear but there has not been. Try to be patient and enjoy your time here.” 

“Yes sir, of course sir.” Ella answered. She wished the Headmaster good day and he did the same. She left his office feeling frustrated and irritated.

The loud bang of the portrait door slamming open had the group of Gryffindors on edge. When Ella came through with a fierce scowl on her face Sirius felt the odd urge to hide. The girl radiated power and anger and those were terrifying when combined. When her eyes found both he and James, Ella’s face went from fury to a fake smile that seemed to make her more terrifying than before. 

“Sirius, James.” Ella began in a foe kindness that made Sirius sit up in attention, “I apologize for the hitting you both with my spells.” 

No one said a word in return so she turned on her heel to walk away but then James’s voice cut through. “You aren’t sorry at all, are you?” 

“Not in the slightest. What you both did today was disgusting but I did tell the Headmaster I would apologize to you and I am a person of my word.” Ella answered without pausing in her steps.

“Then it doesn’t count.” Lily cut in from her perch next to James. This comment did have her halting.

“I said I would say the words. At no point did I say I would mean them.” Ella hissed with a sneer as she turned back to the group. 

“Do you hate us?” Remus’s soft voice asked. 

“No, I don’t hate you. However, I’m appalled that I have to be classified as part of you. If you lot are what Gryffindor represents then I want no part of this house.” Ella turned her back back to the Gryffindors. 

“But you are a Gryffindor and you can’t change that.” Peter piped in. 

“Unfortunately that’s true.” Ella answered as she took that moment to continue to and up the stairs.

Throughout the next week, the Gryffindors had been exceptionally cautious around Ella. The first few days they gave her a wide birth which was completely fine with her. She spent the time previously spent with them instead with the Prewett twins who she had grown rather fond of very quickly. It wasn’t until Remus had asked her about her book that things seemed to shift again. When she replied to him the group had taken to talking about safe topics as a way to test her anger with each of them. Sirius was most nervous about speaking to her so much so he was half expecting her to growl and snap at him. He was completely surprised and very saddened to find that she was resigned and distant. Her answers were short and vague though she held no malice. 

After a few dull conversations Sirius had tried to speak to her about what had happened, explain to her why he did what he did but every time he tried her green eyes glowing with her disappointment flashed in his mind causing his excuses to die on his tongue. He was confused about why her reaction bothered him so much. Severus was vile and had been since they were eleven, Edwin was worse and had been for longer. Understanding finally came when he voiced his confusion to Remus who had made the remark that he was what he warned her against and of course, Remus was right. He had told Ella that the Slytherin’s were to be kept away from yet they had not harmed or insulted her once. They have been kind and helpful and they had even tried to defend her to the Headmaster. They all managed to become friends and here Sirius had to come along and attack them. He attacked people who have been nothing but good to her. Why would she believe a word he said in his defense? He was the bully to people who, in her mind, have been nothing but good. 

Potions class was hit with a surprise as the students walked in to find the normal tables gone and replaced with two rather large circular tables. “What the hell is going on?” Eddie asked as he walked up behind Ella who stood with Fabian and Gideon. 

“No idea.” Ella replied just as Professor Slughorn popped around the corner with a huge grin and a pep in his step. 

“Oh no.” Severus groaned. 

“What?” Ella asked in puzzlement. 

“Potions Weekly. There was an article about a new hangover potion that gives the consumer dramatic bursts of energy.” He breathed out in horror. 

“Ooh.” Ella replied in understanding as the professor cheerfully separated the class into two groups and ordered them to brew wit-sharpening potions. Seven to each giant table and so Severus, Edwin, Ella, Remus, James, Lily, and Sirius were grouped together. Sirius sat to the left of James and Lily sat to his left followed by Remus then Edwin, Severus then Ella and then back to Sirius. 

“He wants us to kill each other.” James groaned.

“It would appear so.” Severus grumbled as he stood from the table to get the ingredients for his group followed by Lily who did the same. 

They were silent as they chopped and brewed their potions. 

“It says to cut.” Sirius remarked breaking the intense silence as he noticed Ella, Snape, and Wilkes smash their scarab beetles. 

“S’easier to smash since they are slippery just watch your fingers.” Ella responded with a wiggle of her fingers and a kind smile making Sirius swallow. She’s so beautiful. 

As if Ella’s reaction to Sirius gave Lily permission she flipped her hair back and spoke with a tone dripping in condescension, “Ella, sweetie, I know you don’t believe us but I don’t want to see you get hurt. You’re new and us Gryffindors look out for each other. That’s why I must ask, is it true you are planning on working with Snape for some impossible project? You really shouldn’t make plans with someone like Snape, he’s dark.” It was as if the words had been eating at her and she couldn’t hold them in any longer. 

The table seemed to tense at her worlds while Ella rolled her eyes. She turned her gaze to Lily, “Do explain why you think this oh wise one?” Remus winced at the sarcasm that poured like venom from Ella’s tongue and the rest of the boys seemed to be preparing themselves to block any curses that may be sent their way while Lily just wrinkled her nose.

“He’s dark like he’s in love with the dark arts, they all are and that is bad. Judging by the way you reacted last week I’m assuming Ilvermorny didn’t teach you that but here dark arts are horrible and only light magic should be used. Snape is dark. I’ve even caught him reading the book that contains all the ban dark magic. He tried talking to me about it but I wasn’t having it. I don’t need filth infecting my mind and I suggest you do the same and start with leaving him alone.” Lily explained slowly and in a tone as if speaking to a child. 

Ella’s face was the picture of loathing as she added the ground ginger roots to her cauldron, “I honestly cannot believe you just said that. How dense can you get?” 

“What-“ Lily began in shock but Ella just kept talking. 

“Let me start off by saying, don’t you ever fucking dare insult my education or even hint at me being lesser than you intellectually again. Ilvermorny students are some of the most sots after graduates worldwide and have surpassed Hogwarts on the Worldwide Wizarding Institution Ranking for the last five years.” Ella growled out with narrowed eyes that burned with her suppressed furry. Lily’s eyes grew and she opened her mouth to no doubt apologize or make up excuses when Ella raised her hand to silence the words forming. “Don’t you utter another word, I am speaking.” Lily clamped her mouth shut immediately. “Now as for the book. If you would have bothered to do some research you would know that the book you are referring to has been a platform to victimize other witches and wizards since it’s creation. I’ve read it so let me be the first to tell you not everything in there is evil and part of that book’s creation is actually one of the main reasons purebloods dislike muggle-borns. In fact..”

“They don’t like muggle-borns because we are impure in their eyes.” Lily interrupted angrily. “It has nothing to do with a stupid book and I don’t need to research anything about it. The title is literally Illegal Dark Magics.”

“I am speaking.” Ella hissed and Lily’s defiant eyes wavered. 

“I’m not going to let you just say whatever and..” Lily began to go off.

Ella sighed in exasperation, “Honestly how do you ever expect to learn anything if you can’t go five bloody minutes without spewing bullshit? Just fucking close your gob and open your ears. That’s the fucking problem with so many people. You are all too worried about what you’ll say next to actually listen to what someone else is saying. You’ll never learn and just continue to be useless idiotic sheep who are easily manipulated by those around you. I promise it will be beneficial for everyone if you’d just pay attention and shut the fuck up.” 

All the eyes around Ella looked completely shocked by her harsh words and so she took their shocked silence to speak, “Yes what you believe is true in many be it most cases. Purebloods do dislike muggle-borns based on their blood but there are some who don’t like muggle-borns not because of their blood but because of the things they do to wizarding culture. Even the ones who hate muggle-borns and deem them as impure would at least tolerate them better if it weren’t for that blasted book and the things muggle-borns do to wizarding civilization. Did you know that there is a potion that combined with a spell can grow back a limb as well as organs?” 

Lily shook her head no and Ella almost grinned at her refusal to even part her lips. “For decades Saint Mungo’s used this process and it saved thousands of people from being disabled as well as countless lives. Sadly, a muggle-born decided they didn’t like the process. They said it was unnatural, too painful, going against fate, and dark because you had to use the victim’s blood in the potion when in reality their wife had been shagging the potions creator. He didn’t give a shit about who the potion helped or any of the reasons he spewed to the masses, he just wanted to tarnish the creator's reputation out of revenge. He convinced other muggle-borns and half-bloods that the process was all these terrible things and the Ministry had no choice but to ban the process here in Britain and place it in that very book as dark magic.” 

“That cannot be true.” Lily argued just above a whisper. 

“Please, by all means, don’t just take my words for it, look it up. There have been countless spells, potions, and rituals that have been banned because a muggle-born decided they didn’t like it or the person who created it. Did you know that same-sex couples use to be able to conceive and carry their partner's child? Some magical families have it naturally but for those that can’t, there was a ritual created to aid them. That ritual is now illegal and labeled dark because some muggle-born said it was against their religious beliefs and an abomination. They rallied the masses and ruined so many lives. Imagine being able to do something all your life, raised in a world that excepts you, and then one day someone comes into your world and instead of embracing your world and culture they start taking away your rights? Wouldn’t you be angry? Wouldn’t you feel hatred for someone if they deprived you of the chance to become a parent? If someone took rights you were born with away and made you feel like less of a person for simply loving someone and wanting a family?” 

Lily stared with glassy eyes and Ella pushed, “Now I’m not saying everything in that book doesn’t deserve to be in there but a portion of it is in there because someone somewhere in history thought they knew better and was too selfish to see they were ruining thousands of lives.”

Lily stared in shock before whispering, “I didn’t know.” 

“And that Lily is the problem and I don’t blame you. Here at Hogwarts, we have a muggle studies class that pureblood children are forced to take yet we have no class that teaches those who aren’t raised in the wizarding world basic wizarding customs. We celebrate Halloween but aren’t taught about the importance of Hallows Eve and how our magic changes on that sacred night. We are taught to do light magic, even curses that could kill but told blood rituals that actually save lives are wrong because they are seen as dark magic. The system has let you down as it does for everyone because it’s broken.” Ella replied as she stirred her potion four times clockwise. 

There was complete silence for almost a full minute before James opened his mouth, “So what you just want to legalize everything dark again? That’s stupid, that’s insane!” Ella sighed at his misplaced rage. She knew he knew she was right and that terrified him as raw honesty usually did cause fear and confusion. No one wants to question what they’ve thought was right all of their lives.

“Are you deaf Potter or are you just trying to be an imbecile? You did not listen to the words she literally just spoke.” Edwin goaded causing James and Sirius to growl. 

Ella held up her hand to stop any arguments about to start, “I know it’s difficult to digest what I’m saying so I will reaffirm what I’ve said. Not everything deserves to be illegal just like not everything deserves to be legal. Yes many of those spells, most even, are horrible. You have to have malicious intent to perform them, they can alter your mind, body, and soul, and they mostly have gruesome outcomes. I am so on board with terrible types of magic being illegal but the parts that were made illegal just because they are deemed dark by someone who just didn’t like the creator or the idea of it shouldn’t be included. It isn’t right nor fair to not only the people who use and need them but also their creators.” 

“Exactly.” Severus blurted.

“Oh come off it. You study them because you love them you, evil slimy git.” James snarled to Severus.

Severus smirked, “The Dark Arts are pragmatic in nature, where every time a branch is defeated, it only comes back fiercer and cleverer than before. It is therefore imperative that one's defenses be as versatile as these foul arts themselves. I study them to control them and defeat them not to be them.” 

The Gryffindors stared at Severus with wide eyes while the Slytherins smirked, “All your friends want to be death eaters! Both of you want to be death eaters!” Lily fumed. 

“If I was spoken to and treated the way you lot seem to treat Slytherins why on earth would I choose your side?” Ella asked as she wandlessly stunned her stinging squid. 

“Because the light doesn’t want to take lives and the dark has no problem with murdering those they deem as impure or as traitors. The darks agenda is the genocide of millions and slavery to all others that are not like them. The dark has always been evil and prejudice against those they think of as impure, most coming from Slytherin house.” Sirius stated in a monotone voice, he found the girl next to him to be more fascinating by the second. 

“Wait wait wait let me make sure I am understanding this correctly. Firstly, you expect me to believe that the light doesn’t want to kill?” Ella asked in challenge. 

“Of course not.” Remus answered. 

“So if any of you had the jump on ol Voldie, you wouldn’t take him out?” Ella asked as she suppressed a laugh as every person at the table's eyes bulged at the name. 

“I would.” James answered with furrowed brows. Clearly, he was confused by her questioning. 

“So what you are saying is, you are against the dark because the dark kills those they view as wrong or dangerous to their cause and the light doesn’t yet you just admitted, as a light person, you would kill someone who you view as wrong and dangerous to your cause without hesitation.” Ella stated. James gapped like a fish as he tried to come up with a response when Ella continued. 

“Secondly, you lot are prejudice of Slytherins because Slytherins are believed to be prejudice? How fucking hypocritical can you get? Slytherins are thought to not like Gryffindors so as Gryffindors we are supposed to mistreat and hate Slytherins who in return will hate us for mistreating and abusing them. Do you see how fucking stupid that is? Like damn just take a moment to think about it. If you lot left Severus alone from the moment you met him, do you think he would be a problem for you?” Ella turned to Sirius who looked utterly shocked. “Also as for evil Slytherins, I didn’t know Merlin, a Slytherin, was dark and evil.. nor did I think the founder of Ilvermorny was and she was a Slytherin heir.” 

“Or the great medi witch Ethal Audley who founded Saint Mungos. She wasn’t evil either.” Edwin added with a self-satisfied grin.

“I wonder if Severus or Edwin here could possibly be one of those great future Slytherins.. I wonder what help they could be to the light side in this looming war. They are talented and intelligent and could be fantastic assets but I guess we won’t ever know because honestly if you lot are what the light represents I couldn’t imagine any Slytherin wanting the light to succeed. The light should be opening their arms to everyone and anyone, gathering allies and followers from all lifestyles yet you lot are just pushing people to Voldemort.” Ella finished as everyone gasped at the use of the Dark Lord’s name. She had just finished cutting up her squid tentacle and adding it to her potion when the silence was broken again.

“What side are you on?” Edwin asked curiously. 

“I don’t follow the Dark. Sirius is right about their agenda to murder and enslave and I am completely against that. I also could never follow Voldemort, he’s a deranged psychopath and a fucking liar. I don’t follow the Light either. I think it’s too risky to let us be known to the muggles and I cannot agree that all dark magic is bad. I also could never follow Dumbledore, he’s manipulative and plays with lives as if it’s chess. I don’t want to belong to any side as I can’t say I one-hundred percent agree with everything they represent so I follow myself. I live my life doing what I think is right at that moment. I’m grey.” 

“I don’t understand why you think that way about Dumbledore. He is the greatest wizard to ever live and the Light is the best, that’s why it’s the Light. What could you possibly not support about the Light?” Lily tried and Ella groaned out in irritation. 

“Many reasons Lily, just as there are many reasons I can’t follow the Dark.” Ella answered.

Lily looked more frustrated and confused than angry, “But Dumbledore is good.” 

“Lily you are a brilliant witch and it truly pains me to see you so easily manipulated by the rose-colored words of others. You really need to start using your own mind to come up with conclusions instead of taking what someone society deems as good’s words for everything you believe. Use your eyes and ears and just think about things from a neutral standpoint before you formulate an opinion.” Ella replied full of emotion. From what she had heard about the red-headed girl was nothing like she was seeing. Lily was said to be brilliant and kind, thoughtful and accepting, passionate and patient, a leader, not this follower before her. This Lily is the Lily who trusted the choices of an old man and her husband instead of her own. This Lily is why she died and Ella would be damned if she stayed like this. She wants to meet the fiery Lily who she’s heard stories about and was willing to push until she cracked enough to be who she was.

“You have to pick a side though.” James stated sternly.

“Why? Why must I pick a side James? Merlin, I wish everyone would realize that the world isn’t just black and white. There are so many shades of grey in between. I would love for someone who is gray to come out and lead as a third option. I firmly believe if a leader would emerge to guide those of us who are in the middle, those of us who can’t fully comment, we would outnumber both light and dark combined and there would be no unneeded war. No blood wasted.” Sirius listened to Ella with rapid attention. She had thoughts and opinions like he had never heard and he found it so incredible and refreshing.

James opened his mouth to say something when Sirius yelped and brought his hand to his mouth. In a swift motion, Ella grasped his wrist and pushed into him in a successful attempt to keep his hand away from his mouth. Her back was pressed against his chest as she held his left hand out in front of her. She summoned some kind of purple goop from the storage closet and began to tenderly rub the goo into Sirius’s hand causing his breath to hitch as it cooled the burning sting.

“Sorry if I startled you, just if you would have ingested the stung area it would have coated your throat and stomach in excruciatingly painful burning stings.” She whispered softly before gently blowing on his hand to harden the goo.

“Thanks.” Sirius commented as he bent his head so his mouth ghosted over the shell of her ear. He smirked when she shivered. 

“Stop it Sirius.” Ella warned as she summoned another bottle this time of some green powdery substance. She began adding it to the area causing the hardened purple to turn into a yellow powder. Soon the swelling and angry red color began to fade. 

“I can’t help it. I thoroughly enjoy having you pressed up against me.” He kissed just below her ear on her jaw as he pushed his hips more snugly against her bottom.

Ella gasped and pulled herself out of Sirius’s space and back to her stool. She felt flush from head to toe and incredibly hot, “Yo-you should st-stun the squid before you cut it.” 

“Thanks.” Sirius winked at her before he stunned then cut up the tentacles. 

“Welcome.” Ella offered as she cleared her throat and went back to her potion. After Ella’s speech and Sirius’s outburst, there was silence. Everyone was clearly thinking about what Ella had said. She could see the guilt on some and the curious looks on others. Everyone viewed the war as one side against another, no one ever thought that there could be a third option. 

The rest of the class went by uneventful and ended with everyone’s potions being at least passable. The moment Slughorn dismissed them it’s like someone yelled fire with how fast the students fled.

“Sooo our project..” Ella stated with a raised eyebrow as Sirius sat down next to her in Charms. 

“Nope.” Sirius simply replied.

“Nope?” Ella asked baffled.

“Yeah nope, you see here in class you can’t just leave so I figured it would be best if I spend this time too, I don’t know, chat with you.” He replied with a smirk. 

Ella blinked in surprise and confusion, “What about the project? I know you are great at charms but I really have to try in this class. I need to do my best in every bit of classwork to get the O I want.” 

“That’s the beauty of my plan though love, no project in class means you’ll have to work with me outside of classes. You’ll have to spend more time with me giving me more opportunities to convince you that you indeed want me and still pass with flying colors.” Sirius grinned in self-satisfaction.

“But but I need to study for classes during my free time.” Ella argued but it came out as a whine that had Sirius ready to coo at how cute he thought it was. 

“How about I tutor you?” 

“Tutor?”

“Yeah, why not? I help you with Charms and whatever else you need help with and you let me help with your project, Remus told me about it. What do you say?” Sirius asked with hopeful silver eyes. 

Ella looked stunned for just a moment, “Sirius you don’t have to trade your time to help with the project. You are brilliant and I’d be an idiot to deny your assistance.”

Sirius looked startled by Ella’s words, “You really think that much of me?” 

“Of course I do.” Ella answered in a whisper as she bit her lip and turned her eyes from Sirius’s intense gaze.

Sirius’s cheeks stained red from her words and he quickly coughed to try and compose himself. It wasn’t often someone could throw him off of his game. “Thanks baby doll.” 

Ella’s eyebrows furrowed, “You’re welcome I suppose though I was just being honest.” The two fell into silence for a few seconds, “Well just because you don’t work during class, that doesn’t mean I won’t.” 

Sirius blinked at the subject change, “Fair enough.” 

Ella pulled out some parchment and a quill along with ink. She prepared herself and looked down and nothing. Absolutely zero ideas came to her. She sat for a solid three minutes staring at the paper before groaning in irritation and putting her things away. “Alright fine, talk.” She grumbled as she turned to Sirius who looked like that cat who caught the canary. 

“Now now love don’t sound so disappointed.” Sirius stated with a look Ella couldn’t read.

“I’m not disappointed to be talking with you, I just like learning.. I like school.. Sorry.” She responded awkwardly. 

Sirius’s eyebrows drew together, “What are you sorry for?” 

“I.. don’t really know. I couldn’t read your eyes and I was worried I hurt your feelings or something.. “ She answered as she bit her lip. 

Sirius smiled, “I’m fine love.” 

“Good.” Ella nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” Sirius stated throwing Ella completely off guard. 

“What are you sorry for?” She echoed Sirius’s own words. 

“I’m sorry for being a prejudice, hateful, bullying, arsehole that made you hate being a Gryffindor. You were right and I hate it. I despise those things and what you said.. I see how it’s exactly what I’ve become. I’m so sorry you had to see me that way. I will try to be better but I can’t make any promises. As much as you do see, you also don’t see and don’t know. Snape really has been a horrible person to my friends and I and I know he’s justified in his feelings on some levels but he does push his actions far beyond getting back at us. As for Wilkes, I’ve known him all of my life. He’s not as great as he portrays himself and for all their acceptance of you, baby girl I worry. I’ve seen things, I know things and I just don’t want you to be hurt, physically or emotionally by anyone. I will always defend my friends, myself and and you are included in that, please don’t even ask me not to because you will be disappointed.” 

Ella’s eyes softened more than they ever had. Sirius was so much more then she ever expected him to be. “I would never ask you to change something so incredible about yourself. I want to be clear here, I don’t mind you defending yourself or someone else or getting into a fight with a foe or or pranking, what I disagree with is attacking people without valid reasoning. I know I’m new here and I know I hardly know anyone here but what I saw was unjustified. I appreciate you wanting to protect me and I know the way I am could cause me to be hurt but I’m one of those people that only judge what I see or learn for myself. Severus and Eddie have been wonderful friends to me and until they prove otherwise I will treat them as such, I’m loyal like that.” 

“Hufflepuff.” Sirius sighed with a fond smile. 

“Maybe a little.” Ella responded with a slight nudge to Sirius’s arm.

“So if Snape said something I didn’t like I could clock him? You won’t be mad at me?” Sirius asked for clarification.

“It would have to be something insulting or malicious. Can’t have you punching him because his favorite color is green and you hate it.” Ella answered. “I don’t have a problem with you sticking up for your friends or yourself it’s the violent starting of the situations with people minding their own business that bothers me.” 

Sirius nodded, “Fair enough. As long as you don’t expect me to like him or be mates with him.” 

“Hell would sooner freeze over.” Ella retorted and Sirius barked out a laugh. 

“No truer words have ever been spoken doll. So am I forgiven?” Sirius asked with a smile though his eyes shown his nerves. 

“Why does it matter if I forgive you? You’ve done nothing vicious to me.” Ella asked with a shrug.

“It’s.. it’s the way you looked at me. Like I was.. I didn’t like it, I fucking hated it and I don’t want you to think I’m this bad guy because..” Sirius began to rant when Ella gently brushed her thumb over his lip. 

He looked up to see her smiling brightly at him, “I was disappointed in your actions but I didn’t think for one moment you were an evil or horrible person. An arsehole? Yes. A jerk? Yes. An idiot? Yes. A..” 

“I get it, I acted like a jackarse.” Sirius cut off with a laugh. 

Ella giggled, “Despite what I saw you do and how angry you made me, I still think you’re a great guy. I know there is a lot that I don’t know or understand and you’ve been so great since I’ve met you. One unsavory thing isn’t going to make me hate you, especially when you come to me and apologize and say you’ll try better. You’re pretty awesome Sirius, I don’t think less of you.” She dropped her hand back to the desk before continuing, “As for the look, well if you don’t want to see me disappointed in your actions, don’t do them and I won’t be.” 

Sirius grinned and opened his mouth to reply when a note in the shape of a butterfly landed eloquently onto his desk. Sirius opened the letter and read before turning in his chair and shaking his head in the negative to someone Ella avoided turning to. She wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t curious on who had their eyes on Sirius but that list would consist of more than just the person who sent the letter. He balled up the paper and then vanished it with a flick of his wand then turned back to Ella. ”So tell me about this project of yours.” 

Ella lite up like Christmas came early. She began to prattle on about what she had accomplished, what her goals were, why she decided to dedicate so much time to it and just everything that popped into her head about it. Sirius listened intently and asked questions when needed but mainly focused on Ella’s beautiful and passionate face. 

After class they headed to lunch where Ella again sat next to Cecilia, Fabian, and Gideon before heading to Herbology where Sirius popped up. 

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Ella all stood around a rather long table filled with very small trays and medium-sized pots as Professor Sprout told them to plant the infant Mandrakes. The tiny things were too delicate for the firsties and their wails were harmless though irritating. 

Ella beamed at the assignment while others groaned which she found odd. Mandrake were so easy to handle, maybe this school only liked the more dangerous plants. It wasn’t long until she understood why everyone was groaning as she watched the boys around her pluck the tiny apple-sized babies out of the soil and pushed them into a larger pot as they screeched. 

“You’re doing it wrong!” She yelled over the wails catching Sirius’s attention. 

“What?” He yelled back and Ella couldn’t help but laugh.

She waved her hands in front of the boys causing them to all turn their attentions to her, “Watch me.” She stated slowly as to allow them to read her lips. She then pulled a try forward and glided her fingers down the tiny plants stem then reached her hand into the tray's side then scooped out a handful of dirt which coated the entire baby mandrake who was only letting out tiny whimpers. She then placed it into the nearby pot and watered it before sitting it to the side. “See no wailing and they can’t bite you this way.” She stated simply at the much quieter table as the proceeded to follow her example. 

It wasn’t long before other tables had caught on and soon the entire greenhouse was much quieter as they worked. Professor Sprout had awarded Ella with ten points for her creativity and went on to say she would be implementing this practice in her classes from now on.

“Sirius, could you please be a dear and go grab more trays out of the greenhouse next door?” Professor Sprout asked kindly. 

“Yes Professor.” Sirius replied as he stood from the table. 

“Oh I’ll help!” Marlene rushed as she spun around eagerly. 

“Okay, sure, yes go along, hurry back though.” She stated before bustling off as a student screeched. “Do not wiggle your fingers in it’s face!” 

Marlene beamed and Sirius offered a half salute to the table as he walked out with her following quickly behind him chatting away about something that Ella didn’t bother to follow.

“Now that we’ve got you alone..” James started as Ella’s eyes widened. 

Remus laughed, “Wow way to sound like a creep Jamie.” 

Peter sniggered, “Yeah really like now that she’s alone you can have your wicked way.” 

“I didn’t mean it that way!” James protested. 

“What he meant was, do you like Sirius?” Peter asked bluntly. 

“Uh yeah, he’s a cool person.” Ella answered with a raised brow, they were being odd. 

“No like do you like like him?” James asked with a grin and fluttering eyebrows.

“What are you, 12?” Remus asked James before turning back to Ella. “Are you interested in him in more than a friend type of way?” Remus supplied. 

Ella’s cheeks flamed, “Oh right umm I haven’t really put much thought into it. I.. Well I.. We’ve just met and I don’t really know him to personally to give you an answer.” 

“So far, what you’ve seen about him, do you like him?” Peter asked. 

“I.. I suppose I do.” She was shocked at how odd it felt to say that. She had never really been interested in anyone before. 

The three boys grinned broadly, “I knew it.” James stated victoriously. 

“No you didn’t, you just hoped.” Remus countered. 

“I knew! No one can resist our Siri!” Peter added in what Ella thought to be triumph. Ella was completely flushed and firmly kept her eyes off of the three grinning boys before her. 

She was stacking the group’s empty trays to the side when Sprout popped back up, “Marcella, dear, since you have finished with your trays could you please go and see what’s keeping those two?” 

“Of course Professor.” She offered.

“I’ll go.” Remus rushed out earning curious looks from both the professor and Ella. 

“Nonsense, you still have half a try.” Sprout replied before ushering Ella along. 

She walked over to the greenhouse next door and opened the door only to freeze in shock. Before her eyes was Sirius leaning against the wall with Marlene on her knees before him bobbing her head on his cock. His head was tilted back and his hands were buried in her blonde locks as he thrusts his hips into her bobbing head. He looked exquisite and when he let out a low moan that seemed to crawl out from the deepest parts of him, a flurry of butterflies emerged in her lower belly. She gasped and his closed silver eyes instantly snapped open and locked onto hers, completely shifting from arousal to surprise then horror.

“Ella!” Sirius shouted startling Ella out of her frozen shock.

She spun around as to not face them, “I-I’m so sorry! Professor umm whatever, ugh, she sent me to see why.. just hurry up.” 

“Way to ruin a good moment.” Marlene panted out in a scratchy voice. 

“Sorry.” Ella rushed out as her heart raced.

She began to hurry away when Sirius called out, “Ella wait!” She could hear a zipper being zipped and the voice of Marlene trying to get Sirius to stay and finish. 

Ella quickened her pace back to the greenhouse where she slipped in unnoticed and back to her table. 

“Damn it.” Remus breathed out as he took in Ella’s flushed face. Not much longer Sirius came in carrying trays followed by a smiling Marlene who shot Ella a triumphant look that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Ella what you saw..” Sirius began nervously as he joined the table. 

“Was none of my business.” Ella cut off as she busied herself helping Peter finish his tray or more like taking over his tray and finishing it for him. She refused to look anywhere in anyone’s direction.

“What you saw was just..” He tried as he leaned forward to try and catch her eye with no luck.

“Was none of my concern. You are free to do whatever you want with whoever you want and that has zero to do with me.” Ella hurried out. This entire situation was horribly embarrassing for her and she wished he’d just let it go. 

“Ella..” He tried softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and pull away from him. It stung to have her react that way to his touch. “Baby girl, please..”

She shot her hand into the air. “Yes, Marcella?” Spout asked.

“May I please be excused, I really need to use the loo." She lied easily. 

“Yes you may.” She allowed and Ella quickly pulled on her robes, grabbed her bag and hurried from the greenhouse. She walked down to the edge of the forest and slipped behind the trees unaware of the silver eyes that had gotten permission to leave, following her. 

She had walked a little ways down until she came to the clearing she used to frequent in her second year. She laid down flat on her back and looked up through the tall trees to the sky. 

“What was I thinking? Why did I feel..” She sighed before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She positively melted into the grass as she relaxed only to stiffen when someone laid down next to her. 

She didn’t have to turn her head to know who it was that followed her. After all, he had a very unique smell, “Why did you follow me?” 

“Why did you run away?” He countered. 

Neither looked at each other or said anything else as their bodies laid shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and stared up at the sky. 

“I was mortified.. I had just told.. and then you were.. and then.. and you wouldn’t let it go.” She groaned the last part out. 

Sirius was silent for a few more moments, “They told me what you said.” 

Ella let out a deep sigh, “I figured they would.” 

“Did what you see make you like me less?” He asked after another short silence. He felt like the closer he’d get to making her his, the more mistakes he’d make. 

“No.. Everyone made it pretty clear what type of person you were so I can’t really say I’m surprised I mean I was fucking surprised to have to see you and your..” Ella swallowed thickly as Sirius chuckled. 

“How much did you see?” He asked curiously as he turned his eyes to her. She was still gazing up at the sky so he could only see half of her face but the view was beautiful all the same. The left of her plump lower lip was trapped between her teeth, her pale neck was on display as she lay against the vibrant green grass, a few curls had come loose of her braid and her exceptionally long eyelashes blinked over her dark green eyes all making a picture so gorgeous it should be placed into a museum though he knew if he ever owned such lovely artwork he would keep it hidden away. There was something special about being the only one to see such beauty.

“How the fuck did she not choke to death? Honestly it was like never-ending.” Ella asked and Sirius barked out a laugh causing her to giggle then laugh with him. “You know she’s going to be horrible to share a dorm with now so thanks for that.” She said as she turned on her side to face him. 

“What do you mean? Does it have to do with that look she shot you?” He asked as he turned fully on his side as well. Ella took a moment to just look at him. His mercury eyes, creamy skin, and dark hair looked beautiful next to the green of the forest floor.

“I don’t mean to speak badly about your girlfriend but..” 

“She’s not my girlfriend, we aren’t any type of thing.” Sirius interrupted to clarify. 

“But you just had her..” Ella tried to argue. 

“Nope, sex is sex and nothing more. In this case, the blow job was just a blow job that wasn’t finished, might I add, and that’s it. I don’t want her.” Sirius stated simply but firmly.

“That’s so weird.” She whispered.

“Not to me and not too many others.” 

“I guess I’m just weird..” Ella began awkwardly.

“I like you this way.” He interjected before she could down herself further. She blushed and smiled causing his mouth to go dry. He wanted so badly to kiss her but knew he couldn’t so he continued, “Anyways do tell me why it will be horrible to share a room with her?” 

“She doesn’t like me much because you come around me I suppose. She made it clear that she thinks I’m doing something to keep you interested in me and she hates it. She doesn’t think it’s fair that you give me your attention when she feels she’s so much more worthy. I tried telling her that I wasn’t like shagging you or anything but it only made her worse. Then last night when I went up to bed she would not shut up about you, more specifically wanting to shag you and about how great of a shag you are and just all kinds of things about you sexually. I had to put up charms around my bed get some silence so I could read. I swear all anyone ever talks about is how hot you are or how they want to basically die for your dick. It’s rather gross really.” She ranted.

“Gross?” Sirius asked half scandalized, half amused. 

Ella’s eyes grew, “Wait no, no-not like you’re gross, not like having sex with you would be gross, I’m sure sex with you would be just fine..” 

“Just fine?” Sirius asked with a chuckle as his comment made Ella panic further. 

“No no that’s not! Ah, I’m just making this worse. What I mean to say is that it’s crappy that when people talk about you, they just talk about sex or your pranks or how hot you are. No one talks about how wickedly intelligent you are or how you’re hilarious and witty or how you’re a gentlemen or how you’re caring or how..” She realized she was rambling and blushed as she met Sirius’s intense gaze swirling with something she couldn’t read. “You’re just more then what they talk about. If I can know this about you in just this little of time, why can’t anyone else? People should learn more about you, you should be known for more. I want to know you for more.” The last part was a whisper ending with a nervous bite to her lip.

Sirius leaned forward causing Ella’s breath to hitch. She fully expected him to kiss her and he did but it was on her temple. “Thanks love.” He whispered as he pulled away just enough allowing his breath to ghost over her face.

Ella fluttered her dazed eyes open, “I didn’t do anything.” 

Sirius just smiled broadly at her then jumped to his feet. He couldn’t lay anywhere with her right now, the urge to kiss her and more was too high, “Come on doll, we’ve got to get to dinner, I’m sure we’ve missed half of Ancient Studies by now.”

Ella sat bolt upright, “Shit! I completely forgot about class!” 

“S’fine, teachers a tosser anyway.” Sirius replied as he outstretched his hand. 

Ella grasped it and Sirius pulled her up quickly and right into his chest, “Yes but h-he is already try-trying something. This might give him a a reason.” She tried to fight down the blush that spread up her checks but knew it was a losing battle. For some reason Sirius made her react as no one has ever before and it was becoming less and less infuriating and more and more arousing. 

“I don’t give a damn what he wants, he tries anything to be alone with you, I’m gonna ruin the fuck out of that shit.” Sirius replied sternly making Ella snort. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Ella answered as she pulled herself from his chest. She thought it was funny how Sirius acted like she was his and no one else could touch her. She didn’t dare say anything about it though, he was probably like this with everyone and she would just end up embarrassing herself if she said anything. Yeah he said he wanted her and yeah he calls her all kinds of pet names but she was positive she wasn’t the first he acted this way towards and that she wouldn’t be the last. “Let’s get back.” Sirius nodded though he looked like he wanted to ask something and the two set off for the great hall. 

“Where did you two get off to?” James asked as he slid into the seat across from Sirius who was sitting next to Ella. 

“I went for a walk.” Ella answered simply. “Of course you know Sirius here followed me.” 

“We lost track of time talking.” Sirius finished. 

“Bout what?” James asked curiously. 

“Your cock.” Ella answered with a completely serious face. Her comment had Sirius choking on his pumpkin juice. 

“Wha- what?! Why?!” James sputtered out in horror. 

“Just sort of came up.” Ella answered with a shrug. She cracked a smile though when James’s startled eyes looked to Sirius in outrage. “See I knew you two were together.” 

“What?!” James yelped. 

“You just looked to Sirius like, ‘how could you talk about my dick Sirius?’ So obviously he’s seen it enough to be able to talk about it.” Ella answered as she bit her cheek to stop from smiling.

“We aren’t together!” James replied. 

“But he’s seen your cock.” Ella countered. 

“I mean we share a room.” James defended.

“So you just show your dicks off to each other?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We-“ James began.

“Shut it James, you’re making it worse.” Sirius cut off. “James and I are not together.” 

“Sure sure.” Ella replied as if she didn’t believe it before cracking up in laughter at James’s pleading face. He was mentally begging her to believe them. 

“You’re evil.” Sirius chuckled out as he shook his head. 

“It’s just so easy and fun.” Ella offered with a laugh that was cut off when Marlene smacked her hands down on the table across from Ella.

She leaned diagonally towards Sirius with a leer and she batted her eyelashes. “Sirius we never finished what we started earlier. Why don’t you come with me?” she asked in what Ella assumed was to be a suggestive sexy tone but instead came across as very whiney. 

“Nah, I’ll pass. Thanks though.” Sirius answered with a smirk. 

Marlene’s face contorted into a scowl as she turned her face to Ella, “This is your fault!” 

“What did I do?” Ella asked in surprise. 

Marlene made a frustrated sound, “We will discuss this later.” She snarled before standing up and storming out of the hall. 

“Look! Look what you’ve done.” Ella whined as she dropped her head to Sirius’s shoulder.

“She’ll get over it.” Sirius replied with a smirk. 

“Easy for you to say, you don’t share a room with the harpy.” Ella grumbled.

“Well if she gets too bad, my bed is always open.” Sirius purred. Ella rolled her eyes and laughed, “I think I’d rather bunk with the Prewett’s.” 

“What?” Sirius asked in a low and dangerous voice. 

“You know, Gideon and Fabian Prewett? We’ve become friends.” Ella answered with furrowed brows. She didn’t understand why Sirius reacted that way. 

“I know who they are.” He growled menacingly. “What I want to know is why you would ever want to share a bed with them?” He finished through clenched teeth. 

“Umm I was just joking about sharing a bed with them but I said them because they never come on to me? They are just good friends. There is no flirting or trying to get into my knickers like with you.. Are you okay? Are you.. angry with me?” 

All at once Sirius’ terrifyingly dangerous aura vanished, his face smoothed out, and his eyes went blank. “Sorry. No I’m not angry, I misunderstood what you meant.”

“Why’s Marlene so pissy? She almost knocked my down the stairs when I was coming down and then yelled at me as if it was my fault.” Peter asked as he plopped down at the table followed shortly by Remus. James who had been silently watching the exchange between Sirius and Ella then decided to repeat everything Marlene had said and then the group spent the rest of dinner discussing the likely hood of Ella being murdered in her sleep. Sirius had went right back to being his sunny self. 

“I’m so excited!” Ella was practically vibrating as they walked their way to the astronomy tower. 

Sirius laughed, “It’s just the sky.” 

“I love the night sky, it’s so incredible. There is just so much out there that we don’t know about and it’s so beautiful.” Ella replied as they neared the wooden door. She was the first one of the group in the class. “Ilvermorny doesn’t have a tower where we can stargaze, in fact, we only go out to see the night sky once a month. We use the conservatory instead and beautiful as it may be, it’s nothing compared to the real thing.”

Sirius smiled warmly at the delighted girl. He was eager to be her partner but Professor Sinestra had made it clear that tonight’s assignment was to be done individually. He still managed to snag a spot next to her and stayed content with watching her light up as she gazed up at the sky and wrote her findings. After class, they made their way back to the dorms where she wished everyone goodnight and slipped to her dorm room. 

“Ella we need to talk.” Marlene demanded the moment she walked through the door. 

“No, what I really need is a shower and sleep.” Ella replied with a sigh.

“No, what you really need is to stay away from my man.” Marlene stated sternly. 

“One, not your man. Two, he’s not mine either. Three, what I do is none of your business but Sirius and I are just friends.” Ella replied as she gathered her bathing supplies and pjs. 

“Bullshit.” Marlene snarled. 

“Marlene I’m telling you the truth. We are not an item, I’ve never fucked Sirius in any way. We just hang out, yeah I like him, he’s awesome, but last time I checked almost the entire student body likes him. None of that really matters though because if I like him, it’s not any of your business. He isn’t yours.” Ella answered bluntly. This girl was really testing her patience. 

“Don’t be upset when you see he’s with me where he belongs.” She sniffed as she turned her nose up at Ella. 

“Good luck.” Ella offered. 

“Is that a challenge?” Marlene asked as her voice went high. 

“Fuck, Marlene, no it’s not a challenge. It’s just me wishing you luck. If he falls in love with you then fucking yay for you two. Now if you will stop harassing me, I’d like to shower so I can get some sleep.” Ella replied with a bored look.

Marlene looked startled but nodded her head dumbly and Ella sighed out an irritated thank you as she turned to leave the room. She showered and was in bed before the hour even changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

It was the first Friday evening of October and Ella was feeling a fresh wave of excitement over her werepeople project. Severus had vaguely mentioned having an idea to help them and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on something useful. In fact, this month was looking like it was going to be a good one. Lily and Ella had mustered up an odd sort of acquaintanceship, Alice had become a confidant and friend, Cecilia and the Prewett twins had become closer though she was closer to the twins than her, and Sebastian had a weird relationship with her that wasn’t a friendship at the same time. Severus, Eddie, and Ella had become great friends, James and Ella had created an odd friendship that consisted of throwing the other off their game, Remus was now Ella’s staple study partner and were very close, and Peter and Ella bonded over food. She was doing well in her classes, though she knew it didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things, and was on her way to either tie or pass the boys for top spot in Defense. Then there was Sirius, the sex on legs boy who had some how managed to worm his way into becoming a fixture in her life. She was happy for the first time in a very long time, even with the threats hanging over her, she was genuinely happy. 

She came down the stairs after putting away her class things thinking over what the evening would bring when she was quickly pushed against the wall and caged in like the very first day. “Hello love, dream of me?” Sirius positively purred into her ear.

“Why do you like grabbing me? You ha-have to stop! And how do you always know where I am?!” Ella forced out trying her hardest to not stutter. Sirius’s persistence had begun to wear on her. He had some how managed to pop up everywhere at the oddest times and it’s like he knew the exact moment she did anything. Because of this she had found herself spending most of her time in his company and she found herself drawn to him more and more everyday. The problem was she had still not learned much about him personally. He liked to talk about her or conversational topics, theories or ideals, but not about himself, he would close off or change the subject and it was becoming increasingly irritating. From the glimpses of his true self she could tell he was incredible and she so wanted to know him but what could she do? 

Sirius chuckled, “You know you like it.” He slipped his hands around her waist and dipped his head down to place a kiss to her forehead then cheek followed by one right on the outside of the corner of her mouth causing Ella to squeak at his attention. She tried desperately to push her heart rate down as heat spread up her face and to her ears.

“Calm down baby girl. You will be mine one day but that day is sadly not today. We have to get you use to physical touch first.” He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. 

Ella’s senses became overwhelmed. Sirius’s strong arms held her closely as he ran his fingers along her spin enticing shivers from her frame. He buried his nose in her curls causing her face to push against his upper chest and Ella began to lose herself as her body melted into his warmth and his unique scent invaded her nose. She didn’t know how long she stayed snuggled into him and thought she would have probably stayed forever if his body wouldn’t have shook with the force of his deep chuckle. She mentally slapped herself and pulled away.

Her eyes raised to find Sirius wearing a cheeky grin, “You like hugging me.” 

Ella huffed with a fierce blush before pulling completely out of his arms and walking around him and out of the common room with of course, Sirius on her heels. 

“Come on love, is it so bad to like hugging me?” 

Ella ignored him. 

“Is it so bad to want me back?” Hurt laced his tone and that had Ella stopping in her tracks.

She spun around to face a to close Sirius. “Ah.” She tried before swallowing and taking a step back. “It’s not that I don’t like you, you know I do, and it’s not that I’m not attracted to you because, well, you’re one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” She whispered.

Sirius swallowed at her words. “Then what is it?” He implored. 

Ella sighed heavily, “It’s that liking you means nothing to you. You don’t really care if I like you as it’s only a means to an end, it’s only the before to fucking me then forgetting me. No, liking you doesn’t hold value with you. You have an entire castle of fans and I’m just some random girl you currently are into. Once you have me you’ll just leave like it was nothing because you can do that. I know it may seem stupid to you but I can’t. I want a good relationship that will last with someone who genuinely likes me back, I want to know the person I’m with, really know them, and I don’t want something that’s just going to end because you got bored. I don’t want it to mean nothing. I don’t want to be forgotten by someone I’m going to remember for the rest of my life.” 

Sirius stared at her with wide eyes, “I wouldn’t forget you.” 

“Really? What is the name of the girl you were having sex with when I first met you? Just three weeks ago?” Ella asked with a tilt of her head.

“That’s not the same.” He tried.

“What was her name Sirius?” She demanded with a stern gaze. 

“Trish.. no no that was before.. Nata.. no it waassss Nancy! That’s it, Nancy. See I remember.” 

“You got it wrong at first and that was barely a month ago. If I let myself want you back then something would happen between us and you would inevitably end things and wouldn’t remember me in six months. I don’t hate you for that either. I actually admire your ability to move on and forget, that’s something I wish I were better at but I’m not so I know that I would remember you and I’m positive it would hurt.” 

She began walking away when his voice broke the suffocating silence in the hall, “I remember you called her a dementor.” 

“What?” She whispered though it sounded like a yell to her ears in the completely silent corridor as she turned to face Sirius again. 

“I may not remember what bird I sucked face with three weeks ago but I remember you called her a dementor. I remember what you were wearing the first time I saw you too.” He took slow steps forward as he spoke and not for the first time Ella was reminded of how a lion stalks their prey.

“No you don’..” 

“Tighter then I’ve ever seen dark blue jeans with a white v neck T-shirt that hung on you loosely and a pair of black and white hightop converse on your feet.” Another step.

Ella watched him with wide eyes and mouth agape as he continued, “The first time I pushed you against the wall you smelled like strawberries and coffee but since then you’ve also smelled of books, lavender, and lemon. I don’t know which I like best but I find them infuriatingly intoxicating. I know that your eyes light up when you discuss books, potions, or research, I know your nose crinkles when you laugh, and I know when you are stumped on something or nervous you nibble your bottom lip which by the way is torture to watch.” 

She swallowed as Sirius stopped in front of her. His breath ghosted over her face and with a complex look upon his face as if he was stuck on a really difficult puzzle he spoke, “I don’t know why I remember these things. I don’t know if it’s because I haven’t had you yet or if it’s something else entirely all I do know is I can’t seem to leave you alone. Everything about you interests me, draws me to you. I’ve never put so much effort into making someone laugh, smile, or even blush like I do with you. If you are worried about me forgetting you, I honestly don’t think I can and if letting you get to know me more personally is what it takes for me to have you then I will let you, I swear I will.” 

Ella stared at him for a few heartbeats after his speech wanting his words to be truer then anything she had ever heard. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, “I’d like to know you better and umm and for the record I do like.. I did like the hug.” She bit her lip over her smile as she ignored the burning that had covered her cheeks. “I’m going to keep walking now.” She whispered before turning and continuing on her way. Sirius stared after her in shock before her words registered fully making a small smile rest upon his lips.

“Hey Severus! Ready to… oh hello.” Ella halted in her speech and movements as her eyes rested on a boy with a striking resemblance to Sirius standing before her. He had the same silver eyes though a shade or two lighter, the same deep black hair though styled shorter, the same shaped lips though thinner, and he was the same height though his frame was thinner.

“Marcella this is Regulus, Regulus, Marcella.” Severus offered. 

“Hello.” His eyes analyzed her for a few moments before flicking back to Severus. 

“Regulus has been studying wizard medical care during his free time for the past few years so I thought he could be of use.” Severus’s voice was calm and some what bored as if he didn’t care but his stiff shoulders and calculating eyes told Ella he really wanted Regulus here.

“Yeah sure thing.” Ella replied with a smile and noticed as both boys seemed to slightly relax their shoulders which was really the only way to tell they calmed since their faces stayed cold masks of indifference. All to soon though they tensed again as an icy voice slashed through the air coming from behind Ella. 

“Why are you here?” Sirius’s demanded.

“Because I was asked to be.” Regulus retorted with a sniff. 

Ella placed her palms on Sirius’s chest as she gave a small push but he wouldn’t budge, “Sirius could I speak to you for a moment?” She asked in a whisper. Still no movement. He just stood with his eyes locked on the other boy. “Please Sirius?” 

The tone seemed to pull Sirius back to reality. He nodded once and held open the door for Ella to step out followed closely behind by him. 

“Why is he here?” He demanded again making Ella fight to suppress the shiver trying to take her over at his tone.

“He has a good knowledge of medical care and can be of value.” She replied as she stilled herself. 

“I don’t want him to be around.” Sirius growled out as his jaw clenched and his fists balled up tightly. 

This wouldn’t do, she needed them to be friends. After all Regulus was a good person. Ella did the only thing she could think of, she pushed herself into Sirius’s chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was stunned for about three seconds before he wrapped his arms around Ella and placed his chin atop her head. 

“I don’t know what happened between you two and it definitely isn’t any of my business but he could really help me. Will you please let him stay?” She snuggled into him which caused her words to be muffled. Her intention was manipulation but she couldn’t deny she really enjoyed being so close to him. It was addicting and it was only the second time they’d hugged. 

“You’re asking my permission?” Sirius asked softly as he tightened his arms around her. 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Even though he could help me so much, I will ask him to leave if it will make you not angry. I may lose Severus too but I did everything on my own so far and..”

“Are you trying to guilt me?” He asked with humor in his voice. He may be a Gryffindor but he was raised around some of the best snakes to ever come out of Slytherin.

“Maybe a little, but I do really want you to stay and if I have to ask him to leave to keep you I will.” Ella replied as she tilted her head up and placed a feather light kiss to the underside of his chin.

Sirius chuckled, “Alright fine. He can stay and I will play nice if I get something in return.” Ella stiffened in his arms and he began running his fingers along her spin, “Don’t get so tense love, I won’t demand anything sexual from you. I want you to want it just as much as me when it happens, not be forced.” 

She relaxed tremendously at that, “What did you want in return then?” 

“A date.” He answered without a second thought. 

“You don’t want to date me Sirius.” Her voice almost completely muffled by his chest she had buried herself into it again. 

“And why is that?” He asked.

“If you knew more about me you wouldn’t want to.” Her words saddened her greatly but they were the truth. If Sirius knew who she was, what she had gone through, he’d never want to speak to her again let alone date her.

“Let me be the judge of that, yeah? Besides you want to get to know me and I’ll let you but I think it’s only fair you give me the same in return. Go on a date with me.” Sirius replied with a nervous but happy grin. 

She thought about it for a moment before pulling out of his arms. She instantly missed his warmth, “Okay.” She replied hesitantly and Sirius’s face lite up in a smile. 

The two entered the room again and soon the four were greeted by Remus. 

“Alright since we are all here we can begin.” Ella stated with a bright smile. Regulus and Sirius ended up partnering together on the more magical side of things and Severus and Ella began their own little group focused on muggle medicine while Remus floated between the two pairs. To everyone’s shock Regulus and Sirius actually kept the peace fairly well. They were both brilliant so as long as they kept talking about ways to integrate magical properties into the plans they were just fine. They even cracked a joke every now and then. It was roughly three hours later when everyone agreed to stop working for the day and soon filed out of the room.

Ella was walking down the corridor on her way back to the dorms when her hand was grasped. She looked down then up and met the silver eyes of Sirius, “May I help you?” 

“Ah yes you can actually, you see my hand is just so cold I needed someone else’s body heat to warm it and you seem to do the trick.” He commented with a smirk. 

She eyed their intertwined fingers, “Odd thing, holding hands I mean.” 

“Have you never held hands before?” He inquired nonchalantly though his eyes were intrigued. 

“Not since I was a little girl and my father made me.” Ella answered as she turned her eyes away. She continued to walk when her arm was tugged back. “Sirius if you want to hold hands you can’t just sto..” Her words died on her tongue as she spun around to a yet again, to close Sirius Black with shocked eyes. “Wha-what’s wrong?” 

“Fuck I want you, how is it that no one has scooped you up? You are a gorgeous, brilliant girl who’s really enjoyable to be around and so fucking innocent. How are men not falling over themselves to date you? Are people just weird about things like this in the States or something?”

“Umm well there wasn’t a lot of time for dating and even when there was I was easily over looked for the more interesting girls, vivacious girls.” 

Sirius’s eyes wondered over Ella’s body as he spoke, “Vivacious? More then you are? I find that hard to believe considering certain properties you possess are more prominent then almost all the girls at this school.” 

She blushed and cleared her throat, “I.. I only started developing this way two years ago and my life was pretty hectic so I really had no time for relationships. That and guys just don’t seem to notice me.”

“That’s a lie. Guys are always flirting and coming onto you.” Sirius couldn’t understand how Ella didn’t see the way people viewed her. The way she looked had people staring at her with want and the way she spoke about things was so raw and honest, it was hard for people to dislike her. He was brought back to the day in the forest, how she had said those things about him. She didn’t even see how much it meant to him to have someone look at him that way or the time in potions class, she didn’t see the way she effected everyone at that table and everyone else listening in. She didn’t see the weight she carried with everything she did. He was mesmerized by her.

“I don’t think so, sure people are usually nice to me but before you no ones seemed to take an interest in me.” Sirius stared at Ella in shock before grinning like a loon.

“They just aren’t as open about their intentions as I am.” He wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer to him. 

“I suppose it’s possible.” Ella answered as she allowed herself to be pulled into Sirius’s embrace.

“I know it is.” He kissed her forehead before releasing her and grasping her hand so that they could start walking again. 

She just shook her head as she gripped Sirius’s hand firmer and let him lead her down the corridors. Sirius was odd to her. From the surprising her to his affections, he was different. Well he wasn’t different but her reactions were. She never felt comfortable with others. Touch was used when needed but she avoided it as it made her uncomfortable but with him it felt nice. Personal space is a big thing for her and yet Sirius’s boundarylessness has never made her uncomfortable. He feels safe, relaxing verses the tense, unease she gets with others. Yes Sirius made her act oddly and she couldn’t deny for a moment that she was infatuated with it, that she craved it. It was terrifying but incredible. 

When they made it to the floor Gryffindor tower was off of he stopped and pulled her to face him. “So we have to be sneaky about this.” 

“About what?” Ella asked as she furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“About the date I’m about to take you on.” Sirius replied with a grin at Ella’s stunned face. 

“Right now? Curfew is in two hours!”

“That’s why we have to be sneaky.” He stated as if it was completely obvious. 

Ella shook her head furiously, “What if we get caught?” 

“We won’t. Now scurry up stairs and put on something you could wear for a fun night out.” 

“But…” She tried. 

“As much as I love your butt, this is no time to be discussing it’s perfect fullness, now go on. Hurry along and then come back here.” He ordered before nudging her to the portrait. 

When he came out twenty minutes later he was shocked. Not only had she beat him getting ready she looked mouth watering. She wore a deep green pleated mini skirt with a fuzzy white crop top sweater and knee high deep green socks with white platform heels. Her eyes were surrounded by green and white eyeshadow with long black eyelashes while her lips were painted a peach and the entire look was roped off with her long brown curls that hung freely around her. 

“You look gorgeous.” He breathed out as he placed his hand gently on her cheek and ran his thumb under the bottom of her painted lip.

Ella blushed, “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Her eyes wondered over him and her mouth went dry. He had on dark blue jeans rolled up to show his black biker boots adorned with small chains and a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a small bun with a few free strands flowing freely and he had a thin silver chain around his neck. 

“Thanks love, shall we go?” She nodded so he dropped his hand from her face and grasped her hand. “Now stay silent and don’t tell a soul what I’m about to show you.” 

“Yes sir.” She whispered out and Sirius bit his cheek to not respond. Soon the pair found themselves in front of a rather large mirror surrounded by a gold flowery frame on the forth floor. 

“Damn we look good.” Sirius commented before whispering something Ella didn’t catch which caused the mirror to slide sideways and reveal a rather large opening. 

“Is..is it safe?” She hated dark rooms. 

“Yes doll, come along.” He replied as he pulled on her hand. 

Ella didn’t budge.

He looked at her curiously and saw pain and fear flash in her eyes as her face was calm and collected. He pressed his palms to her checks and made her look at him, “I promise I’ll keep you safe love, trust me.” Ella didn’t move for a moment as confliction danced across her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded before walking in with Sirius. The mirror closed behind them and Ella grasped Sirius’s arm with both hands. 

“It’s so-o dar-dark. I can’t s-see a thing.” 

Sirius was rather enjoying her latching on to him as if he were some powerful hero that could defeat any monster that may sneak out of the dark, “It’s okay love, I’ll protect you.”

“Where does it lead to?” Voice barley a whisper.

“You’ll see.” Sirius replied just as his boot kicked a rock. The sound of it echoing as it hit the wall brought a delightful squeak out of Ella’s mouth as she jumped behind him and gripped his shirt under his jacket. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright. Just a rock love.” He soothed. 

“A-a ro-rock?” Ella asked as she relaxed her grip and took a deep breath. 

“Yeah just a rock. I kicked it on accident and it must have hit a wall. There are no monsters in here I promise.” He turned around to pull Ella against his chest and kissed her forehead then cheek. “You alright?”

“Yes just hate the dark, are we almost out of here?” 

“Yeah love, we are almost to the end.” He let her go and Ella instantly grasped his arm in her hands once again. It wasn’t much longer before they made it to the end of the dark alcove.

“What now?” Ella asked as they met bare wall. 

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the wall three times and Ella gasped as the wall split open revealing a large moon lite clearing surrounded by trees. 

The pair exited the cave and Ella smiled brightly, “How did you figu-“ She was cut off when Sirius pushed his hand over mouth. 

He leaned in, lips touching her ear, “This is the Forbidden Forest love. There may not be monsters in the tunnel but they definitely have them here. Stay silent. I’m going to apparate us away from here now.”

The moment he released his hand over her mouth she grasped his shirt and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two clutched each other as he spun and apparated them away. 

“I hate apparation.” Ella fusses as she took a deep breath. People lie when they say you get use to the nauseous feeling. 

Sirius chuckled, “Doesn’t everyone?” 

She smiled, “Where are we?” 

“We are in Muggle London doll.” He replied. 

“Oh.” Ella splayed her hands flat against Sirius’s chest, “What are we doing here?” 

“We are going play some games.” He replied as he finally released her from his grasp. He took her hand and the two began walking down the street.

“What kind of games?” She asked curiously.

“The fun kind.” They left the alley and wondered the streets before finding themselves in front of a busy building with a sign labeled, London’s Adventure Arcade. “In we go!” He exclaimed in excitement before pulling her into the busy building. The place was packed with machines making all kinds of odd sounds and people clustered around them cheering on the player as if it were their favorite sports team. 

Sirius pulled Ella to the back corner of the building stopping at a game called shark JAWS, “Alright love this is how we are going to make tonight interesting. We will each take a turn on a game and the person with the highest score gets to ask the other a truth or dare and you have to actually do them.” 

Ella nibbled her lip nervously and Sirius rolled his eyes, “I want you to want me back for those things you are so nervous about. I won’t ask you to fuck me or let me touch you so don’t worry but if you want to dare me to do anything to you, I’m completely fine with that.” 

Ella let out a sigh, “Alright. What first?” And so the night began. 

Sirius beat Ella at shark Jaws so he asked, “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” She responded and he smirked.

“Have you dreamt of me?” He grinned when Ella flushed.

“Yes.”

“What about?” Sirius prompted eagerly. 

Ella smirked, “Can’t have two questions.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to beat you again.” With a devious smirk he did just that. “Alright doll, truth or dare?” 

“This isn’t fair, you’ve played these games before.” She grumbled. 

“I never said I didn’t, pick.” Sirius retorted. 

Ella narrowed her eyes, “Dare.” 

“Give me your knickers.” Sirius responded quickly. 

Her face turned bright red, “You.. You planned this!” She accused. Sirius just grinned and held out his hand. She huffed as she carefully pulled off her knickers, trying her hardest not to flash anyone, and placed them in Sirius’s awaiting hand. 

“Lacy lavender.” He looked at them for a brief moment before putting them in his jacket pocket. At that moment Ella’s eyes landed on a game she knew, air hockey.

“Let’s play this one.” She asked as she picked up a striker. 

“Sure thing doll, best out of ten?” 

Ella nodded and the two began. She would score then he, then she would score twice and then he would score three times. Soon they were both tied 9 to 9. Ella gave a swift sweep with her striker she scored and won. 

“Yes Yes Yes!” She grinned happily, “Truth or dare.

He chuckled, “Truth.” 

Ella was quiet in contemplation for a moment. She could ask Sirius a number of questions but the point of this for her was to get to know him on a deeper level. She had to think of something personal, “Has your heart ever been broken by someone?” 

Sirius stiffened before dropping his eyes to the floor, “Uh yeah.” 

She swallowed thickly at his uncomfortable body language, “I dream about you rescuing me.” 

His eyes snapped up and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “Rescuing you?” 

“Yeah I mean I’ve had other dreams about you..” 

“Really?” Sirius’s grin was positively delighted.

“Yes but the most common is you saving me. They started after the greenhouse incident. It’s not often but sometimes.. sometimes you just rescue me from random things.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Next game?” 

Sirius grinned, “I want a rematch.” 

“You’re on.” Ella retorted before picking up the striker again. The game made it to eight to seven with Sirius in the lead. He hit the puck hard and scored twice more. 

“Yes!” He grinned, “Truth or dare?”

“Ah fuck. Truth.” 

“Do you like Sebastian, like as more then a friend?” He asked trying to not sound to interested in the answer. 

“Not at all, blond hair and blue eyes are just so basic. No no, I much rather the intense silver and midnight black aesthetic.” 

“Is that so?” His eyes danced with humor as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the right.

“Mmmhumm.” Ella grinned.

“What about the Gideon and Fabian?” 

“One question at a time Sirius!” Ella laughed, “But yes I like them.” Sirius stiffened and Ella rolled her eyes, “As friends. I only like them as friends. Sirius, you are the only person I’m.. pick the next game.” 

Sirius grinned as if he just won some rare prize.

The games continued and she had lost three more times. She told Sirius about a stuffed turtle she refused to get rid of, that she hated people staring at her almost more then anything, and that she had a fascination with scars. He only lost once more and had to bok like a chicken and flap his arms.

“Alright love you lost that one, truth or dare?” Sirius asked with a smirk.

“Ugh! Dare.”

“Do a split for me.” Sirius replied with a smirk.

Ella’s eyes grew wide, “Bu-but I’m in a a a skirt and you took my knickers.” She tried and he just grinned. She ran her mind over his words at the start of the game and realized he said nothing about not looking. She, again, huffed, “Fine just over here? I don’t want anyone else to see my.. parts.” 

Sirius bite his check to stop his smile as he followed Ella to the more secluded corner of the game room. She sighed, “Straddle or split?” 

“What?” Sirius asked in confusion. 

“This way or this way?” Ella asked as she demonstrated the different ways with her feet.

“First one.” Sirius requested.

“Straddle.” Ella answered as she dropped down into the straddle easily. 

“Damn.” It was like all the air was punched out of him. Ella was spread completely and she looked comfortable. Her bum was showing as the skirt had rode up but she made sure to use her hands to cover her front. She stayed like that all of three seconds before popping back up. 

“Gorgeous arse love, I knew it was beautiful but to see it bare like that, just damn. I wanna touch it.” Sirius moaned out with a wink causing Ella to blush and roll her eyes. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist then pulled it down and under her skirt to touch her bum. She couldn’t say why she did it but in that moment all she wanted to do was feel his burning palm on her. He groaned and went to pull her closer but she hurried to slip out of his grasp. “Fucking tease.” He growled. 

“You said touch and I let you touch.” Ella quipped with a grin. It was oddly satisfying to make Sirius Black desperate and animalistic.

“Yes but now I want more.” He whined.

”Later.” She pacified.

He went from whiny to feral in a second, “Mmm that’s what I like to hear baby.”

“Just pick the game.” She stated with a roll of her eyes as her stomach erupted with butterflies. The way the word baby rolled off his tongue always made her flustered. With a laugh, Sirius picked Pong which Ella lost miserably in. 

“Chug a beer.” He ordered. 

“There isn’t a bar in..” She began. 

“Not here, few doors done. Come on.” He gripped her hand, pulled her out of the arcade and down the street and into a crowded bar where he ordered her a beer, “Here you are doll.” 

Ella grabbed the bottle and swallowed all its contents before slamming it down on the table and burping, “Excuse me!” 

Sirius laughed, “It’s alright. Usually does that.” 

“Wouldn’t know, I’ve never really drank.”

“Never?” He asked as he ordered them two more beers. 

“Nope, I mean I’ve had a sip every now and again but not this much. I get high though. I enjoy that.” She replied as he handed her the beer. 

“Really? Why?” Sirius asked. 

“I’m sort of tightly wound I guess and getting high chills me out. I caught my dad smoking one day and he let me hit and well just started from there. I mean I have experimented with other illegal substances but they never really were that enjoyable to me. As for drinking.. well you see my mother was a drunk and she’d.. well she just wasn’t pleasant so it’s kind of always turned me off from drinking.” She answered. “Pool?” She asked nodding towards an empty table at the back of the bar.

“Definitely.” He responded with soft eyes. A game a pool later and Sirius was staring at Ella with a mixture of disbelief and awe. “You just fucking killed me. How?” 

She smirked as she chalked her tip, “Dad taught me. Truth or dar- Oh wait wait! I love this song! I wanna know have you ever seen the rain!” She began to belt out. 

Sirius smiled warmly at her as his eyes danced in affection, “Dance with me.” 

Ella smiled as she tossed her stick onto the table than grabbed his hand. He pulled her to the dance floor, placed one arm around his waist, the other gripped her other hand and the two began to dance. During the chorus Sirius lifted Ella with the arm and spun her around as she laughed. They danced like that for the next two songs before a slow song came on. She rested her head on his chest as he swayed her softly. 

“Sirius?” She asked softly.

“Yeah?” He answered. 

“I like you more now.” 

“I like you more too.” The song ended and another fast one began to play. 

Ella pulled back, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Sirius replied in challenge.

“I dare you to dance on the bar.” She commanded and that’s how the duo ended up being thrown out. 

“You broke the bar!” Ella laughed out as they walked towards the apparation point. 

“I didn’t mean to! Those things should be more sturdy.” He replied before bursting with laughter once more. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” She responded through the ends of her giggles.

“I dare you to go on another date with me.”

Ella laughed, “You know you could have just asked. Sirius smiled and she continued. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“What’s the craziest prank you have ever done?” She asked.

“Shit love I’ve done a lot of crazy things. I don’t really have a craziest, though I do have two favorites.” Sirius answered. 

“Well do share.” Ella prompted. 

“Okay, I managed to get the full heard of thestrals from the Forbidden Forest into the main floor of the school.” Sirius began. 

Ella’s eyes grew, “Seriously?!” 

Sirius grinned, “You should have seen it. People were running into nothing and others were trying to explain them to those who couldn’t see them. It was a mess and then the clean up had Filtch so angry I thought he would pop a blood vessel.” 

Ella laughed hard, “Merlin wow that had to have been hilarious.” 

“It was. My second favorite prank was when I slipped McGonagall a potion that locks one into their animagus form for 48 hours. She had to cancel classes for not just the two days she was a cat but for the rest of the week because when she transformed back she kept wanting to act like a cat. She actually hissed at the Headmaster.” Sirius finished with a mad crackle.

“I want to see the memories from that!” Ella gasped through a fit of laughter. 

Sirius laughed with her but once the two settled down Sirius asked, “Truth or dare?” 

“Either.” Ella replied in challenge. 

Sirius’s grin grew devious, “I want to see some skin love.” 

Ella swallowed, “Skin?” 

“Yeah skin baby girl, I want to see you naked.” Sirius replied with hunger in his eyes. Ella swallowed and nodded. “Words.”

“O-Okay.” Ella answered with a tremble in her voice. 

Sirius smiled softly and pulled Ella into an empty alley where he set up privacy wards and cast a soft lumos. He raised an eyebrow and Ella blushed furiously. “If its to much love you don’t have to do this.” He offered a bit worryingly and honestly. He knew asking her to do this for him was a risk. She could pull completely away from him but he needed to push her a bit to see if she’d be the right fit for him especially since he was becoming so invested. 

“No I.. I want to I’m just.. nervous, what if you don’t like..” She began and Sirius shut down her negative thoughts quickly.

“I will love whatever you decide to show me because you are incredible and you don’t have to show everything, it’s whatever you are comfortable with baby.” Sirius said as openly as he could as he nuzzled her cheek. 

Ella swallowed down a whine and nodded causing Sirius to pull away. With trembling hands she pulled her sweater free revealing her large breasts trapped in her lavender bra. Sirius bit his lip to hold himself together as she unzipped her skirt and pulled it off. Her hands clutched her clothes as she self consciously covered herself. She was blushing fiercely and absolutely refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Gorgeous.” He breathed out rawfully honest as he ran his hand on side of her face. His thumb grazed her bottom lip as he turned her eyes to his, “You look positively gorgeous love. There isn’t anything I don’t find incredibly attractive about your body.” 

Ella swallowed, “Th-thank you.” 

“No no no baby girl, thank you.” Sirius replied as he dipped down and kissed her cheek. He slowly slide his hands down her sides and Ella shivered almost violently causing him to pull his hands away. He stepped back to give her space. He wanted to push her against the wall and take her but he couldn’t, wouldn’t. He wanted her to choose him freely, without being clouded. He wanted her to want him just as badly as he wanted her and he would be patient until that day. 

Ella nodded and pulled her clothes back on. Once dressed Sirius canceled the charms and pulled her into a tight hug where he kissed the top of her head. 

“Truth or dare?” Ella asked finally able to find her voice as she pulled her body from his. 

“Whatever you want love.” Sirius responded as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her from the alleyway. 

“Sex.” Ella answered and Sirius froze as if hit with a Petrificus Totalus while chanting patience and not yet over and over in his mind. 

He slowly turned to Ella as his eyes swam rapidly with different emotions, “What?” He breathed out and Ella realized her mistake instantly. 

“I want to know what’s the craziest sex thing you’ve done.” Ella supplied. “Sorry sometimes I don’t translate my thoughts into words out loud when my thoughts are moving to fast.”

“Oh.” Sirius breathed out finally able to catch his breath. “I’ve done a lot doll.” 

“Have you ever been caught?” Ella asked. 

“Yes, both by students and teachers but not a lot. I’m pretty good at keeping private moments private. The worst ‘caught’ time was actually was when I wasn’t even there.”

“How does that happen?” Ella asked in confusion. 

“I uh, well you see I had managed to get an orgy started in the Hufflepuff common room after curfew.” Sirius replied sheepishly.

“What?! How?” Ella asked in shock. 

“This guy was whining about how he couldn’t get anyone to be interested in him and kept talking about wanting to get laid. I think he was hoping I’d offer a pity fuck so I took the opportunity and told him this crazy arse story about how I would love to be in an orgy. I told him how it was dream of mine and it would be so hot.” He laughed out. “Some how he convinced all the fifth, sixth, and seventh years that I would fuck everyone personally if they threw an orgy because I would definitely attend. Now I’m good but I don’t think there is a man alive who could fuck that many people in one night. Anyways he ended up throwing it and some forth year got pissed she couldn’t go out of her room so she sent her owl to Professor Sprout…” 

“No!” Ella breathed out.

“Uh hu, imagine my surprise when at one in the morning I was awaken by a screeching Sprout, a confused McGonagall, and a half asleep Headmaster. They told me what had happened and I told them I hadn’t a clue that Hufflepuff were planning an orgy. The idiot set it all up and it completely slipped his mind to actually tell me about it. Anyways after I explained what happened minus a few details and had the dummy confirm my story. I was lectured on my words and sent back to bed.”

“That’s insane!” She replied through laughter. 

“Best part is the event shocked Sprout so badly she canceled her classes for a solid week.” He finished. Ella laughed so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

“Okay, okay I choose truth.” She stated as she calmed down. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” He asked as they arrived at the apparation point. 

“Yes. It’s been brilliant.” Ella replied with a bright smile before grabbing Sirius’s arm and disappearing with a pop. The two went to the large rock in the clearing where Sirius proceeded to whisper an incantation and soon the two were walking down the dark tunnel again. This time he cast a floating lumos. 

“Why didn’t I think about that earlier!” She gasped in realization causing Sirius to chuckle. The two walked in silence for a while before Ella spoke again, “Sirius?” 

“Yeah love?” He asked. 

“Pick dare, Truth or dare?” She whispered as she stopped. 

“Dare.” Sirius responded as he turned to face Ella with heated eyes.

She took a deep breath, “I dare you to kiss me.” 

In less then a heartbeat Sirius’s mouth was on Ella’s and his arms where wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly into his chest, intensifying the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip he had been dreaming about and moaned as she gasped out into his mouth. He took her surprise and used it as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into her beer and slightly sweet mouth to explore. He ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth and over her tongue trying to map out the wet alcove and burn it into his memory. She moaned in want from his menstruations and he felt the tethers of his self control snapping. He pulled away with her bottom lip trapped between his lips before releasing the suckled plump flesh. His intention was to take a moment to regain some composure but then she trapped his bottom lip with her teeth and tugged ever so gently in a clear sign that she wanted more. He groaned and crashed his lips back to hers as he slipped his hands under her skirt to grasp her bare bottom. His hands squeezed and needed her soft and supple flesh before gripping it hard pulling the most lovely whine from her throat. He swiftly picked her up off the ground and onto his waist where she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He moved his lips along her jaw and to her neck pulling moans of delight from her swollen lips as he walked until her back made contact with the stone wall.

“Sir-oh that fefefeeelllsss soooo ggoooood! Oh Sirius we have to st-stop. We have to slow dow-down-oh! Fuck more!” Ella lost her voice to a gurgled groan as he sank his teeth into her neck and shivered from the explosion of pain and arousal that shot through her. He kissed and licked his mark before pulling from her neck and placed a firm kiss to her lips, biting her bottom lip lightly. 

He took just a moment to hold her in his arms before putting her down where he stared at her through the dim light with lust filled eyes. Her face was flushed and her hair was a tangled mess falling in her eyes. He didn’t recall grabbing it but it looked as if his hands went wild. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were filled with arousal but his favorite part was the beautiful dark bruise flowering on her neck that marked her as his. 

“That was…” Sirius paused trying to find the right word. 

“Terrible? I mean you were incredible but I mean me I’ve never actually done that before so so…” Ella began to ramble. 

His strong hands landed on her cheeks and pulled her face to his where he kissed her softly. He pulled his face away and ran his thumb over her red lips as he spoke, “That was wonderful baby girl. Absolutely perfect.” 

Ella smiled with an intense tremble at his tone, “Thanks. Not just for the kiss but for tonight. It was amazing.” 

“You’re welcome love.” Sirius replied with a soft smile in return. “Truth or dare?” He asked in a whisper. 

“Either.” Ella answered softly.

“Why didn’t you heal my hand print?” He asked without even attempting to hide his curiosity.

Ella swallowed, “Umm well it didn’t really bother me and umm I don’t know really. I.. I actually went to but I couldn’t do it. Just felt wrong to. Felt like I would be taking away something important, special.” 

Sirius smiled as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was soft, sweet and he pulled away to quickly for Ella’s liking. He smirked before casting a quick tempos, “Alright it’s passed curfew so stay by me and stay silent.” 

She nodded and the two left the cave, silently slipped down the corridors, and up the stairs before entering Gryffindor tower. 

“Tomorrow we are going on another date. We’ll leave in the morning after breakfast so I’ll meet you in the great hall. Wear something comfortable and casual.” Sirius leaned in and gave her another kiss. Merlin he could not stop. “Goodnight love, dream of me.”

“Goodnight Sirius.” Ella whispered before hurrying up the stairs where she showered then passed out with a smile plastered on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Sirius sat in the Great Hall trying to keep his emotions in balance. He had felt fidgety and nervous all morning which he was definitely not use to and neither were his roommates. See the issue was he had woken up from the most wonderful, incredible dream of himself lounging in the grass with Ella in his arms, smiling and laughing with each other. To most people that would be lovely and not an issue but to Sirius it was very different and new. He didn’t dream about people unless it was sex or with his friends, nothing like the sweet and wholesome dream he had last night. He had immediately told his roommates and though they said it was a good thing and were supportive, they didn’t hide how odd they found it. James has gushed making him roll his eyes, Peter had stood flabbergasted which was a little unsettling, but Remus had unnerved him the most with his swirling eyes he could never read and his elated grin. 

He had finally gathered up some self-control when the Great Hall doors opened however it quickly shattered at the sight that greeted him. He let out an involuntary whine as Ella walked in looking completely gorgeous as always wearing a two sizes too big deep blue sweater that hung off of her narrow shoulders, a pair of oh so tight light brown jeans that accentuated her curvaceous hips and thick thighs, and a pair of dark brown combat boots. Her hair was braided in an almost crown-like way with only a few loose strands and she had the bare minimum of makeup on her face. 

“Good morning Ella.” Remus cheerfully said as he gave Sirius a discreet smack to his leg. 

“Yes good morning. You look beautiful.” Sirius couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. All at once his nerves seemed to melt when he looked into those beautiful pools of green.

Ella beamed and Sirius’s throat went dry, “Thank you, and good morning to you both.” She replied happily as she sat down across from the two and began to eat.

"So what are your plans for today Remus?” She asked after she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Severus and I are going to be working on our charms project.” Remus answered. 

“We haven’t even started ours.” Ella responded a little on edge.

“I wouldn’t worry. Siri here is brilliant at charms. Best in our year.” Remus stated with a smile. 

“So I’ve noticed.” Ella responded with a smirk. Sirius smiled back and Remus watched the two in silence for a few moments just taking in how happy Sirius seemed and how they both looked to be falling in love with each other. He was sure that neither knew how the other felt or even how they felt themselves. It would be interesting to see how the cards will fall whenever they both realize the extent of their feelings.

“Well, I best be off.” With sparkling eyes Remus rose from his seat and left wearing a bright smile as he went.

“Excited for our date today?” Sirius asked with a grin as he finished off his breakfast. 

“Yeah I am, a little nervous but mostly excited.” Ella answered as she pushed her plate away.

“Don’t be nervous love, it will be fun. I promise.” Sirius offered and Ella gave him a soft smile that made his heart thump heavily.

“Okay. I trust you.” She replied as she brushed the crumbs off of her lap. She missed the victorious look that passed through Sirius’s silver eyes.

“Let’s go then.” He was on his feet in a matter of moments offering Ella his had and soon the two were walking towards Hogsmeade.

“What do you have planned?” Ella asked as Sirius brushed his thumb against her hand. 

“Oh a little of this, a little of that.” He replied with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. “I thought we could play a game.” 

“A game?” She asked, curiosity peaked. 

He nodded but didn’t elaborate. Soon the two ended up in front of one of the last buildings in Hogsmeade.

“What is this place?” Ella asked as she gazed up at the boring brown building.

“You’ll see.” Sirius replied as he held the door open for her. He waved his hand dramatically as he ushered her in and was rewarded with a giggle. 

Once inside he stepped to the front desk leaving her to gaze around the room. There was a front desk in the center, a staircase to the left, and a doorway to the right. The room was painted in a dark orange and the floors, stairs, desk, and door were all made of dark brown wood. It reminded her of a... her eyes grew and soon he was grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs. 

“Have you figured it out yet?” He asked amusingly.

Ella swallowed, “Are we.. I mean is this a ho-hotel?” 

“Got it in one doll, figured this would be the best since I know how you hate people staring.” Sirius replied as they walked down a brightly lite hallway. They stopped in front of a wooden door with the number 32 sculpted into it. 

They walked in and she gasped in surprise, the room was gorgeous and very luxurious. The walls were a light blue with white borders, the floor was a soft-looking white carpet, and the furniture in the room consisting of a desk, dresser, nightstands, and bed frame were all dark brown wood with carvings of mermaids. There was a small sitting area around the window of a dark brown leather couch and two matching wingback chairs, the window held white drapes, and the large king-sized bed had an assortment of pillows and a thick comforter all in a dark midnight blue. 

“This is beautiful! Sirius you didn’t have to...” Ella began. 

“I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to. Do you like it?” 

“Like it? Sirius, it’s beautiful and it was so thoughtful of you to think about my people problem.” She laughed out. “Thank you.” She finished softly.

“I’m glad you like it.” Sirius smiled back before pulling Ella’s hand to the bed. “Come.” 

“Okay.” She replied as she allowed him to pull her over. 

“Sit.” He ordered as he kicked off his own shoes and pulled off his black leather jacket.

“Yes, master.” She joked pulling off her own shoes. She noticed Sirius shiver. “Are you cold?” 

“Wha? No, I’m not cold.” He responded before pulling something from his blue jeans trouser pocket. He then walked over to the bed and sat across from her, “I want to play a game Remus taught me. It’s called bullshit, have you ever played?” 

She shook her head no prompting him to explain as he shuffled and dealt the cards, “Usually you need multiple people to play so we’ll just use a random half of the deck. The objective is to not have any cards left at the end of the game. How it works is someone places anywhere from one to four aces down and the next person places ones than the other does twos and so on. If you don’t have the card you are supposed to place anything and you have to lie because no matter what you have to put cards down. If you think your opponent is lying then you call bullshit. If they are they have to pick all the discarded cards back up, if they are being truthful then you have to pick the cards up because you were wrong. Got it?” 

Ella nodded, “Got it. What are the stakes?” 

“None, just play and talk.” He replied. “Alright, I’ll go first, two aces.” Sirius commented with a wolfish smirk.

“I’m going to lose,” She groaned. “one one.” 

And the game began. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Sirius asked, “three fours. 

“Blue, yours?” Ella responded. “two fives.” 

“Blue as well.” He offered. “Three sixes.” 

“Bullshit.” She called.

Sirius smirked, “Sorry love.” 

“Damnit!” Ella breathed as she picked up the pile. “Two sevens.” 

“Bullshit.” He called.

She huffed and picked the cards back up.

“What do you want to do once you leave Hogwarts?” Ella asked as Sirius laid down cards. 

“An Auror, you?”

“I‘m not sure exactly. Probably something to do with healing though.” She answered honestly. 

“That sounds interesting, how did healing peak your interest?” He asked curiously.

“I like helping people, the only thing is I would hate to see so many suffering people and if I had a patient I couldn’t save well that would just break my heart. It’s hard because every division I can think of has a negative side I just don’t know if I could deal with.” She replied. 

“How were you not a Hufflepuff?” Sirius asked with a chuckle.

“I’m not sure, I honestly thought I would be.” Ella answered. “Why an Auror?” 

“I think it would be fun to work with James, kicking arse and fighting bad people.” Sirius answered. 

“That can’t be it though? You have no deeper reason?” Ella asked pausing her placing of cards. 

Sirius looked genuinely shocked that she had asked for more. People always just accepted that as his reason since he and James were so close. “Why can’t that be it?” 

“Because you’re brilliant Sirius, truly brilliant in everything you do and I feel like nothing about you is that simple. I see the way you watch people and examine situations, I see the way you methodically place jokes or quick comments, and I see the way you gage the information you share. I’ve watched you obviously know an answer in class but say nothing to give the one struggling a chance to answer and I’ve listened as you’ve silently taken punishment from McGonagall who accused you of something you didn’t do to protect a little firstie who fucked up. You are sweet and compassionate, smart and charming, you are incredible and that’s why I find it hard to believe you would choose a career with such little reasoning.” Ella answered passionately. 

Sirius’s eyes were swirling, he leaned forward and kissed her in an attempt to communicate what he knew he wouldn’t be able to articulate, “No one talks about me the way you do.” He whispered as he rested his forehead against his beautiful Ella’s.

“Just trying to be honest.” She whispered back a little breathlessly.

“I know love, I know you are.” He kissed her again softly and fought the fire that was burning through him from his absolute need for her. He pulled away with a thick swallow and watched as she got control of her breathing again. He ran his hand through his hair to calm himself, “I want to be an Auror because I want to help and protect the people who can’t do that for themselves. If I could make the world a little safer and better then I want to.” 

Ella smiled, “Circe, people shouldn’t be this perfect. You are perfection. That is a much better reason.” 

Sirius laughed, “I think you think too highly of me but thank you doll.” 

“Do you have any hobbies?” She asked as she straightened her cards going back to the game.

“Other than making spells and quidditch I play the piano and guitar and I sing a little, you?” He asked.

“What’s your position? And music? Really? I know everyone probably says this but you’ll have to perform for me sometime. As for my hobbies well I don’t really have many, just my Werepeople project mainly and I draw a lot.” Ella answered.

“Seeker, you didn’t.. course you didn’t know! You’ll have to come cheer me on when the season starts. As for music, yes people do ask me to preform often and I could definitely play you something if you show me some of your drawings.” Sirius replied with a smile, “Oh and bullshit.” 

“Ah fuck, you’re too good at this Sirusness.” Ella grumbled as she pulled the pile into her hands. 

“Siriusness?” He laughed out. “I like it. No ones called me that one yet.” 

She smiled, “I don’t know why? After all you are very Sirius, in fact, you are the most Sirius thing ever.” 

He barked out a laugh before placing his cards down, “Two Jacks, What is your biggest fear?”

“Umm I.. wooh that’s loaded. Let’s see.. I hate darkness. If I can’t see then I get really paranoid and it’s just bad.. I fear fire, the way it completely overtakes and destroys and my biggest fear is..is watching my loved ones die.” Ella finished with an edge of sadness in her tone. 

“How did they die?” Sirius asked softly as he put his cards down to give her his undivided attention.

“My mother worked for the MACUSA as an Auror in the spy division, on one of her missions she was killed. Three years after that, about four months ago, my father was killed by the Dark. I don’t tell people the real way they passed though. I don’t want it to come out who my parents are.” She replied as she cleared her throat to hold herself together.

Sirius grabbed her wrists gently where he began to run his thumbs over her pulse points in soothing circles, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I miss him like crazy but life must go on.” 

Sirius noticed Ella said him not them and filed that bit of information for later before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before sitting back again, “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” She replied softly. “Umm next question, let’s see.. What’s your favorite food?” 

“Steak and muggle cheeseburgers.” He replied instantly, happy to allow Ella the subject change.

She was grateful he didn’t dig, “Really? I like chicken wings, buffalo, honey barbecue, lemon pepper, all the flavors and bread.” 

“I’ll have to remember that.” Sirius replied. “What’s your favorite time of year?” 

“I love autumn, the colors, the smells, the weather, Halloween, all of it.” Ella replied with a smile. 

“Me too! That and then summer because who doesn’t like half-naked people.” He commented with a grin as she returned his grin with her own and rolled her eyes. 

“If you could be anyone in the world for one day, who would you be?” Ella asked.

“An attractive girl.” Sirius said after a moment of pondering. 

“What? Why?” Ella asked in humored surprise.

“Simple, I know how guys feel about things I do to them because I’m a guy and I know what feels good. Yeah, most guys are different but I at least know the basics of basic feelings. All I know about women is I make them feel good but I don’t know how and honestly actually trying to get one to explain those feelings in a way that’s understandable is impossible.”

“So you want to be a woman for a day so you can shag and know how it feels? Why not just use a polyjuice potion?” She questioned. 

“It’s a bit more complicated then just that isn’t it? I would need someone to willingly give me their hair and be comfortable with their body being used in such a way.” Sirius replied.

“Shouldn’t be a problem for you though, I mean you get so many girls willing to murder for you as it is. Why don’t you ask Marlene? She’s totally into you and she’s pretty and I bet you could easily stoke up a deal where someone turns into you and that be the person you sleep with.

“I know I come across as conceited but I don’t know if I would be capable of fucking myself and anyway I’d have to really truly trust someone if I’d let them be me, even if it is only for a little while.” “I didn’t even think of that. Humm well I’m sure you’ll reach that goal one day. You are, if nothing else, persistent.” Ella replied making Sirius laugh. “What would you do if you were a guy for the day?” He asked. 

She was silent for a moment, “Pee on everything.” 

Sirius busted out laughing causing Ella to laugh too.

“I can’t believe that’s what you would want to do!” He laughed out as he wiped his eyes. 

“I’m not the only one! Let’s say the entire Hogwarts female population were turned into males for a day, you’d have people peeing on everything and then there would just be random people jumping up and down with no pants on. It’s an extra appendage we don’t have! I honestly couldn’t deal with having a penis. Something that’s always there just hanging there, it’s got to be uncomfortable.” Ella responded pulling another round of laughter from Sirius. 

“It’s not that bad, sure it’s there but I mean I guess it’s kind of like having more sensitive boobs just in your crotch. It’s there but you don’t really notice it because it’s always been there. Does that make any sense at all?” Sirius responded. 

“I suppose.” Ella answered with a giggle.

Sirius asked the next question, “If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?” 

“My anxiety.” She responded after a moments hesitation.

“What’s it like for you?” He asked, he had been wondering about it since the greenhouse.

“It’s not as bad as it use to be. Of course, I take potions when I have an attack but usually a few calming exercises and removing myself from the situation is enough to make it subside, it also helps that I meditate and do yoga well and smoke pot. The actual attack itself feels sort of like an extremely uncomfortable overwhelming feeling. It becomes hard to breathe, I start to get really hot, my heart rate increases like crazy, I get dizzy, killer headaches, sometimes it can cause me not to sleep, and on the worst cases I become ill.” She answered. 

“Wow do I ever, I mean do I cause you to..” Sirius began now worried. He knew he made her flustered, hell making her flustered had become a hobby on its own but he’d feel like an arse if he was causing her anxiety.

“Oddly enough no. You’ve got this calming like presence to me. Even when you grab me, that usually would raise my anxiety and it does a bit but when my body realizes it’s you I calm right down. I’ve never experienced that with someone.” Ella offered without much thought other than to answer his question.

He grinned, “Good to know I can still grab you when I want.” 

“Wait no, wait!” She tried to protest.

“Nope nope to late love, you’ve already said it. Can’t take it back now.” Sirius replied with a smirk.

Ella pouted playfully causing Sirius to laugh, “S’not going to work.” He singsonged. 

Ella’s lips twitched, “What about you?” 

“I would want to have better control of my anger, I’m working on it but I just get angry so fast and sometimes it just gets away from me.” Sirius responded, humor gone.

“Do you think you might hurt someone?” Ella asked.

“It’s not the hurting people thing that I’ve been working on. Someone makes me angry enough then they deserve to get beat. The part I don’t like about my anger is how out of control I worry it could get. I can harm someone and have zero sympathy or remorse and I won’t feel a thing. Sometimes I won’t even realize how far I’m going and that’s what really worries me. James once said it’s like my eyes go hallow and I’m just existing when I get that level of angry. It freaks me out because.. because it’s like my parents and I don’t want..” Sirius cut off. 

“Hey, you’re awesome. Angry or not and I mean that literally. The times I’ve seen glimpses of your anger, you’ve been anything but emotionless. Your eyes positively swirl and yeah it’s pretty fucking terrifying but it’s also quite beautiful to watch.” Ella whispered as she ran her hand through the top of his hair by his temple.

“You’ve never seen me angry like James has.” Sirius answered with a shake of his head, “and please don’t ever be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you.” 

Ella smiled, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Do you get angry like James has seen a lot?” 

“Nah, only a handful of times in my life.” Sirius answered as he grasped her hand in his. 

“Well then I don’t think you should worry to much. If it’s that rare then I don’t think it’s that horrible.” Ella answered as she raised his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. 

Sirius sighed, “I hope you never see me that way.” 

“I hope I don’t either. Not out of fear of you but because you should be happy.” 

Sirius smiled a soft smile, “You’re question.” 

“I think it’s yours but I’ll take it.” Ella pauses to think before looking up to meet his eyes, “If most of the people you loved died and you had the chance to go back and change it, would you?” Ella asked as she bit her lip afraid of his answer. The question had been burning on her tongue since she started to care for him.

“Yes.” Sirius responded without a second thought. 

“Even if it meant lying to someone you care about and possibly hurting them emotionally?” She pushed. 

“Yes.” He answered again, “Why?” 

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Ella looked at Sirius questioningly but he just smirked and hopped off the bed. He opened the door and she heard muffled talking. Soon Sirius was back on the bed as two levitating trays with large silver domed covers were placed on the bed and a large pitcher of water was placed on the nightstand. 

“Lunch is served my lady.” Sirius announced dramatically as he took the tops off each tray reveling an assortment of pastries and an entire tray of fish and chips. 

Ella’s eyes grew, “That’s so much food!”

“Had to make sure my doll wouldn’t go hungry.” He commented with a smile, “Dig in.” He plucked a chip from the tray and tossed it into his mouth. 

“Thank you.” She said as she two began eating. Soon the questions were rolling again. 

“Why don’t you stay in relationships?” Ella asked.

“Yesh, right for the jugular on that one. I say it’s because I want to have my freedom and that is part of it but also I’m.. I’m extremely protective and possessive.” He answered a bit worriedly. “My possessive and protective natures make it to where I am capable of great violence against anyone who threatens what I deem as mine. I’ve been working on controlling it but it’s very difficult for me. The last time I showed it, the person involved.. it just didn’t end well.”

“I suppose some would see that as a bad thing.” She commented thoughtfully.

“Do you? You know, see it as a bad thing?” Sirius asked as he tried to squash the nervous feeling growing in his gut. It was hard enough revealing things about himself and the thought of Ella losing interest in him because of these things was sort of terrifying. 

Ella was quiet for a moment before answering, “No I don’t think it’s a bad thing. I’ve seen glimmers of those attributes in you and they don’t worry me. I’m sure you could be really terrifying if you chose to but I trust you not to hurt me which is totally odd for me since I don’t really trust anyone. That and I’m not a very forceful person. I have to be at the end of my patience to actually yell at anyone so someone like you would be a good balance I mean if you know if we were ever a thing.” 

Sirius smiled then and leaned forward to place a kiss onto Ella’s cheek, “You’re really sweet, you know that?” 

Ella blushed, “Thanks.” Sirius chuckled and took another bite of food.

“I’m curious, as a virgin, what are you most worried about when it comes to sexual things?” He asked. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew Sirius would want to dive more into that subject and she knew it would be only right to be honest about it with him. After all, she was asking him to share himself with her while she was lying to him about who she really was. She felt awful on a good day about her deception and even though she knew it was necessary, it didn’t make it any easier for her. “I suppose it would be the pain.” Ella began.

“From what I know sex hurts a little at first but then it turns pleasurable rather quickly. Not to mention there are lubes and such that can be brewed to ease any discomfort. However, there are some people who actually enjoy pain with sex.” Sirius stated as he observed Ella’s reaction. 

“Really?” Ella asked unsure with a bite to her bottom lip.

“Yeah.” Sirius answered and continued, “What else are you worried about?”

“Being bad at it, what if I’m just awful?” 

“Love you won’t be awful.” He said reassuringly.

“You can’t know that I won’t be.” Ella protested.

“Oh I completely know, I’m the expert after all. You’ll be incredible.” He retorted with a smirk.

“You are an expert, aren’t you? Could I.. I mean could you.. could you answer some things for me? My parents kept me pretty sheltered or more like never told me anything.. So like I umm I know the basics, well I read about it in a book I found at the muggle library so that and overhearing my friends talk, I know how things work and all I just don’t know.. other things and and you’re so experienced..” Ella rambled. With every word, her blush deepened and her words became faster.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her cutting off her ramblings, “You are so adorable.” Ella’s heart fluttered as Sirius dropped closer as to kiss her again. She closed her eyes and waited but the kiss never came. A soft chuckle and warm breath ghosting over her face had her blinking open her eyes to meet his swirling with humor and lust and something very hungry, “You can ask me anything. What do you want to learn first?” Ella nodded and swallowed thickly, “Words.”

“Ri-Right yes umm le-let me think pl-please.” Ella whispered out. She could hardly think with him so close. His body heat, his smell, just his everything. “Can’t focus.” 

Sirius chuckled and kissed her deeply. A small moan slipping through his lips that had Ella’s mind swirling. Without thought, she lifted her hands to his hair and he pushed her back onto the bed. She spread her legs easily and he settled between them. His hands left trails of heat she was convinced would be burned into her skin forever as he slid them over her hips and down her thighs then up again. He ran them up her sides and into her hair where he gave a slight tug causing Ella to gasp out in pleasure. He growled deep in his throat and in seconds had her wrists trapped in his hand above her head. She pushed her chest up to his and whined when she couldn’t get closer which caused him to groan and deepen the already fierce kiss. He rocked into her and she gasped at the contact breaking the kiss in the process. He kissed down her cheek and to her neck and Ella wanted more, she needed more. “Please please please.” 

Sirius groaned and ground his hips into hers causing Ella to hiss, “Yesss, fuck Sirius, feels so so so good, more more more more more. Please more.” 

“Oh fuck baby, want you so bad.” He moaned out desperately. Merlin did he want her but something wasn’t right. She was here for the taking, ready and so very willing, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t have her until she asked for him, until she decided with a clear head she wanted him so with great disappointment he pulled away. He wanted to burst into tears at the sight of her completely debouched form lying beneath him. Her pupils were dilated from lust and her lips were swollen, her shirt was riding up and even though he let go of her wrists she still held them above her head as if they needed to be bound.

Ella’s heart raced as she panted to catch her breath, “Wha-“ 

“We can’t baby girl, fuck I want to but we can’t. You aren’t ready.” He whined out. He wanted to kick his own arse for denying himself her but he knew he had to.

Ella blinked rapidly then nodded, Sirius was right. She wasn’t ready for this but damn she felt ready, “You’re like a spell.” 

Sirius let out a gruff laugh then sighed sadly as he pulled further away from her, “My darling girl, you are the spell.” 

She cleared her throat and sat up against the headboard. Sirius handed her a glass of water and she downed the entire thing, “Better?” 

“A bit.” She answered. 

“Good, now questions?” He asked trying to stop himself from jumping on her again. Even if the conversation was about sex, it was better then nothing. Talking would at least give him something to do with his mouth so he wouldn’t do the other things his tongue was begging for.

Ella took a deep breath to center herself, “Okay I guess first what is a kink exactly? Is it just something weird or.. and that's the same thing as a fetish?”

He took a deep breath, “A kink is basically something that turns someone on when done or said. Like some people have kinks where they like having sex in public or being whipped, some like to be called things like Master or Daddy. These are things that they like but are not necessary to have sex. A fetish is something that is almost needed for sexual gratification. So like if I could only get hard or cum if someone smacked my face, that’s a fetish. A fetish is kinky and is a kink but a kink isn’t a fetish.” 

“Daddy.” Ella said as she selected another piece of fish. “Is that like a power thing?” 

“Something like that yeah.” Sirius answered in an uneven tone. He cleared his throat and took a sip of water. 

“So pain with sex that’s a kink then? Why would someone want or need to be hurt?” She asked with a grimace. “I hate being hurt.”

“It’s not just pain with sex, it’s more like pain with pleasure.” Sirius offered as he watched her intently. 

“I don’t really understand how pain could be pleasurable.” Ella replied with a shrug.

“Love, do you remember when I gripped your thigh in Ancient Studies?” Sirius asked and Ella nodded, “How did it feel?” Ella blushed and Sirius smirked, “Tell me honestly, how did it feel, how did it make you feel?”

“Well I, uh, I mean it felt protective and sort of I don’t know.” Ella rambled. 

“You do know, explain it better than that.” Sirius demanded and Ella flushed at the authoritative yet soft tone. 

“It well, it felt.. I liked it. I liked it a lot and I’m not exactly sure why but I really did.” Ella wished the bed would open up and swallow her whole as she looked everywhere but at Sirius. 

“Did it turn you on, make you think dirty things, or make you feel hot? Were you hoping I’d squeeze harder or perhaps do other things to you?” Sirius asked in a low voice that made shivers run through her frame. 

“Yes, all of that. I-I thought all of that.” Ella replied breathlessly. Sirius’s voice was silk and she wanted him to do those things so unbelievably badly. 

“Humm but didn’t it hurt? It must have, I mean I left a bruise.” Sirius replied with a smirk followed by a deep intake of breath as he centered himself. Godrick she was perfect for him and she didn’t even know it.

“It did.. So that’s pleasure and pain..” Ella surmised as she took a sip of water to calm herself. She was going to drown before the end of this conversation.

“An example, yes.” Sirius answered. 

“Do you have any kinks?” She asked curiously.

“A few.” Sirius replied, “I’ll tell you them another time.” 

Ella nodded before asking, “Does actual sex and oral sex feel the same?” 

“Nope, both are fantastic and I love both but they do feel different.”

Ella paused for a moment before asking her next question, “Some guys asked me if I spit or swallowed the other day, was that sexual? I feel like it was because they just kept grinning.” 

Sirius clenched his hands into fists, “Yes it is sexual, they meant when a guy cums in your mouth do you spit the cum out or do you swallow. Who were they?” 

“Some Ravenclaws.” Ella stated before blurting, “Wouldn’t you just swallow? I mean if it doesn’t damage your body to swallow it wouldn’t you? It’s already in your mouth you might as well.” 

Sirius couldn’t help but grin, “You are completely right love, so stupid to do such a silly thing like spit when it’s already in your mouth and it poses no harm.” 

“What does it taste like?” She asked curiously as she fought down her blush. She knew she was asking a lot of questions but she had never had the opportunity to ask anyone. 

“I could show you.” Sirius offered with a devilish smile. Ella rolled her eyes with a blush and Sirius released a sigh, “Guys are usually salty and depending on what they’ve eaten the taste can change, girls taste better in my opinion, a bit acidic, not quite sour but leading that way. Just like males though females have different tastes.”

“What does it feel like, an orgasm I mean?” She asked in a lower tone as she raised her eyes to his.

“You’ve never had one?” He asked with drawn together eyebrows.

“I’ve never had sex so no and I wouldn’t have asked if I had.” She responded a bit defensively as her blush intensified.

“You don’t have to have a partner to have an orgasm though I think it’s dinner with others. I could show you.. if you wanted?” Sirius offered. 

“It’s not sex?” Ella asked skeptically. 

“It’s.. it is a sexual act. I could make you cum just by using my finger which I think you’ll find is a lot less intimidating then other options.” He said as he wiggled his index finger.

“Does it hurt?” She asked nervously.

“Nope, it feels wonderful love.” Sirius replied as he cleared off the bed with a few swishes of his wand. He had leaned toward her and kissed her gently and without thought, Ella leaned back onto the soft bed. He moved his mouth down to her neck and Ella gasped.

“I.. Maybe we could.. maybe another time.. I don’t think.. I’m not ready..” Ella rambled. She wanted to know what it felt like but she was terrified. She felt like a coward. 

“S’okay love, no rush. I want you to be ready, willing, and wanting it.” He reassured at the sight of her frown. He dropped to his side and pulled her into his chest where she cuddled snuggly against him. Ella closed her eyes for just a second and promptly fell asleep. 

“Ella? Come on love you have to wake up.” Sirius whispered as he kissed her forehead. She squirmed into him with a whine and he chuckled. “Come on Ella, we have to head back to the castle.” 

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, “Time s’it?” 

“Ten after five. You’ve been asleep for two hours. You’ve got to get up.” He answered as he rubbed his finger across her side.

“I don’t wanna. Just stay here. S’warm” She mumbled as she flipped to her other side and pressed her back against his chest causing him to chuckle. 

“But we have to love.” He replied with humor lacing his voice. She huffed and wiggled some more causing Sirius to fight back the moan trying to escape. “Ella if you don’t stop pressing your arse against my cock I’m going to put it in it.” He stated a bit breathlessly. He was extremely wound up.

Ella blinked opened her eyes some more and slowly sat up, she turned to the still laying down Sirius, “You do butt stuff too?” 

Sirius barked out a laugh, “Yes I do butt stuff too doll or did you forget that I fuck anyone I deem fuckable no matter their gender?” 

“Oh yeah right. Forgot.” She yawned as she stood from the bed and stretched. She turned to face a grinning Sirius. At the sight of his smile the events from that afternoon came flooding back and her face lite up bright red, “I’m sorry about earlier.” 

“It’s fine love like I said I want you to be ready, willing, and wanting it. It’s not fun if your partner isn’t enjoying themselves.” His smile was soft as he stood from the bed and pulled on his boots.

“Come along sweetheart, let’s get some dinner before we head back to the castle, yeah?” He stretched out his hand for her to take.

“Is it bad that I don’t want to go back?” Ella asked with a nibble to her lip. Sirius looked conflicted so Ella sighed and took his still outstretched hand before he could answer.

The two walked to the door and he opened it for Ella who stopped abruptly and turned to Sirius. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning back around and exiting the room.

Back on the street, the two headed to the three broomsticks for dinner. They found a small booth in the back and ordered. 

“So no rushing but when do you think you may be ready to try things?” Sirius asked and Ella blushed before looking around for listening ears. “Relax love I placed a silencing charm around us so no one can hear.” 

Ella sighed in relief, “Thanks and umm I’m not sure. Does it.. bother you?” 

“No, I was just curious. I can wait.” Sirius offered. At the same time, their waiter presented their drinks. 

“What was your first time like?” Ella asked once the man had left.

“Depends on what first time you mean.” 

“Sex?” Ella tried. 

“See still not specific enough doll. Sex is such a broad term. Do you consider sex just to be vaginal and dick or would oral count as sex? What about anal? Then there is handjobs and I mean is anything that ends with an orgasm sex because I can make people cum without even touching their private areas. I can answer them all for you but I don’t know if you want to hear all of it.” 

“Have you.. wait that’s not any of my..” 

“Ask.” Sirius cut off with a reassuring smile though his eyes sparked with intrigue at her curiosity. He loved that she was asking him questions. He’d probably break someone’s bones if he found out she was getting all of this information from someone else. She was his and he very much enjoyed being her only teacher.

Ella bit her lip, “Another time. Right now I want to know what your first time actually entering someone was like, not oral just plan normal sex.” 

Sirius’s lips twitched, “Almost all sex is plain normal sex, in fact sex in any form or fashion with toys or without, fetished up or kinked out, is all healthy and normal as long as consent is involved. Nothing is wrong with wanting things during that time. It’s healthy and good as long as it’s safe and consensual. Now as for your question, I’m assuming you mean what was it like the first time I had sex with a woman?”

Ella nodded and he continued, “Well I had just turned fourteen and she was sixteen. I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing and sort of stumbled a bit at first but once I figured it out it was incredible. It didn’t hurt me and it wasn’t her first time so she didn’t feel much pain. Came embarrassingly fast but as time went on and I acquired more partners I became much better.” 

“Do you have a favorite way?” Ella asked. She never really contemplated what sex should be classified as but now that the subject was broached and Sirius listed so much, she’d have to think on it.

Sirius internally cheered as he watched Ella. He could see her mind tumbling around and that excited him greatly. First steps to her being open and ready was for her to be informed and curious. “I have a favorite position.”

“What is it?” Ella asked without pause. 

“If I told you, would you even know what it was?” Sirius asked after a pause. Ella’s face flamed in embarrassment and Sirius was quick to continue, “It’s called doggie. Basically my partner..” Sirius paused then started again, “I would position you to have your face down in the pillows, back bent, and arse in the air. I’d have complete control of your body and would fuck you deep and hard. It’s really really good and though it’s a commonly known position, in my opinion it’s the best. My second favorite would be me putting you on your back and bending your knees to your head, bending you in half, and I’d fuck you. It’s really stimulating and gives me a delicious view of your face when you cum.” 

Ella’s face and gut were on fire as Sirius’s silky voice explained what he’d do to her. She felt short of breath and dizzy and Sirius was looking at her like he was two seconds away from dragging her to the floor to do just those things. “Oh.” Was all she managed to croak out and Sirius fought his grin of victory from spreading across his face. 

“What’s your favorite animal?” Sirius asked after he swallowed some of his untouched drink. 

The startling change of subject had Ella blinking rapidly, “What?” 

“What’s your favorite animal love?” Sirius asked innocently. 

“Domestic or wild?” Ella asked after taking a long gulp from her own drink.

“Both I suppose.” Sirius inquired. 

“Large dogs. I like cats and small dogs are cute but I like the rough playfulness you get from a bigger bread as for wild my favorites are tied between a red panda, a fox, and a coyote of course. You?” Ella replied. 

“Large dogs are my favorite obviously and for wild, I like wolves, coyotes, foxes, you know members of the Canidae family. Can’t stand cats.” Sirius offered. 

“Here you are, two corn beef sandwiches. Anything else?” Asked the older man. 

“No thank you.” Sirius commented. With that, the waiter left and the two dug in. 

“Your patronus intrigues me. I can see coyote but she seemed to have a lot of fox in her as well and then her name is literally what Native Americans called foxes.” Sirius began and Ella smiled. 

“It translates to blackfoot so I thought it fitting since both coyotes and foxes have black padded feet. In truth, I don’t know what she is. She’s a hybrid I suppose but that is impossible to find in nature as far as I know. She’s smaller than a female coyote but bigger then a fox, her head and ears are that of a coyote but her fur is total fox. I can only assume she’s a species that once existed or that my personality didn’t fit exactly right with just one animal so my patronus morphed.” Ella explained. “Now yours is super cool. At first I thought it was just the biggest dog I’ve ever seen but your patronus is Grim, isn’t it?” She asked in interest. 

“Yeah but I’m not death or..” Sirius began but cut off when Ella chuckled.

“It’s perfect for you. Honestly, your name is literally the dog star and your personality is sort of canineish. You’re loyal to those you deem worthy, your protective, possessive, and really playful. I see why it’s a grim. The grim would have all the traits of your typical dog but it is thought to be more intelligent, cunning, and more regal. It’s rare, unique, and special also kind of a badass thing to be. It’s your perfect match.” 

Sirius grinned, “Did you look them up?” 

Ella flushed, “Before I came here. They’ve always interested me.” 

“Really? Now I’m going to have to go look up coyotes and foxes to see what I can learn about you.” He stated and Ella laughed. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ella asked. 

“Haven’t you been?” 

Ella chuckled, “Yeah umm so don’t think I’m like fishing for complements because I’m not I just.. could you tell me why me? Like what attracts you to me that makes you chase me the way you do?” Ella asked curiously. “There are tons of people who want you and that you’ve had so why do you want me?” 

Sirius pondered the question for a few moments before answering, “It started because you were, are, a challenge. I’ve never met anyone who could say no to me and you did and still do but it’s become more than that. You hold my interest, I don’t get bored around you. I like the way you speak and act, you’re positively brilliant love and you are special, different from anyone I’ve met. As for what I find physically attractive about you well all of you. You have a mouth-watering figure that I am dying to see completely bare and beneath me and I’d do just about anything to make you smile.” Ella’s cheeks darkened from his answer and Sirius chuckled, “Oh and that blush I can’t seem to get enough of is undoubtedly one of my favorite things about you. I would ask you what you like about me but I don’t think I can handle hearing you praise me again without bending you over this table and fucking you until it breaks so I’ll just ask what do you find physically attractive about me?” 

Ella’s face was burning and her eyes were wide as more images flashed through her mind. Sirius chuckled darkly bringing her back to reality and she hurried to clear her throat, “Umm yes well I really..” She paused to take a deep breath, “I really like your voice I mean your eyes are brilliant and so is your smile but your voice is my favorite and then, of course, there is your body which I haven’t seen yet but I’ve felt it and I just know you are probably just just God-like.” Ella answered as she ran her finger over the table refusing to meet his gaze. 

“If you could meet anyone in the world who would it be?” Sirius asked. He thought he had this boundary-pushing and easing back process down. He’d ask her an intrusive question and when she showed signs of distress, he’d change the subject. It kept her open and relaxed and him well informed. 

“The person who figured out cocoa and sugar makes chocolate and then shared it with the world.” Ella answered before taking a large sip of butterbeer. 

“Of all the people why them?” Sirius asked in surprise.

“Because chocolate is the absolute best thing in the entire world and I would pledge my undying love and devotion for them.” Ella answered causing Sirius to choke on his drink from laughter. “You all right there Sirius?” 

“Yeah.” Sirius coughed out.

“You sure?” Ella asked now giggling.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine you just surprised me. You and Remus have a lot more in common than I first thought.” Sirius replied wiping the tears from his eyes. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” 

“I’d like to see the ocean.” 

“You’ve never..” 

“No, super sheltered remember?” 

“I’ll have to take you some time.” He commented with a smile that was infectious. 

Ella smiled and scanned her eyes around the bar, that’s when she saw them. Three seventh year boys leering at them with feral eyes and grins on their faces, “Sirius do you mind if we go?” 

“Why? Are you not having fun?” Sirius asked in confusion and a little hurt.

“No! Merlin no, I’m having a blast it’s just.. I’m getting uncomfortable.” Ella replied as she pulled at her sweater. 

Sirius looked around the room and noticed the group of boys staring. He stood and blocked Ella from their view before offering her his hand, “Yeah love lets head back. We can play chess or something when we get back to the common room.” 

“Thanks.” Ella replied in relief as she took his hand and the two left the pub. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Sirius asked. 

“Nope. Both my parents were gay.” Ella answered and giggled when she noticed Sirius’s confused face. 

“Then why do you exist?” Sirius asked in bewilderment.

“My dad was upset about his crush getting married and my mother had just caught the first woman she had ever loved in bed with her very best friend. Both my parents ended up at the same bar, the same night, and recognized each other. They got super wasted and well you can guess the rest. Two months after that night my dad gets an owl saying she’s pregnant and the two decided to attempt to co-raise me.” Ella explained. “They have never been with anyone not their gender since and as far as I know, except for brief experimentations in school, they hadn’t before.” 

“Aren’t you just a one in a fucking million.” Sirius replied. 

“Oh yeah, you have no idea.” Ella answered. The two walked in almost total darkness for a few more minutes when Ella stopped. 

“What is it love?” Sirius asked.

Ella paused as all of her built up courage seemed to deflate, “Oh it’s nothing.” Ella answered. She wanted to take initiative but she had never really done that before. Part of her was terrified Sirius would push her away and another screamed that she was an idiot for thinking that while another rang out that she was taking advantage of Sirius because of her refusal to give him anything in return then the final part told her just to do it, that he’d made it clear he was fine with it and that she needed to stop judging Sirius on what she thought he would say or do and what he’s proven about himself which made her feel like even more of a horrible person. 

“Come on love, tell me what it is? Is it something you want?” Sirius asked and judging by the nibble to her lip he got it in one. 

Ella’s thoughts were loud in her head and she felt as if she already ruined the moment so she answered, “It’s not important.” She went to begin walking again only to be stopped when Sirius stretched his arm out. 

“Not so fast. Tell me what you want from me.” Sirius demanded.

He’s not going to let this go Ella surmised. “I just was just going to umm well I was wondering if.. if I could..” Ella stammered.

“Come on, say it.” Sirius implored. He wasn’t sure what she was trying to get out and of course, he had ideas of what she wanted but those weren’t why he was pushing her. Ella was confident and poised and he very much enjoyed that about her but when it came to the more intimate side of things, she was very insecure and self-conscious. He wanted her to look at him and feel free and safe, like she could say or do anything without judgment from him. 

Ella huffed in annoyance at herself, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak again when she realized Sirius was gazing at her intently, “Ah fuck it.” She replied before taking a step forward, leaning upon her tiptoes, and placing a soft timid kiss to Sirius’s lips. She went to pull back but Sirius was quicker. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest as he deepened their kiss. 

Ella let out a moan and Sirius took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her butterbeer tasting mouth. He roamed his tongue around the wet alcove before pulling his tongue back out and working his lips against Ella’s. She let out a soft mew before catching Sirius’s bottom lip between her teeth and gently pulling earning a growl from the silver-eyed man. Sirius intensified the kiss once again following his lead Ella nudged her tongue into Sirius’s mouth who gently sucked on it. Soon there was a battle of tongues that only ended when Ella pulled away to gasp for air. 

The two stared at each other both flushed, “You don’t need permission to kiss me baby.” He whispered, breath ghosting over her face. Ella’s breath hitched as Sirius dipped his head again to place another kiss to her lips this time soft and gentle. “I want you to feel free to say and try things with me baby girl. I promise I won’t judge you or be cruel, just be open with me, trust me.” 

Ella nodded with a thick swallow and Sirius offered a reassuring soft smile, “Come on love.” He grasped her hand and with that, the two walked up to Gryffindor tower together. 

They were about to give the password when James yelled out for Sirius, he ran up to the duo and out of breath he spoke, “Siri there you are! Hi Ella, mate we’re having an emergency quidditch meeting. Everyone’s already there.” 

“Alright, I’m coming just give me a minute.” Sirius answered. James tried to protest but Sirius waved him off. He turned to look at Ella with a questioning gaze.

“You better get going Mr.Seeker, it’s probably important if it’s an emergency.” She commented with a smile. 

He smiled and turned to leave but stopped when Ella called out, “Hey Siriusness, I had a really great time. Maybe.. maybe we could do it again sometime?” 

“Definitely.” He replied with a wide smile as he walked a few steps backward. James called his name again and he turned and raced after his friend. 

Ella shook her head and headed into the tower feeling completely drained despite having a two-hour nap. She showered and had just entered her room when Lily screeched, “Finally! You need to come with me right this moment.” She grabbed Ella’s arm and pulled her out of the dorm. 

“I need my..” Ella began but Lily wasn’t paying any attention as she kept talking about some girl named Lidia, something about charms, then James. 

Ella was dragged all the way into the dungeons and into an abandoned classroom, barefoot, in tight purple yoga shorts, and a white tank top with no wand. Her hair had yet to be dried and all she could do for warmth was wrap her arms around herself which intern pushed her large breasts up and together. She shivered from the cold and anxiety as it spiked from being stared at by the crowd already gathered in the room. She had never wanted to be invisible more in her life. Someone winked at her and another whistled, others were sporting feral grins and some were biting their lips. She felt like the room was filled with wild carnivores and she was a meek little creature about to be dinner. 

Lily was rambling to an irate Marlene before she turned her attention back to Ella, “You were right about some of the things in that book and about the lack of knowledge muggleborns get so I decided to write up a petition to have everything fixed. I do need your help though.”

“Wh-where are we?” Ella asked through shivers. 

“Oh, this is…” Lily began. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Came an angry voice from behind Lily. The room went silent and Ella looked up to see a furious Sirius Black starring at her from the doorway probably coming from his Quidditch meeting as James, Fabian, Gideon, and a few others flowed in from behind him. 

“Sirius.” Ella whispered in relief before being hit with a violent shiver and all at once his anger seemed to melt. He walked up to her while transfiguring his hairband into a thick robe and wrapped it around her shivering frame. He cast a drying charm on her hair followed by a heating charm on her entire person causing Ella to sigh in relief. She was still cold but at least she wasn’t trembling anymore. 

“Better?” He asked as he rubbed his hands on her arms. 

“Yes thank you.” Ella answered with a happy sigh as her body leaned closer to him. 

Sirius brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, “I don’t like all of these people starring at you. They look ready to devour you. We are leaving.” Ella shivered at his predatory tone then nodded. Sirius pulled away and asked at his normal voice level, “Now why are you down here without shoes, wet hair, and with barely any clothing on? You could get sick.” 

“Lily…” Ella began but was cut off.

“Oh my gosh Ella! I didn’t even realize! I’m so sorry.” Lily offered. 

“S’Okay.” Ella replied. “What did you need my help with?” 

Lily opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Sirius’s icy tone. “She’ll help tomorrow with shoes on and proper clothing.” Sirius snapped before grabbing Ella by the hand and pulling her out of the classroom. Once they were away from prying eyes Sirius pulled her to face him.

“What happened? Why were you here?” So many emotions passed through his eyes. Worry, confusion, anger.

Ella rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly, “So warm.” She whispered as she snuggled into his chest. She could feel Sirius relax as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“What happened love?” He whispered as he ran his hand through her hair.

“Lily was in the room when I had just gotten out of the shower. She drug me all the way here talking the entire time. I couldn’t get a single word in.” Ella replied.

“The next time she or anyone does something like that, I don’t care if you have to bite, you do not go anywhere without knowledge of where you are going and definitely nowhere without your wand, not even to the showers.” Sirius scolded. 

Ella just nodded into his chest and he squeezed tighter. “Everyone was staring at me. I hate that. I felt like I was on display.” 

Sirius growled, “Because you were on display. If anyone try’s to touch you, you come straight to me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Ella replied shivering at his protectiveness, “Thanks for rescuing me.” 

Sirius sighed, “Of course love, now come on. Let’s get you back to your room.” With that, he spun around and lifted Ella onto his back. 

Sirius’s warmth and his intoxicating smell had Ella’s eyes closing against her will and she soon was asleep. 

He laid her down on his bed and smiled at her sleeping form, “So innocent and trusting. Little lamb I won’t let you fall prey to the others surrounding you.” He whispered as he pulled the covers over her body. He kissed her forehead and quietly left wanting nothing more than to climb into bed and wrap his arms tightly around her.

“What the hell Sirius? We were enjoying the view.” A sixth year Gryffindor named Perry commented while wiggling his eyebrows receiving laughs and high fives from various males around him. 

Sirius growled at the boy who instantly flinched, “You touch her I will end you.” His voice dripped with danger. 

“Hey mate relax, she’s just a bird. We’ll wait until you’re done.” A Hufflepuff named Matthew commented with a cheeky grin.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Hey Pads you alright?” Remus asked in worry.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Sirius replied as he turned to face his friend. 

“What happened?” Remus asked clearly noticing the distress in his friend. He was the only one who ever really noticed.

“I came in here earlier and Lily had Ella in here half-dressed with no shoes on and soaking wet hair. She was a shivering mess and the entire room was starring at her like they were going to eat her.” Sirius replied as he ran a hand along his neck in a move Remus recognized as a clear sign of distress. Sirius hadn’t told anyone about his chase for Ella, well anyone except for his three best friends. Remus knew the most though, he began confiding in Remus about his frustrations with her one night and Remus had smiled the entire time. 

“I thought we agreed not to include her in this?” Peter asked and Remus seemed to grasp what the real problem was.

“We did! I thought we did but then Lily decided to go rogue.” Sirius replied as his anger flared again.

“It’s alright Siri. I’ll object if they bring it up again though with that group there,” Remus nodded towards the large group of males Sirius had been ready to kill mere moments ago, “we might be overruled.” 

“I know we will.” Sirius replied in frustration.

“Ask her not to join.” Peter offered.

“She’s not going to listen to me.” Sirius groaned in denial. 

“She might. Who knows?” Remus added. Sirius nodded after a moment’s hesitation and the three took their seats next to James as the meeting came to order. 

Ella woke when the bed dipped next to her and two strong arms embraced her, “Sirius?” She asked sleepily. 

“Yeah love it’s me.” He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck. 

Ella had dreamt she was a captive in a dungeon and Sirius had busted through the door to rescue her. She smiled when she thought about how he basically did just that a few short hours ago which led her to think about how kind and patient he has been with her. He asked her if she trusted him and she honestly did. It was a terrifying thought but it lead her to take a deep breath and turn in his arms to face him. He blinked at her curiously and opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word Ella kissed him softly. It soon turned heated and Ella found herself on her back with Sirius in between her legs. 

“You are murder doll.” He breathed out as he looked down at her. The moonlight was drifting through the top of his bed casting Ella in a soft white glow. Her eyes were swimming with lust and he felt his cock twitch with need. He pushed his hard length against her pelvis dragging a deep moan from Ella’s lips and a long needy groan from his own.

“Sirius I want you.” She whimpered out. “Please.” 

Sirius whined, “Baby are you sure you are ready?” Merlin how he wished she’d say yes. He knew he wanted her mind totally clear when she asked for him but he was a weak man and right now the urge to claim her was almost unbearable. 

“Not for sex but for what you offered earlier if it’s still an option.” She replied breathlessly. 

Sirius nodded vigorously, “Yes, yes of course love, always. Lift your hips.” In one swift motion, he pulled her shorts down to her thighs and off of her legs. Sirius moaned as his eyes met white lace knickers, “So fucking innocent.” He all but sobbed before dipping down and kissing Ella’s neck once again. 

He rubbed his hand along her thigh before moving it up between them and resting it on the outside of her knickers. He rubbed the palm of his hand along her folds earning a gasp at the contact and Sirius moaned as his fingers felt the wet spot growing. Not wanting to wait another second he moved her knickers to the side and slipped his finger in between her folds causing her to tremble beneath him. He ghosted his finger over her hole and clit before taking the tip of his finger and ever so gently pushing it into her stopping at the knuckle. She let out a long gaspy moan prompting him to pull his mouth from her neck and sit up so he could watch her fall apart. He pushed his finger in and out, teasing her slowly, relentlessly as he imagined how good her tight heat would feel wrapped around his cock. She panted and moaned beneath him and it took every bit of will power he possessed to not take her right then and there. He pushed his finger in deeper, hooked it up to rub that sensitive, soft, and swollen spot he knew would have her writhing and that it did. She shivered almost violently at the touch as moans and whimpers escaped her plump pink lips. Her breath was coming in faster and then he pushed her further as he used his thumb to make circular motions on her clit. Her body arched up and she began to grind herself down onto his fingers as she begged for more. She was a moaning, babbling, delicious mess and he wanted to devour her.

“Sirius oh ah Si-Siri-u-us.” Ella moaned out as trembles racked through her frame from the incredible stimulation. She grasped the comforter in a tight grip, “Ple-oh Si-Sir-rius.” 

“Yes baby, Merlin you’re so beautiful, tell me what you want baby girl.” Sirius requested as he quickened his pace. 

“Pl-please Si-Sirius plea ahh need need need.” Ella babbled. 

“Tell me what you want baby.” Sirius ordered again, eyes glued to her. He wanted to watch his hands work her over and her face all at once. He wanted her mesmerizing beauty to be seared into his brain forever. He never wanted to forget this moment.

“More Sirius mo-more please C-cum ple-please Sirius.” Ella begged as her body grew closer and closer to climax.

Sirius smiled more feral then he ever had at Ella’s words before quickening his pace even more and ordering in a voice smooth like velvet, “Cum for me baby, cum on my finger like a good girl.” 

As if his words where the trigger Ella’s body was hit with an intense wave of hot. Her back arched and her mind fogged as she came with Sirius’s name falling from her lips. It was like the most beautiful overpowered explosion had erupted through her body, from her ears to her toes. She laid there panting afterward with her eyes closed as her body made tiny convulsions. 

Sirius worked her through her orgasm but the moment she was finished he fled to the washroom where he pulled his joggers down his hips and grasped his leaking and aching cock in his hand. He closed his eyes as images of her lust blown eyes and sweet smile ran through his mind. A few strong strokes and he was coming onto the white tiles of the washroom floor as bright white flashed behind his eyes with “Ella.” falling from his lips like a prayer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Ella woke wrapped in the protective and warm embrace of Sirius. She nuzzled her face into his hard chest and received a sigh in response. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up to see Sirius smiling down at her with twinkling silver eyes. 

“Good morning love.” He yawned out before casting wandless breath cleaning spells on them. 

“Good morning.” Ella replied as she flushed. She was pressed up against a shirtless Sirius Black who indeed looked more delicious topless and my gosh was that a tattoo? Could he get any more attractive? He was currently running his hand along her exposed lower back making her shiver from the burning trail his fingertips always seemed to leave behind. Oh Godrick his fingers! 

Sirius chuckled again, “More blushing. I really do think it’s because of me. Keep it up and my already huge ego is going to triple in size.” 

Ella laughed at that, “I don’t think your ego could get much bigger then it already is darling.” 

“You have no idea how big I can get love.” Sirius replied with a smirk. The double meaning was not lost on Ella and she blushed further which caused his smirk to turn into a full-on grin. 

“I see we are remembering more clearly?” He laughed out. 

“Ye-yes.” She answered.

“I know you enjoyed yourself so I won’t bother asking if you did. What I do want to know is if you’d let me do it again sometime?” He asked confidently, flirtatiously. 

“Cou-could be arranged.” Ella replied as she shivered in remembrance. Nothing has ever been that incredible. No feeling or taste could compare to how last night felt to her.

“Humm maybe next time you’d let me taste you.” Sirius asked darkly and a whine escaped Ella’s lips at the thought and tone. He chuckled before dipping his head and kissing her soundly. He pulled away all too soon for her liking though, “It took everything in me not to cum at the sight of you writhing beneath me and then when you moaned my name, I really thought I was a goner.” Sirius moaned out with a devilish grin before turning serious. “I have something I need to ask you.”

“What is it?” She asked in concern at his mood shift.

“Last night Lily brought you down to a meeting she wasn't supposed to.” he replied in annoyance. “After you left, the group voted for you to join. I voted against it as well as James, Peter, and Remus per my request.” 

“You don’t want me to join? What’s the group for?” Ella asked in puzzlement. 

“I definitely don’t want you to join. They discuss things I don’t want you to worry about and they plan things I don’t want you involved in. It’s all for a good cause it’s just dangerous and I’ve become.. attached to you.” Sirius replied uncomfortable with expressing how he feels about her yet. Hell, he’s not even clear on how he feels yet.

She paused for a moment to contemplate his words as she splayed her hands over his bare chest. “Okay, I won’t join, if they ask I’ll decline.” She didn’t know what this group was though she had her suspicions and if Sirius really didn’t want her to be apart of it then she wouldn’t be. Sirius visibly relaxed before dipping down and kissing her gently in thanks.

“Merlin’s saggy tits! What the fuck!” James growled. 

Ella jumped from James’s outburst and Sirius grinned. He placed a finger to her lips and whispered shh as he brought the wards down around his bed.

“You alright prongs?” Peter asked through a laugh.

“No, I am bloody well not alright. I have had a fucking woody every morning since school started because that she-devil I call a girlfriend has been too preoccupied. I swear I’m getting really sick and tired of this. I thought the one-man band would be disbanded but nope here I am.. ah fuuccckkkk. No lotion.” James growled as he slammed his nightstand closed.

Ella’s face grew redder and redder with every word and her mouth hung open in horror while Sirius couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips as he fought down his laughter. 

“Just leave it alone James. It will go away.” Peter tried now in full-blown laughter. His comment made Sirius bite his fist to stop from laughing out loud.

“No, it won’t Wormie. I’ve tried that, remember, transfiguration?” James fussed. 

“Must we talk about your cock issues every morning? Just be a normal bloke and wank in the shower or something. Merlin’s pants James we don’t need to know this shit.” Remus groaned having been awaken by James’s rant, he most definitely wasn’t a morning person. At this point Sirius had tears rolling from his eyes. The pure look of embarrassment and horror on Ella’s face was enough but to add his roommates’ comments to the mixture was pure hilarity gold.

“Fine just I need lotion do you have any?” James asked hopefully. 

“No.” Remus and Peter replied in unison.

James made a sort of angry choked groan, “Fine I’ll just take some of Pads.” 

Ella and Sirius listened as James marched the few steps to Sirius’s bed. He flung open the curtain and his face morphed into one of horror and embarrassment. 

Peter now laughing so hard he could hardly breath fell off the bed, Remus chuckled at James’s flushed face and Sirius just grinned like a loon. 

He reached into his bedside table and handed James the bottle of lotion, “Don’t use it all, that’s my good lotion.” 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Don’t tell Lily! I’m so sorry!” James blurted.

Ella cleared her throat, “No worries.” 

Sirius laughed a deep rich laugh from behind her as James practically ran into the washroom slamming the door in his haste. 

Once Peter calmed down enough he asked, “So you finally fell for him I see. I did hope you would be more of a challenge. I guess I owe James 20 gallons.” Peter began. Sirius shot Peter a warning glare with all traces of humor gone but Peter didn’t notice.

“Pete.” Remus tried but he just kept going.

“Siri has been chasing you for longer than anyone! Merlin last time he was this invested was with that bloke, what’s his name again? The Boot bloke?” He asked directed to Remus.

“Peter.” Remus warned and Sirius growled.

“That one was crazy. I won that bet though. I thought this bird would at least take till his birthday but it seems good ol Pads managed to nail her before then.” Peter was cut off when Remus smacked him hard on the back of the head.

“What the bloody hell was that for?” Peter squeaked. 

Ella stared at Peter for a few moments as her brain tried to process what it had just heard. It’s like her world was flooded in silence, she could vaguely see Remus and Peter arguing but she couldn’t hear as her mind replayed the moment over and over again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice call her name, “Ella?” 

She turned and locked onto Sirius’s worried gaze, “I’m a bet?” She asked quietly and all at once sound returned and her vision cleared. 

Sirius swallowed thickly at the hurt in her eyes before nodding once, “Let me explain.” 

The second the words left his lips her eyes flooded with tears. Hoping against everything, he had a good explanation.

“It happened after the dementor comment day. I had told them I wanted to get you and they, we, Peter, James and I, started a bet. We always do.” Sirius replied with guilt written all over his face. 

“Did you back out of it?” Ella asked quietly as she tried to pull her emotions in.

“Course he didn’t! He had 20 gallons on the line.” Peter added earning another smack from Remus. Their arguing began up again as Ella watched Sirius.

He closed his eyes at Peter’s comment willing himself to not kill his friend of almost seven years. He opened them and couldn’t help the guilt and regret that flooded his heart at the sight of Ella’s slumped shoulders and sad face. He has never felt guilty over the bets he does with his friends, never guilty over a bird or a bloke he was interested in but this was.. he felt as if he just destroyed something very precious and fragile. Like he had just taken a rare flower into his hands and crumpled it until it was nothing. Every second that passed Sirius noticed her frown deepening and every second he felt worse.

Ella sat there in shock and sadness. She had known Sirius started everything by playing his personal little game but she had thought he had liked her back, she had thought the other Gryffindors were sort of her friends. Now she was questioning that. He had made a bet when he would shag her and never backed out. Does that mean he doesn’t actually like her? Does he like her even a little or is she just a toy? Were the beautiful words he’s spoken to her all lies?

Sirius went to place his hand on her shoulder when she whispered, “So the dates and the kindness were just you trying to win? Do you even like me? Was last night part of your plan?” 

His chest ached, “I do like you love, it may have started out as a game but I’ve grown to really care about you. It’s not a game anymore and last night was definitely no part of any plan.”

Ella swallowed, “I don’t know if I believe you.” 

“Sirius is being genuine Ella, he doesn’t lie. He just makes stupid mistakes sometimes.” Remus said as he tried to help the situation. 

“Yeah, really stupid mistakes sometimes.” Sirius added with a hint of desperation in his voice. 

Ella nodded, “I think.. I think I’m going to go back to my room. I need to.. I need.” 

“I’m sorr..” Sirius began but Ella cut him off. 

“Don’t be sorry. Though betting on me was an awful thing to do I’m, I’m not angry. Just..sad and I get it, you do this often.. why would I be any different?” She offered a small smile that Sirius recognized immediately as self-deprecating. 

“Ella..” He tried but she was already walking out of the room without offering even a backward glance.

The door wasn’t even closed yet when she heard Sirius yell, “I am going to fucking kill you!” Peter squeaked and Remus began yelling about calming down and separate corners. She went back to her room where she crawled into bed and cried. 

At around lunch she finally decided to leave the dorm. She walked down the stairs but paused when she heard familiar voices. 

“Damn it Pads if you don’t sit your arse down I’m going to stick you there.” James fussed. 

Sirius groaned, “I’m sorry Prongs I just can’t keep still. She’s mad at me. She has to be.” 

“She said she wasn’t Pads.” Remus sighed. 

“Just because she said that doesn’t mean she isn’t. She looked so upset.” Sirius replied worriedly.

“I haven’t seen you hung up on someone like this before. This is worse then Boot.” Peter piped up. 

Sirius growled and a loud smack could be heard followed instantly by a yelp, “Stop hitting me Remus!” 

“Stop saying shit that’s going to make things worse.” Remus countered. 

Ella sighed before taking the last remaining stairs. What she saw when she stepped out was quite comical. James stared at her with round eyes, Peter’s face flushed, Remus looked from Sirius to Ella back to Sirius and Sirius stopped mid stride opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“I’m really not mad.” Ella offered before striding pass the four boys and out through the portrait hole. She walked down to lunch and chatted with Marlene who had calmed down quite a bit and Alice who she had become really close to before wandering up to the library where she spotted Regulus and Severus studying. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” She asked kindly. 

“Not at all.” Severus answered as Regulus stood and pulled out her chair. 

“Thanks.” Ella replied with relief. 

“Rough day?” Severus asked.

“I’ll say, do all Gryffindor boys do shitty things?” Ella asked with a small laugh. 

“Yes.” Severus and Regulus replied in unison. 

“My brother fuck something up?” Regulus asked as he picked his book back up and began reading again. 

“What makes you think it was him?” Ella asked curiously. 

“Saw you two on a date.” Regulus replied as he picked up his quill and jotted something down.

“Oh.” Was all Ella answered.

Regulus sighed, “I know we don’t really get on but Sirius isn’t such a bad bloke. Yes, he can be a bit of an arse and do very cockish things but much of that is contributed to our parents so don’t be too pissed at him.” 

“I’m not. Just a bit I don’t know, disappointed.” Ella stated as she ran her finger along a particular old tome’s spine. Not disappointed, devastating. 

Severus and Regulus both nodded in understanding. The three were quiet for a few moments, “They had a betting pool on when Sirius would fuck me.” Severus coughed and both he and Regulus put their books down giving Ella their full attention. “I don’t know what to do. I mean he said he wasn’t playing anymore yet he never stopped it.” 

“And he kept it from you.” Severus pointed out. 

“It’s not the secret that bothers me because I have my own.” Ella replied.

Regulus was quiet in contemplation for a few moments before asking, “Could your secrets affect him worse then the bet affected you?” 

“It’s possible.” Ella answered as she sighed. “They would. This is such a mess.”

“Then I think you have your answer.” Regulus replied before picking his book back up and continuing his reading. Severus nodded as he began packing up his things. 

Ella sat there for a few minutes thinking about her next steps before thanking the two Slytherins and decided to go for a walk in the Forbidden Forest to clear her mind.

She was walking along the corridor minding her own business when she heard her name being called out. 

“Marcella!” Sebastian jogged up to her and stopped only once he was blocking her path.

“Hello Sebastian.” Ella said with a strained smile, she really just wanted to get away from people. 

“How are you this evening kitten?” He asked with a small smile. 

“Kind of a shit day but I’m fine, you?” Ella asked. 

“Why has your day been bad?” He asked curiously with a small worry frown. 

“Just learned about some stuff I wasn’t really prepared for.” She replied with a sigh. 

“Oh.” He stated with a calculating look in his eyes before pushing forth a smile, “I was actually looking for you as I have a question, I was wondering if you’d…” he began when someone appeared on her side.

“Ella doll I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Sirius stated as he grasped her arm, “I need you to come with me right away.” 

“Surely it could wait, I was just about to ask Marcella something.” Sebastian replied as he grasped her other arm. 

“Sorry.. mate but I really need her to..” Sirius began in a strained voice before being cut off by Sebastian.

“It will only take a second.. mate.” Sebastian retorted with sharp eyes. 

Ella began looking around the corridor for anyone to save her, that’s when she saw Edwin walking down the hall while eating a green apple, “EDWIN!” She shouted as she yanked her arms from both boys. Edwin froze and looked up, “Eddie dear! I have been searching the entire castle for you! Where have you been?” Ella asked as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arm around his before whispering, “Get me the hell out of here please!”

“Did you just call him dear?” Sirius asked with narrowed furry filled eyes. Sebastian stood next to him looking exceptionally displeased.

Eddie hummed in consideration.

“I’ll owe your Slytherin arse a huge favor! Just please!” Ella hissed. 

Eddie smirked, “I didn’t know you were looking for me sweetheart, next time send an owl.”

“Sweetheart?” Sirius asked as his anger visibly grew.

“Lucky though I’ve run into you darling. I had a question about a particular potion I’m sure you could answer for me.” He spoke over Sirius. He began to prattle on about nonsense as the two walked away from the extremely irritated rivals.

“Eddie I owe you so big!” Ella breathed out as they made their way to the Slytherin dorms. 

Eddie laughed, “You know seeing Black and Boot that unhappy was almost reward enough, almost because now they are going to probably become pains in my arse for this.” He said the password and went to usher Ella in when footsteps rang out behind them.

The two were joined by a flushed Regulus, “Hello Marcella, what are you doing here? By chance would it have anything to do with Sirius and Boot coming to blows in the corridor?” 

“Blows? You mean they got into a fight?” Ella asked in shock. 

“Yeah. I thought Siri was going to kill him. Serves him right though. Boot is a right bastard.” Regulus replied with a snarl. 

“Is he okay, Sirius I mean?” Ella asked in worry. 

“I think he’s got a concussion but I’m not sure. I know Boot ended up being knocked out by the time they were separated. They are both in the hospital wing.” Regulus replied. 

Before another word was spoke Ella had taken off in a run to the hospital wing. She burst through the doors and was met with yelling. 

“What?! You can have your fucking fun with her but I can’t?!” Sebastian snarled. 

“Stop it! Both of you just…” Madame Pomfrey tried. 

“YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL BREAK…” Sirius began to bellow. 

“Sirius! Stop it!” Remus hissed out. 

“I CAN DO WHAT THE FUCK I WANT WITH HER! I’m sure she’d rather be my toy over yours anyway!” Sebastian counted. 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU SON OF A BIT..” Sirius began before his voice vanished. 

“Merlin’s pants! You’ll bust someone’s eardrums with all that screaming.” Ella huffed as she put her wand away, “Let me make something very clear to both of you. I am no one’s toy unless I decide I am so if you think you have any claim or control over me then I suggest you go fuck yourselves. Neither of you can force me to do anything or prevent me from doing whatever the hell I damn well please. Now someone better tell me what the hell happened.” 

“Inappropriate comments were made by that one” Remus began as he pointed to Sebastian who was sporting black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip, and what appeared to be a broken rib, “about you and this one” he then turned his finger to Sirius who had a black eye and a busted lip, “lost his temper and insulted that one” finger back at Sebastian, “who decided to swing and punch this one” back to Sirius, “in the face. At that point, it turned into an all-out brawl and it took James, myself, Peter, Frank, and multiple others to pull them apart.” 

Ella sighed, “Idiots.” 

“My sentiments exactly.” Remus replied. 

“Would you mind if I had a moment with that one?” Ella asked as she pointed to Sirius. 

Remus nodded and Madame Pomfrey humphed before moving over the Sebastian who was now very purple in the face from yelling with no voice. 

She walked over to Sirius’s bed and closed the curtain before placing a silencing charm, “I’m going to cancel the charm on you now so no yelling, got it?” Ella asked seriously. Receiving a nod from Sirius she waved her wand and the charm was gone. 

Sirius went to speak but Ella cut him off with a soft kiss, “Thank you for defending me.”

“You’re welcome love.” Sirius smiled smugly. Sebitchian could say anything he wanted, Ella was his and would never belong to anyone else. As suddenly as that thought ran through his mind another less then thrilling one followed, “What the fuck was Wilkes on about? He has no right..” 

“I needed to get away from both of you because that situation was not a fun one for me. I knew calling Eddie that would be enough of a shock to get you both to let your guard down so I could pull away and then he just went extra to irritate you both. We aren’t anything but friends. The only person I’m interested in is you.” Ella kisses him again. 

“Ella you are shaking. Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Sirius asked in concern.

Ella smiled worriedly. “I was upset about what I learned this morning and I sort of still am but I’m not mad or angry and you don’t have to worry about me wanting anyone else. I thought about it and I get it. They are your best friends and you didn’t know me when you made the stupid bet which was stupid.” 

“Really stupid.” Sirius interjected in relief. 

Ella offered a half smile though it was filled with a nervousness he hadn’t seen from her before, not to this level. Something else was going on.. “What is it baby girl?” 

Ella swallowed the whine bubbling up from his voice and that blasted pet name, “I have something that I want to tell you. I had no intention of telling anyone unless absolutely necessary but I feel like.. fuck I feel like I’m lying to you and I hate it. You may hate me when I tell you but.. but I can’t keep it from you anymore. All I ask is that you keep it to yourself.” 

“Alright.” Sirius breathed out trying to relieve the tension starting to crawl through his body. He knew Ella had secrets and he was just itching to know them but something about her tone made him second guess that. To hate Ella.. something horrible had to have happened for him to hate her, “What is it?” 

Ella shook her head, “I can’t tell you here. When you come back to the tower I’ll tell you.”

Sirius only nodded and Ella kissing him again before leaving the infirmary, canceling the charms as she went. 

Later that evening when Sirius was finally able to leave Madame Pomfrey’s prison he sat in the Gryffindor common room feeling more nervous then he had in his entire life. “Could you come with me for a moment?” Ella asked just above a whisper as she came down the stairs. 

“Yeah sure.” Sirius jumped from the sofa immediately at her voice both from eagerness and nerves then went to follow her before stopping, “I can’t go up. Those stairs are charmed to turn into a slide if anyone with a cock tries to climb them.” 

“Oh umm no problem.” Ella replied before waving her wand at the stairs while whispering something in Latin, “There.” 

Sirius eyed the stairs skeptically before following Ella up, once in the dorm room he looked around, “I can’t believe I’m up here.” 

“S’not that hard of a spell to crack.” Ella commented as she fiddled with her thumbs.

Sirius turned to face her and smiled, “You really are brilliant. I’ve been trying to crack that charm for ages.”

“Thanks but it’s not charm work, it’s transfiguration and defensive work.” Ella replied before gesturing for Sirius to take a seat on her bed. 

“Don’t like red much I see.” He stated trying to break the clear tension Ella was holding as he ran his hands over the dark purple and blue fabrics of her bed.

“I don’t dislike it, I just can’t handle too much of it and this room was drowning in it.” She answered as she paced in front of him. 

Sirius could tell she was afraid to say whatever it is she brought him here for and it put him on edge. “I can cast some privacy spells if you want?” 

“Yes ple-please.” Ella stuttered and Sirius nodded with a thick swallow as he waved his wand around the room. 

Ella fell silent for a few moments while chewing on her lip before stopping her pacing and turning to face him, “I.. I like you. I like you more then I should.”

“I like you too.” Sirius replied as his piercing molten silver eyes gazed at Ella in anticipation.

“Please don’t hate me.” She whimpered. Sirius opened his mouth to reassure her when she continued, “The thing is I’m not from.. Tap Tap Tap.” Ella began when the tapping of an owl at her window disturbed her.

He growled, “Leave it.” 

“But what if it’s important?” She objected nervously. 

“It will go away, I’ve been waiting to hear this and the waiting is driving me mental.” Sirius stated as the tapping grew louder and faster. 

He growled before standing from the bed. He marched up to the window, “You fucking little monster.” he mumbled as he opened the window. 

The barn owl flew right to Ella where she landed one harsh peck before dropping the letter and flying off. 

“Someone was not a happy bird.” Ella replied weakly as her finger began to bleed. The stress of telling Sirius who she was was grating on her and she honestly felt like she would throw up and pass out all at once.

Sirius was in front of her with his wand drawn in moments, “Let me.” He whispered as he took her trembling hand and cast a cleaning then healing charm. “Better?” He asked before placing a light kiss to her finger.

“Ye-yes thank you.” Ella responded a bit breathlessly as her heart clenched. She was terrified he would hate her. 

He smiled softly, “Well go on, open the blasted letter.” 

Ella smiled slightly before she tore the letter open, “Oh Salazar! I have to go!” She exclaimed before rushing out of the room leaving behind a very confused and frustrated Sirius. 

——

“Headmaster, so sorry I took so long.” Ella apologized as she entered the Headmaster’s office.

His eyes twinkled, “Ah to be young, I see you were preoccupied.” 

Ella looked confused so he gestured to a nearby mirror. What greeted her was her rather large purple love bite. She hurried to fix her collar and move her hair to hide it. Had it been visible all day?!

Face now aflame she turned back to the Headmaster, “You, you said you have found another one?” 

Still twinkling Dumbledore answered, “Yes I did. I have found, retrieved, and replaced the ring. Nasty little thing too.” 

“And you didn’t?” Ella asked as her eyes drew to his hand.

“No, I didn’t.” Dumbledore reassured. 

Ella sagged in relief, “That’s good sir.” 

“Indeed, now there is another matter to discuss. All of the Malfoy properties were just recently raided and I cannot very well have my people order another raid so I was thinking it might be best to have Young Lord Malfoy meet you. Maybe he could be persuaded to hand the diary over.” 

Telling Malfoy the truth was her last option but she was prepared for it. She had the memories needed and would do what she needed to. She just hoped the love for his unborn son and his freedom would be enough to betray his master. “If I must tell him the truth, then I must and I am prepared.” 

”The truth? No, though the truth is always good, some truths must be kept secret. We will not be telling anyone your reasoning for being here nor will we share with them what becomes of the future. No, I was thinking you could meet him as a business prospect?” 

Ella internally snarled at the man. His secrets caused too much death, ”That seems possible.” She answered if nothing more than to pacify the man.

“Good. I will have the Lestrange vaults raided for the cup which leaves us the locket. Now from what you’ve said and what I’ve been able to gather, the locket is yet to be in his possession. It is currently on display and Borgin and Burke’s. I thought of purchasing it but then he may change his course and use something else we have no idea of and even possibly create one sooner so instead, I am having an associate of mine check every so often to see if it is still there.” Dumbledore stated. 

“When are you planning the raid?” Ella asked hollowly, that was a bad idea. 

“The week after yule, in three months time. I suggest you get your plan of action in order.” Dumbledore said.

“Yes sir.” Ella replied. The two said their goodbyes and Ella hurriedly left his office. She needed to come up with a better way to get the cup but she was to focused on getting back to Sirius. 

She returned to her room to find an upset Sirius sitting on her bed clutching her letter in his hand. “Sirius?” Ella called nervously. 

“Marcella, it is imperative you report to my office immediately. There has been a break in your mission and another artifact has been acquired. Professor Dumbledore. P.S. lemon jam is very interesting, is it not?” Sirius read allowed, anger growing with every word before spitting, “Mission?” 

“Sirius I can explain.” Ella tried desperately. His anger was radiating off of him like waves and though he was beautiful angry, right now it felt suffocating.

“Then explain because I’ve been trying to keep you out of this but it seems you are far more involved than most. I care about you for fuck’s sake! I don’t want to have to worry about you in a battle and I damn sure don’t want you to have to take a life or see anyone die. I’ve been.. fuck what the fuck is going on?” Sirius fumed in anger and betrayal.

Ella took a deep breath. “Remember, remember that question I asked you yesterday? The one about if you could go back in time to save someone, someone you cared about?” Ella asked in a whisper.

“Yeah.” Sirius answered, throat going tight. No no no no no. She wasn’t saying.. She couldn’t be saying.. 

“Sirius I’m.. I’m from the future. 18 years in the future to be precise.” Ella said not able to meet his eyes. 

“I don’t believe you. That’s impossible.” Sirius whispered in denial. She couldn’t be. 

“I came back to help Dumbledore defeat Voldemort, to save everyone.” Ella answered in heartbreak. Even though he was in disbelief she could hear the edge of hurt in it. 

“Prove it.” Sirius stated sternly, desperately. 

Ella swallowed thickly as she walked over to her trunk, she removed the protection spells and rifled in it until she came across some photos. One by one she handed them the Sirius with shaking hands, “This is a picture of you and, James and Lily’s son, Harry. His parents die at the hands of Voldemort. You, you look older than your age because you were sentenced to Azkaban for their murder as well as countless others that you didn’t commit. After your escape, there is a battle and you well you...” Ella glanced at Sirius to see his eyes wide with shock and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn’t want to hurt him but she was and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“This is a picture of Remus, Harry, and yourself. Remus spends those 12 years you are gone thinking three of his friends are dead and that his very best friend is the one who killed them. Unable to handle it he goes off on his own and isn’t heard of until Dumbledore hunts him down. He’s lost in the second war.” Ella glanced back to Sirius to see his eyes are filled with tears much like the ones that were now slipping down her cheeks. 

“This next one is of Regulus, the day he gets marked. Your mother forces him to receive it sometime this year and the next year he is.. by inferni in his attempt to bring down Voldemort, never even graduates. Harry found his journal at Grimwald and.. and he didn’t run away because he thought that if the Dark won, he could bargain with Voldemort for your life.” 

The tears were raining down his checks and Ella had to close her eyes to hold back her whimpers. Her insides were being ripped apart at the pure hurt on Sirius’s beautiful face, “Do you want me to keep going?” she asked almost silently. With his nod, Ella continued. 

Ella took a deep steadying breath as she tried to push the pain away, “This is of Severus busily brewing wolfsbane for Remus. He joined the Dark because they offered him friendship and protection whereas the light, being you and your friends, tormented him. He quickly becomes one of Voldemort’s favorite death eaters but on the day he learns of Voldemort’s plans to kill James, Lily, and their son he defects and spills all his secrets to Dumbledore. He becomes a spy for the order and spends the remainder of his life as a spy and a potions professor where he looks over James and Lily’s son.” 

“This is a picture of Harry and a few of our friends at Dumbledore’s funeral. That one there is Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank who are tortured into insanity leaving him behind. The Weasley’s loose a child, everyone dies Sirius. Everyone but the light wins the second war. Yes, the light wins the war but we lose everything.” Ella choked out the last part. She quickly cleared her throat and with a calming breath continued, “I came up with the idea of traveling back in time and changing it. I thought I’d come back here and help bring an end to Voldemort the first time and save the world so much heartache..” Ella finished in heartbreak. She never expected to care about anyone like she did for him and here he sat, silent without even so much as glancing at her. 

“I’m sorry for keeping this from you. I thought I could come here, do what I needed to, and then leave but I was wrong. I thought I could do this without getting attached and I’m so so sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me for my deception. I just want you to know it was incredible getting to meet you and know you.” Ella pushed out through tears.

Sirius stood from Ella’s bed without a glance in her direction, “You could ask me anything.” Ella rushed out but Sirius just took steps towards the door. “Please just say something. Please, Sirius.” She begged in desperation grabbing onto his arm.

Sirius paused in his step and pulled his arm from Ella’s grasp, “Stay the fuck away from me.” and then he walked out of her room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Ella collapsed to the floor as sobs tore through her body. His voice was pure hate and she felt like the worse person to ever existence. How stupid of her to believe she could come here and leave without pain, how stupid of her to believe she could open up to someone, how stupid of her to believe in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

The next week went by in a blur. Classes were a bore, lunch was spent with her roommates blabbering on about their boyfriends or with the Prewett twins who seemed to be her only highlight, and Friday evening was spent working on the Werepeople project. To her dismay, Sirius chose to completely ignore her. She tried explaining herself but he would just walk away from her, she tried talking about the charms project and he would just stay stoney and silent. He still helped with the Werepeople project but he never breathed a word to Ella choosing instead to better his relationship with his brother. She had resigned herself to this new blur and found herself either in her dorm room alone, with her roommates, in the library with Remus, with Severus, Regulus, Wilkes, the boys she had become really close to, or with Fabian, Gideon, and Cecilia, the only three to pull even a partial smile to her face, or walking through the Forbidden Forest.

Today she sat on her bed reading a book on Arithmancy, trying to get the last bit of the project with Sebastian sorted because Merlin knew she was avoiding being alone with him like the plague when the door swung open and her roommates came rushing in.

“Put down the book Ella, we have shopping to do!” Lily announced in an excited tone. Lily and Ella had become pretty decent friends and Ella had found her to be a more like the Lily she had been told about. The redhead was compassionate, intelligent and a fierce girl. The two had actually started researching the laws that were hurting the wizarding world to have a better understanding of what was happening around them and Lily had made it her mission to write every member of the Ministry a letter to protest the unfairness she had found. She reminded Ella so much of Hermione and like Hermione the two butter heads often but there was respect for one another.

“I’m fine.” Ella replied.

Lily sighed and Alice flopped onto her bed, “Ella darling we have to go shopping for Halloween costumes.” Now Alice had become probably her closest female friend thus far at Hogwarts. She was similar to Neville with some things but her unapologetic mouth and raunchy humor reminded her very much of her roommates from Ilvermorny whom she missed dearly.

“No thank you, I’m not interested in trick-or-treating,” Ella replied, eyes never leaving her book. 

“You silly girl, don’t you ever pay attention to Dumbledore’s speeches? There is to be a ball and you most certainly are coming.” Marlene said as she and Alice pulled her off the bed. Marlene had become more tolerable after their odd chat where she cornered Ella in the room however the pair were still very far from friends. Marlene still held disdain for her because of the way Sirius and Sebastian treated her but she had noticed that since Sirius had begun ignoring her, Marlene had become a lot more chipper however she still was far from friendly.

“I’d really rather not.” Ella responded. She didn’t want to leave the safety of her room at all today. She never did go out on her birthday as she usually found herself hiding from her enraged mother or studying when she would be away at school. 

“We won’t leave you alone until you come with us.” Lily proclaimed and Ella knew she wasn’t joking. 

“Fine.” Ella grumbled before changing out of her sweats and into some dark blue jeans and a purple sweater. 

The group made their way down to the common room where seven Gryffindor boys stood waiting. Ella’s eyes roamed over everyone before landing on Sirius who was clenching his fists and looking everywhere but her. She turned her eyes back to Lily as she told everyone the plans, “We are going to floo to the Leaky from the Headmaster’s office and split up from there. Everyone has three hours to shop before we are to report back to the Leaky and floo back to Hogwarts.” Everyone nodded in understanding and soon found themselves in the smelly old bar.

“Right, should we split into pairs?” Lily asked as she grasped James’s hand, Alice did the same for Frank, and Marlene had bounced over to Sirius who was smiling at her which sent a pang of hurt and jealousy through Ella. 

“No, I think I’ll be fine.” Ella answered with a thick swallow before hurrying out of the bar and into the muggle street of London. She just wanted to be in bed but if she was going to be forced to go to this dance then she was going to focus her mind on searching for the perfect costume. She visited a few stores but nothing seemed to catch her eye. She walked along a not so busy road that was full of nicknack stores and trinket shops before stumbling upon a second hand store called Treasures. 

“Can I help you?” Asked a short and thin woman with warm brown eyes and short white hair. She must have been at least sixty by the wrinkles on her face but her kind smile was that of a twenty-year-old. She was beautiful and made Ella feel instantly at ease.

“Yes ma’am, I’m looking for a Halloween costume for a dance.” Ella replied as she stepped up to the woman.

“Oh how fun, come along dear. Let’s see if we can’t find you something spectacular.” She gestured for Ella to follow and Ella was promptly lead to the back of the cluttered shop. “We’ll make him regret it.” 

“Who regret what?” Ella asked in confusion. 

“The boy who shattered your heart of course.” She answered as if it were obvious as they came to stand in front of a long rack of Halloween costumes. “Oh don’t look so surprised, it’s written all over your face. I’ve seen it, I’ve been through it, heartbreak.” 

“Heartbreak?” Ella whispered, is that what she was feeling? Was she heartbroken over Sirius? 

“Oh you poor dear, it’s your first.” The elderly woman replied with sad eyes, “Your chest aches when you see him right?” 

“Feels like I can’t breathe actually, he won’t even look at me.” Ella mumbled out as she bit her lip. 

The woman’s eyes turned challenging, “Well we’ll make him look!” 

Ella’s eyes shot up to the woman as she began bustling around the room pulling dresses and costumes from various racks. The room had faded red walls covered in random pieces of art, the floor was covered in a matted green carpet, large and small pieces of furniture were all around them, and the clothes were hanging on various different racks from metal to wooden. The room was cluttered and chaotic but it was incredible. Ella felt the history of the place and it’s objects and knew instantly she could spend hours here just browsing.

The lady had Ella in the fitting room with a thin yellow curtain in minutes, “Umm I don’t think a fairy is really..” she mumbled as she exited the fitting room. She was wearing a bright purple dress covered in glitter and bent wings.

“Yes, I’d agree. Next.” The woman stated and Ella was behind the curtain again. 

“Maybe.” Ella offered as she came out wearing a pirates costume. 

“Humm no no, that’s not it yet.” She stated after a few seconds of examining Ella who did an about-face and returned into the fitting room. “Is there anything he’s particular interested in?” 

“Umm well, nothing I could think of to turn into a costume.. besides I’m not going to get him back. I just want to have the most fun I can.” Ella answered before exiting again in a cat costume, “He hates cats.” 

The woman smirked, “Next.” 

The process went on a bit longer with the woman asking questions about Ella and the mystery man, as she called him, until she all but ordered Ella to start on the dresses. Of the costumes, she had tried on a Victorian vampire, an overly sexual angel, a much to red devil and an orange and black witch. 

“That looks beautiful on you.” The woman gasped as Ella exited the room with a white ball gown.

“It is beautiful.” Ella replied as she examined herself in the mirror. The dress was huge with a sweetheart neckline and a ton of tulle. 

“To bridal though.” The woman sighed as she sent Ella back into the room with a wave of her hand. She tried on a form-fitting purple dress with a thigh-high slit and a long burgundy chiffon dress that flowed around her beautifully. “Still not right.” The woman muttered before popping away only to return seconds later with another handful of clothing. There was a slutty cop, a cowgirl, a very inappropriate nun, and a princess costume that gave Ella inspiration.

“How about something short? A short dress in a soft color.. maybe a lavender or baby blue, fit at the top but sort of flows after the waist?” Ella asked hopeful gesturing with her hands and the woman grinned broadly.

“I have just the thing.” She popped away again only to return with a single dress that made Ella smile. It was a soft pink, lace-covered, short, fit and flare with a low scoop neck and a cut out back with a bow at the base. She hurried to try it on and couldn’t help but twirl a few times in the mirror. The dress was perfect. It was tight around her chest and waist before flaring out in a nice little poof down to almost halfway up her thighs. It clasped behind her neck with about an inch of material and didn’t cover her back until just above her bum where a large bow had been positioned. 

The woman grinned broadly, “You look beautiful dear, he’s going to be drooling when he sees you.” 

Ella beamed, “It’s beautiful, I absolutely love it! Thank you so much.” 

“You are welcome sweetheart. Now get changed and meet me at the counter.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Purchased dress in hand Ella made her way to two other shops, one where she found the perfect shoes and another where she managed to purchase all the makeup she would need to bring her vision to life. With an hour left to spare Ella walked into an ice cream shop not far from the Leaky having an almost good day. Almost because soon after entering the parlor her eyes landed on Sirius with Marlene stuck to his face. He must have felt her watching because he opened his eyes and glanced up meeting Ella’s startled gaze for the first time since she told him the truth.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight that made her feel like the air was sucked straight out of her lungs and her heart shatter. She ran from the parlor and walked down the street trying to calm her heart as her mind spun with what she had just seen. She felt hurt and betrayed along with anger for feeling that way in the first place. Her heart ached and her hands shook as she tried her hardest not to burst into tears. Deciding she didn’t feel like shopping anymore she returned to the Leaky to find Remus at a table, reading.

“Mind if I join you?” Ella asked with a silent thanks to whatever deity that gave her back her voice. 

“Be my guest.” Remus replied with a small smile and unreadable eyes. Ella sat down and placed her bags by her feet.

“Did you get your costume?” Ella inquired. Focusing on him may take her mind off of Sirius. 

“Yes I did, you?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, almost didn’t think I would for a little bit.” Ella responded. “Where’s Peter?” 

“The bakery a few doors down.” Remus answered with a fond smile. 

Ella smiled, “He sure likes his baked goods, he really should open his own bakery.” 

“I’ve been saying that for years. Wait until you try his cakes, they are to die for.” Remus said proudly.

Not for the first time, Ella was baffled on how Peter could ever betray his friends. Something must have shown on her face because Remus’s eyebrow raised, “So do you have a date for the dance?” Ella quickly asked.

Remus’s ears flushed pink before he smiled, “Yeah I’m going with Regulus. He asked me yesterday in the library.” 

“Oh, Remus that’s brilliant!” Ella exclaimed happily and Remus’s smile grew brighter. 

“Thanks, don’t tell anyone though. We don’t want people knowing yet.” Remus replied. He looked so happy and that made Ella’s heart swell. Remus deserves happiness and Regulus would be harder to turn dark with someone like Remus to love him.

“Oh yeah no problem, secrets safe with me.” Ella stated honestly. 

“What about you? Have a date?” Remus asked.

Ella’s face fell, “Oh no, no date. Just me.” 

Remus’s eyes softened, “I’ll save you a dance.” 

Ella smiled sadly, “Thanks Remus but I wouldn’t dream of coming between you and your mate, I mean date!” Ella fixed with a burning blush. 

Remus’s eyes grew a fraction but then he laughed and changed the subject to Ella’s great relief. 

The two sat talking for a few minutes more which helped Ella calm immensely before Marlene and Sirius entered the bar. Marlene bounced over to the table with Sirius in tow where she sat down next to Ella. 

“Guess what Ella?! Sirius asked me to the dance! Can you believe it? I’m going to have the hottest date of the night!” Marlene squealed. Remus sucked in a breath and Sirius just sat down next to him with a terribly bored expression.

“That’s, that’s great Mar.” Ella replied with a strained smile. 

“Isn’t it just! I’m so excited, not only is the dance going to be incredible but the after party should be spectacular if you know what I mean.” Marlene stated with a devilish smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows. Remus chocked, Sirius smirked, and Ella scrunched up her eyebrows with a look like she was in pain.

“Awesome.” Ella replied trying to sound upbeat but failing miserably. She waved her hand for the barkeep and ordered two shots of tequila to the table’s surprise. 

“What about you? Do you have a date?” Marlene asked though Ella knew she knew she didn’t. 

“Nope.” Ella responded popping the p.

“Why ever not?” Marlene asked in mock shock that had Ella clenching her teeth. Fuck she wanted to punch her face in. “No one wants to go with you?”

Ella just shrugged, “Not anyone that matters, at least not anymore.” she whispered as she nodded her thanks to the small woman. She paid her and threw both shots back in quick succession. She licked her lips savoring the flavor before continuing, “Just don’t need a date or really want one. I’m fine on my own.” She finished with a firm nod and a bit louder trying to force confidence.

“I guess your new girl fad has finally faded. Just as well, you aren’t nearly as pretty as everyone seemed to think you were and I mean that in the best way.” Marlene said with fake sweetness. 

“Best way?” Ella asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled her hands from the table and to her lap. Can’t kill your schoolmates, can’t beat up your schoolmates. Her mind supplied over and over before listing all of the terrible outcomes beating the ever-loving shit out of Marlene would create.

“Yeah, you were getting my level of pretty attention when you should have just been getting average pretty attention. It’s just as well that you are finally being seen for what you truly are. Best for you to find someone in your own league.”

Ella’s eyes must have shown her anger because Marlene was quick to continue, “Now this business about you not having a date just won’t do. We need to find you someone to go with.” Marlene finished with a look of challenge in her eyes.

“No date, I’m fine.” Ella ground out. 

“Don’t you want to find a guy to dance with all evening and shag all night?” Marlene asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. Remus had picked up his book at some point to pretend to read while Sirius scratched at the table with his finger in boredom.

“No, I’m fine. Really.” Ella stated sternly.

Marlene got that jealous glare in her eye, “You said you would stay away from him if I..” 

“I never said that, I said yay for you and I wished you luck but never did I say I would stay away from him. You don’t need to worry though, I’m not going to steal him away from you. He doesn’t like me nor does he want me anyway so don’t fret your blonde head about it.” Ella replied in a whisper though she knew the males at the table heard her as well.

Marlene beamed, “That’s right huh? He doesn’t like you anymore. Still though you need a date, you haven’t had a lay with anyone since you got here, at least not that I’ve heard. You are just so boring. No life at all.” Marlene said before dropping her voice, “Ella are you a..” 

“Just because I’m not open about my private business like you are, doesn’t mean I don’t have a life, Marlene. Contrary to your beliefs you don’t have to shout from the rooftops every time you suck a dick or opened your legs. I don’t want a shag, I don’t want a date, I don’t need either of those. I’m fine, end of the fucking discussion.” Ella spat angrily. 

Marlene glared, “You don’t have to be such a bitch.” 

“I’m the bitch? Are you fucking serious right now?” Ella asked in bafflement. 

Marlene grinned wickedly, “No but I’m sure I will be soon.” She jumped from the table before Ella could say or do anything and ran over to Lily who had just walked in to no doubt tell them her good news leaving Sirius, Remus, and Ella behind.

“Well this is..” Remus tried breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

Ella sighed, “I’ll see you all later.” Without waiting for anyone else she flooed to the Headmaster’s office and swiftly left for her room where she lost herself in a book.

That night Ella gathered her bathing supplies and made her way to the showers. She was letting the scalding hot water run over her back as she massaged the shampoo from her scalp when a long moan broke through her calm atmosphere. 

“Oh oh Sirius yes! Harder! Fuck me harder! Yes yes yes oh I love your cock!” Moaned a voice Ella recognized as Marlene’s. 

She began to shake as the horror of what was happening sunk in. She tried to cast a silencing charm but it cracked to pieces, “It always sticks.” She whispered in panic. She may not be the best at charms but she was well equipped at silencing charms. She finished rinsing off and tried to contain herself as she waited out Marlene and Sirius’s shagging. She knew they were in the open having peaked through and spotted them in the mirror. The room was filled with moans and gasps and Sirius had such a filthy mouth. She hated how his voice made her heat up in need while making her want to burst into tears from hurt.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna shower.” Marlene panted out. She waited until the water had begun to run and stepped out of her cubicle. She had assumed Sirius had left and was stunned to see a shirtless Sirius buttoning up his jeans. 

“You knew I was in there.” Ella accused in heartbreak. Sirius didn’t say anything and Ella had to close her eyes to compose herself. “You are horrible.” she whispered out. 

Sirius snorted, “Rather be than a deceitful, manipulative, bitch.” He snarled out and Ella’s eyes welled up in tears. “What going to cry now? I’m just being honest, unlike you.” 

Ella’s face hardened, “I didn’t lie Sirius.” 

“You just can’t stop, can you? You’re disgusting.” He growled with a curl of his lip and a look that shown pure loathing. Ella swallowed the lump trying to rise up and fled the washroom to hide away in her room. She always hated her birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

The next week and a half went by in a similar fashion. Sirius was still able to come up to the girls dorms so every night since the shopping trip Ella was awoken by moaning from the bed next to hers and it also seemed he hadn’t lost his uncanny ability to know just where she would be as she found herself running into him and Marlene doing obscene things everywhere she turned. Her inability to get away from them coupled with the absolutely freezing outside weather had her stuck in the castle and searching for an escape.

That’s how she found herself in the chambers under the school. She had whispered the password Harry had taught her and Avadaed the huge basilisk in one swift wand switch aimed for her eyes. Originally she had plans to let the beautiful creature go but knowing what she was capable of and who her master was had swayed her to kill her. She had moved her remains to a vacant and easily crackable room then proceeded to test the chamber for hexes and curses which she found many of. She would disable the ones she could and clean a bit then disable some more and clean a bit more every day before heading back up to her room.

It was a slow process but she was making progress. She had found a potions lab and a dueling chamber so far and had managed to rib the main chambers floors and walls of the grim they had accumulated over the years. 

That Saturday evening Ella drug her exhausted body into the Great Hall for dinner. She really just wanted to sleep but she knew she needed food having skipped lunch. She sat down towards the end of the table where she had been eating with Gideon and Fabian for the last few days when Peter sat down across from her. 

“Hiya Ella, Fabian, Gideon.” He stated chipperly. 

“Hey, Pete.” Ella answered through a yawn. As Fabian and Gideon offered their own greetings. 

“Alright I’m just going to get to it, you look like you’ve been run over by a heard of hippogriffs. Are you dying?” Peter asked, curiosity being his only shown emotion.

Gideon choked while Fabian blurted, “The fuck?”

“Thanks, Pete, really. Way to make a girl feel good about herself and so suddle.” Ella quipped with a small grin to show she was joking. 

Peter smiled, “Really though, are you alright?” 

“Tell me, how long can someone go without sleep before they just kill over?” Ella asked. 

“We told you to come bunk with us.” Gideon huffed.

Peter scrunched you his face, “That bad?” 

“Worse.” Ella answered as she took a gulp of water. “And I don’t want to be a burden on either of you.” 

“We keep telling you, you wouldn’t be.” Fabian sighed.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Peter asked as he wiped his mouth cutting off whatever Gideon was going to follow with. 

“You’re kidding, right? Like you haven’t noticed that your roommate whose fucking battery life seems to never go down, hasn’t been in your dorm as of late?” Ella asked. 

“Sirius is keeping you awake? How?” Peter asked with furrowed brows. 

“Marlene is very loud.” 

“Silencing charms, Ella. You’re a witch.” Peter said as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Yep, yeah.. you’d think. Apparently, I’m more terrible than I thought I was at charms as they won’t stick. It’s like bloody clockwork.” Ella answered. 

Peter’s eyes sparked and Ella wanted to ask what he knew but just then James dropped down at the table with them. “Why are we sitting at the end?” 

“Ella looked lonely.” Peter answered. 

“She had company.” Fabian said with a roll of his eyes.

“She’s the one that decided not to sit with us anymore.” James answered.

Remus sat down with them, “She doesn’t sit with us because we are Sirius’s friends and she doesn’t want to sit with Sirius.” 

“Yeah, I realized that.” James rolled his eyes.

“I just don’t want to intrude or...” Ella cut off abruptly and cast her eyes down to the table. 

“Any reason we are sitting over here?” Marlene asked with a scrunched up nose as Sirius sat next to James and she sat on his other side, practically in his lap.

“James..” began Remus. 

“Peter..” James started. 

“I thought Ella looked like she was dying so I wanted to check up on her, the rest of you are just followers. Except for Gid and Fab, they were here first.” Peter answered with a cheeky grin as Remus rolled his eyes. “Like we have been..” Gideon ground out. “Good news, she’s not dying or at least I don’t think she is, just sleepy.” Peter cut off causing both of the gingers to grumble. 

“Huh, you do look worse than normal.” Marlene said with a small grin. “What’s wrong? Haven’t been sleeping much? You know that’s not good for one’s health.” Marlene snorted, “Plus we all know you need all the beauty sleep you can get.”

“Not really in the mood for your witty banter Marlene.” Ella snapped out as she took a moment to rub her forehead. 

“Awe is the poor baby still being a bitch? Are you still upset that I’m shagging Sirius? You know it’s no one’s fault really. He just prefers me over you.” Marlene was snapping all of Ella’s very weak threads holding what little patience she had left.

Ella’s eyes raised to hers, “Funny, the only bitch at this table that I can see is you, seeing as you’re the one that presents herself like a bitch in heat ever time Sirius comes around. Tell me, at what point do you think the puppy will get tired of fucking the same thing day in and day out? From what I understand there isn’t anything remotely special about you and let’s be honest with each other, shall we? Sirius will get bored of you and you will be left as nothing but a used-up chew toy for the other dogs in this castle to rip apart what little you’ll have left. My advice, pace yourself. You’ll want to leave a little meat on you for any future jobs you plan on having because let’s face it, the only thing you’ll ever be good for is a quick fuck for some poor soul who’s only ever known the loving of his hand.”

“Damn.” Peter breathed from Ella’s words just as a slap rang out. Marlene was standing from the table shaking with rage and Ella turned her face to her.

She laughed, “Did you really just slap me? Sweetheart, I’ve been beaten to the brink of death. If you want to hurt me, come at me with more then that.” 

Marlene launched across the table and Ella just slid to the side that Fabian had quickly moved from allowing Marlene to crumble to the floor, “Are you sure you want to fight me? You won’t like the outcome.” 

Marlene growled and went to throw a punch but Ella was quicker. In the matter of time it took her to cock her fist and extend it, Ella had stood from the table. She grasped Marlene’s hand to stop any impact and swung her free hand making it collide easily with Marlene’s nose. The blonde girl fell to the floor lifeless and Ella sighed, “Well that was anticlimactic.” 

“MARCELLA SCOTT! You will report to my office immediately!” An angry Professor McGonagall bellowed as she made her way to the end of the table. 

“Of course Professor.” Ella offered as she walked out of the Great Hall without so much as a glance in anyone’s direction. 

Ella sighed as she shifted in the dark green chair. She had been in the transfiguration teacher’s office for the last ten minutes, waiting. It was taking everything she had to not fall asleep when the door was swung open. 

“What were you thinking?” The Professor asked angrily. 

“That I’m exhausted, stressed, tired of being called a bitch for liking someone who hates me.” Ella answered in a dejected tone.

McGonagall looked furious for all of thirty seconds before visibly deflating, “I spoke to your other housemates. They made it clear that Marlene was the instigator however fighting is a serious offense at this institution. You will serve three weeks detention with Hagrid for fighting and using such foul language. Because this was an inter-house situation I felt that drastic point reduction would be redundant however seeing as you were both in the wrong I am taking points from each of you. You, Ms.Scott, have cost your house fifteen points.”

“Yes Professor.” Ella answered. As punishments go, that wasn’t such a terrible one. 

“Dismissed.” She stated tiredly as she rubbed her forehead. Ella quickly left the office. 

She went straight to her bed and promptly passed out. She was having a beautiful dream about flying when a mere two hours after falling asleep she was woken by a loud moan. She snapped.

“That is it.” She hissed as she flung herself out of bed. “Sirius!” She growled out. Moments later his head popped out of the curtains looking breathtakingly beautiful and well shagged.

“What do you want? I’m busy.” He asked in annoyance at her as ruby red fingernails pulled on his neck. 

“Put up stronger silencing Charms! I need to sleep!” Ella fumed. With the work in the chamber and the interrupted nights, she’d soon find herself in the hospital wing if she didn’t get some sleep. 

“Put up your own, I’m busy keeping Marlene here awake. You know it’s not good to sleep after a concussion.” He retorted.

“Yeah because there aren’t potions for that. Just fucking put up the charms. I need sleep. Please, Sirius. Fuck please.” 

“Again put up your own.” Sirius answered. 

“They won’t fucking stick!” Ella growled. “Please Sirius just, please. I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Not my problem.” Sirius answered in a bored tone. 

Ella let out a very angry nose before storming from the room.

——

Sirius walked down the girls’ stairs feeling calmer but still agitated. Since he learned Ella’s secret he had been on extreme edge. Everything seemed to piss him off and the only relief seemed to come when he was balls deep inside of someone. He didn’t even plan to fuck Marlene last night but he couldn’t get Ella’s words out of his head. “Beaten to the brink of death.” He whispered as they ran through his mind again and then the way she moved and struck Marlene, Ella was trained. He was burning with curiosity but he refused to speak to her so he found himself, yet again between Marlene’s thighs. 

Then she interrupted them. He almost broke from the way she begged him to cast the spells but he couldn’t, wouldn’t. He knew breaking her wards was wrong but fuck he wanted her to suffer. He knew he was being too harsh to Ella and he regretted how he had to treat her but he had to. She knew things about him he didn’t even know, she lied to him, she deceived him, she was all he could think about. He was so angry with her but he still wanted her fiercely. 

All he wanted to do when he’d get a glimpse of her was pull her into his chest and kiss her breathless while simultaneously wanting to yell at her until he was out of breath. He looked over at the couch expecting to see the girl plaguing his mind but she wasn’t there. Wondering where she had run off to he climbed the boys’ stairs and entered his room. He grabbed his secret map and what he saw liked to give him a stroke. Ella was in the Slytherin dorms! He growled out angrily as he watched her dot move from the through the snake’s common room and into the corridor. 

“What the..” Sirius breathed out in shock and anger. How dare she! The white-hot rage was back and burning full force. He dropped the map onto his desk and took a shower hoping it would quell his anger but it did nothing but fan it as he spent the time thinking about all the possibilities of what could have happened last night in the Slytherin dorms, each scenario was worse than the last. 

He threw on his clothes and checked the map once more. Finding her in the common room with those blasted twins, he folded it up and hid it away.

She sighed heavily as the stomping came down the staircase. She didn’t have to look up to know it was a livid Sirius Black. “You mind giving us a moment?” 

“Are you sure?” Gideon asked. He and Fabian were sitting next to her stiff as if expecting a fight. 

“Yeah I’m sure, I’ll meet up with you later.” Ella sighed. Both boys nodded reluctantly but left for the Great Hall.

Sirius sat on the chair opposite of Ella in silence for a few minutes before he growled out, “What the fuck was that about? Why were you with the Slytherins?” 

“I needed somewhere to sleep as my rooms were made inhabitable.” Ella responded as she ran her pencil over the paper in her book. She didn’t know how he knew but she figured he would find out somehow as he always seemed to know exactly where she was at all times.

“Did you..” Sirius began as a group of first years scurried down the stairs chatting away. He clenched his jaw while he waited for them to leave and Ella just kept drawing.

“Did you do anything with any of them?” He asked as he stared into the fire.

“Define anything.” Ella replied causing Sirius’s glare to turn murderous. With a sigh, she continued, “We just slept Sirius. I don’t make it a habit of jumping into bed with people. I’m not a slag and the Slytherins and I are just friends.” 

“I don’t know you sure jumped into my bed fast. Tell me, are you fucking around with any of the snakes or those two red-headed lap dogs of your…” He began when a smack echoed around the room. He looked up in shock to meet the fiery gaze of Ella who was now standing inches away from his face leather book forgotten on the table.

“You are such a fucking arse! I can’t believe I let myself fall for someone so hateful!” Ella fumed as angry tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Fall for..” Sirius breathed out. “Impossible you don’t care about me! You don’t care about any..” 

“I don’t care? I DON’T FUCKING CARE!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE FUCKING GONE THROUGH! WHAT I AM STILL GOING THROUGH FOR YOU! YOU FUCKING ABSOLUTE ARSE!” Ella screamed out as Remus and James ran down the stairs waving their wands as they came down no doubt casting silencing charms.

“I FUCKING BROKE THE LAW FOR YOU AND ALL OF FUCKING HUMANITY! I MAY NOT EVEN EXIST IN A YEAR’S TIME BECAUSE I’M FUCKING HERE! I AM RISKING MY FUCKING EXISTENCE TO MAKE SURE YOU AND COUNTLESS OTHERS DON’T FUCKING DIE SO DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING YOU FUCKING DICK FACED BITCH BECAUSE I AM RISKING EVERYTHING! FUCKING EVERYTHING AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO IMPLY I’M A WHORE! I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT!” Ella screamed until she was out of breath.

By this point, Sirius was on his feet, “YOU LIED TO ME! I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE A WORD THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!”

“THEN DO THE DAMNED SPELL SIRIUS! COME ON CAST IT!” She yelled back with fire in her eyes. 

“Wha-“ Sirius began having been caught off guard.

“You want to know what’s the truth? You want to know who I am? I’ll show you! Cast the fucking spell. Come on, fucking cast it!” She goaded, she knew this could be catastrophic for the future but she didn’t give a damn. 

“I.. I..” Sirius tried to grasp for words. Was Ella really telling him to search her memories? That took so much trust.

“Do it! COME ON! Do it. You want to know who I am? Know my secrets? Do it. You won’t fucking listen to me so just fucking do it!” She growled out as she stepped closer, cheeks glistening with angry tears.

Sirius raised his wand and with a barely-there voice he whispered the incantation, “Legilimens.”

Sirius landed in Ella’s mind with a gasp as memories flowed around him. He reached out and brushed his hand against one pulling him into a small room with a little girl playing with a potted plant. 

Sirius stared down at the beautiful child who couldn’t be more than five before him. Her hair was a mess of crazy curls and her eyes seemed much larger than now. She was so small and fragile and her smile made him smile just as it did with the Ella of now or the Ella before he knew the truth. 

She moved her hand over the plant. It doubled in size and started to dance causing the little girl to giggle happily. Sirius was in awe at her control of magic and was so curious as to how she managed to make the earth come alive as she did. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Bellowed a very angry woman who favored Ella pulling him out of his musings. Ella jumped and shook with every word the angry woman yelled.

“I I’m so-sorry.” Ella mumbled out with wide eyes filled with terror. The woman swung her hand and slapped the girl across her face so hard she fell back and smacked her head hard onto the ground. 

“What the fuck!” Sirius growled. He wanted nothing more than to rip the woman apart and pull the crying child into his arms. 

Ella cried out in pain as her hand cradled her rapidly bruising cheek. “YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT MAGIC! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER! IT IS FORBIDDEN!” The woman screamed before grasping her by her upper arm and yanking her from the ground. Sirius gasped at the blood that was smeared on the floor where Ella had just laid.

“No mummy please please no, I’ll be good I swear! Please, mummy no no please!” Ella begged with wide terror-filled eyes as her mother drug her across the room. She clawed and fought as best she could but it was useless. 

“You will learn or you will be punished you insolent little demon!” Her mother growled as flung Ella into a dark closet. 

“NO MOMMY! NO PLEASE! PLEASE!” Ella screamed on top of her lungs as she pounded on the door with all her might. 

“Don’t call me your mummy, I am your mother and you will stay in there until I feel you’ve been punished enough! Such a disappointment! Ungrateful horror!” The woman screamed out before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. 

“No-o, pl-please.” Ella sobbed out quietly. 

Sirius sneered and felt ready to kill the bitch. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and take deep breaths to control his anger. 

The memory pushed him out and he picked another one with an Ella about seven standing in the middle of a room ready for a fight, panting. “Again.” Barked the same woman as she swung her fist at Ella who bent backward to dodge it. The woman kicked and Ella moved she swung again and Ella slid just in enough time. They moved like this for a few moments with the woman swinging and Ella dodging until her fist made contact and hit Ella’s jaw so hard she fell to the ground with blood leaking down her chin. “Pathetic, again!” The woman barked and just like that Ella was back on her feet dodging some more.

Again the memory pushed him out and a ten-year-old Ella was playing in the garden when the same woman came out. “You aren’t doing that magic are you?” She asked in a no-nonsense tone.

“No mother I am not.” Ella responded just above a whisper. She sounded almost soulless and her eyes were empty and it broke Sirius’s heart to see his Ella, so passionate, be so lifeless. 

“Better not be. Now I have to go to work and will be gone for possibly a week, maybe longer. Don’t contact me and don’t bother your father.. Oh and when I get home, you and I will begin training again.” The stern woman stated as she wrapped her hair into a high bun. 

“No.” Ella replied hollowly. Suddenly a bright red light surrounded Ella and she fell to her side letting out a blood curtailing scream. 

Sirius let out a gasp of horror and swore he would kill this horrid wench if he ever laid eyes on her. How dare she curse his Ella! She would fucking pay. 

“You will train. You don’t have a choice, you disrespectful little bitch.” Her mother growled out as she lowered her wand. She left the house leaving Ella on the floor panting as tears fell from her eyes and blood dribbled from her mouth.

The memory ended again and he had to take a moment to compose himself. After a few seconds of trying to focus his mind, he picked another random memory and watched Ella be sorted into Slytherin after a rather long deliberation by the hat. He picked a few more and got glimpses of her next two years at Hogwarts. He watched as she befriended students from every house and he was blown away when little Ella punched a Slytherin his age in the face while screaming at him to stop being such a stupid bastard. Some moments were funny, some were confusing, and some were sad. The next memory she was in a room with large statues around the room. He watched her get sorted again and meet her new roommates at her new school. He also watched loads and loads of abuse Ella suffered at the hands of her mother.

He picked another and ended up in an alleyway with an Ella about fourteen pressed against a wall by a rather large man holding a knife to her throat, “Aren’t you a pretty little thing, pretty little things like you shouldn’t be doing business in my territory. Shame for you but a treat for me.” 

“It’s cute you think I’m a treat.” Ella laughed out and Sirius swallowed at the terrifying look that passed over Ella’s face. She looked devious, powerful, murderous. The man opened his mouth to retort but it turned into a scream as Ella grasped his wrist in her hands and turned the knife against his shoulder where she pushed off of the wall and used all of her weight to plunge the knife into his shoulder joint. He stumbled back and Ella took the opportunity to punch him in the face knocking him out. He hit the ground and Ella sneered in disgust. She dusted herself off and grabbed her bag from the other side of the alley that she slung over her body before pulling her hood up and walking out of the alleyway. 

Sirius couldn’t help but be amazed at the sheer power and depth of his gorgeous Ella. 

He left the memory and picked another. The room he entered was dark with the only light being a candle and the night sky which Ella was looking to. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and Ella’s mother stormed in, “You little life-ruining demon.” 

“What for now?” Ella asked in a bored tone. 

“Suzette left me because of you!” Her mother yelled in furry.

Ella snorted, “I didn’t tell her.” 

“No one of your little fucking friends did!” She spat. Her body was radiating anger and he watched as Ella positioned herself for a fight. 

“They’ve never met you.” Ella stated. 

“’Oh you must be Ella’s mum, she looks just like you’ little bitch wouldn’t shut up and then Sue got angry and started yelling about me lying and left me! How do you manage to ruin everything in my life?! I fucking hate you! I should have never had you!” She screeched. 

“Well you could have saved us all the trouble and just aborted me or you know not have fucked my father in the first fucking place.” Ella retorted out before smirking, “Oh that’s right, you were broken-hearted. Your fiancé decided she’d rather have the cock of your best mate then your psycho bitchy self. Tell me how’s it feel to have the love of your life begging for your very best friend to fuck her harder right in front of your face and in your own bed no less?” 

Ella’s mother yelled and charged at her who dodged and punched her mother in the face before dropping her wand from her wrist to her palm. She blocked the curse as if she knew her mother would cast it before even she did, “Come on Brenna, you can do better than that.” 

Ella’s mother growled and flung another crucio that Ella dodged easily. She lunged a punch and made contact with her mother’s face. Soon the two were in a full-on brawl that ended with Ella on top of her landing punch after punch onto her mother’s face well after she was unconscious. 

She finally dropped her fist and Ella crawled off of her mother and laid flat on the ground where she cried for a few moments. Sirius’s heart hurt at the sight of his Ella so broken. He reached out his hand for her just as she sighed heavily and stood on her tired legs. She pointed her wand at the unconscious woman, “Rennervate.” 

The woman gasped and let out a horse bitter laugh, “You are so fucking pathetic, such a mistake.” 

Ella turned from her mother, “I don’t want to be like you Brenna.” 

The woman smirked, “You can try not to be like me all you want but you are my daughter. You are more like me then you think.” 

“No. No, you are an insane monster and I am choosing to not be like you. I’m done. I’m done with you and I don’t care if you torture me to death, I will never will my magic the way you wish again.” Ella stated in a steely voice.

Her mother laughed that turned into a cough, “Such a stupid girl to think you can escape me, to think you could be more then I am.” 

Ella left the room without so much as a backward glance. 

The memory ended and another began. Ella was sitting in a small café with her Ilvermorny roommates chatting happily away when a loud explosion occurred in what seemed to be the building just next door. The entire shop was enveloped in flames as Ella pulled herself and the girl next to her out. Her other roommates and most of the shop’s patrons had managed to escape on their own but the one she drug out was unconscious. 

It was horrible to watch, screaming like he had never heard before was pouring from the shop and Ella rushed back into the flames. She looked frantically around until she found a woman who had died shielding a boy no more than four. She pulled the small boy who wasn’t moving and was badly burned from the woman’s grasp and out of the flames. “He doesn’t have a pulse!” Ella’s voice was sheer panic as she began to do CPR. She couldn’t do magic as it was public so she worked on the boy until the paramedics came. They pulled Ella off of him to treat her own burns and work on the boy but no amount of anything could work, the boy had died.

Everywhere Sirius looked there were people bleeding and burned, being bandaged up and rushed away and when the fire was finally gone and her roommates had left, Ella still stayed, hollow and stiff but ready to shatter from the softest of touches like a beautifully empty doll made of porcelain. 

She stayed until the bodies had begun to be pulled out. Most were unrecognizable but then one was. A woman with brown curls and soft skin. She was burned in patches but not near as much as she should have been and Sirius watched the moment Ella realized her mother was dead. A single tear was released and then her face went cold and empty again. Her eyes scanned the street until they landed on something she must have recognized because she marched straight up to a man wearing a black cloak, “Brenna Olga Scott, what did she have to do with this?” Ella asked with fury in her eyes. Her rage made Sirius nervous but relieved, he hated to see her angry but he hurt more to see her lifeless. Instantly she was taken into custody. 

Sirius watched as Ella was interrogated. They asked her repeatedly who she was and how she knew agent Brenna. When Ella began laughing they all looked startled, “I see she didn’t really talk about me, let me introduce myself. My name is Marcella Scott and I am Brenna’s daughter.” 

The faces looked startled before casting a parental revealing spell. They hurriedly offered their apologies and fled the room. Minutes later a woman who Sirius would assume was a ten-year-old boy, if he ever saw her in the streets, walked in, “I wish we could have met on better circumstances. I am the Head of this department, Abitha Swan.” 

“And this department is?” 

“Classified. I’m sorry but I can only tell you the bare details. Your mother was on an undercover case, we believe she was not compromised but a target because of the cover she was portraying. I’m sorry for your lo..” 

“Can I go now?” Ella asked blandly. The woman instantly perked up in interest. 

“Have you ever thought of following in your mo-“ 

“No.” Ella answered sternly without pause.

The woman stayed silent and still for all of thirty seconds before finally allowing Ella to leave. She went straight home, packed a bag, destroyed all evidence that she was ever in the house and left.

The next memory Ella was tossing back a hand full of pills in a dark and dingy nightclub. The music was blaring and Ella was swaying clearly high. He had seen her do drugs before in past memories but this was different. He could tell previously it all had a bit of an experimentation vide to it as she was always precise and careful but tonight, tonight she was getting high to forget and she didn’t care how much it would take. After the fourth time she swallowed another blue or yellow something her fellow party goers pulled out a small baggy with white powder he knew had to leave the memory. It hurt to see her so destroyed like this and it was a truth he wasn’t ready to witness.

He took a deep breath and jumped into the next. His beautiful girl was looking much more like herself as she stood in the main entrance of what Sirius recognized to be a run-down, dirty version of his childhood home. She was holding the strap of the same bag she packed in the previous memory over her shoulder and looked very nervous when suddenly an elder house-elf appeared in front of her.

“Another filthy beast is to live here.” Snarled the house-elf and Sirius growled.

“Hello, I’m Marcella. Who might you be sir?” 

The house-elf raised to his full height, “I is Kreacher, house-elf to the most ancient and most noble house of Black.” 

“Black? I thought..” Marcella began in confusion when a plump red-haired woman swung open the door at the end of the hall.

“Hello dear! You must be Marcella.” She stated with a bright smile.

“You must be Mrs.Weasley.” Ella replied nervously. 

“Oh none of that, call me Molly dear, welcome to headquarters.” she ushered the young girl closer, “KIDS!” She yelled up the stairs and soon there was a rush of feet from above them. At the same time screeching and screaming and rang out around the room. Molly waved her wand and the sound stopped. “You’ll get used to her.” 

Ella looked confused than startled as at least half a dozen teenagers were in the small hall before her. She had to take a step back at the sheer size of the group before her.

“ELLA!” Exclaimed a tall boy who looked to much like Frank and Alice to not be their son. He pushed through the crowd and enveloped Ella into a tight hug making Sirius instantly tense. 

“Hey, Nev.” Ella replied with a slight smile and an awkward pat on his back.

“I remember you!” Shouted off two tall twin boys with flaming red hair and vibrant blue eyes as Neville pulled away.

“You’re that Slytherin right?” Stated one twin.

“The one that transferred?” Said the other.

“You punched Marcus Flint in the face.” The two finished in unison with matching grins.

“Yeah, that’d be me. I’m Ella. You two are the ones who do those crazy awesome pranks right?” Ella asked with a small smile of remembrance.

Both boys grinned, “Awesome? Why thank you.” 

“It’s about time someone noticed our brilliance.” One stated with a wiggle of his head.

“And such a beautiful girl to notice.” The other finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a leer causing Sirius to be hit with an intense wave of jealousy much like he got when he would see Ella with Fabian and Gideon. 

“I’m Gred and this is Forge.” The other offered. 

“Fred, George, knock it off.” Stated another red-headed boy. “You guys are cozying up to a Slytherin!” 

“Shut up Ronald.” Snapped a rather bushy-haired girl with a scowl before turning a beaming smile to Ella. "I don’t know if you remember me but we were in the same year, I’m Hermione..” 

“Yeah I remember, that makes you Ron Weasley,” Ella stated pointing to the red-haired boy who called her the enemy, “and you’re Harry Potter.” she finished as she looked at a rather somber boy with unruly raven hair.

Sirius gasped as his eyes landed on the boy. “He-he looks just like James.” He stated in awe, the glimpses he managed from the photos didn’t do the boy justice. “He’s got Lily’s eyes.” He added as he moved a bit closer. Suddenly the memory ended and Sirius jumped straight into the next one. Ella was knocking on a black wooden bedroom door. 

“Go away plea-ease.” Crocked out the person on the other side. 

“Harry it’s Ella, please could I come in?” She asked softly. She was met with silence. “Come on Harry, let me in please?” The door clicked and with a small smile, she walked in. 

“Wow, this is umm, wow.. Motorcycles huh? Those are cool. I’ve always wanted one.” She tried as her eyes raked over the room, the walls where covered in posters of motorcycles and almost naked girls while a large Gryffindor banner hung on the wall behind a king-sized bed. 

Sirius laughed, “I can’t believe she never managed to get it taken down.” 

“What do you want?” A red rim eyed Harry asked in clear annoyance.

“Just to talk.” She offered as she sat at the end of the bed. 

“About what?” He asked in irritation. 

“Anything you want to.” Ella offered as she inspected the floors tattered carpet. 

“I don’t want to fucking talk!” Growled out Harry before he rolled away to face the wall. 

She didn’t say a word for a few minutes, “Your life must fucking suck balls.” 

Harry let out an involuntary chuckle, “No it’s worse than that, at least that feels good.” 

Ella snorted, “Alright your life sucks Hippogriff balls covered in glass.” 

Harry laughed, “That’s more like it.” He stated as he rolled over onto his back. “Thanks for not thanking me.” 

“Wait people actually thank you for not dying when you were a toddler?” Ella asked in shock. 

Harry barked put a laugh, “Oh Merlin I like you. Yes, people thank me for not dying. As if I could have controlled any of that shit.” 

“Has got to be awkward.” She breathed out. 

“Oh it is, especially when they cry.” He stated with a grimace. 

“I bet.” she agreed. “So why are you shut up in here while everyone’s out in the garden playing quidditch? From what I hear you’re the best of everyone.”

He sighed, “My Godfather was killed four months ago and since then I just.. I just don’t want to have fun. I feel like..” 

“Like if you’re happy you aren’t missing him enough? Like it’s not fair?” Ella asked. 

Harry nodded as fresh tears flowed from his eyes, “How’d you know?” 

“We all lose people and we all deal with difficulties. I know it’s not the same but with my father gone so much well I worry. He’s here fighting in a war and I’m in a completely different country. Why should I smile and be happy when he could quite possibly be fighting for his life? He could die at any moment. Of course when I told him he gave me this elaborate speech about how he would never want me to feel bad, not even for a moment, and that I only get one life to live and I’d be wasting it if I wallowed in sadness for too long.” Ella stated as she looked down at her hands.

“Everyone tells me something along those lines but it’s just so hard.” Harry breathed out. 

“Oh I know it, I’m sure it’s worse when it’s someone you love who passes away though.” Ella offered.

“I just get so angry.” Harry stated brokenly as if he were mad at himself. 

“You get angry at people because everyone thinks they understand what you are going through but how could they honestly and then you get mad because you are getting mad at people who are only trying to help.. It’s a mess.” Ella sighed. 

“Complete shit.” Harry offered. 

“They shittiest shit.” Ella replied, “How’d he?” 

“I got tricked. I thought he was in danger and when I went to help him.. it was a setup. He.. he came rushing in when he found out I had gone, heroic as ever, and threw himself into the battle. In the middle of a duel that Bellabitch hit him with a curse and he fell.. If it wasn’t for Remus I would have killed her or been killed more like. S’my fault he died.” He stated as tears ran down his cheeks. “S’my fault everyone dies.” 

“Now now, I doubt that..” She began when Harry exploded. 

“It’s my fucking fault! He wouldn’t have been there if I hadn’t fallen for Voldemort’s trick! Sirius would be alive! My parents would be alive if I hadn’t been born. So many people wouldn’t be dead right now if I could just kill him!” Harry yelled through tears. 

“Harry your birth did not kill your parents, they died because Voldemort is a fucking psycho and I’m sure they wouldn’t want you blaming yourself, neither would your Godfather.” Ella stated firmly. 

“You didn’t even fucking know them, don’t pretend like you know what they would say.” Harry growled. 

“No you’re right, I didn’t know them but if they loved you even the tiniest bit I’m sure they wouldn’t want you blaming yourself.” She stated before crawling further into Harry’s bed and pulling him into a hug as he cried. Tears welling up in Sirius’s eyes as the memory ended. 

The next one started with a loud bang then ear-piercing screeching. “That’s it! No, don’t close her!” Ella growled as she marched in front of the screaming portrait of Walburga Black. Sirius sneered at the sight of his mother. She looked positively deranged. 

“Blood traitor filth! Mudbloods!” She rambled.

“ENOUGH!” Ella bellowed and though she didn’t stop her ranting her tone did lower. 

“That blood traitor allowed you into my home! Left it to a halfblood!” 

“You are an insane old hag and you are so lucky I didn’t know your sons because if I did I’d do everything I could to turn them into exactly what you hate! Even the perfect one! Ruin them for you! Defile them! Taint them beyond cleansing!” Ella yelled back and Sirius couldn’t help the smirk at his mother’s outraged face and the frankness in Ella’s tone. 

“My Regulus would nev-“ she began when Ella laughed wildly. 

“You’d be surprised, even the most perfect purebloods seem to have a taste for fucking us dirty blooded ones, I think it’s a bit of a thrill to have something so forbidden, to be made dirty by another person.” Ella retorted with a devilish grin causing the crazed woman’s eyes to grow wide as she shrieked. 

Sirius laughed, “Absolutely correct baby girl.” 

“You can dirty us up.” Sirius turned his head with a snarl to see the twin redheads leaning against the wall staring at his Ella, hungrily. 

Ella snorted, “You’re both dirtied up enough.” 

The twins smirked then opened their mouths to say more but Ella turned her focus back to the screaming portrait. 

“In fact, I bet they did. I bet both of your boys fucked all types of filth. Probably did more than just fuck them too, got on their knees and begged for it. Halfbloods, blood traitors, muggleborns, hell probably had loads of fun fucking people with creature blood.” Ella rambled on and Walburga just became angrier and angrier. She looked like she would positively explode. Ella whipped her wand out and silenced the portrait before making her way down to the door. 

“Whe-where are you going?” Remus asked flustered at what Ella had just yelled out at the portrait. Sirius’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his haggard-looking friend. 

Ella took one look at him and burst into laughter, “Was I accurate?” Remus’s lips twitched causing Ella to laugh again. “No one seems to be able to remove the charms on the portrait to move it so I’m going to a muggle hardware store.” 

“You can’t lea-!” Remus tried but the door had already been closed then it opened again. Sirius realized the memory was missing the hardware store part as Harry was now lower on the stairs, Remus had put his coat on like he was going to go hunt her down, and the twins were having their own private conversation. Ella waltzed back in with a grocery bag in hand and all eyes looked up to her.

“Got you some chocolate.” Ella stated as she threw a bar at Remus who caught it smoothly. “Would you like the honors Harry?” she asked as she removed the paint remover from the bag.

“YES!” Harry replied before bounding down the last few steps and opening the curtains. In seconds he was spraying the portrait until the canvas was completely covered. He took great happiness in removing the crazed woman. Once she was gone the portrait fell from the wall with a thud and the room released a collective sigh of happiness. 

“I’m shocked Kreacher didn’t stop you.” Remus remarked. 

“We had a long talk. By the end, he agreed she wasn’t herself and that he wanted her freed from her prison.” Ella answered with a smirk at the startled look that crossed Remus’s face. “Kindness and compassion Remus, goes a hell of a long way.” 

Sirius left the memory and went through a few more of her time in his parents’ house. He watched her friendship with Harry grow as with the two red-haired twins who were interested in much more than friendship. He saw snips of Remus in and out and he listened to order meetings of the future.

The next memory started with Ella sat in a classroom he didn’t recognize when a witch barged in, “It’s starting! The war in Britain, it’s happening right now!” 

Ella jumped from the table and grabbed the necklace around her neck, whispering something he couldn’t catch. At that, the room turned into the headmaster’s office. Screams and explosions could be heard all around and the room shook. Ella slung open the door ran down the staircase to be met with chaos. He ran after her as memory Ella ran through the halls shouting hexes at anyone with a mask. She slid to the ground and pulled a girl about her age up who’s skin was burned very badly. She drug her to the Great Hall where she handed her off before running back into the battle. Sirius’s eyes roamed over the crumbling castle trying to take it all in. Two of his cousins, Narcissa and Andromeda were back to back fighting a group of deatheaters, McGonagall was throwing hexes every which way, students his age and younger were fighting and bodies littered the floor. His eyes turned back to Ella who was pulling another poor soul into the great hall. He watched her do it over and over again as her knees shook from exhaustion, he watched her get hit in the head with a stone, watched her save anyone she could. Then he watched Harry kill Voldemort and he watch Ella ask about her father before collapsing into tears. 

The memory ended and Sirius picked the next one where he found Ella was dressed in black at a funeral, followed by another, and another, and another. So many funerals Sirius lost track. 

In the next memory, Ella was sitting on the ground in a dirty room holding a sobbing Harry in her arms, “It’s okay. It will all be okay.” She whispered as her own tears dripped down her cheeks.

“How? How could it be okay when everyone is gone?” Harry cried out. 

“I.. I don’t know but it will be, it has to be.” She whispered out.

The memory ended again and a new began. Ella was telling a room full of teenagers her plans for going back in time.

“No! I will not allow this!” Hermione shouted in anger. 

“Why? WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?” Exploded a boy with red hair perched next to one of the previous twin’s statue-like form.

“Because it’s illegal!” Hermione hissed. 

“No one cares if it’s illegal.” A platinum blond boy looking much like Lucius Malfoy replied. 

“Of course you wouldn’t care you death…” Ron began. 

“ENOUGH! THE WAR IS FUCKING OVER!” Harry shouted as he clenched and unclenched his fists, “It’s fucking over.”

“I won’t do it unless everyone agrees.” Ella whispered and Hermione looked triumphant. 

The memory ended again and the next he picked was of Ella in a cluttered room shuffling papers. She growled out angrily and flung a coffee cup against the far wall causing it to shatter and splatter it’s constants all over. She screamed on top of her lungs before dropping to her knees as she took deep breaths to what Sirius assumed, calm her trembling body, “I’m so tired, I just want to let go.” She whispered out. Sirius’s eyes grew and terror filled his soul when he saw Ella summon a small vial of mors sanguis est scriptor. 

She turned the vial over in her hand. “No! No no no no.” Sirius begged as he dropped to his knees next to her. He knew it was a memory but in this moment he was terrified of losing her. He reached out to take the vial but his hand just fell through. 

He growled in frustration when she uncorked the vial. The edge of the glass was less than a second from touching her lips when there was knocking on the door. She paused and Sirius released a shaky breath that he sucked in again when she raised the vial again. The knocking stopped her once more and she sighed as she corked the vial and sent it away. 

“Thank you merciful Merlin.” Sirius breathed out as his body tried to stop shaking. She stood and cleaned the mess she made with the coffee before going down the stairs where she opened the door for the bushy-haired girl he remembered to be named Hermione.

He watched the memory play out but when Hermione asked Ella about her reasoning, he didn’t get to hear why as the memory cut off and went straight to them in a sitting room addressing everyone about their plans. 

In the very next one, Ella was sitting at a table with Harry, Hermione, and the platinum-haired boy. 

“So we have the information about Dumbledore, Voldemort, Lucius, Regulus, Severus, and that’s it. Do we need anyone else?” Ella asked as she rubbed her temples, she looked completely exhausted.

“What about my dad or Sirius or my mum, Remus?” Harry asked.

“No, I don’t think she needs anything on them. We are expecting her to be in Slytherin so she shouldn’t have to interact with them.” Hermione offered. 

“Isn’t she suppose to get Severus and Regulus not to join? Wouldn’t having their bullies be nicer help?” The blond asked.

“Maybe.. Alright. James and Sirius are out because Ella doesn’t know anything about either of them and it would be risky even to believe they would change, Remus, however, is calmer and more open-minded plus she’s met him.” Hermione stated. 

“I don’t know, I mean at some point my dad changed and Sirius..” Harry started. 

“Harry we have two days until she has to go. Two days isn’t enough time to teach her what she would need to know about your dad or Sirius.. Besides, we don’t really know much about them either.” Hermione tired as she nibbled her lip. She knew what she said was harsh but it needed to be said. It was crunch time and they didn’t have any to spare for arguing. 

Harry scowled then frowned before nodding, “You’re right.” 

Sirius caught sight of the blond reaching under the table where he grasped Harry’s hand tightly.

With that, the group went over a few basics on Remus and the memory ended. 

The next one Sirius picked was of Ella laughing from behind her large leather-bound book at a story he was telling his friends. 

“I didn’t even know she was listening.” He whispered as he moved closer to her. He looked over her shoulder and gasped as he saw a picture of himself being drawn. He looked relaxed and happy and he wondered how many more of him she had drawn.

The next memory he chose was of Ella talking to Severus and Regulus. 

“Why is your brother so the way he is?” Ella asked with a sigh. 

His brother laughed, “You’ve fallen for him.” 

“No.” Ella argued though she cracked a smile at Regulus’s blunt, you can’t fool me, look. 

“We knew it would happen sooner or later.” Severus offered as he flipped the pages of his book. “Personally I had hoped it would be someone more.. tolerable.”

“I haven’t fallen in the sense that I think I’m in love, I’ve just fallen for him as a person. He’s pretty fucking incredible and I really like him.” Ella replied with a sigh of sadness. 

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked. 

“He’s going to hate me.” She whined. 

“Why?” The two Slytherins questioned at the same time clearly curious. If Sirius were to guess they knew she was hiding something and were desperate to know but were waiting for her to come out and say it on her own.

“When he finds out stuff about me he’ll hate me. He thinks I’m this perfect and innocent person but I’m not.. I’m not good.” Ella replied with eyes flooded with sadness. 

Regulus looked to Severus with a raised eyebrow and Severus just offered a shrug before replying, “Bad things that happen to you don’t make you bad.” 

“These do.” She answered before sitting up and changing the conversation to school work 

Sirius pulled from the memory with a heavy heart and touched the next one though he left the moment he saw what it was. If he heard the things he called Ella in that bathroom he’d probably be sick. 

He dropped the spell and stumbled backward as did Ella who fell back onto the couch with a broken sigh. Her legs were weak and she had to fight the anxiety ripping its way through her from her memories. “Fuck you, Sirius, fuck you for making me feel like this.” Ella whispered as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. She hated crying in front of people.

“Ella..” Sirius tried as his heart ached. 

She ran her hand through her hair, “Please don’t.” Her voice was broken, she was broken, and he was the one who broke her. He didn’t think he could ever forgive himself. 

“But..” Sirius tried and Ella was up and out of the room as if it had caught fire. 

“Wha-what did she mean?” Remus asked after a few moments of silence. He was utterly confused and he was about to say so when the broken look on his friend’s face made the words die on his tongue. He sat down with a sigh next to Sirius, “What happened?” 

“She.. She fucking.. She.. Fuck!” Sirius growled as he slumped back on the couch with his mind whirling over all the words that slipped out of Ella’s mouth and the memories that flashed before his eyes. He felt confused, angry, and like a total bastard all at once. He had so many questions and he was still angry at her but on the flip side, he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and kiss all of her pain away. 

“Well you go ahead and get your words together and we’ll wait.” Remus responded with a pat to Sirius’s knee as James dropped down on his other side and slung his arm around Sirius’s shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

During the final week of October Ella avoided almost everyone. She didn’t want to avoid Peter, Remus, or James but every time they got around her they just wanted to talk to her about Sirius or what she had meant by the things she yelled. She also started avoiding Alice and Lily as they were never without Marlene and Ella knew if she was around that girl for one more minute, she’d do something much worse then a punch to her face. Sirius had tried to talk to her more times then she could count but Ella just ignored him, well ran and hid from him, which was extremely difficult as he always managed to find her unless she was in the chamber which was still being explored or in the Slytherin dorms where she had become somewhat of a fixture. Luckily the Slytherins didn’t seem to mind her presence, in fact, she had become friends with a few more Slytherins and even began to take her meals with them. The only time she would do any type of communication with anyone in Gryffindor was quick conversations with Fabian and Gideon though Sirius always showed up causing her to leave, when she had to for class, or during her werepeople project that James had taken to helping with though Severus had to threaten them all with starting it in the Slytherin dorms where none of them would be aloud to get them to leave Ella alone. 

“Oh come on! Tell me.” Ella begged. 

“No.” Was all Severus said as Regulus laughed. The three had just spent the day lounging around the Slytherin common room along with Eddie, Barty Crouch, a brilliant Hufflepuff Ella swears could fit in any house, Evan Rosier and Rabastan LeStrange, both Slytherins with fantastic senses of humor. 

“Why not?” Ella whined. 

“No.” Severus repeated sternly. 

“Come on Sev, just tell her.” Regulus said with the most pitying voice he could muster.. 

“Yeah Sev…” 

“No.” Severus replied with a slight smirk. 

Ella groaned, she had been trying to find out this super top secret that the Slytherin boys keep referring to but no one would break as it was Severus’s secret and they feared his retaliation more than anything she could say.

“Fine for now but I’m definitely not giving up.” Ella stated with a determined grin and Severus just rolled his eyes. "Reg, have fun at quidditch practice, remember to work on your left barrel into the sloth grip roll, s’all in the feet. Severus, remember to take a break while brewing that potion, you know you can get caught up and forget to eat. Don’t need you getting sick.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Severus replied waving off Ella’s comment with a fond smile. 

Regulus grinned and waved goodbye as did Ella and the trio separated. 

She made her way to the library in search of a book about obscure blood rituals hoping that maybe she could make some kind of connection to her werepeople project. She had settled in at her favorite table and was completely absorbed in the book when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. She reached up and slammed the potential attacker’s face onto the wooden desk before she could even grasp what she was doing. 

“James?” Ella breathed out as she gasped for air and clutched her chest. 

James groaned out in pain as he stumbled from the table. He leaned against the bookshelves where he grasped his bleeding nose, “You boke it!” 

“Oh oh oh no oh gosh I’m so sorry James, you just startled me.” Ella rushed out as she walked around the desk to him.

“I jus wanned to alk.” James whined out, voice muffled by the blood and his hand. 

“Oh that’s.. Let’s get you to the infirmary James.” Ella replied with a grimace. 

“No, common oom.” James replied. Ella nodded and walked with James as he stumbled out of the library and to the common room. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Remus asked in shock at his blood-covered friend.

“I.. I didn’t mean to I swear, I was reading and he grabbed my shoulder and I just reacted, overreacted.. I’m sorry James I.. I’m sorry.” Ella explained as she wrung her hands and dropped her eyes to the ground. She felt completely terrible. She hated being violent and absolutely hated harming innocent people.

“Right, easy fix.” Remus quickly said as to ease Ella and reassure James. He cast a quick episky on James and cleared off all the blood. “All better.”

Ella looked up to see James’ nose fixed and blood-free though he was badly bruised. “Bloody hell that hurt, you’ve got exceptional reaction time.” 

“I’m sorr-“ She began again when he raised his hand to stop her. 

“It’s okay, I should have spoken and not have touched you. It’s my fault for startling you.” James replied.

“No no it’s not your fault, I overreacted. I, I’m working on it. I’m sorry. I’m really so sorry.” Ella rambled. 

“It’s okay Ella, really, it is. And actually, it’s good of you to react like that. There’s a war going on if you hadn’t noticed so yeah, good job.” 

“James..” Ella tried. 

“Nope, no apologizing. You didn’t do anything wrong. The only one at fault for my broken nose is me, I wasn’t thinking. I was just so happy to finally get to talk to you. You’ve been avoiding everyone like we have Dragon Pox.” James laughed out.

“I guess I have been a bit..” 

“A bit? Every time we get within six feet of each other you flee.” Remus countered. “I thought we were friends Ella.” He finished with a touch of hurt.

She felt horrible, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to avoid you it’s just every time I get around anyone they just want to talk about Sirius or pester me with questions and I just don’t want to deal with that right now.” 

“We understand. I know we’ve been bringing him up but what you yelled made us so curious and he won’t say and now he’s just so dejected. He won’t even prank with us anymore and it’s hard to see him hurting.” James’s eyes were so depressed as he spoke. 

Ella was at a loss. Sirius was hurting? He shouldn’t be. He couldn’t be, not over her. She was bad, no good. He knew that now. Maybe he was hurting because of the truth, definitely not because he missed her or wanted her. He was good and she was not. 

“I know we aren’t really close but I’d like to be friends well better friends.” James tried awkwardly. 

Ella’s eyes snapped to James in confusion and wariness, “Why?” 

“Because you’re really smart and a great dueler and my brother cares for you and I’d like the opportunity to get to know you.” James offered as he fidgeted a bit on his feet.

Ella was silent for a few moments as she stared at James in confusion before it dawned on her. James calls his best friends his brothers, obviously he means Remus as Peter wasn’t a very caring person and Sirius.. well Sirius hates her, “Alright.” She nodded and James relaxed and smiled his lopsided grin so much like Harry’s. 

“I can’t promise I won’t ask the questions I have but I’ll try not to if you’d please start talking to me again. We became very close and I don’t like not talking to you.” Remus said with a warm smile. Ella nodded her agreement and bid the pair goodbye. She should have stayed to mend things better but she couldn’t. She felt to vulnerable to be around them.

She headed down to the chamber to clear her mind. She walked into the empty girls’ room and cast her wards on the door that let her know if anyone came or went before opening the chamber and slipping down. She paced and talked to herself, she threw magic around, and took big gulping deep breaths and when she finally felt as if she wouldn’t fall apart into pieces, she climbed up the swirling stairs into the girls’ room where she came face to face with Sirius.

“How’d you..” She began before blanking her face of any emotion, “Can I help you?” She asked in a neutral tone, all emotions locked up and hidden as she took a step back. This was not good, this she was not ready for.

“I knew you kept disappearing but I would have never guessed.. where does it lead?” He asked curiously as he took a step forward. 

Ella swallowed, “I.. It’s none of your business.” She snapped as she took another step away from him. “What do you want? Why are you he-here?” Her voice cracked at the end revealing just how nervous she was about being confronted by him.

Sirius’s eyes turned sad. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” Ella’s voice was hardly a whisper. Sorry? He wasn't supposed to be apologizing, he was supposed to be yelling. She was wrong and bad and he should be yelling.

“I thought you knew all of my secrets and that the things we talked about on our dates were just some…” 

“Game?” Ella whispered. Her emotions were leaking from their confinement and she felt her hands begin to tremble. Fear and terror mixed with rage and hurt and they were all lashing around in her mind. She wanted to recoil and hide while simultaneously wanted to yell until she lost her voice. 

“Yeah.. some game. I didn’t think you actually liked me.. I thought it was all faked.” Sirius whispered out. 

“You fucked my roommate and tampered with my silencing wards for days, you ignored me for longer, you implied I was a whore and called me a deceitful, manipulative, bitch, and you purposefully pushed your new relationship in my face.” Ella snapped off in frustration. Anger was a good feeling, one that she could express easier, safer. She would rather be consumed by rage when his tongue would begin to strike than sad vulnerability.

“I know and I’m so fucking sorry for that but you have to realize how I felt. I knew you were keeping things from me but to find out you were from a different time was a bloody shock.” Sirius tried. 

“So you assumed I knew all these things about you and that I was doing something so horrid as to use you or trick you? You didn’t even bother asking me. You just assumed and when I tried to explain you brushed me off and ignored me.” Ella replied in betrayal because that’s what she felt too, she felt betrayed by him. For all his words of non-judgment, he was sure quick to judge her. 

“Yes, I fucking assumed!” Sirius bellowed back angrily and turned to punch the stone wall. He didn’t notice her jump. “You, fuck! I thought it was all a lie. I thought everything was a fucking lie! I let myself care for someone who I don’t even fucking know! I shared things with you! I was opening up to you and you were just using me!” 

Ella wrapped her arms around herself as he yelled, “I..” 

“I know, I saw the memories and I believe those but I don’t have the full story. I still don’t fucking know how much of what you told me was the truth and it drives me mental! I know you tried to tell me but how was I supposed to believe anything you said to me after that? Did you honestly expect me to listen? And then you told me you thought I was going to hate you. Fuck Ella obviously that made me think it was all a fucking lie when you finally fucking told me! And you jus…” Sirius cut off when he turned his eyes to Ella who was kneeling on the ground with wide tear-filled eyes holding herself tightly. In a heartbeat, he was on his knees in front of her. “I’m sorry love. I shouldn’t have yelled and punched the wall. I’m sorry Ella.” He whispered softly as he reached his hand out and brushed her hair behind her ear. 

She was breathing heavily, “So-sorry.” Ella’s mind screamed to pull herself together. She was stronger than this. She did not crack like this.

“It’s okay, I’m the sorry one.” He scooted closer and her hand shot out and landed on his chest. Her fingers splayed and the heartbeat beneath her hand helped her calm. In the next second, she was climbing into Sirius’s lap who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her snuggly against his chest. She buried her face into his neck and took deep breaths as he ran his hand along her spine and whispered soothing words. They stayed like that for about five minutes and Sirius was contemplating never letting her out of his arms when her whisper pulled him to focus.

“I forgive you, you’re forgiven and I’m truly sorry for the pain that I have caused you.” She mumbled out once she had calmed. 

“You forgive me? Really?” Sirius asked in surprise as Ella finally sat up to face him.

“Really, you are forgiven and I truly am sorry for not telling you sooner but I can’t regret that decision. I don’t know how you would have reacted when learning who I truly was but I really really am so sorry for hurting you.” Ella stated honestly as she rubbed hard at her cheek to erase the tears that had fallen. “I would like to be your friend again if I ever really was, but things can’t go back the way they were. I’ve never..hurt like this before. Not that you would want me after what you’ve..” Ella took in a deep breath, “what you’ve seen.” 

Sirius’s hands were on her face in an instant causing her breath to hitch. “Look at me.” He demanded. Ella’s eyes fluttered open and allowed him to gaze into her pained green eyes. “You are perfect and what that.. what was done to you in those memories.. Ella, I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill her and take you away. You didn’t do anything wrong and nothing, absolutely nothing, I saw in those memories makes me not want you. If anything it makes me want to hold you tighter, keep you closer and protect you from any more terrible things.” 

“But I’m not.. I’m not good, I’m not the perfect pure thing you visualized. I’m dirty and wrong and bad and and you can do better, so much better. I’m not good enough, never will be.. I’m not.. I’m not good like you want.” Ella choked out as she lost the battle with her tears.

“Awe my sweet sweet Marcella, you are perfect, just perfect. You aren’t dirty or wrong or bad, you’re still exactly what I want sweetheart, better then what I wanted. Nothing that you have been through makes me want you any less Ella, if anything I just want you more. I mean look at me, I’m still furious and confused but I’m on my knees in a bloody bathroom apologizing for acting like the world’s biggest arse because I care about you and I want you. That hasn’t changed. I fucked up and I am sorrier then you could possibly know, love.”

“Really?” Ella asked as she blinked away more tears.

Sirius softly kissed her salty cheek, “Yes love, I meant every word of that. You are incredible and I still want you and I’m sorry. Please forgive me sweetheart. Please don’t cut me off.” 

“I.. I really like you Sirius but I can’t.. I just.. can’t.” Ella whimpered as Sirius placed his forehead on hers. His breath ghosting over her lips combined with his scent that was surrounding her made her heart flutter.

“Why?” Sirius asked as his heart clenched. She could see the hurt in his eyes and had to take another steady breath. She really couldn’t handle this version of Sirius, he was tearing her apart and he didn’t even know it.

“Don’t you understand? I’m not going to be here in a year. I already like you this much.. enough for you to have power over me to the point I hurt just looking at you upset and want to do anything you ask just so you won’t look like a kicked puppy and and fuck Sirius I’m going to disappear! If not forever at least until I turn this age again in 20 years. It’s best if we just break this off before it goes too deep.” She whispered out. If she were honest with herself she’d know that it was already too deep. She ran her hands over Sirius’s chest. It’s like her mind was doing one thing and her body another.

“Why can’t you just live life for now? Just enjoy it?” Sirius asked as he dropped a hand from her face and pressed it into the middle of her back to pull her more snuggly against him. 

“Because I don’t want the pain. If I disappear then I’m gone but what if I don’t disappear? What if I fall in love with you and remember everything just to get back to my time and see you with someone else, maybe with a family?” Ella’s voice cracked in pain as she closed her eyes and dropped her head to his shoulder. “I don’t think I would be able to cope with something like that. It’s best if we just go about life without the attachment.” 

“Hey.” Sirius whispered softly as he moved her face to meet his again. “Look at me love.” He requested softly this time. She peaked her eyes open just to drown in his silver gaze. “Few things, first, I don’t plan to ever be married, not ever. Even if I were to impregnate someone I still wouldn’t marry them. Secondly, if you remember everything, which I hope to every deity above that you do, and we can’t be together I will always be your friend. Finally, if I fall in love with you, I would wait for you. Maybe not abstain from sex because I mean come on it’s me and twenty years is a hell of a long time but I wouldn’t make any serious commitments to anyone which I’m planning on not doing anyways so..”

“Why? Why wouldn’t you just forget about me and move on?” Ella asked a bit breathlessly. 

“Because I like you, more then I care to admit and more then I understand but fuck I do and if I were to fall in love with you I wouldn’t want to let that go. I don’t fall in love Ella. I don’t like people emotionally. I have only once before and when I look back on it, it wasn’t anything even close to this and sweetheart, forget you? Love, I couldn’t forget you even if I tried.” Sirius said earnestly before placing another soft kiss to her forehead. In fact, he had tried. He had tried so very hard to forget her but she was still in his dreams and something always seemed to remind him of her. 

“You’re dating Marlene.” Ella absentmindedly rubbed her hand through his hair near the base of his head. Salazar, his hair is unbelievably soft.

“I’m not dating her, just sleeping with her and I haven’t since the memories. I’m ending it.” Sirius whispered as his lips dropped closer to her mouth.

“No, you can’t do that, not over me. I refuse to be a a a home-wrecker!” Ella rushed out as she pulled herself from Sirius’s lap causing her body to shiver almost violently from the loss, “Swear you’re like a blasted spell.”

Sirius laughed, “You couldn’t be a home-wrecker for many reason love, not the least of which is that Marlene and I aren’t in a relationship.” 

“Well, still you have plans with her.” Ella tried. 

His voice dropped down to a seductive tone, “I’d much rather have you, baby girl.” 

Ella’s breath hitched. Her reaction to that name and tone was instant. Her heart fluttered and her lower belly began to swirl, “N-no don’t use..” 

Sirius grinned as he rose to his feet, “Don’t what baby?” He asked in fake confusion though he sounded as smooth as silk. 

“Yo-you know wh-what.” She tried going for stern but his eyes spoke of sinful desires and his tone of voice had her ready to follow his every command. Since the first time she heard the deep and smooth tone she new she was in trouble and after weeks spent around him and the pleasure he had brought to her body she understood that when used against her she was no better than putty in his hands and damn did he know it too. 

“Are you alright baby girl? You look so flustered, so tightly wound. You should let me help you relax. You know how good I am at making you feel oh so good baby.” He purred out as he placed his hand on her bum and pulled her to his chest while using his other hand to run his fingers along her neck. Her eyes fluttered and her breath came in pants as she positively melted into him. 

He dropped his mouth to her ear where be bit ever so lightly, “My beautiful baby girl, you look exceptionally delicious. Don’t you want me? Don’t you want me to help you relax baby?” 

Her body shivered and her mouth went dry from his words. Merlin she wanted him. She nodded her head vigorously and leaned up to kiss him. Her lips were just about to graze his when a loud wail rang throughout the bathroom making the pair jump. 

“What the fuck Myrtle?!” Sirius growled out angrily at the always sobbing ghost. 

“You’re going to yell at me too?!” She screeched as she let loose an even louder wail. 

“Myrtle calm down, what’s happened?” Ella asked in concern. 

“Oh piss off!” She spat icily before turning instantly back to sniffing, “About not having friends. No one wants me around! No friends while alive and none while I’m dead.” Then she wailed again.

Sirius just shook his head when Ella opened her mouth to respond. He grasped her hand and pulled her from the bathroom. “I can’t stand that ghost. She drives me mental.” Sirius huffed as he turned to face Ella. His anger broke off into a laugh when he saw she had conjured up a magical purple wall between them. “What’s all this then?” 

“You, Sirius Black, are a spell. A spell I cannot fall for right now. This keeps me from falling for your tricks.” Ella stated with a not so confident voice though she did try for one. 

Sirius smirked, “And you think I can’t get you to take it down? That I can’t get through it?”

Ella swallowed as she rolled her wand in her hand nervously. She knew if he wanted he could. She didn’t understand why he could but she knew he could. “I’m hoping you won’t.” 

“Just be mine, Ella. Forget about what could happen and just be mine for now.” Sirius pleaded.

“I.. I..” Ella tried to formulate a response but she didn’t know what to say. Why was he so desperate for her to agree to be his? He shouldn’t want her. “Marlene?” 

“Marlene? Don’t act as if, for even a moment, that you actually give a damn about her. She’s been treating you like complete rubbish and it’s not like I’m hers anyways. You know this baby, you know I don’t belong to anyone let alone her so be mine. Come on love, I know we still have an abundance of things to discuss but I can’t handle this anymore. I want you to be mine again, Ella. Baby girl, be mine again.” 

Ella swallowed thickly. She didn’t know what to say to him. 

Sirius flicked his wand and shattered Ella’s shield. “How..” She began to protest when Sirius cut her off.

“You know as well as I do magic is about intent, dedication, and want. If you really wanted to keep me away, it wouldn’t have broken.” He answered as he walked up to her. He grasped her wrists and pressed her hands to his chest, “I know you want me, want this. Let yourself have it.” Ella’s eyes swam with confusion and hesitation and Sirius sighed. “Think about it doll, please.” He whispered before placing a kiss to her cheek. He smirked at her lust blown eyes before walking away. He wouldn’t force her but he would plead his case and make himself as desirable as he could for how ever long it took. 

She stared at Sirius’s retreating form until it disappeared as her mind tumbled around. She didn’t know if she could really believe anything anyone in this time had said but goodness did she want to. Feeling the starting of a headache, she pushed the thoughts aside and made her way to dinner. 

The next day was Friday and it went by in a rush. No one seemed to be focused on classwork as the dance was the very next evening and this seemed to cause the teachers just to give up and give out small class assignments. Sirius decided to sit by Ella every chance he got, chatting away about everything that popped into his mind and touching her at every possible opportunity. He made Ella laugh to many times and blushed more then she liked to. Merlin was she doomed and they both knew it. 

They had just sat down to dinner with Sirius basically glued to her side making the entire student body stare at the duo. She could just hear their thoughts screaming out questions, are they together, are they friends again, why is he acting like a puppy chasing after her. The worst though was Marlene’s death glare she had been sending her for days now. Ever since the memories incident she knew nothing about, Sirius had been distant with her and she was very angry about it. She had ranted and raved enough in the dorm room for Ella to be all too aware that she blamed her for his disinterest though she was wise enough to not insult Ella again. Ella had sworn they weren’t together but since the bathroom conversation just the previous day it had been made increasingly more difficult to convince Marlene that she wasn’t with Sirius as, well, she was always with Sirius. 

“Sirius your girlfriend is going to try and murder me in my sleep if you do not pay her some attention. If looks could kill, I would have died about a hundred times over.” Ella whispered into his ear. 

Sirius laughed, “She’s not my girlfriend and she’ll have to get over it anyway..” Sirius began to whisper back when Marlene interrupted. 

“You two are awfully friendly again.” She growled jealously. 

“Yeah, we are. Just had a misunderstanding.” Sirius replied as he slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Marlene’s eyes grew angrier at the contact. 

“Ella.” She growled out in what Ella thought was a warning. It was sort of comical that she still thought Ella feared her in any capacity but overall it had become exacerbating to deal with the angry girl. 

“Marlene.” Ella answered with a sigh of irritation.

“Why are you hanging on him?” Marlene demanded.

“You are accusing the wrong one. It’s him hanging on me, I can’t escape him!” She rushed out in defense of herself, more dramatically than she actually felt, causing Sirius to laugh. 

“So are you two a thing now?” Peter asked gesturing to Ella and Sirius while completely ignoring Marlene’s growing anger. 

“Ever the one to stir the cauldron, Pete.” Remus replied with a smirk. 

“No clue what you’re on about.” Peter replied in fake confusion before turning to the pair with a large grin, “So are you?” 

“No.” Ella responded just as Sirius responded with “Yes.” 

“WHAT?! You can’t be! She can’t be! She wouldn’t understand..” Marlene shrieked in outrage.

“That’s enough.” Sirius snapped with narrowed silver eyes.

“Marlene we are not a thing!” Ella hissed as she scowled at Sirius.

“Oh right, you did say no, didn’t you? No, because I’m going to the dance with Marlene. I told you I would..” 

“No Sirius.” Ella cut off sternly with a glare. 

“So stubborn.” Sirius replied with an edge of irritation before pulling Ella closer who in return tried to scoot away but failed. 

“What is going on? Sirius is mine.” Marlene pouted out furiously. 

Sirius opened his mouth to say something that would no doubt hurt Marlene’s feelings and make the entire situation worse but Ella interrupted, “He’s your date for the dance tomorrow. If you all will excuse me.” She pried her body out of Sirius’s arms and quickly stood up. 

“I’ll walk you..” He began as he stood up with her.

“NO! I mean no thank you. I am perfectly capable to walk myself. Goodnight.” She rushed out and practically ran from the Great Hall and up to her room. She climbed into bed hoping for sleep but it evaded her. Her mind tumbled with words Sirius had spoken and thoughts regarding the silver-eyed Gryffindor. With a sigh, she pulled out her muggle medication book and became lost in the text.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

The next morning proved to be a nightmare as Ella was woken by two extremely cheerful, chattering roommates who had insisted she just needed to get up and start getting ready for the dance that very minute.

“It’s not until 8! 8 at bloody night! It’s 5 in the fucking morning! Do you really need 15 hours to get ready?!” Ella asked in annoyance and bewilderment. She definitely was regretting not putting that book down.

“Yes!” Marlene and Lily replied in unison. 

“I’m with Ella. Godric I’m tired.” Alice replied through a yawn. 

“Well if you wouldn’t shack up with Frank every night..” Lily began in a snooty, I’m better then you tone she would tend to use without meaning to.

“Maybe if you’d shag James and finally get laid you wouldn’t be so tightly wound and if you wouldn’t have chosen to shag the sex god himself so bloody much he wouldn’t have gotten bored and you both would be too tired to open your eyes too.” Alice snapped back, she was not a morning person.

“I do not need to get laid!” Lily screeched. 

“He’s not bored, he’s just busy!” Marlene argued though her eyes wavered. 

Alice snorted, “Poor James has been begging for it if his pitiful looks are anything to go by and you Lily haven’t put out since school started. You are so tightly wound I’m afraid you’ll explode and Marlene, Sirius doesn’t stay interested. He’s a dog who becomes bored with his bone and always ends up wanting another one. You shagged him every night for weeks. Don’t you think it’s possible he’s bored? Just look how he’s been clinging to Ella and I heard what he told you last night at dinner. He wants her, not you.”

Lily huffed and Marlene fumed, “What we have is different! This is just a little issue for him but he’ll get over it soon. I’m not like the others, he actually cares about me! I wouldn’t doubt he’s fallen in love with me and Ella is just his friend. Yeah, he has this irritating infatuation with her but he would never truly want her sexually! She wouldn’t be what he wants, what he needs. She’s not good enough and deep down he knows it.” 

“You know damn well Sirius can get almost anyone to be a sub for him and that he doesn’t require experience for someone to be one. Just look at Jonah! You aren’t special Marlene, you were a convenience to him and Ella is more then capable to be that for him if she wanted.” Alice retorted in anger. She was sick of Marlene constantly attacking Ella because of Sirius. Ever since Sirius had taken an interest in her Marlene had been threatening, rude, and just all-around vicious anytime Ella was around or spoken of.

“Wha-“ Ella began to ask when Marlene yelled. 

“I bet she doesn’t even know what BDSM stands for much less how to be what..” 

“That’s enough!” Lily hissed. 

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds when Marlene spoke again, “He loves me.. I’m special to him.” 

Alice rolled her eyes, “Delusional.” 

“It’s true!” Marlene huffed and Alice just shook her head. 

“Ella come on, it’s obvious we won’t be sleeping in here anymore this morning.” Alice grumbled as she stood from her bed. Ella followed sleepily as the two walked down the girls’ stairs and up the boys. The blue-eyed girl opened the door to Sirius’s room. “Anyone have an empty bed space Ella could use? Dipshit and dumbarse won’t let us sleep.” 

“S’time is it?” Remus asked sleepily. 

“Five.” Alice answered through a yawn. 

“On a Saturday? What the hell is wrong with them?” Remus asked in bewilderment. “Sirius wake up.” 

“Wha?” Sirius asked as Remus sent a mild stinging hex that hit him on the bum.

“Bugger over, Ella needs a place to sleep.” Remus replied. 

“Huh?” Sirius asked in confusion as he sat up. 

“Lily and Marlene won’t let us sleep. It’s five in the morning and I’m so so so tired.” Ella rambled out with her eyes falling closed on their own. At this point she didn’t care one bit who’s bed it was, she just wanted to pass out. 

“On a Saturday? What the hell is wrong with them?” Sirius asked in confusion. 

“S’what I said.” Remus retorted before soft snores began to escape his lips to mesh with those of the other two boys still asleep.

“Can I please sleep with you?” Ella asked as her body swayed.

Sirius blinked his blurry eyes, “Any time baby. Come on love, get in here.” He called sweetly with a tired smile that was cut off with a yawn as he moved over and pulled the covers open for Ella. She turned to thank Alice but the girl was already gone so she shut the door and wandered over to Sirius where she slipped into his bed and immediately snuggled up to his warm chest. She buried her face into him as his arms came around to circle her and squeeze her snuggly against him. 

She breathed in deeply and hummed, “I miss you.” 

Sirius smiled wide at her whispered words. He was about to reply when she shifted fractionally to burry herself further into him if at all possible while soft snores floated from her. He sighed as he kissed the top of her head. “I miss you too baby.” He whispered before falling into sleeps grasp.

She woke again at around 10:30 with two strong arms wrapped securely around her, a hard chest against her back, and hot breath on her neck.

Hoping to leave before he woke, she tried to carefully move his hands. The attempt was met with a chuckle from the man behind her as he pulled her more tightly against his chest. 

“You can’t escape that easily love.” Ella could feel his lips move against her neck followed by a grin at her shiver.

“Sirius I need to get up.” She tried. 

“I don’t think so. I’m far too comfortable.” He stated as he squeezed Ella in his arms and snuggled her like she were his favorite teddy.

She rolled her eyes and went to push him away when her hand landed on something fairly long and quite hard. Sirius gasped and she ran her fingers over the bulge for a mere second earning a moan from him that had her snapping her hand away, “I I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to I swear!” Ella rushed out as her face turned red.

“Did you hear me complain because I don’t think I did. If anything baby, I want you to put your hand back. We could have a little morning fun.” Sirius whispered in a husky and seductive voice. “Maybe we could reenact that night after our date? Of course, substitutes for my fingers could always be arranged.” 

“I-I’m fi-fine.” Ella stuttered in a strained voice as the reminder sent heat flooding to her lower belly. 

“You don’t sound sure baby girl.” Sirius purred as he placed kisses to the back of her neck causing her to tremble in his arms. She bit her lip before shifting just the slightest to push her bum into his groin. Sirius groaned at the contact and pushed his hips forward earning a sharp intake from Ella. He rocked his hips against her until Ella couldn’t take it any longer. She rolled over onto her back as if she were under a spell and he climbed on top of her where he positioned himself between her legs as if he were made to be there.

“Wake up you lot! I’m starving!” Peter shouted causing Sirius to growl. 

“I will have you.” He whispered before pulling himself away. “And I will kill him.” Ella shuddered at the loss of heat or maybe it was the powerful tone. “I don’t mind you watching doll but I think I should at least let you know I’m about to have a quick wank.” 

Ella blushed red again before jumping from the bed and fleeing the room. She hurried to her own where she was met with a deeply scowling Lily. 

“What’s wrong?” Ella asked as she eyed her suspiciously. Suddenly her eyes were pulled to bright green streaks in her hair and bright green eyebrows. “Was that on purpose?” 

At that Lily’s scowl melted into a pained look before tears flooded her eyes and she began to sob, “I didn’t ask for this! I just wanted light red highlights for tonight! She mixed up the potions and now I’m a green monster!” 

Ella’s eyes widened in nervous worry. She wasn't great with crying, “S’okay Lily. I’ll try and fix it. Do you know what they used?” 

“So-some spell and a potio-on!” Lily wailed.

Ella sighed, “Always, always, always be aware of exactly what you use topically or internally. Come here and sit down, I’ll try to figure this out for you Lils.” 

“Tha-tha-thank you-ou.” Lily hiccuped through her crying. 

Ella rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend but did as she said she would. After three hours she had managed to turn Lily back to normal. The once again redhead threw her arms around Ella and cried happy tears as she repeatedly thanked her. 

“Lily let go.” Ella begged again but the girl just continued to hang on her and cry. It took her ten minutes to get Lily calmed down enough to let her go. 

Having finally managed to get Lily back to her non-crying self the two went eat before coming back up where they met with Alice and Marlene and proceeded to get ready which in and of itself confused Ella. Why they had to get up so early and seem to have done very little was beyond her. Upon voicing this, Lily and Marlene went into a tangent on the amount of time their hair appointments, nail appointments, and self waxing all took up. Ella went to say that is was a bit overkill for a school dance but promptly closed her mouth at Alice’s eyes warning her to not continue so instead she listened to them gossip as they finished getting ready. 

Lily had chosen to be a royal queen. She dressed in a long purple gown with gold trim and a golden cape with purple trim. She had her hair pulled back in a braid and atop her head was a huge crown. “James is going to be my king.” She said dreamily. Ella smiled at her while the others let out long awes.

Loving quidditch almost as much as breathing, Alice decided to be a Golden Snidget. She wore a golden dress covered in golden feathers with large golden wings attached to her arms with a mask that gave her a beak. 

“That’s so creative Alice! Franks going to love it. What’s he dressing as?” Ella asked as the other girls fawned over the winged arms.

“A Troll. He took a potion to turn a gross green color and is going to dress in dirty, torn up clothes with a stick. Isn’t it great?” Alice smiled lovingly. 

“Totally.” Ella replied with a grin. Neville needed Frank and Alice as parents. Their incredible attitudes and quirkiness would raise Neville wonderfully. 

Marlene’s costume was by far her favorite only because she couldn’t wait to hear Sirius’s opinion on it. She decided to be a sexy black cat. She wore a tight black mini dress with a fluffy black tail attached that would sway randomly. She had on black heels, fuzzy mittens, and used some kind of potion to turn her eyes into cat eyes and grow black whiskers. She even went as far as to charm a pair of fuzzy black ears to move around like a real cats. 

“What do you think?” She asked with a spin. 

“Sirius is going to rip that costume right off of you! You look hot! You’ll be lucky if he makes it through the evening.” Alice commented with a grin. She had returned to her happy chipper self after getting the sleep she wanted.

“He’ll love it! You’re his kitty and he’s your puppy.” Lily added with a bright smile. All eyes then turned to Ella and she realized she was suppose to give an opinion. 

“You look great Mar.” Ella offered as she forced herself not to laugh. Oh how she couldn’t wait for Sirius to see his date. 

Ella had told the girls not to wait since they all had dates while she finished up her costume. Once completed she headed to the Great Hall where she spotted her friends all happily chatting at a table and walked over. 

Sirius’s eyes began to swirl with emotion and he choked on a growl when Ella approached which made her internally cheer. There was something satisfying about making the Gryffindor turn animalistic from want and that's exactly what she wanted to do when she came up with her costume idea. She wore a very short lacy pink, almost white, dress with very high white babydoll heels. The dress accentuated her curves and showed off her rather large breasts while the heels made her legs look exceptionally long. She had used a potion that turned the tips of her hair a matching pink and styled it into curly pigtails with large bows that matched her dress. She did her makeup in a way that made her eyes look larger and a more intense green, with a strong pink blush on her checks, and coated her lips with a pink gloss. The interesting thing though was she had drawn all these little black lines on her face an body that made her look like broken porcelain. 

“I’m a broken doll.” Ella whispered in explanation when everyone just stared. 

“You look fantastic!” Lily screeched from beside James who gawked and Sirius who swallowed. 

“Thank you.” Ella replied with a smile. 

“I love it, it’s like beautiful but creepy, in a good way.” Alice praised with a smile. 

“Totally, and what did you use on your hair? Is it permanent?” Lily asked.

“That’s what I was going for and no it’s not permanent, it’s just an altered potion I made.” Ella responded. Soon both girls were gathered around her playing with her hair. 

“Oh I love the back!” Lily exclaimed as she spun Ella around. Peter coughed, James hummed, and Sirius let out a whistle while Remus and Frank smiled.

“Oh wow look how open it is and that bow is just adorable!” Alice gushed before Lily spun her back around. Marlene didn’t say a word, in fact she looked to have eaten something disgustingly sour. 

“Right, so I know I’m dressed like a doll but I’m not a rag doll.” Ella quipped with a laugh.

“Oh right sorry.” Lily replied with an embarrassed blush. Suddenly her eyes lit up, “I love this song! Come on girls, let’s dance!” Both of Ella’s arms were grabbed by Lily and Alice and in seconds she found herself on the dance floor with all three of her roommates. 

They were three songs in and Ella was spinning around with Alice when someone tapped her shoulder, turning she came face to face with Sebastian who was dressed in a deep green robe with a black snake textured mask that made his eyes brighter, “Care to dance?” He asked with a small smile and slight bow.

Ella nodded and soon found herself being twirled around the dance floor, “So what are you? A snake?” 

“Yeah, it was last minute. What would you be? A little girl who got into the paints?” He asked with a grin as Ella huffed. 

“Does no one get it? I’m a broken doll.” She replied in frustration. 

“Oh okay, I see it now. You do look beautiful tonight, even if I didn’t know what you were.” He spun Ella again and she laughed.

“Thank you.” She replied with a small blush and a bright smile. 

“You are most welcome.” Sebastian answered before asking, “I must ask, if I were to have asked you to this dance would you have accompanied me as my date?” 

“Probably. No one asked me so I had no other prospects. Wait that sounds.. that’s not to say you wouldn’t be a good date. I would have said yes to you over most of the people here. Just as friends though..” Ella rambled which put a small smirk onto his face while Ella groaned in annoyance with herself. “Let me re-answer that, yes I would have said yes to going to this dance if you’d have asked me but only if we were clear that it would just be a friend thing, I’m not really interested..” Ella began again. 

“Yes I know, you belong to Sirius.” Sebastian cut off as he pulled Ella closer and moved in rhythm with the slower song that had begun. 

“I don’t belong to him and well Sirius didn’t want me for a while.” Ella said as she leaned her head against his chest. It was becoming uncomfortable to keep it titled up to keep eye contact with him.

“Ah yes, your little lovers quarrel. I did see that the two of you were on the outs and I did have plans to approach you but after the.. infirmary incident I didn’t think you’d want to speak to me. It’s why you’ve been avoiding working on our project together, yes?” Sebastian inquired.

“Oh no, I wasn’t avoiding you for that, I was attempting to avoid everyone in the castle.” Ella answered. 

“Really? Why?” He asked in surprise. 

“Everyone kept asking me questions about Sirius and I’m never comfortable with talking about someone else’s private life.” Ella replied. “I wasn’t very happy with the things either of you shouted in the hospital wing but really I just assumed you were trying to make Sirius angry. Was I wrong to believe that? Did you really mean those things you shouted at him?” Ella liked being around him she just knew she needed to keep her guards up around the blue-eyed blond. 

Sebastian pulled back startled, “You really believe the best in people, don’t you?” 

“I try to.” Ella answered with a shrug. 

“You, my dear kitten, will get yourself hurt that way. Do be careful with where you place your faith.” His voice was sincere and Ella was taken back by it. 

“I’m sort of reckless when it comes to that sort of thing. Thanks though.” Ella offered softly in reply. 

Sebastian’s smile was soft and affectionate and Ella felt.. off. She could see someone like Sebastian being incredible for her. He was charming, intelligent, and handsome. He was indeed a catch by social standards. She should want him, she should give in and try to know him but there was a problem. He wasn’t Sirius. He didn’t make her heart race or her breath stutter, he didn’t surprise her or make her laugh till she shed tears, he didn’t make her want and Salazar did Sirius make her want. He made her want to trust, to hope, to live. 

“What are your plans..” Sebastian began pulling Ella from her thoughts. “for the Yule..” his name was called from behind causing him to stop speaking. He sighed as he closed his eyes to compose himself. “Thank you for the dance beautiful Marcella the broken doll.” He kissed her hand before turning around and going back to what Ella assumed was his date. 

“I’m going to take a break.” She yelled over the music to her roommates. Getting okays in response she went back over to the now empty table and sat down with a sigh. She took the moment to examine the great hall’s décor. The floating candles were now jack-o'-lanterns and the enchanted ceiling was cloudy with random lightning strikes. Every few seconds a sort of fog would roll along the floor through the hall and all the long tables had been replaced with floating circular ones draped with grey cloth. The torches along the walls fires were all blues and purples, gone was the head table now replaced with a stage and a band, and just before it was a rather large dance-floor that changed colors every so often. 

She was pulled from her viewings when a hand came from behind her and placed a glass filled with red liquid in front of her. “Here.” Sirius sat in the chair next to her. 

“Thanks.” Ella replied as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a deep swallow. “Yummy, I love strawberry.” 

“Good.” Sirius answered with a small strained smile. Ella only nodded and the two fell into silence. 

“Tired of dancing already?” He asked as if fishing for a way to start up a conversation. This struck her as odd since Sirius seemed to never be without words. She glanced to him for a moment to see he was stiff.

“Just taking a break, what about you? Not going to go dance with your kitty cat?” She asked as she took another sip to hide the twitch of her lips though she was sure amusement shone through her eyes. 

Sirius grimaced, “Did you know she was going to dress up like one of those fucking devils?”

Ella smirked, “No I didn’t but I can’t say I’m not amused.” 

“She’s been nuzzling up to me and meowing, bloody meowing.” He stated in bewilderment. “I hate cats!”

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips which caused his lips to twitch, “Could be worse, she could be hissing at you.” She giggled out receiving a overly dramatic look of horror from Sirius which only served to make her laugh more.

“Oh Merlin let’s hope she doesn’t go that far.” Sirius chuckled out.

“Indeed.” Ella replied and she gulped down the rest of her drink. 

“Here you can have mine.” He offered as he pushed his still full glass to her. 

“Thanks!” She happily took another sip. 

The two were silent again before Sirius spoke once more in a strained voice, “Sebastian’s a good dancer, I don’t know where he went off to but I’m sure he wouldn’t leave his date alone for to much longer.” 

“I think that’s who he’s with now actually and yeah he’s not bad I guess. Kind of overly proper though, he’s sort of lacking in the fun, freeing part.” Ella replied giving Sirius an odd look.

“He’s not your..” He began when he was interrupted. 

“Sirius come dance with me! Pawlease?” Marlene asked as she bounced over to the table and threw herself onto his lap. Ella tried desperately to hold back the laugh trying to escape her lips.

Sirius ignored Marlene as he stared at Ella who just shook her head no. He grinned at her response before turning back to Marlene, “Yeah just give me a moment Mar.” She hissed at him before walking away in obvious bitterness. Ella burst into a fit of giggles. 

“She just hissed at me, I can’t believe she hissed at me.” Sirius commented in shock.

“Oh Godric that was great. The timing!” Ella exclaimed happily as she turned to Sirius. It was the first time she had really looked at him all evening and damn did he look good. He wore a well tailored black suite, a silk black button up shirt, with blood red horns each about six inches long coming out his forehead and curling up to the roof. His black hair hung in waves around his face and he wore black eyeliner making his mercury eyes glisten more intensely. “You’re the devil.” She breathed out. Her checks flooded with heat as did her belly. He looked sinfully delicious and she had to squeeze her hands into fists to stop herself from touching him.

“What.. Oh! Yes, I am. Thought I’d go as this since I get called an evil horny bastard so much.” Sirius replied with a smirk. 

“You’re not evil. You may be devilishly handsome but that just means you look so good it should be a sin. You aren’t evil though.” Ella commented after taking another large gulp. “Bit of an arse but not evil.”

Sirius chuckled and gosh did Ella love that sound, “You better get back to your date before she throws a hissy fit.” She giggled at her own joke as she gazed at Marlene who was becoming more and more angry by the moment. In truth she didn’t want Sirius to leave but having him so close was far to tempting.

Sirius chuckled, “You’re probably right. She looks ready to claw someone’s eyes out.” His joke made Ella laugh further but it died instantly when he leaned in next to her. His proximity made her shiver as his smell invaded her nose and his breath ghosted over her cheek, neck, and chest. She released a small whine as his hand begin to run lightly along the length of her exposed back, “You look incredible tonight, I’d really love nothing more then to devour you right here on this table.” He pulled away and smirked at Ella’s flushed face and parted lips. “Save a dance for me?” He requested softly and Ella could only nod.

Ella watched as all of her friends coupled up to sway and spin each other around while she finished off her drink. They all seemed to be having a great time though Sirius kept leaving Marlene to dance with other people every now and again and he couldn’t seem to go five minutes without turning his gaze back to Ella which was obviously making Marlene angry if her scowl as she drug him back to her was anything to go by.

Her cheeks began to feel warmer and warmer by the second and her body had gone all fuzzy when there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and met intense brown eyes, “Hello, my name’s Matthew.. would you like to dance?” He asked and she nodded. 

Soon she was being spun around the dance floor once again. “Having fun?” Matthew asked with a grin.

“I’m not sure, I feel a bit dizzy.” Ella answered as she blinked her eyes a few times. 

“That punch is strong huh?” Matthew chuckled out as he continued to sway her. 

“Strong?” She asked as her foggy mind tried to make sense of his words.

“Yeah someone spiked it with loads of that new strawberry explosion, it’s almost straight alcohol but taste as if it’s just strawberry punch. With the amount they put in, one glass would have most pissed and I saw you had two. S’lucky for me.” Matthew replied. His voice had gone husky at the end and before he finished speaking he was dipping down and attempting to kiss her neck. 

“Hey wait, don’t do that.” Ella protested as she pulled her body as far away from him as possible. She tried to push the guy away from her but his hands had tightened around her and she just couldn’t seem to get free. She was usually so good at self-defense but she felt so weak and off.

“Come on sugar, you can be Sirius’s slag but not mine? I’m just as good, maybe even better.” He whispered as he squeezed her arse and snapped at her neck no doubt trying to copy Sirius’s signature bite mark with his own. She pulled away before he could make contact and she could see his anger growing at the denial.

She fought against his arms but he wouldn’t let go. She told him to stop but he just became more aggressive. He kept touching her everywhere and continued to try and kiss and bite her. When he grabbed her head to try and hold her in place she lifted her foot and stomped as hard as she could with the heel of her shoe and in another swift motion she kneed him hard in the groin. Matthew let out a howl of pain and dropped his arms from around her. Ella turned away from him and her eyes came to rest on a rage filled Sirius approaching flanked by James, Remus, and Peter. 

She went to run to him when Matthew grabbed her wrist and yanked causing her to stumble back into him. “You fucking bi-“ he began but was cut off when a fist collided with his face. He dropped her wrist and Ella spun back around and into Sirius’s chest as the other three continued forward.

“He, he wouldn’t let go.” Ella mumbled as tears rushed to her eyes, “He wouldn’t stop and I couldn’t..” 

Sirius wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her tightly to his chest, “Shh, it’s okay love. I’m here now. It’s okay.” 

“She alright?” Peter asked as he came from somewhere Ella couldn’t work out in her hazy mind.

“I think so. I think she’s drunk. I’m going to take her back up.” Sirius replied. 

“What do you want me to tell Marlene?” He asked. 

“I don’t think she’ll notice. She’s got her tongue down Perry’s throat.” Sirius answered. 

“James wants to know if we should take Matt down to.. you know?” Remus asked as he came up to the trio.

“No, his broken nose is enough for tonight. You boys enjoy the rest of the dance.” Sirius replied. After a few moments of running his fingers along Ella’s spine he whispered, “Come on, let’s get you back to your room doll.” 

She pulled her face from his chest and nodded so he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the Great Hall. 

“Sirius, I feel funny.” Ella slurred as she stumbled.

“I didn’t realize someone spiked the punch love, I’m sorry.” He gently grazed his fingers along her flushed cheek. 

“S’okay.” Ella replied as her eyes fluttered from his touch. 

Sirius sighed before placing his other arm under her legs and scooping her up into his chest. He felt like an idiot, he should have checked the damned punch before he gave it to her. If he would have been distracted for a few more moments or slipped away for a drag.. he didn’t even want to think of what could have happened to his lovely. 

Ella snuggled into him happily and Sirius smiled warmly at the action, “Baby.” He teased.

“Mmm your baby.” She replied softly.

“My baby?” He asked as he walked up one of the castle’s many staircases.

“Yes, yours only.” Ella yawned out.

“Merlin you shouldn’t say things like that.” He gazed down at her with a lust filled gaze that she was to intoxicated to notice. 

“Why didn’t he let go?” She mumbled in sadness. 

He clenched his jaw, “Because he’s a prick. Don’t worry about him. He won’t bother you again, I’ll make sure of it.” That stupid little fucker would definitely pay for touching want was his, for even thinking of touching her.

“You’ll protect me even though I hurt you, even though I’ll leave?” Ella asked as she gazed up at Sirius through sad eyes. 

His heart clenched, “I.. I’m not hurt anymore love.. I was upset at first but it was for something you didn’t even do and I just want to enjoy you for as long as I can.”

“I never wanted to hurt you. I like you a lot. Thank you for not letting him hurt me.” She mumbled as she dropped her head back against his chest. 

“Mine.” He whispered as he walked through the portrait hole. He debated for a few seconds about bringing her to her own room but his protectiveness was still at a high and he didn’t dare leave her alone intoxicated so he carried her to his bed. 

With a wave of his wand he cleared all of the makeup off of her body. He removed her heels and then went dehorn hisself. After stripping out of everything but his boxers he pulled on a pair of joggers and made his way back to his bed where he whined at the mouth watering, pants tenting site. Ella managed to pull her dress down to her waist and laid passed out on her back, chest bare and hair still in pigtails. Sirius fought with himself for a few seconds before his moral side won. He ended up grabbing his quidditch sweater from the bottom of his wardrobe. 

He climbed into bed and pulled the rest of Ella’s dress off biting his lip to stop the moan trying to escape at the site of her almost completely see through pink knickers. “Love why don’t you put this sweater on for me?” He asked gently. 

“S’to hot.” Ella whined. 

“But it will get cold very soon.” He tried desperately. He hated himself for even thinking about covering her up but he knew he had to do it.

“Good, so hot.” She replied before letting out a soft snore.

He cast a cooling charm over her body relishing the way her nipples hardened, “I have this sweater for you if you want to wear it.” 

“Wha- Okay, I’m cold.” She yawned out before sitting up and putting the offered sweater on. She flopped back down onto the bed where she arched her back and bent her legs in a full-body stretch accompanied by a whiney moan than deflated back to sleep causing Sirius to grin, “Damn baby girl you are complete murder on the senses.” He proceeded to place silencing charms and privacy wards around his bed before hitting her with a sobering charm. He laid down next to her and sighed happily when she wiggled her way into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and fell asleep. 

\--

Ella was running through the woods as fast as her feet could go. She had to get there. She couldn’t let him die. Branches slapped into her face and stung but not nearly as badly as her heart. Finally, she stumbled into the clearing. 

Sirius was on his knees, chained to the ground covered in blood. 

“Crucio!” Someone yelled out and soon he was screaming on top of his lungs in pain.

“SIRIUS!” Ella yelled out in horror as she rushed forward. 

Terrified silver eyes shot to her as he screamed, “No! Run Ella! RUN!” GET OUT OF HERE!”

“Crucio!” Someone else yelled and soon it was Ella on the ground screaming in agony. She watched as Sirius struggled with his binds before a green light surrounded his body and he fell limp. 

“NOO!” Ella cried out. 

“You will be mine.” A dark figure above her hissed out. 

“Sirius! No no no, Sirius.” Ella sobbed out. 

“I’ll make you forget that disgusting name, Crucio!” The voice hissed out again and once more Ella was screaming. 

“Ella! Ella wake up!” Sirius shouted as he shook her awake. Ella’s eyes flew open and she gasped as if it was her first breath, “It’s okay love, I’m here. I’m here, no one can hurt you.” Sirius whispered as he ran his thumbs along her shoulders.

“Sirius?” Ella sobbed out. 

He pulled the crying girl into his lap and she buried her face into his chest, “Yeah it’s me. Shhh, it’s okay. It’s me. I’m here.” He whispered over and over while running his fingers along her spin until she stopped shaking. 

“What happened love?” He asked as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. She was yelling no and his name and he was so worried about her.

“You died again, you always die and I can-can’t stop it. I can ne-never stop it. I run as fa-fast as I can but he always win-ns then he makes me go c-crazy and takes me.” She forced out, “Feels so real.” 

“You dream about me dying? Love, I’m not going anywhere.” Sirius replied as he placed gentle kisses onto her forehead and cheeks. “Did you see me die? You know, future me?” 

“No. I wasn’t there, I had nev-never met you. Maybe I could ha-have stopped it. Probably not though-ough." Ella mumbled as she took a few breaths. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m alright. You’re alright.” He soothed as he pulled her tighter against his chest. After a few minutes of silence and when he was sure she was calmed down enough he asked, “How did it happen? What happened love? You know in the future.” 

Ella took a deep calming breath, “The war was reaching a great height for the dark when Voldemort learned of a prophecy that spoke of a child being born with the ability to destroy him. With the barest of research, he narrowed it down to two children then only one. He narrowed it to James and Lily’s newborn son, Harry. The night Voldemort killed Lily and James he, of course, tried to kill Harry but their sacrifice and his promise to Severus to not kill Lily killed himself instead. The curse rebounded and a part of his soul went into Harry giving Harry the ability to see inside Voldemort’s mind.” 

“Oh Godric.” Sirius whispered out in horror.

“When Harry met you he started looking to you as a father, fun uncle. He thought he would live with you when your name was cleared as he was desperate for a loving family. One night he received a nasty vision of you being tortured by Voldemort at the Ministry so he tried to floo you but Kreacher lied…” 

“Wait, Kreacher? As in my parents’ house-elf? He isn't supposed to be able to betray anyone with Black blood, disinherited or not.” Sirius said in shock.

“Yes, well he lied because Bellatrix told him to.” Ella began again. 

Sirius growled, “I hate that girl, always have.” 

“You aren’t alone in that. In my time she’s basically his top general. She does horrible things.” Ella sighed as she thought of Neville’s pain and Tonks’s lost life. Sirius squeezed her lightly pulling her from her dark thoughts and putting her back on track. “Sorry just.. anyways Harry panicked and grabbed a group of his friends and rushed to the Ministry. Severus contacted you and the rest of the order when he found out Harry had been tricked into going after you and of course, you went to rescue him. You got into a duel with Bellatrix and were winning but, as Harry tells it, she said some nasty things about Regulus that caught you off guard and she used that moment to hex you. Your body fell through a thing at the Ministry called a veil. It’s like the afterlife I suppose and well you were gone.” Ella finished.

“I really fucking hate that girl.” He growled again. 

“Everyone does. If it’s any consolation Molly Weasley kills her.” She offered. 

“No, doesn’t help. I’d rather do it myself.” He grumbled. 

“Anything else you want to know? I’ll tell you everything I can.” She offered as he continued to run his fingers up and down her back.

“Why was I put in Azkaban? I know you said I was innocent.” Sirius asked curiously.

Ella went ridged in his arms, “You can’t kill him. He hasn’t yet made his choice as far as I know and if he hasn’t his mind can always be changed. I need you to swear to me you won’t do anything rash or vindictive to him.” Ella stated sternly. 

“Is it Snape? I thought you said..” Sirius began. 

“It’s not Severus. Swear to me Sirius.” Ella ordered. 

He rolled his eyes and raised his right hand, “I, Sirius, so swear to not do anything rash or vindictive to this secret person until proven that my actions are justified. So mote it be.” 

“James, Lily, and Harry are placed under the fidelius charm and make you secret keeper. There are theories and of course, I have a few myself, but no one actually knows the true real reason that they.. well they change secret keeper from you to Peter and he umm he betrays them to Voldemort.” She nervously rushing the last part.

“HE WHAT?!” Sirius bellowed and went to get up.

“Sirius no!” Ella protested as she tried pushing him down which was completely pointless as Sirius was clearly stronger then she was. 

“Don’t bloody Sirius no me! That fucker..” Sirius began full of rage.

“Hasn’t done anything wrong yet!” She rushed out as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. 

“But he does!” He countered angrily. 

“But he might not, in fact, he probably won’t.” Ella replied. “I came back to give Dumbledore the pieces to the puzzle needed to kill him before Harry is even born. The way I’m trying to fix things is where Peter won’t ever be in a position to betray anyone.” 

“I can’t believe he would do something like that though! He’s our friend.” Sirius replied tone laced with sadness and betrayal.

“No one knows why he decides to betray them but what we did gather is that it was like he was the extra. You are so beautiful and James is good looking and so is Remus. All three of you are top of the class students and James and yourself are two of the most popular students at Hogwarts. You are both quidditch stars with fans and admirers and while Remus doesn’t have the same type of life, he doesn’t want it. Yes Peter is your friend and you view him as equal but he’s not viewed the same way you three are by others. Some suspect he betrayed them out of jealousy.” 

“We always include him and we never keep secrets from him. It’s not like we think that way about him.” He defended.

“I know that sweetheart but no one can possibly know what he was honesty thinking.” Ella whispered as she nuzzled into Sirius’s neck. 

He huffed in irritation but for the most part, was subdued, “Want me to continue?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Sirius said with no hesitation.

“Naturally you find out that he betrayed them before anyone else and you hunt him down. You end up on a muggle street and he’s running from you in terror. He knows he won’t win a duel so he kills the muggle witnesses and slices off his own finger before transforming into a rat and running away. The Aurors show up and wanting to wrap all the war stuff up, they charge you with the murder of everyone and shove you into Azkaban without so much as a trial. The papers said you obliterated Peter. No one from Dumbledore to Severus knew Peter was the secret keeper. They all thought you were.” Ella finished. 

“When do they decide I’m innocent?” Sirius asked shock lacing his tone. 

“You see you’re a bit of a badarse and a very skilled one at that. You, Sirius Black, are the first and only person to ever break out of Azkaban prison, unassisted.” She announced with bright eyes. It still managed to intrigue and amaze her. 

“Really? Everyone must have been shitting themselves.” He barked out a laugh. 

“The world was going mental! There were posters everywhere in the wizarding world of you and you were being broadcasted on the muggle Telly! Even in the Americas! Then you did the unthinkable. You somehow managed to break into Hogwarts when the school was surrounded by dementors looking for you.” She said in awe now eye level with Sirius. 

“You sound impressed.” He commented with a smirk. 

“Oh, I was. The things you were doing were impossible! There is no way anyone else wouldn’t have been caught.” Ella breathed out as the memories of that time came flooding back. She followed the story of the escaped, mass murderer, Sirius Black like it was an addiction.

Sirius chuckled, “So tell me, why did I do it?” 

“Peter was in the school.” Ella said with round eyes, “He had run off and became the Weasleys’ pet rat for twelve years. Somehow, when you were in prison, you saw a newspaper clipping of the family and recognized him. You then made it your mission to bring an end to him so you somehow escaped and came to Hogwarts. Lucky you did too because Harry and Ron shared a room, Ron is the one who Peter belonged to. Anyways story goes you corner him and Remus helps you reveal him to Harry who decides he doesn’t want you to have to kill him and instead wants to turn him into the Ministry but that plan backfires when he transforms back into a rat and disappears. Harry now seeing Peter alive tells the order who welcomes you back with open arms.” 

“So I never get my revenge?” He asked disgruntled. 

“No, but in the end, he chokes himself to death with his own hand. He lets Harry escape a dungeon and for his betrayal against the dark his hand kills himself.” She answered.

“That’s what the bastard gets.” Sirius replied vehemently.

“Have you seen him transform into a rat yet?” Ella was bubbling with curiously.

Sirius gave Ella an odd look before it dawned on him, “You don’t know why he becomes a rat.” 

“Do you?” She asked with her curiosity at a new high. 

“I thought you knew that?” He mumbled as he maneuvered her off of his lap. 

“I told them to tell me as much as they could about anyone I would need to convince but that was just Severus, Dumbledore, Regulus, Lucius..” Ella listed off. 

“Malfoy?!” Sirius asked in shock.

“Oh yeah, his family plays a key role some good some bad. Anyways no one thought I would even have to tell any of you about the future, except maybe Remus. I would just need to convince you lot to stop being bullies.” She explained. 

He laughed out, “I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

“What?” Ella asked in confusion. Suddenly Sirius transformed into a huge black dog. 

“You’re an animagus.” she whispered with huge shocked eyes. Sirius licked her face and she laughed, “Holy shit you’re an actual animagus! Fucking awesome!” she squealed in excitement as she started rubbing her hands through his shaggy fur. “Your fur is so soft.” She then brought her hands up to scratch behind both of his ears and along his face, “You are just the cutest thing!” She kissed his wet nose and laughed when Sirius gave out a little whine. 

Suddenly she was pushed on her back and the huge dog was standing over her licking her face, “Sirius! Sirius, please stop! Sirius! Stop stop!” She laughed out. In seconds Sirius was laying where the dog was. 

“What do you think?” He asked with a huge grin.

“I think that you are even more awesome then I had anticipated and that dog you is a better kisser.” She teased. 

“Oh, you’ll pay for that one!” Sirius bellowed before holding Ella down and tickling her until she was gasping for air and begging for mercy. 

Ella looked up at him with a bright smile and Sirius couldn’t help it, he ducked his head down and kissed her fiercely. 

“Mmm Sirius.” she moaned out through kisses as he dove into her mouth with his tongue and ground his cock into her. “I’m sorry.” she mumbled when he moved to her neck.

Sirius pulled away and stared down at her, “What are you sorry for?” 

“For not telling you the truth about me sooner.” She answered honestly.

“Ella I’m the one who should be apologizing. I had assumed everything between us was just a way for you to manipulate me and then I did all those things with Marlene because I was so angry and I know you said you forgive me but do you really?” He asked softly, hopefully. 

“If you kiss me again, definitely.” Ella replied with a bright smile. 

Sirius was back on her in moments and the two snogged each other breathless. She melted into him and he fused to her. It was like electricity was running under her skin everywhere he touched and Merlin did he touch.

“I have more questions.” He gasped out as he pulled away to catch his breath. 

“I have more answers.” She replied through pants, “but first do you all change into animals?” 

Sirius laughed before pulling Ella back into his arms, “I cannot answer that.”

“Oh come on! What’s James’? Does Remus have one? Can Remus even have one?” She asked curiously the last question being a whisper Sirius didn't hear. 

“Their secrets to tell love, not mine.” At his words, his face flushed with guilt. 

“What?” Ella asked having instantly picked up on it. 

“I uh.. You see love I was very emotional and and stressed and so confused and angry and I may have told Remus about.. umm.” 

“You told him I was from the future.” Ella asked bluntly. She was irritated at Sirius but she understood his need to talk. Part of her was thankful it was Remus. “You didn’t tell anyone else?”

“No no! I swear just Remus. I.. I’m sorry.” He looked so upset. 

Ella sighed, “It’s okay Sirius. I was planning to tell Remus anyways. I guess I should talk to him soon.” 

“I’m sorry love.” Sirius whispered.

“Really Sirius, it’s okay.” Ella replied as she kissed him again. He moaned into the kiss and Ella pulled away with a smile. “Any more questions?” 

“Where were you during all the crazy future stuff?” He asked as he kissed her shoulder. 

Ella hummed happily at the feeling of his soft lips on her body, “Well I was homeschooled until Hogwarts so I’d spend my time split between my parents, year-round with my mother but holidays and summers with my dad. I was with him when I got my letter from Hogwarts.” Ella beamed at the memory, “He was so excited about it he ran around the house yelling about how proud he was then insisted we go shopping right that moment, of course, we had to go in disguise but it was probably the most fun I’d ever had.” She chuckled out. “I was able to attend Hogwarts the first two years but crazy things kept happening here involving Voldemort and my parents got paranoid and transferred me to Ilvermorny. After Brenna, my mother, died I wanted to come back to Hogwarts but the school was very unsafe and my father refused to let me so I stayed at Ilvermorny to finish my studies. I was in class when we received word that Hogwarts had become a war zone and I used my emergency portkey to come back which landed me in the Headmaster’s office. I basically ran straight into the battle. I didn’t fight much, I was more focused on saving people so I started pulling the wounded into the great hall to be helped or doing what I could for them on the spot. It was terrifying. At some point during all of the mayhem I was busted in the head with a stone but after everything was over Pomfrey healed me right up, all that’s left it a tiny bump on my head.” Ella grabbed Sirius’s hand from her waist and let him feel the bump.

“After the war was over, everyone was so broken. Harry and I became friends before all hell broke loose but became really good friends afterward and so I told him about my plans and he told the others around our age who had lost loved ones. They all agreed to it except one but after a few months, she came around to the idea. Harry tried to get me to let him come but I refused. Ever the martyr that one. They all suffered more than me so I figured they had more to forget then I did, especially him. Besides they all look like their parents. Wasn’t most of that in my memories?” She finished. 

“Some of it was.. So you didn’t just do this to bring your father back, you did it for everyone.” He clarified. 

“Yeah. You all died before you ever got the chance to live and I want to change that. I know what I’m doing is super illegal and that it may cost me my existence but I’d rather be gone and the world be happy then be alive and watch everyone around me try to not fall apart.” She answered. Sirius kissed her neck and she smiled. 

“You really are incredible.” He began to place open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder.

“Sirius, we shouldn’t oh that feels- oh!” Ella’s words turned to moans as Sirius’s hand pressed firmly against her quickly wetting heat.

He smirked against her skin before rolling her onto her back. He bent her legs and sat up between them.”Let me make you feel good love.” 

“We shouldn’t do this Sirius.” she tried and Sirius’s face fell, “but fuck I want you so bad.” she finished as she leaned up and captured his lips with hers.

He moaned before pulling away, “Can I?” 

“Please.” Ella responded, pleaded.

He sighed in happiness as he pushed the tip of his finger inside of her causing Ella to gasp. 

“Do you trust me?” Sirius asked. 

“Ye-yes.” She moaned out. 

“Good.” He whispered before swiftly pulling off her knickers. “Now baby I want to hear you moan so don’t you dare hold back on me, understood?” 

Ella nodded. “Words.” Sirius demanded sharply while working his finger in and out of her heat.

“Yahes Ssirr.” She moaned out. 

He groaned before dipping his head down and kissing her softly on the lips. He drug his lips from her mouth to her jaw, and then to her neck. He licked and kissed everywhere he could reach, “I wanted to rip Matt to shreds for thinking he could touch what’s mine. I still might, in fact, I probably will.” He growled pulling a shiver and a whimper from the girl beneath him. “I wanted to tear Sebastian to pieces for even thinking he could touch you, dance with you. You’re mine.” 

“I’m yo-yours?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Yes. Mine.” Sirius whispered as he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. 

“Sirius-us that fe-fe feAH.” Ella moaned out. 

“What was that love? I didn’t quite catch that.” He asked as he quickened his finger.

“Fefefeeelllssss sooo go-good mmmah!” She moaned out. 

“Mmm yes, baby girl. Let daddy hear you, so beautiful.” The words dripped from his mouth like honey and at the word ‘daddy’ she felt her clit throb. 

He laid down between her raised legs and removed his working hand causing her to whine at the loss which in turn caused him to grin, “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to make you feel so much better.” He whispered letting his hot breath wash over her tight heat. He then wrapped his arms around her thighs and began peppering kisses and nipping along them. 

“Siri-Sirius.” She gasped out.

“S’okay baby, trust me.” He replied before licking his wide tongue along her folds. 

Ella sucked in a sharp breath and shivered causing Sirius to smirk, “Mine.” He dove in. He used one hand to spread her folds open and licked ever so slowly from the bottom of her flower to her clit where he moved his tongue in slow circles earning a long desperate moan from Ella. 

He pushed his tongue inside her tight heat if fast motions causing her to shiver and moan louder. Taking it a bit farther he moved his fingers up to her clit and rubbed it fast as he pushed his tongue in and out of her dripping heat where he devoured her. He treated her as if she was a delicious meal and he was a starved man as he lapped away and Ella couldn’t focus on anything but the wonderful sensation running through her body. 

“Ahhh Sirius! Siriiiiiiuuuusssssss!” Ella moaned loudly as the feelings intensified and her flesh became hotter and hotter. 

She pushed her hands into his silky black hair and threw her head back as Sirius began moving faster. Completely lost in the incredible feeling, Ella started babbling, “Sirius, Sirius oh my fuuuuccckk Siri oh oh daddy! Daddy daddy daddy daddy!” 

He growled and started moving his tongue even faster. It didn’t take much longer before Ella was screaming out in ecstasy as she pulsated around his tongue. He slowed his movements down and gave her another long swipe with his tongue causing her to shiver and whimper at the overstimulation. 

Sirius sat up and moaned, Ella looked exquisite. Her body gave off slight tremors with the aftershock of her orgasm and her chest was rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Her face and neck were flushed and her eyes were glazed. Her hair was still in those adorable pigtails and Sirius’s sweater had never looked better as it hung loosely on her. 

“What about you?” Ella asked through pants pulling Sirius from his staring. 

“What about me what?” He asked in confusion. 

She gave a small smile before climbing up on her weak knees. She put one of her hands on his bare chest while allowing her eyes to roam from his eyes to his prominent bulge. He was truly a delicious sight. His hair hung around his face with a little falling in front of his molten silver eyes and his lips were glistening. He had beautiful high cheekbones painted with the slightest blush and a stubbled jaw, chiseled in to match the rest of his body that looked to be sculpted by Gods. She looked into his eyes before leaning up and kissing him. She licked his bottom lip before diving her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and all to fast she pulled away. 

“I don’t think I taste to bad.” Ella commented as if she were discussing the weather. 

“So fucking hot.” He breathed out as he tried to dive back in for another kiss. 

She pulled away just slightly causing him to look at her in confusion, “Can I.. could I touch you?” She whispered.

He blinked in surprise for a moment before a wide grin appeared upon his face, “Of course baby girl but you don’t..”

“I’ve never actually seen one before.” She cut in as she hesitatingly reached out to touch him over his sweats. Sirius let out an almost desperate whimper as Ella’s hand came in contact with his cock. She traced her finger along his length in fascination. “You know other than the glimpses with you and Marlene. Could I.. could I see it?” 

He nodded quickly, “Definitely.” He maneuvering so his back was propped up by pillows. He then pulled his sweats and boxers off slowly, relishing the way Ella’s eyes tracked his every movement.

“All yours love.” He commented with a smirk as he stretched his arms across the pillows and she was amazed by his confidence though he had nothing to not be confident about. 

She sat cross-legged at his side and drug her finger from the base of his cock to the tip raking her eyes over the full expanse of his exposed body. “I knew you would be beautiful naked.” Sirius’s grinned but stayed silent as he watched her eyes move to his extremely hard member currently being held in her hand.

She may not have any experience with cocks but she knew he was big, bigger then she had initially thought too. Those glimpses from Herbology really had nothing on seeing it up close. It was pale with a flushed pink tip and the base was surrounded by trimmed black curls. It stood almost straight as it curved just the slightest to the right and had thick veins running along it. It looked quite intimidating. “How big is it?” 

“It’s a little longer than nine inches and it’s just shy of two and a half inches wide..” Sirius answered. 

Ella smirked, “Did you get your hands on a ruler?” 

“Yes, nicked it from Flitch.” He answered with a grin. 

She ran her fingers over the tip causing him to shiver, “It’s softer then I imagined and a lot larger. People actually let you push this inside of them?” 

Sirius let out a breathless chuckle, “Yes they do, most of the time they beg for it. It seems scarier then it actually is.” 

“Humm” Ella swiped her finger over the slit, “Show me how to move my hand please.” 

“Alright.” He grabbed her hand and made her grasp the bottom of his shaft. 

“Should I use both hands?” One hand hardly covered half of it. 

“No baby girl, ones fine. Now grasp the bottom. Don’t squeeze too tight, just enough to drag the skin a bit. Yeah just like that baby, now drag it up and give a small twist -not so fast- yeah like that and then drag it back down.” 

She repeated this a few times before noticing a small bubble of fluid appear from his slit, “Is that cum?” 

“Sort of, it’s called precum. Just means my cock feels good which it really, really really does.” He replied as he tried to take calming breaths. He kept having to mentally remind himself that the girl touching him was a virgin and he could not have her yet.

Ella used her other hand to rub the precum around the slit causing Sirius to whine. She removed her finger from him and pressed her thumb against it then pulled it apart, watching as the silky substance created little strings in between her fingers. She looked back down to where she was gliding her hand up and down his cock and noticed more come out. She looked to Sirius and saw his head was back and his eyes were closed with his hands clenching the blankets.

She dipped her head down and gave the head of his cock and experimental lick. His eyes snapped open with a sharp gasp at the sensation. 

“It doesn’t taste so bad, a bit salty and sort of sweet.” She commented conversationally. 

“Good to know.” He breathed out sounding a bit strangled. Ella looked over to see Sirius’s face flushed and his eyes filled with arousal. 

She smiled before moving her body to lay between his legs where she propped herself on her elbows and ran her tongue over his balls. She had heard her roommates from Ilvermorny talking about how their boyfriends loved when they did different things so she was going to just use that and the reactions Sirius made to guide her on this. 

“Oh fuck baby!” Sirius moaned out having been taken by surprise. She did the action again before pulling one into her mouth with a gentle suck. She let it fall out of her mouth and did the same to the other. This earned her a mantra of breathless yeses.

She raised up on her elbows and positioned herself over Sirius’s length where she held his gaze as she dipped her head down and swallowed the head of his dick as best she could. He was truly huge, she could hardly get her lips to stretch around him. She watched as his mouth fell open with a deep groan and his startling silver eyes fluttered.

She pushed her head farther on his cock ever so slowly unable to stop the saliva pouring out of the corners of her mouth. The wetness did help ease the tight fit though and for that she was thankful. She raised up having only takin in about an inch and lowered down again taking more. She got maybe three inches in when her throat convulsed in a gag which caused him to growl in the back of his throat and squeeze the blankets so tightly she thought he’d rip them. 

She thought she messed up and that thought was reaffirmed when she noticed that he had been taking deep breaths to calm himself and seemed exceptionally tense. Wasn’t this supposed to be relaxing? It was relaxing when he touched her. “Sirius, why are you so tense? Am I doing something wrong? Did I mess up?” She asked pulling off of him with a pop. 

“No no baby girl you’re doing so good, so so so fucking good I, I’m just not used to things going this way. Keep going baby.” He replied a bit panicked from not having her mouth on his exceedingly hard cock.

“How do you normally do this then?” She asked curiously, she wanted to do this right. She wanted him to like this.

“S’not important right now.” Sirius breathed out a little high pitched as Ella’s breath ghosted over him. 

“Please tell me. I want to do this right and..” 

“Ella you are doing wonderfully, beautifully and I for one think you should definitely put your mouth back on my cock because if you don’t I think I might.. I might..” Sirius broke off with a groan of frustration. 

“You’re holding back.” Ella surmised. Sirius only whined in frustration and Ella continued, “You are always in control.” She dipped down and licked another strip up his cock causing him to growl. “Is that what it is, that what you want Sirius, to be in control right now?” She asked and his cock twitched. She took the very tip of the head of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue around playfully. He groaned out in pleasure as his hips thrust up just a bit. “You can control me if you want.” She whispered before taking him as deeply into her mouth as she could without gagging.

“Fuucckkk.” Sirius moaned out before thrusting up into Ella’s hot, tight, mouth. She moaned in response and Sirius’s self-restraint cracked. He wandlessly undid her pigtails and pushed his hands into her soft curls. He closed his hands into fists full of her hair and pushed her head down onto his cock while raising his hips. 

Ella’s eyes watered and her throat convulsed wildly as the back of her throat began being vigorously assaulted but she didn’t really care. It was intoxicating being at Sirius’s mercy. 

“Feels so so so good love! Oh, fuck baby! Fuck baby yesyesyesyesyesyes!” He moaned out. Ella felt phenomenal on his cock and he honestly never wanted to be out of her hot mouth. He chanced a glance at her face and knew at that moment he wouldn’t last much longer. Her green eyes were shining with wet as a steady stream of tears slipped down her flushed cheeks and her lips were stretched to their max around his cock. 

“So good so so good for me baby girl, fuckfuckfuck I’m getting close. I’m gonna, gonna cum baby.” Sirius rambled out and soon she felt his cock pulsing against her tongue as hot liquid was shot at the back of her throat. He slowly thrust into her mouth riding out his release before eventually stopping and releasing his hold of her hair. His body sagged against the bed in relief and Ella pulled her mouth off of his cock and coughed violently.

She climbed up his body and cuddled into his chest, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so rough with you.” He mumbled out as he rubbed his hand through her hair and massaged her scalp.

“Don’t apologize, I liked it.” Ella replied voice rough from abuse. 

“Really?” He asked in surprise. 

She cleared her throat, “I like when you control things and I like being at your mercy. I don’t know why but I find it almost intoxicating.” Ella answered and Sirius groaned. 

“I may just keep you forever.” He replied before sitting up and pulling on his boxers. “Sorry I don’t know what happened to your knickers, put these on.” He added as he handed his sweats to Ella.

She promptly pulled them on and before long the two were under the covers, snuggled together, and passed out once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Sirius woke up around ten the next morning. Not wanting to wake Ella or his roommates he propped himself up against his headboard and pillows, opened his curtains for more lighting, and summoned a book he was halfway into. He had just got situated when Ella shifted allowing her head to rest on his chest and her arm to drape across his waist. The movement made Sirius pause to check on her. He couldn’t help but smile down at her. 

“You know it’s odd to see you like this over someone.” Remus mumbled from his bed next to Sirius’s.

“You know it’s odd to see you naked on top of my equally naked baby brother.” Sirius retorted. 

Remus smirked, “Touché.” Remus shifted himself over and began fishing for his pants on the ground, “It’s not a bad thing, you and Ella I mean.” 

“How so? She’s going to..” Sirius replied with a frustrated huff. He didn’t enjoy the thought of her leaving.

“Yeah I know but you have her for now and then again in about 20 years. Damn you’ll be what like 36 dating a hot 18-year-old.” Remus stated with a grin. Sirius knew it wasn’t his secret to tell but he was freaking out on the inside and Remus had always been the calm in his life. He trusted Remus with his life and after seeing him in the future through Ella’s memories, it wasn’t long until he cracked and told him everything. Remus had listened with rapid attention and smirked. He had said he knew something was different about Ella but he couldn’t pin down what it was and had told Sirius that he would never betray him or risk the future by telling anyone else. 

Sirius chuckled, “Thanks but I think I’d rather have her without the.. leaving, and so you know it’s not so terrible that you’re shagging my brother I suppose, just don’t hurt him.” 

Remus’s eyes snapped to Sirius’s, “I would never, I mean I wouldn’t…”

“I don’t mean that you bloody idiot, I meant his heart. Don’t hurt him. He may be a pain in my arse but I love the little shit.” Sirius cut off with a rolled of his eyes. 

Remus grinned, “Thanks Pads, for being okay with this.” 

“Oh, it’s purely selfish reasons I want you two together.” Sirius said with a grin. 

“And what would those be?” Regulus asked as he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Better then some pounce I’d have to beat the shit out of for doing you wrong or some snotty cow just after your title. No, I’d much rather Remus, at least I know he’d be good to you. No one better really. No one I’d rather have as a brother-in-law.” Sirius replied with a small smile. 

Remus smiled wide with twinkling eyes and Regulus threw his head back and laughed, “You’re already hearing wedding bells, Siri? A little fast wouldn’t you think?” 

“Fuck bells, I’ve already got the wedding planned and what you should name your first kid, have I ever mentioned I’ve always liked my name?” Sirius’s grin was broad and bright. He felt good about Remus with Regulus. 

The three boys let out chuckles and Ella squirmed bringing Sirius’s attention completely focused on her. 

“You know Siri, she’s not a bad one either. I wouldn’t mind her as a sister.” Regulus commented nonchalantly as he watched his brother with measuring eyes. He had never seen him so about someone before. 

Sirius sighed, “I like her, that’s for sure, but I don’t plan to ever be married so don’t hold your breath.”

“I don’t know, I think she could be the one to change that.” Remus commented with a smirk.

Suddenly the door flung open startling Ella awake. Peter strolled in with the widest grin plastered across his face. “Guess who just got laid?” He asked cheerfully. Sirius tensed and Ella rubbed soothing circles on his chest she was currently laying on. 

“Everyone” James growled as he flung open his curtains from his bed positioned on the other side of Sirius’s, “except me.” 

The room burst into laughter and Sirius tossed James his bottle of lotion, “Have at it Jamie.” 

James mumbled something about red-headed she-devils as he marched into the washroom. 

“Good morning love. Sleep well?” Sirius asked with a sweet smile as he looked down at his sleepy Ella. Her big green eyes were still blinking the sleep away and he had to use all of his willpower not to coo at her adorableness. 

“Yeah. Wha time s’it?” She asked through a yawn.

“Ten to eleven.” Regulus answered. 

“Mm, thanks. Good morning everyone.” Ella offered as she sat up and stretched before slumping back against Sirius’ bare chest and yawned again. 

“Good morning.” Sounded the room. 

“I’m starving. Talou, are you free?” She questioned softly.

Pop, “How can Talou be helping miss?” Asked an elf with comically large purple glasses and a pink dress.

“Good morning Talou, you are looking absolutely fabulous today.” Ella praised.

“Ah Misses is to kind.” Talou answered as she smiled brightly. 

“I mean it Talou, those colors really look great on you.” Ella said, again with a smile.

“Ah Misses, you is to kind, thank you.” The elf replied with a giggle as her ears flapped around happily.

“Talou I was wondering, if it isn’t to much trouble of course, could you please bring us something yummy for breakfast?” Ella asked sweetly.

“Talou can.” She replied before popping away. Suddenly Sirius’s bed was filled with platers piled high with sausages, eggs, pancakes, treacle tart, cinnamon rolls, fruit, you name it. 

“How did you do that?” Regulus blurted, “Slytherin House has been trying to summon the house-elves! How?!?” 

“A little flattery and kindness can go a long way.” Ella answered before popping a strawberry into her mouth. “So sweet.” she moaned out happily, “Well, dig in everyone.”

“Wait so you’ve managed to get a house-elf..” Remus began as he fixed Regulus and himself plates followed by Peter who did the same.

“Her name is Talou.” Ella corrected and Sirius barked out a laugh, “What’s so funny?” 

“My mother would hate you.” Sirius smiled as he dropped his forehead to Ella’s shoulder. He knew the portrait of his mother hated her and it made him positively giddy to think of what his alive mother would think.

“Should I be offended?” Ella asked in confusion as she made Sirius a plate. Surely his mother wasn’t deranged like she was in the painting Ella had met.

“No no! Merlin, it’s fantastic. If she liked you I might be worried but the fact that she’d hate you is wonderful.” Sirius replied with glee. 

“Fuck, I’m going to get disowned.” Regulus stated in shock before busting out into laughter. “Siri, could you imagine the papers if that happens?” 

“How scandalous those Black heirs are.” Sirius said proudly with a wide grin as he took the offered plate from Ella with a thank-you kiss to her cheek.

Remus chuckled, “Would they though? I mean isn’t having one of you as an heir better than not having one at all?” 

“I’m not sure actually, who the fuck cares really? Even if they disown me, I’m still entitled to my inheritance.” Regulus commented with a shrug. 

“So, wait, if you are disowned by your parents you still get their money?” Ella asked in complete confusion. 

“In a way.” Sirius answered. “Every heir has a set inheritance that their parents can not take away once it has been created. They can add but never take though even our inheritances combined are nowhere near the Black fortune. Don’t get me wrong, it’s still a lot of money, I could never work and want for nothing for the rest of my life on my inheritance but I don’t get any of the properties or access to the main vaults.” 

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Ella breathed out. 

“Ella, please don’t take this the wrong way but I have been dying to know, was what you told Eddie and Sev true? Do you really not know your blood status?” Regulus asked as he munched on a strip of bacon. 

“I don’t actually know.” Ella commented as she finished off a pancake. 

“You don’t know? How does one just not know?” Remus asked in intrigue.

Ella shrugged, “Both my parents could do magic but they never spoke about their families and I’d never met anyone related to them. They never said and I never cared enough to ask. Though I do have my theories.” 

“What’s all this? How’d you get so much food up here?” Asked James as he exited the lou. 

“Ella here summoned a house-elf, sorry Talou, and sweet-talked her into bringing us food.” Peter piped up with his mouth full. 

“How?! I have been trying that for ages!” James asked in bewilderment. 

“Kindness and flattery apparently.” Regulus commented.

“That and calling them by their names.” Remus added.

“Learn something new every day.” Peter added. 

“Huh, wish I’d known it was that simple, I don’t know, seven years ago.” James grumbled before fixing a plate. 

“James, do you want me to talk to Lily about shagging you? You’re kind of a grouch.” Ella asked as she snuggled into Sirius who at her comment choked on his eggs. 

“You would.. Ah, it wouldn’t help. She’s just so busy.” James commented the last part with a wiggle of his head and an imitation of Lilys’s voice before sitting on his bed with a huff. 

“Humm well if you change your mind just let me know.” Ella replied. Soon her face turned to one of worry.

“What is it love?” Sirius asked with a furrowed brow having instantly picked up on the mood change.

“I’m just wondering how pissed off Marlene is and if she’s managed to get through my wards to set my things on fire yet.” Ella replied as she nibbled on her lip. She didn’t think Marlene could break though her wards but she had learned long ago to never underestimate someone, especially when they are angry.

“Would she do that?” Remus asked with wide eyes.

“Who knows? Two days ago she was talking about getting Property of Sirius Black tattooed on her arse and well here he is.” Ella replied as she waved a hand at Sirius. 

“Shit.” Sirius breathed out as everyone else in the room laughed. 

“I wouldn’t worry mate, she had her tongue shoved in Perry’s mouth last night. Maybe she moved on?” James tried as he munched on some bacon.

“I heard Perry is a terrible shag. She’ll be in a right fury if that particular roomer is true.” Regulus stated. 

“And we all know how jealous they get when they lose our Siri here.” Peter added. 

“Shit.” Sirius breathed out again before jumping from his bed and tugging on some jeans and a worn-out Queen shirt. 

“Where are you..?” Ella asked as Sirius came back to the bed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Stay here.” he ordered. “Mates watch her, don’t let her leave.” The room nodded in affirmation and Sirius quickly left. 

“I told him not to do it.” Remus laughed out with a shake of his head.

“Did you now? I thought we agreed to stay out of his relationship choices?” James asked with a smirk.

“Yeah but they’re roommates and I had a feeling he’d be back with Ella so I told him not to do it.” Remus responded.

“Probably made him want to do it more.” Regulus offered.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad.” Peter tried weakly before yelling floated up into the room the group strained to hear but it sounded jumbled. Not to much longer the door was slammed open again. 

Sirius walked in with his hand on his lip. He pulled it away, “Well that hurt.” 

“She clock you?” Peter asked. 

“Yep.” Sirius commented as he went to the mirror to heal his lip. “You’re right about Perry, Reg.” 

“What did you say?” Asked Remus. 

“She asked where I had gone off to and I told her I decided to leave when I saw her tonguing Perry, she got pissed asked where Ella was and I told her that some cocksucker tried attacking her so I brought her back up and seeing as she was drunk I brought her to my room. That’s when she hit me and yelled at me about taking advantage of girls and I told her that I didn’t fuck Ella because I wouldn’t fuck a drunk girl. She then asked me to forgive her for cheating on me with Perry and I told her there’s nothing to forgive because we weren’t a couple. She started crying about not wanting to let me go and shit, you know, the usual. I told her, you know, the usual and that’s when she punched me then she started crying more and begging for more forgiveness and then she tried throwing a book at me when I told her I was done playing with her.” Sirius answered. 

“Playing with…What’s the usual?” Ella asked in a mix of bewilderment and curiosity. 

“I thought you loved me, to which he replies I don’t know why because I’ve never so much as mumbled the word to you, then there is we’re supposed to be together forever or some such variation, to which he says I told you at the beginning I don’t like to be tied down, and or my personal favorite, you can’t go I’m addicted to you, to which he answers, well I’m done so it should help you kick the habit.” Remus listed off.

“So this happens a lot then?” She inquired.

“Use to every week or two until you came along that is.” James replied as he shoved more bacon into his mouth. 

“Alright, that’s enough you lot.” Sirius grumbled before crawling back into bed behind Ella who he pulled against his chest. Remus smirked at the action and James chuckled. 

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Peter commented. 

“Not alone Pete, not alone.” Ella agreed as she twisted in Sirius’s arms to rub her finger along his lip. “I have this cream that can.. Shit! I have this cream I need to get out of my trunk.” Ella rushed out. 

“What does it do?” Sirius inquired and Ella beamed in excitement. 

“Okay so umm I wanted a way to make scars go away and umm so I developed this cream that takes away scars.” Sirius tightened his arms around Ella as flashes of just how she had gotten scars in that past swarmed his mind. He swore he would kill her mother if she weren’t already dead, “Well it turns out it’s insanely good for bruises, cursed scars, and repairing damages done to the skin by werepeople. Anyways I’ll have to get you some later for your lip.” 

Sirius nodded with wide eyes that flickered to Remus who looked stunned and hopeful. He kissed Ella’s cheek and pulled her closer as she pressed her back against him again before calling Talou back to remove the platers. She thanked her for the meal and smiled broadly when everyone else did too as well as complemented her profusely.

“If Sirs ever need anything just call Talou.” She announced happily before popping away. 

“Right, well I’m not hungry anymore so I think I’m going to take a nap.” Remus said as he pulled the curtains around himself and a grinning Regulus closed.

“I need Lily.” James whined before jumping from his bed and rushing out of the room and down the stairs. 

“I wonder if Marlene could use a shoulder to cry on.” Peter said with a devious smirk. 

Just like that Sirius and Ella were left alone. 

“I have something I think I should tell you.” Ella whispered with a perplexed look.

“What is it love?” He asked curiously before placing up silencing Charms. 

“In the future, after your family is all gone, you become Lord Black.” 

“How? Did they reinstate me?” Sirius asked in bewilderment. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think they disowned you correctly.” Ella replied. 

“I’ll have to look into that. Thank you for telling me.. how do they..die?” Sirius whispered. 

“I don’t know, I never asked.” Ella responded. 

Sirius hummed before flipping Ella onto her back. He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her soundly on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away, “Couple things, one, you can suck my cock day or night any time you damn well please because that was incredible and two, I want you to be mine.” 

“Yours?” Ella asked for clarification. He had asked her multiple times to be his and even said she was already but she had never before asked what that initials. 

“Yeah mine, exclusively?” Sirius asked with soft eyes and a nervousness Ella had never seen. 

“Are you.. are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Ella asked for yet again, clarification. 

Sirius hummed in thought, “I.. I don’t think I’m ready for that type of commitment yet.. I’ve never really done the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing..” 

Ella chuckled as she placed her hands on his cheeks, “Siriusness how can you not see that I’m already yours? I’ve been yours.. only yours.” 

Sirius gazed down into Ella’s beautiful green eyes searching for lies, only finding honesty he grinned and dipped his lips down to passionately kiss her. 

By the time Ella left Sirius’s bed, it was to change for dinner. She had walked into her room when it erupted with questions. 

“Slow down, one at a time.” Ella commanded as she wondered over to her wardrobe and pulled out her bra, knickers, and a pair of jeans, upon Sirius’s request she was to wear his sweater to dinner. 

“Did Sirius have sex with you last night?” Alice rushed out. 

“We didn’t shag.” Ella replied and she walked into the washroom that wasn’t as disgusting since the elves recently cleaned.

“Did he leave Marlene for you?” Lily asked worriedly.

“Course he did.” Marlene spat. 

“No, he didn’t. He helped me out when that Matt bloke wouldn’t let go of me and he brought me up to the dorm because my idiot self didn’t realize the punch was spiked and got drunk.” Ella replied through the door.

“How long have you two been a thing?” Alice asked curiously. 

“We were never a thing. He’s just been trying to get in my knickers since I transferred here. We went on two dates like a month ago as well but the main thing is we’ve become friends. We had a bit of a misunderstanding and we kind of started keeping our distance from each other and that’s when he started shagging Marlene but last night when he saved me he went to tell her he would be back and found her snogging Perry so he just left her to him.” Ella explained before coming out of the washroom. 

“He brought you on a date? He never took me on a date!” Marlene fumed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ella pushed for honesty though she really couldn’t care less. Marlene was a bitch and if it weren’t for her trying to be a better person, better then her mother, she would have.. well Marlene wouldn’t even be able to look in her direction without fear.

“Of course not, why would little miss perfect, everyone wants to shag me, ever mean to..why are you wearing his quidditch sweater?” She asked as her eyes examined the girl before her in frustration. “And are those his joggers?”

“I slept in them last night and he asked me to wear his sweater for dinner.” Ella replied as she pulled her hair into a crown braided bun. 

“No one ever wears his clothes.” Lily breathed out in shock. 

“Okay?” Ella replied in annoyance. 

“Are you just going to let him play you like me?” Marlene demanded. “You need to stay away from him! Don’t fall for his tricks!” 

“I kind of already have. I’ve had a crush on him for a while and then this afternoon he kind of sort of asked me to be his exclusively.” Ella stated as she pulled on her combat boots.

“GIRLFRIEND?!” All three girls yelled at the same time. 

“No, just his.” Ella answered simply. 

“But does that mean he can do what he wants and you can’t?” Alice asked in intrigue.

“Sirius doesn’t do girlfriends or boyfriends, are you sure you heard him right?” Lily asked. 

“Yeah I’m pretty certain that’s what he asked me and again we aren’t girlfriend and boyfriend. I’m just his but to answer you Alice.. I don’t actually know, I’ll have to ask, thanks.” Ella answered.

“Was he drunk?!” Marlene screeched out. 

“No.” Ella bit out in irritation as she walked over to the door. 

“Congratulations Ella.” Alice beamed. 

Ella smiled, “Thanks.” 

“I can’t believe it until I hear it from him. It’s just too unlikely.” Lily stated. 

“Whatever.” Ella commented she reached for the handle when there was a knock. She opened it to reveal a grinning Sirius. 

“Ready to go doll?” He asked happily. 

“Yes-..” Ella tried when she was pushed to the side.

“Are you and Ella boyfriend and girlfriend?” Lily demanded. 

“Uh, rude.” He said before grabbing Ella’s hand and tugging her out of the door, “and we aren’t that but she is mine and I’m hers.” Once the door was closed the duo heard an angry yell then something smashed, “Well that went well.” 

“You’re mine?” Ella asked. 

“Well yeah. I mean I can’t promise I’ll be the best but I don’t plan on being with anyone else while I’m with you.” Sirius answered without a thought and Ella grinned. 

“I’m sort of terrified to go to dinner.” Ella breathed out as they neared the great hall. 

“Don’t worry love, I’ll protect you.” Sirius said with a smirk as they walked down the corridor hand in hand. 

“You can’t protect me from everything.” 

“Watch me.” Sirius’s words were powerful. 

“Sirius..” Ella tried.

“No Ella, you’re mine now and I protect what’s mine. No one will hurt you ever again with me near.” 

“You’re just become all my firsts, aren’t you?” Ella huffed with a small fond smile. No one has ever been so protective over her. 

“Yes and I’m loving every second of it. I’ve never had a girl who’s solely mine and it’s just, you’re just.. incredible.” He breathed out. 

“Until I run out of firsts for you or until I disappear.” She stated sadly.

“Hey.” Sirius said as he stopped and pulled Ella into his arms. “Even after all the firsts are gone you’ll still be special because it will only be me. Everyone stares at you and wants you but I get to be the only person who has you. That’s why I wanted to kill Matt and still sort of do. You are mine and I don’t want to share with anyone in any way, ever and if anyone even tried to get a taste of what’s mine I will destroy them. As for disappearing, you’re here right now. Let’s make the best of it, yeah?” 

Ella reached up and captured Sirius’s lips in a passionate kiss, “You are really amazing.” 

“Thank you love.” he replied with a large grin. “Now prepare yourself for the stares.” He stated as he pushed open the great hall doors. 

The couple walked in, hand in hand, and took a seats across from Remus who was stuffing his mouth like a wild animal. 

“Hungry Remi?” Sirius asked with a grin. 

“Starving.” He replied with a smirk. 

“Brother wore you out?” Sirius asked.

Remus chuckled with a nod, “I’d say so. Is it a Black gene to be insatiable?” 

Sirius laughed, “Possibly.” 

Ella looked around the room and let out a small gasp.

“What is it love?” Sirius asked in concern snapping his eyes from Remus to her.

“Does it not bother you that more then half the student body is sending us, me, death glares?” Ella asked as she took in the many jealous faces. She absentmindedly scooted closer to Sirius for protection.

Sirius’s lips twitched, “I’m used to it love. Don’t worry. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He whispered to her, lips grazing her ear earning a shiver in response before kissing the top of her head and wrapping his left arm around her waist. Just then her roommates came in and Marlene looked murderous as she sat at the far end of the table.

“How many people have you been with?” Ella asked curiously. 

Sirius choked on his water and Remus grinned in delight, “I umm I don’t really know, umm more than a hundred.” 

“That’s insane.” Ella whispered with wide eyes. 

“Some of it was multiple people at once.” Sirius tried to defend though as the words left his mouth he cringed. “Does it bother you?”

“No.” Ella responded without hesitation as she snuggled closer to Sirius. 

“Really?” Remus asked skeptically. 

“Yeah really?” Sirius asked in surprise.

Ella looked up at Sirius to meet his eyes, “It doesn’t bother me. Everyone has a past and yours is just more.. active than others. Besides at least I know you know what you’re doing when we I mean if we.. if the time comes where you and I… if..” Sirius’s smile widened with each word Ella stumbled over causing her to blush fiercely. 

Sirius chuckled, “I understand love.” Ella nodded awkwardly before turning back to her food. She had just taken a bite when Sirius leaned in and whispered into her ear, “So do you think about shagging me often?” 

Ella choked and Sirius laughed, “S’okay love, you can think about my hard cock pushing into your tight oh so sweet..” 

“Sirius!” Screeched an angry voice pulling Sirius’s face from a bright red, wide-eyed, Ella who was currently trying to regulate her breathing. 

She blinked a few times before looking up to meet the frustrated face of a Ravenclaw boy she didn’t know, “Can I help you?” Sirius drawled in irritation. 

“Is it true you are actually this this little whores boyfriend?” The angry boy fumed. 

Sirius stood from the table and had the boy by the front of his shirt faster then Ella could blink. He pulled the boys upper half over the table causing Remus to move over though he never stopped eating. The boy gasped as Sirius spoke in a quiet tone that sent terrifying chills down his spine, “She is not nor has she ever been a whore and if I hear you insult her again I will beat your fucking face in. Do you understand?” The boy nodded quickly and Sirius pushed him back causing him to fall from the table and onto the floor. He took a deep breath before speaking at his normal voice level to the now silent great hall, “Marcella is mine and I am hers a fact I don’t plan on changing so I implore all of you, for your own safety, keep your negativity and unwanted advances to yourselves.” With that, he sat back down and stared at his plate clutching his fists as he tried to calm himself down. 

Ella scooted back to Sirius where she took his hand and wrapped it back around her waist. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before resting her head against his chest. She could feel him slowly relax his body, “Are you still hungry?” Ella whispered as she gazed up at Sirius. 

He shook his head, “No, no I need.. Remus, I’m going down to the..” 

Remus nodded with his mouth full as Sirius stood from the table and pulled Ella up with him. He held her hand as he led her up stairs, through corridors, and behind secret passageways until they ended up in front of an abandoned room deep within the castle.

“I don’t bring people down here. This.. this is where I come to work out my anger.” he said as he opened the door and lead Ella inside. He swished his wand to light the candles around the room as Ella took in her surroundings. There was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling that had large wooden beams running every which way and a large mat in the middle of the floor, by the door was a long wooden bench and in one of the corners were weights. 

“It’s a training room.” Ella summarized. 

“Yeah.” Sirius replied as he pulled off his t-shirt. He walked to the back corner where he tossed the shirt then shucked off his shoes and jeans only to pull on some sweats that hung low on his hips and finally pulled his hair back. He looked delicious. 

He did a few stretches as he walked over to the punching bag and began to beat the ever-living crap out of it. His eyes were focused and his muscles contracted beautifully with every punch he threw. He was the most mesmerizing being she had ever seen. She sat down on the mat and just stared her fill. 

She wasn’t really clear on how long he had been beating the bag but by the end, he was glistening from sweat and panting ever so slightly and damn if she didn’t want to throw herself at him, kiss him, lick him, have him.

Snapping pulled her out of her lustful thoughts and to his humor-filled eyes, “You alright baby girl?” 

She shivered at the name, “Hot, you are so fucking hot.” 

He laughed, “I’m glad you think so.” 

“Uh Hu.” Was all she could say as her eyes raked over him. 

He sat down on the mat next to her with his forearm resting on his knee, “What are you thinking?” 

Ella swallowed and blushed fiercely.

Sirius barked out a laugh, “If I’d have known I could get this type of reaction I’d have brought you down here earlier.” 

“mm.” She replied. She was having a hard time focusing on his words as a droplet of sweat was currently rolling down his neck and over his left peak which held a beautiful design she didn’t recognize other than from seeing it before.

He moved and Ella blinked rapidly as he sat on his knees right before her. He grasped her wrists and pressed her hands to his chest causing her breath to hitch, “You can touch me. You don’t just have to stare baby. Do what you want to me.” He whispered. His voice made her gut clench.

Ella whined. The things she wanted to do to him, the things she wanted him to do to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. She couldn’t lose her head. The vibration of his chuckle passing through her hands brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and bit her lip to stop from moaning, “It’s like you were sculpted by God’s Sirius. People aren't supposed to be this beautiful.” 

“You’ll still think that in twenty years?” He asked. 

Ella laughed, “You have no idea how much of a yes that is.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re the first person my age that I’ve ever been attracted to. I have a tendency to like older men. Of course, I’ve never acted on it but yeah.” She answered with a nervous bite to her lip. 

“So.. wait, hold up, how much older?” Sirius asked with intrigued eyes. 

Ella blushed, “Around my dad’s age and he had me at 18 sooo…” 

Sirius barked out a laugh, “Why?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Ella huffed in mortification. She had never told anyone where her desires lay. 

“Baby girl.” Sirius moaned out and Ella couldn’t stop the fierce flush that enveloped her body. “My baby girl.” He said deeply and she couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her lips even if she tried. Sirius’s grin was feral as he gazed down at his beautiful Ella. “Daddy’s baby girl.” He whispered out huskily and Ella’s reaction was instant. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes fluttered, and her mouth parted as she panted.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in an intense kiss. He pushed just the slightest and she laid on her back immediately. His hand brushed her thigh and they opened for him instantly. She was like putty to him and he knew in this moment he could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn’t protest in the least. She was so overwhelmed with want and so very high on lust. He pulled back and she chased his lips with hers. She always said he was a spell but fuck if she wasn’t some new kind of imperio. 

He pulled himself completely away from her, jumped to his feet and he took a few steps back. 

“Wha- why’d you stop?” Ella whined out. 

“If I don’t now, I won’t be able to.” Sirius stated honestly. If he kissed her for even a second more he wouldn’t have stopped. He knew the extent of his will power and he was definitely pushing his boundaries.

Ella swallowed as her foggy mind began to process his words, “But I didn’t tell you to stop.” 

“I know, I know love but you haven’t asked me with a clear head.” Sirius said as he leaned against the cold stone wall. His skin was on fire with arousal and from his workout.

Ella nodded in understanding. If she hadn’t been so aroused she probably would have had second thoughts. She wasn’t ready for that step no matter how badly her body begged for it. “Thank you.” She whispered out. 

“What?” Sirius asked having been startled by her thanks. 

“Thank you for being stronger than me and thank you for being patient with me.” She explained. 

Sirius grinned, “Of course love. I don’t want you to have any regrets.” 

Ella smiled and the two were quiet for a few moments, “So daddy?” 

Sirius groaned, “Baby girl you’re playing with fire.” 

Ella chuckled, “Right, sorry.” 

Sirius pushed off the wall and went back over to the corner where he changed back into his clothes. Once he was at a place he trusted himself not to jump Ella he laid down on the mat next to where she was sitting and stared up at the ceiling. “Ella we need to talk.” 

Ella was instantly nervous, “Did I do some-something wrong?” 

“No sweetheart, you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s about.. about earlier.” Sirius sighed.

Ella’s heart sank, “Oh, you’ve changed your mind. That’s okay, I know this isn’t something you..” 

“No baby I haven’t changed my mind about us.” Sirius interrupted softly making Ella stop. “I meant earlier when.. I should have handled Jackson better, I’m sorry if I frightened you.” 

Ella was instantly focused “You didn’t scare me.” Sirius dropped his gaze to the side and Ella continued, “I’m telling you the truth, you didn’t scare me at all. If anything you made me feel safe and protected. No one has ever really made me feel that way. I was raised to know that to be protected means to protect one’s self, I mean you saw my mother. I should be thanking you for standing up for me actually so thank you.”

“I will always protect you love but I need you to tell me if I ever go to far.. I don’t want to frighten you.” Sirius replied. He looked like he was fighting himself. 

“I don’t think you could ever frighten me.” She whispered with a smile as she ran her hand along his arm.

“Ella, why didn’t your father step in?” Sirius asked after a few moments of silence. It’s a question that had been weighing on him. 

Ella sighed before flopping down and cuddling into his side. She knew he would have more questions about that part of her but it didn’t really make it easier to talk about, “At first he tried arguing with her about it but he knew he wouldn’t win. It always went the same way, ‘She’s just a child Brenna, this is torture’ he would say and she would snap back with ‘I am preparing her, she was in danger the moment she was conceived, if she is not trained she will die.’ followed by, ‘if you don’t like my techniques then you take her, I never wanted this so take her oh wait you can’t that’s why I’m fucking stuck with the horrid thing.’ She just loved throwing it in his face that he couldn’t have me and she constantly reminded me that her life was made worse when I was born. ‘I got stuck with you the least you could do is be better. I gave up my life for this and you can’t even train properly.’ Things got really bad, she started drinking heavily and she wasn’t successful in love so she took it out on me. She hated me. She use to torture me when I didn’t do as she said. She’d crucio me until I’d cast the desired spell she wanted and didn’t end until I forced myself to stop giving in. Took a while but she eventually realized I wasn’t going to be what she wanted and started ignoring my existence altogether unless of course she got really wasted. I’m.. I’m not sure what she had started working on but she was worried. She got deep on a case and one night she told me she treated me this way to make me stronger. She said she had no real idea on how to mother so she was just trying to make me strong the only way she knew how. She died two days later in the building next to one I was having lunch with my friends in.. the explosion from my memories.” 

“Ella..” Sirius whispered out in sympathy. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’ve come a long way since then and every day the pain of my past is lessened just a bit.” Ella whispered. 

“I still don’t understand why he couldn’t..” Sirius began. 

“Could I answer that another time?” She whispered out. 

“Of course love.” Sirius answered as he grasped her hand and pressed it to his lips. They were silent for a minute or two when he spoke again, “Mine didn’t know how to parent either. Maybe it was the way they were raised?” He undid Ella’s hair to play with it. 

“My mother’s parents died when she was young and her jealous sister sold her as to not share any of the wealth when she was six years old and that’s all I’ve ever been able to learn about her family. She never told me anything about the people who bought her but because of how she was I couldn’t imagine they were kind.” Ella offered. 

“My parents were cousins, second cousins to be exact, and cared far too much about blood purity. When I was born I was exactly what they wanted, pureblood and male. They spent my life giving me my every want as to not have to actually spend time with me outside of pureblood lessons of course. I hated it, I hated it all. I found it to be dreadfully boring and completely idiotic. The summer after I was placed in Gryffindor was the first my mother had ever tortured me. I just remember thinking how I wanted to be nothing like her and so after that, I did everything in my power to defy them and I have.” He said as he twirled a curl around his finger. “My father never intervened. He was like a dead man, just there. He didn’t speak much and just sort of followed my mother’s lead. I hate him for that. He watched me be tortured by that bitch and did nothing. Stared at me as if he didn’t know who I was.” 

Ella kissed Sirius’s chest through his clothes, “Aren’t we just a pair of fucked up disappointments.” 

Sirius chuckled, “Yeah I guess we are. I’d rather be a disappointment then be what they want.”

“If it makes you feel any better I think you are perfect the way you are. I couldn’t imagine you being anything else.” she whispered as she leaned up and kissed Sirius pulling a whine from his lips. She laughed lightly as she pulled back and cuddled back into his side.

They stayed like that for a while before Ella whispered, “What does BDSM mean?” 

Sirius’s arm tightened around her, “Where did you hear that term?” 

“Marlene. She and Alice were arguing and she kept saying things about me not being able to be with you or good enough because of that… What is it?” 

“Couldn’t keep her fucking mouth shut.” Sirius replied in irritation. “Sit up love, we have to have a little chat.” 

Ella did as Sirius asked and he sat up as well. His brows pulled together in thought as he ran his hand up and down her arm. 

“There is much you don’t yet know love. I had planned to wait a bit then ease you into it but as people at this school can’t seem to keep their gobs shut it’s time you start to learn.” Ella watched his eyes swirl and waited eagerly for him to continue. “BDSM stands for bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadism and masochism. I’m a Dominant and a Sadist.” Sirius answered. 

“A what?” Ella asked in shock as her eyes widened. Sirius was looking a little nervous now.

“A sexual Sadist is someone who gets sexual satisfaction from inflicting physical and or emotional pain and a Dominant is someone who enjoys dominating another. In my case, I enjoy choking, whipping, spanking, speaking harshly, some humiliation. I also enjoy bondage. I.. I like the control and the marking and the owning.” He explained nervously. 

“I.. I don’t.. I don’t like to be punched or bleed or.. I don’t like the things my mother would...” Ella began and Sirius’s eyes grew. 

“No no love no its not like that, it’s the pleasure-pain type of thing we talked about, remember? Like the bruise I put on your thigh or when I sink my teeth into your neck though that’s less intense then what I want. Most importantly it’s no fun for me unless you are enjoying it. That’s why if you were interested in being this for me we would need to start off slowly and work our way up and we would need a safe word.” 

“Safeword?” Ella asked with interest and confusion.

Sirius nodded, “Yes, a word that means I’m going too far. Words like stop and no don’t work in the situations I would put you in so we would need a word that we both understand means absolutely no more.” 

Ella’s eyes blinked rapidly as her mind tumbled for the right word. This was an important part of this important conversation, “Sunflower.. I mean, it’s my favorite flower.”

Sirius smiled warmly, “That’s perfect love.” He bent forward and kissed her temple making her eyes flutter and breath hitch. His eyebrow twitched and something sparked in his eyes.

“I won’t jump straight into the harder, rougher things but I’d like to start doing some smaller acts to ease you into my world if you’d let me. You would have to give me full consent and would have to trust that I wouldn’t do anything to ever seriously harm you.” Sirius stated, well, seriously. 

“I trust you.” Ella answered quickly because it was true, she trusted Sirius and though she was nervous and somewhat afraid, she wanted to explore this with him. He had done nothing she hadn’t absolutely loved so far and was a bit excited to see what more he could do.

Sirius grinned broadly and swooped in to give Ella a passionate kiss where he seemed to poor out how much it meant to him that she trusted him. 

When he pulled away she whined and he grinned, “Before you fully consent you need to understand that this makes you mine completely. If you consent to be mine, I own every part of you, you are mine in every way I decide and whenever I decide. Now before you ask this will not include sex until you tell me you are ready for that step with a clear mind and out of the scene..”

“Scene?” Ella asked. 

Sirius’s smiled softly, “Yeah love, scene. It’s what I call the times we do our play like when I’m your daddy or Master which brings me to my next point. Your answers need to be yes or no sir, Master or daddy depending on the particular scene. I absolutely hate when my partner is not vocal when I ask a question that requires an answer. Rhetorical questions, of course, I don’t want nor need an answer but if I ask, I want a vocalized answer and that’s with everything though. I always always always require verbal communication. Can you do that for me?”

Ella nodded and Sirius gazed at her intently, “Yes sir I mean yes Sirius.” 

Sirius’s lips twitched, “That’s my good girl.” Ella flushed at his praise and he grinned, “I think that’s enough learning for now.” 

“How much more is there to learn?” Ella squeaked out. 

“Oh sweetheart, so so so much more. You’ll never, we’ll never stop learning.” Sirius answered as he laid back down. He gestured for Ella to lay with him again which she was all too happy to do. She cuddled snuggly back to him and hummed happily at the comfort he brought her.

Sirius grinned, “You like me.” He teased in a sing-song voice.

Ella rolled her eyes as she laughed at his silliness “So how often do you come here?” 

“Every few days or so. It’s where I come between lunch and Herbology. I like to stay in shape as you’ve noticed I’m sure.” Sirius replied with a grin. 

“Defiantly noticed.” Ella laughed out. “Speaking of noticing, what’s your tattoo?” 

Sirius gasped and then in a terrible southern belle accent said, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Ella rolled her eyes yet again at him as she laughed, “You are such a goof.” 

Sirius sat up causing Ella to sit up to and gasped outrageously, “How dare you! I am totally rock-and-roll baby! No part of me is a goof!” 

“Sirius!” Ella laughed out though it was meant to be a whine. 

“Say my name, say my name!” Sirius chanted with a drawn-out moan and Ella’s laughter grew. She laughed so hard she couldn’t get any words out and Sirius just kept on saying the weirdest, most goofy things that went with absolutely nothing to prolong her laughter.

Suddenly there was a flash and Ella went from laughter to on alert. Her eyes snapped up to Sirius to see him holding a small square no bigger than a tic-tac case. “Wha-“ 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to stop that smile!” Sirius protested. 

“Did you just take my picture?” Ella asked, mind finally catching up to what Sirius was holding. 

“Uh, yeah. You just looked too beautiful for me not to. I can throw the picture away if..” Sirius began nervously. 

“No, no you can keep it. You just surprised me.” Ella answered with a fond smile. 

“Those make the best pictures.” Sirius answered with a grin. 

Ella leaned forward to give Sirius a fast yet deep kiss. She pulled away and Sirius seemed taken off guard. He cleared his throat awkwardly before jumping up to his feet, he turned to Ella and hoisted her up, “Let’s head back.” 

Ella groaned, “Ahh I don’t wanna walk all the way..” She was cut off as Sirius pulled her onto his back, “You don’t have to carry me.” 

“You said you didn’t want to walk so hush.” Sirius replied with a smirk as Ella rested her head on his shoulder, whatever odd moment he just had was now gone. He carried her all the way to the common room and up to her room, “Here you are my love.” 

“Thanks doll face, it was a fun ride.” She said with a small giggle.

Sirius dipped his head down and softly suckled on his mark adorning Ella’s neck pulling a surprised gasp that broke into a moan at the sensation of pain and pleasure on the sensitive mark. He moved his hands from her hips to her bum where he squeezed hard as he dug his fingers in causing her to shiver. He drug his lips to hers where he swallowed down her whimpers of want. He was just about to begin stripping her when the door burst open submitting her roommates. 

He heard a gasp and a shriek causing him to growl into Ella’s mouth and break their kiss, “Can we help you?” he asked not taking his eyes off of the beautiful blushing girl he just couldn’t seem to get enough of before him. He didn’t think she had even noticed they were interrupted as her eyes stayed closed. He smirked as they blinked open showing her green eyes swirling with lust before they closed again and she dropped her head to his shoulder with a whine of irritation and want.

“Boys are not allowed in here!” Marlene fumed angrily. 

“Are you being for real right now?” Ella asked from her spot snuggled into Sirius’s chest.

“Yes!” She stated sternly as she crossed her arms defensively. At that Ella turned her eyes to Marlene.

“Okay then, if you don’t want him here then he will go but you are not allowed to have any boys up here as well. None of you.” Ella said with narrowed eyes. She was determined to win this.

Alice let out a squeak, Lily huffed, and both shot glares directed at Ella. 

“I don’t have a problem with James or Frank.” Marlene snarled. 

“Oh no no no, you Marlene are jealous and I understand that. Sirius is incredible, a hard person to let go of I’d imagine, but he isn’t yours and though I’m sure you wished for a happily ever after with him, it’s not happening. No matter how much anger you have for me that fact will not change so I’m warning you now, if my Sirius can’t be in here with me, then none of you are allowed the privilege of having anyone with a cock up here. Now I’m going to go shower and you will think about what you really want to be done. If after my shower you still are determined that Sirius is not allowed in here then I’ll go ahead and find a way to fix the staircase just. for. you. After all, this is your room too.” Ella’s tone was icy before leaning back to meet Sirius’s humor-filled eyes and kissing him deeply on the lips. She pulled back and gazed up at a smirking Sirius, “Darling, I’ll come find you after this is all sorted.” 

“Alright love, see you in a bit.” He replied before kissing her again. He pulled his arms from around her and left the room grinning like a loon. 

The door clicked shut and Marlene exploded, “LOVE?! HE FUCKING CALLED YOU LOVE!?” 

Ella sighed, “Would you stop yelling? Circe just speak normally. Yes, he calls me that amongst other things. Now I’m going to go shower, think about what you want.” 

“No need, I don’t want him in here.” She growled out as Ella walked into their shared washroom. 

When she came back out Marlene was sitting on the edge of her bed with two scowling roommates sending daggers at her. 

“Have you come to a decision?” Ella asked as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun. 

“Yes. You leave the stairs as is but bar Sirius from coming up here and I won’t tell Professor McGonagall that you tampered with them at all and that your fucking Sirius in here.” Marlene smirked as if she won. 

Ella laughed a rich laugh at the girl’s foolishness causing Marlene’s confident look to slip, “Oh wow, you are more of an imbecile then I imagined, first off I’m a virgin Marlene which can be proven with a simple flick of a wand by any medical witch, secondly Sirius could submit memories of himself fucking you in your bed with me actually interrupting you two to complain about the silencing charms, thirdly I have no idea on what you are talking about as I don’t recall tampering with the stairs charms and I’m sure you can’t either, fourthly it’s my first year here and as far as I’ve known the boys were always allowed into the females rooms, I’ve never seen it differently, and finally don’t try to fucking blackmail me, you have no idea who you are dealing with.” 

“Bu-but you said..” Marlene began.

“Said what?” Ella cut off.

“That you did that to the stairs.” She said in confusion and anger.

“I did no such thing. I’ve never said I tampered with the stairs to anyone.” Ella leaned against the wall and looked at her nails. 

“But Lily said..” She tried again. 

“Lily did I once tell you that I broke the charms on our stairs?” Ella snapped. 

“No, I heard it from Remus.” Lily answered after a few moments of thinking it over.

“Well then let’s go and ask him if I told him such a thing or if he saw me do such a thing shall we?” Ella said cheerfully before leaving the room followed closely behind by her roommates. 

“Ah Remus, can you by any chance recall me telling you that I could break the charms on the girls’ staircase? Or did you perhaps see me break the charms on the staircase?” Ella asked as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. 

“No.” Remus answered simply, it was perfectly phrased so he wouldn’t have to lie. 

“Did anyone in this room see me do those things or hear me tell them I did those things?" Ella asked with a spin.

The room just shook their heads no and Ella grinned as she turned back to a flustered Marlene, “Now you were saying?” 

“I.. I know you did it!” She fumed angrily. 

“What proof do you have?” Ella asked in a sticky-sweet voice that held just an edge of dangerous.

“I.. I.. I don’t care if it stops everyone else from having boys up there, I don’t want him up there!” She snapped as she thrust a finger towards Sirius. 

“Mar! Just because you are angry doesn’t mean we all deserve to be punished! I quite like having Frank able to..” Alice began in anger. 

“I don’t care Alice! I don’t want him in there!” She shrieked. 

“Alright, if that’s your choice.” Ella shrugged as she wondered over to the stairs. 

“Wait! Ella wait! Marlene you can’t do this, you’ll be punishing every girl in Gryffindor!” Lily tried. 

“Look, I know you are both upset at Marlene for allowing her petty jealousy to ruin what a good thing we had going but it’s all or nothing. That is her room too and if she is uncomfortable with boys being in our room then it is our duty to fix the problem.” Ella stated confidently before turning to the stairs with a smirk, “Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and well anyone else good with charms, maybe if we work together we can return the staircase to its original charmed state, could you help me?” 

“I don’t want it to be fixed.” Sirius said simply.

“Yeah me either, I like being able to walk Lily to and from her room and that if I need her I don’t have to yell up the stairs for her.” James protested. 

“I disagree with fixing it as well. I like being able to cuddle up with Alice and not worry about my roommates doing stupid shit.” Frank added.

“I don’t want it fixed either.” Ella shook her head morosely, “but it’s what Marlene is demanding to be done.” 

“No, she said just Sirius couldn’t come up.” Lily argued.

“Which is totally not fair.” Alice added and Lily nodded her head in agreement though reluctant. 

“Leave the stairs as they are love, I won’t come up anymore.” Sirius offered. 

“No, it isn’t fair. I’m so sick of her being such a complete bitch to me. She keeps pushing me like she’s superior to me and I’m just so fucking done with her shitty attitude. It’s not my fault you don’t want to fuck her anymore.” Ella huffed making Sirius smirk and Marlene growl in outrage.

He stood from the couch and walked over to Ella where he kissed her soundly on the lips before pulling her into a tight hug, “It’s okay baby girl. We’ll handle her another way.” He whispered into her ear pulling a shiver from her frame. 

“AWE!” Lily squealed at the couple.

“You two really are just so hot together.” Alice said with a touch of fluster in her voice.

“Alice!” Marlene fumed. 

“What? They are! I bet they’d be hot in bed, I mean they both are gorgeous and I bet things would get all sorts of kinky..” 

“ALICE!” Marlene screeched in outrage.

Ella blushed and Sirius laughed, “Frank you’ve got a good one.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Frank laughed out as he pulled Alice into a heated kiss. 

Feeling left out Lily wondered over to James who she climbed into’s lap and began to pepper with kisses. 

Alice pulled from Frank and sighed, “Ella’s right though. It isn’t fair if we can all have boys up but she can’t.” 

“What if you just fix the staircase where just Ella and Marlene can’t have boys up?” Frank suggested. .

“Me?! Why should I not be allowed..” Marlene began in outrage when Alice cut her off. 

“You are joking right? The only reason this is all happening is because you are being petty about Ella and Sirius being together.” Alice stated in irritation.

“I.. I just..” Marlene tried before growling, “Fine the stairs can stay how they are but so help me one woken night or annoyance and I go straight to McGonagall.” 

“See you’ll just be fishing for issues.” Peter raised his eyebrow in disapproval at Marlene. Ella was surprised to see how well it seemed to work.

“I..” Marlene tried, “Just leave the stairs.” She grumbled before storming out of the common room. 

The room stared after her for a moment before going back to their conversations. Ella sighed, “I’m exhausted.” She buried herself into Sirius’s chest. 

“Then off to bed you go doll.” Sirius said as she snuggled deeper into his chest. 

She took a deep breath before pulling away and kissing him goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

A quick look at the map told Sirius that waking up early was well worth it. He knew that Ella did her yoga this early and he was yearning to watch. Not wanting to interrupt her, he lightly walked down the stairs and made his way to a comfortable couch with an incredible view. 

Just by the fewest of seconds watching Ella contort her body, he knew she was incredibly flexible. He watched in amazement as she balanced herself onto her forearms and brought her feet over her head where she rested her toes against her scalp. Next, she pulled herself up onto the palms of her hands and brought her lower body down as if she would sit but instead brought her legs over the back of her arms. She then rolled her body back and adjusted herself so that her left leg was over her shoulders and her right was pointing to the left. She came down into a resting position then climbed to her feet which she spread before flipping her upper half upside down and stretching. She repeated the action on the other side. 

He watched in fascination and arousal as she did a few more moves before moving to a pose that even Peter could do easily. He watched her open her eyes and smile at him which was all the signal he needed from her to show her end. 

“That is so erotic to watch, best part of my day.” He sighed happily. 

She laughed as she climbing into his lap where she kissed him, “You can watch me any time.” 

“Noted. Now, what does it help you with exactly?” He knew he had asked before but that was before he knew she was from the future and he was sure there was more to this yoga business then she previously let on. 

“It keeps me limber for battle situations, I can dodge a lot easier being so flexible. It helps me stay calmer and centered during the day, which helps me control my anxiety and really my emotions in general better. It helps me focus in class so better grades and I learn more. It gives me more energy and it helps me sleep better.” Ella answered. “Oh, and it gets you to look at me like you want to eat me.” 

Sirius grinned salaciously, “I always want to devour you, this just gives me new ideas on positions to put you in for my feasts.” 

Ella snickered before giving him a peck to the lips. She hopped off of his lap and left for her shower but not before Sirius delivered a quick smack to her bum. 

—

“Hey doll face, ready for breakfast?” Ella asked as she bounced down the stairs a little more than thirty minutes later.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer when someone shouted, “Hey Sirius! Happy Birthday mate!” 

“Yes thank you!” Sirius replied tone laced with annoyance. 

“It’s your birthday? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ella asked in surprise.

“I didn’t want you to feel pressured into getting me anything.” Sirius replied honestly.

Ella sighed, “Of course I can’t buy you anything but I still could have come up with an expectable gift. In fact, I still might be able to.” 

Sirius watched as a plan began to formulate in Ella’s eyes, “You don’t have to love. I don’t need anything.” 

“Gifts aren’t about what you need, they are about making you happy.” Ella stated sternly. 

“Well in that case, I know a few things that would make me very happy.” 

Ella rolled her eyes and grasped his hand in hers, “Let’s go get some food birthday boy, I’m starving.” 

Sirius chuckled at the subject change and the two made their way out of the common room hand in hand. 

“How much do you and Sebastian have left on your project?” Sirius asked casually though Ella knew he was genuinely interested in her response. 

“We have gotten a lot done in class but there is a part we just can’t seem to get through. We focus on it for the class period but then class ends and when we try to work on it again we almost have to start the thought process from the beginning. We are going to have to meet for a couple of hours to get through it.” She answered simply.

Sirius growled, “I don’t want you alone with him.” 

“I won’t be, we will probably work in the library and even if I do end up being alone with him, I won’t do anything with him.” She said with a shiver at his tone.

“S’not you I’m worried about doing something.” He grumbled with narrowed eyes.

“What would you have me do?” She asked in exasperation. She wasn’t weak, she could handle herself, however, she knew he was just trying to protect her. It made her feel so confused about how to react. 

“I.. I don’t know I just don’t want him anywhere near you or us.. I just, fuck I can’t stand him, just talking about him makes me so angry.” Sirius ran his hand through his hair in irritation. 

“Well let’s not talk about him then.” She whispered as she kissed Sirius along his jaw causing him to huff out a small laugh. 

“You trying to start something baby?” Sirius asked flirtatiously. 

Ella pulled away with a smile, “No idea what you’re talking about.” Sirius raised an eyebrow and Ella giggled, “Come on, I really am starving.” 

“Uh-huh, sure.” He responded before snatching Ella to his chest. She yelped in surprise then instantly broke off into a moan of his name as he gripped her bum roughly. He hoisted her onto his waist while kissing and nipping her neck and walked until her back made contact with the stone wall. He pressed his lips from her neck to her mouth while grinding his hips into her firmly.

He pulled his lips from hers and smiled broadly at her disheveled look. He thoroughly enjoyed the glaze her eyes took on and the way her mouth parted as little pants escaped her lips but mostly that fierce blush he never failed to get from his actions. “So beautiful.” He whispered before lowering her feet to the ground while still keeping her pinned to the wall. 

“You’re strong.” Ella whispered as she tried to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat, “So hot.” 

Sirius chuckled and pulled his body from hers. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her to the Great Hall, “I thought you were starving?” He teased earning a glare with no heat and a huff from Ella as she straightened her robes.

\--

“We really need to meet a few days to knock this project out.” Sebastian sighed as he skimmed over their Arthimancy work. 

“I’d have to agree. We get so focused towards the end of class but then have to stop and this refreshing period we do every class takes up to much time.” Ella stated in frustration. 

“Exactly.” He dropped the paper in his hands as Ella leaned her head back and stretched.

“I see Sirius has marked you as his once again.” He commented as his gaze slid over the purple mark on her neck. 

“Yeah, he doesn’t want me to remove it or hide it. I don’t mind it though.” She replied as she turned her gaze to him and ran her fingers over the mark. Even though she couldn’t feel it by texture, the slight twinge of soreness that shot through her was comforting.

“He’s smart and also stupid to do it.” Sebastian sighed as he turned back to the open book. 

Ella crinkled her eyebrows in puzzlement, “Why?” 

“Because kitten, the people who are inferior won’t lay a finger on you, they’ll see that mark and be too afraid of Sirius to make any kind of move so in that prospect it’s a smart move. However, those who want to be like him, want to hurt him, or want to be better than him will look at that mark as a challenge and pursue you so for that it’s very stupid.” Sebastian answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What impact does the mark have on you?” Ella asked curiously. It was always good to know where people stood but more importantly she wanted to know where he stood when it came to Sirius. 

“I found you interesting and wanted to have you when I met you despite Sirius. The mark has no impact on me.”

“I don’t believe you.” Ella said in skepticism. 

“Which part do you not believe?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“All of it.” Ella answered with a shrug. 

“Excuse me?” Sebastian asked in bewilderment.

“You just said despite as in you already thought Sirius was interested. Knowing that for some fucked up reason everything is taken as a game here, I don’t believe you were interested in me upon first meeting me. I think you wanted me because Sirius wanted me.” Ella answered.

Sebastian looked startled for a moment before slipping back to intrigue, “It’s true knowing you belonged to Sirius did have its own initial appeal but I genuinely..” 

“I wasn’t Sirius’s until..” Ella tried. 

Sebastian laughed, “You don’t understand kitten, the moment Sirius’s eyes catch you, you are his. You may think you aren’t but you belong to him.” Ella blinked up at Sebastian in confusion, “Granted he didn’t move as quickly with you but let me be the first to tell you, you became Sirius Black’s the moment his eyes landed on you and his brain said I want. Now as for that mark on your neck, I’m not affected. I’ve worn that same mark.”

Ella blushed and Sebastian grinned, “I always forget you and he..” 

“Dated? Fucked?” Sebastian recounted causing Ella’s blush to intensify. She looked down at her desk and with every moment that passed, she became redder and redder. “You know if you have questions, all you need to do is ask.” 

Ella cleared her throat as she picked up her book, “So I was thinking…” 

“About Sirius fucking me or me fucking Sirius?” Sebastian asked with a wide grin as Ella’s eyes grew. 

“I.. I was.. I wasn’t..” She began to ramble. 

“Sure you were, I can tell you want to know all the details, I could show you a memory?” Sebastian teased.

Ella stared at Sebastian in bewilderment for a moment before coming back to her senses, “No, No thank you.” 

“Alright, but if you change your mind just let me know.” He added with a chuckle.

“As I was saying, I think we should schedule a meet up in the Library so we can finish up our project.” Ella squeaked out before clearing her throat.

“I agree.” 

Ella nodded and the two began working. It was nearing the end of class so they decided to call it an end for the day and picked up their things, “So want to work on it this Friday?” Sebastian asked. 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll let you know.” Ella replied as she packed up her bag in a rush. She said her goodbyes to Sebastian and headed to her next class quickly. 

She had just sat down in her seat for Defense when an irate Marlene stomped up to her desk. 

“Can I help you?” Ella asked as she gazed up and into angry eyes. 

“Are you sleeping with Sebastian too?” Marlene demanded. 

“I’m not sleeping with anyone as you can see I’m fully awake.” Ella retorted with a grin.

Marlene’s glare intensified, “You know what I mean.” 

“Do I though?” Ella quipped with a tilt of her head.

“Are you shagging Sebastian too?” Marlene ground out. 

“I’m not shagging anyone and if I were it wouldn’t be any of your business.” Ella answered tone laced with ice. She was way passed sick of Marlene’s attitude.

Marlene glowered at Ella and Ella just stared emotionlessly back. Eventually, Marlene broke and walked away with a huff. 

“What’s she on about now?” Sirius asked as in exasperation as he slid into the seat next to Ella, placing a kiss to her temple. 

“She thinks I’m shagging both you and Sebastian now.” Ella replied with a sigh.

“Why didn’t you tell me we were shagging love? Could have at least taken off my trousers.” Sirius moves his hand to his chest and gave off his best shocked face. 

Ella giggled, “That was so corny, you’re awesome.” 

“Yes yes I know.” he replied as he kissed Ella on the cheek. He couldn’t keep his lips off of her, “How was Arithmancy?” 

“Alright I guess, didn’t get much done. Sebastian.. he said some things.” Ella began and Sirius tensed. “I seem to always forget you two were a thing and well..” 

“What did he say?” Sirius bit out as he tried to compress his anger. 

“Ah well, umm..” Ella began when the professor walked in and began pairing the class up. Ella ended up being partnered with James which she was super excited about. She hadn’t been training like she was used to for a few months now and was just inching to release her magic. 

“I promise I’ll go easy..” James began with a reassuring smile that fell when Ella cut him off with a laugh. 

“Oh James, that’s cute.” She quipped and James suddenly remembered the day in the courtyard. He didn’t feel so confident anymore, “You ready?” 

“Uh yeah.” He replied still obviously taken back. He lifted his wand but before he could even mutter a spell Ella had hit him with an expelliarmus and then a stupefy. His wand flew to her hand and he flew back into the cushioned wall. 

“Widen your stance, square your shoulders.” Ella demanded as she tossed him back his wand and James did just that. He knew he should have already been doing that but he hadn’t expected Ella to go in on him so hard. He raised his wand and she threw the spells again. This time he lost his wand but didn’t fall back, just stumbled a bit. “Dodge James.” 

“How the fuck am I suppose to dodge when...” James began. 

“Most attackers go for the chest, head, or gut. Eight out of ten times their aims are off so instead of nose they hit cheek, chest is shoulder, and gut is side. Right-handed attackers hit your right and left hit your left on the majority. Analyze, adapt, dodge.” Ella stated as she readied herself again. 

James nodded and prepared himself. He had never seen this side of Ella before. She was all focus and he found it quite interesting. He dodged the first set of spells but was hit by the next set. 

“Here throw some spells at me.” Ella requested as she straightened her stance. 

“Ella I don’t..” 

“Do it James.” She demanded and he raised his wand. He sent spell after spell and watched in awe as Ella dodged every one of them. She looked elegant and fierce as she contorted her body every which way to avoid being hit, “Faster.” She ordered and he did. Soon the class was watching Ella dodge every spell thrown at her. She did flips and backbends, she jumped, slid, ducked but she didn’t get hit once. Without a word she slipped her wand into her palm and sent a stunner to James who fell back having been caught off guard. “I told you James, wide stance.” 

“I thought you were just going to dodge.” He grumbled as he got back to his feet. 

“Exactly, you should never put your opponent in a box because doing so will catch you off guard. Expect the unexpected and be constantly vigilant.” Ella stated. “Want to go again?” She asked eagerly and James nodded just as eagerly. He liked this Ella. She was strong and fierce and he wanted to know this Ella. 

The two began dueling again and Ella noted that James held his own rather well, she just had more training. She hit him a few times but he never fell to the ground or lost his wand for the remainder of the class. They even started using seventh-year spells at which point James started dodging more and paying much more attention.

“You’re best when you think you are at a higher chance of getting hurt. Just remember any spell that hits you could be an AK. You’ll make a wonderful Auror James.” Ella praised as she fixed her robe. 

“Thanks El, you’re a pretty fierce dueler.” He replied with a small tug of his lips when he noticed Ella startle at the new nickname for just a fraction of a second. “How’d you get so good?”

“Years upon years of rather vigorous training.” Ella admitted with a look that James immediately recognized. It was the same look Sirius used to use when he would claim his nightmares weren’t because of anything that happened to him or that his bruises he’d always start the term with were from some silly accident. It looked friendly, a bit self-deprecating in a humorous way, but the eyes, the eyes shown pain. 

“You know if you.. if you ever want to get some practices in, we could go to the mat and spare.” James suggested. 

Ella looked up in surprise, “Really?” 

“Yeah. You seem really knowledgable and I know I could always use more practice.” He answered as he ran his hand through his hair. She had never seen Harry so clearly in James before this moment. 

“I’d like that JP.” Ella said with a slight grin as James’s face shown shock from her use of a new nickname. If he was going to trip her up, she was going to do the same.

“That was bloody brilliant Ella!” Peter chirped as he bounced over to the pair with Remus and Sirius. 

“Really was.” Remus offered. 

“Thanks guys.” She replied with a bright smile. 

Sirius stepped up behind her and pulled her into his chest, “You really are brilliant.” 

“Thanks.” She responded as he kissed her cheek. 

The group left defense for history chatting away happily when Sirius slowed his steps to break apart from his friends. 

“What did Sebastian say?” Sirius asked and Ella swallowed. 

“Well we were talking about meeting up to get our project finished and he made a comment about your mark on my neck, about how I was yours before I even knew I was and that he thought you were stupid and smart for it because you put me in danger of some and off-limits to others. I asked him what category he was in and he said it didn’t bother him because he wanted me when we first met and I told him I didn’t believe him and why then he made a comment about having your mark before which I had completely forgotten about. I ended up going red from the weirdness of the situation and tried to change the subject but he cut me off and made up the rest of my sentence as if I was thinking of him fucking you or you fucking him and I told him I wasn’t thinking that and then he offered me memories and I said no but now I have this fucking thought in my head of you being all bossy and dominating him and it won’t go away.” Ella rambled out in a rush with flushed cheeks. She felt embarrassed by Sebastian's words and nervous about Sirius’ reaction to their interaction. She’d hate to be the cause of them getting into another altercation.

Sirius looked intrigued though which made Ella even more uncertain, “I fucking hate that he said that shit to you. He has no business discussing our history with you but I must say I find it fascinating that in that situation your mind automatically made me the Dominant.” 

“That’s just what you are to me.” Ella whispered. 

Sirius leaned in and deeply chuckled, “Oh baby, that’s me with everyone. I am always the one to put the other on their knees and make them beg.” Ella quivered as her breath hitched. It shouldn’t be turning her on to think about Sirius with other people but Circe it was and he knew it. He kissed her on her temple and the two walked into History of Magic and took the far back corner seats. 

“I don’t understand why they won’t do an exorcism on him.” Ella groaned as she slumped against Sirius’s shoulder. “I can hardly learn anything from him. His voice is so dreadfully boring that I can rarely stay focused on what he says.”

“Is he teaching in your..?” Sirius asked. 

“Yep.” Ella replied with a sigh. 

“Humm, you know I don’t think I mind him all that much. At first, I did but now, well, everyone just does what they want.. including me.” He whispered as he ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

“Sirius we are in class!” Ella hissed out but Sirius seemed unfazed by her reprimand. She jumped and sat up when something wrapped around both of her knees. It felt like ropes but when she looked down nothing was there, “Si-Sirius it fee-feels like somethi-thing is is..” 

“Wrapped around your knees?” He offered with a devilish smirk before turning intense, “Can we play?”

“O-okay.” Ella whispered out. She felt terribly apprehensive and exceedingly excited all at once.

The invisible ropes tightened and Ella’s thighs were pulled apart. She tried closing them but they didn’t budge, in fact, the ropes tightened with every movement. She looked at Sirius with wide eyes and he only offered a chuckle. She reached her hands down to feel over her knees but before she could even ghost over the skin her hands were snapped and tied behind her chair, “Siri-“ 

“Master.” Sirius cut off. 

“Wha- oh.” Ella replied in understanding. She looked to Sirius then around the room. No one was paying them any mind. She turned back to Sirius to find him smirking almost dangerously. 

He leaned in and in a voice that sounded predatory he snarled, “You are mine and I don’t recall giving you permission to touch any part of what’s mine.” Ella squirmed and Sirius continued in a much more charming tone, “Now usually I enjoy you being loud but right now you are going to be silent, understand?” It was worded like a question but it sounded like a demand.

“Ye-yes.” She whispered then gasped as the ropes tightened just passing painful, “Ma-master, yes Master.”

He turned his eyes to the front of the class as he ran his hand up and down her thigh ever so slowly. She swallowed thickly and fought to hold in her whine as he pushed his finger into her tight alcove. He worked it ever so slowly and Ella had to bite her lip to stop the moans that wanted to slip through her lips. Suddenly he forced in a second finger and Ella felt a burn radiant from her flower to her ears. She turned her shocked eyes to Sirius who didn’t even glance in her direction. She turned back to the front of the class without a sound and tried to focus as best as she could as the incredible stimulation continued. 

Sirius moved in an excruciatingly slow pace and would stop every few seconds as to stave off her impending orgasm. His eyes stayed focused on the ghost floating in front of the classroom as he worked his fingers within her. 

They were nearing the end of class when Sirius pulled his hand away and finally turned to her. Just having his eyes finally on her made her want to weep in relief, “You did so good for me baby.” Ella shivered and flushed at the praise and Sirius grinned. Suddenly the ropes that had tightened every time she made so much as a whimper were gone and he had his hands on her legs rubbing where the restraints were. He then moved on her wrists where he rubbed his fingers into her reddened flesh and placed kisses to her pulse points. He then pulled her into his side where he kissed her head and rubbed his hands gently down her side for the remainder of the class. 

“Siri, you coming?” James asked as he slung his arm around Sirius as they exited class.

“Coming where?” Sirius asked in confusion.

“Quidditch practice mate, first one this year? Ringing any bells?” James asked in mirth. 

Sirius stopped walking and smacked his hand to his forehead, “Shit Prongs, sorry I completely forgot, yeah give me a second.” James nodded and backed off to tell Lily bye while Sirius turned to meet Ella’s eyes, “Sorry doll, I completely forgot. I’ll have to postpone the rest of our fun. I’ll see you after?” 

“Of course, I have a few things to do anyway.” Ella answered as Sirius visibly tensed. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry so much and go practice. I fully expect to see you win the first time I watch you play.” 

Sirius grinned, “I wouldn’t dream of disappointing you.” He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips before being pulled away by James. 

“I need a girlfriend.” Peter huffed. 

“Come on Pete, let’s go finish up our homework before our idiots get back. See you two later.” Remus called as he pulled Peter away leaving behind Lily and Ella.

“Soo.” Lily said as she scraped her foot on the floor and glanced to the side where Marlene stood waiting. 

Ella rolled her eyes, “Go Lily.” 

“Really?” Lily asked earning another eye roll. 

“I don’t expect you to pick friends Lily. Go.” Ella answered before offering the somber girl a small wave and walking away. She had things to get to. 

\--

“I’ve never been so tired in my life.” James panted from his spot on the couch. 

“Agreed, why was practice so intense?” Sirius panted back from his position on the floor. 

“Girls to impress.” James replied. 

“Right.” Sirius agreed. 

“You two complain like this every year.” Remus rolled his eyes from his cozy spot on the couch. 

“Do not.” Sirius argued. 

“Do too.” Peter quipped. 

Sirius went to respond when the portrait opened submitting Ella. “Hello love.” He beamed. 

“Hello, why are you on the floor?” She asked curiously as she took in his sweaty windswept hair and flushed face, “Tough practice?” 

“Yep. I’d get up but too tired.” He replied as he dropped his head back to the hard cold floor. 

Ella smirked as she walked over and straddled Sirius’s hips before lowering herself onto him causing him to grin. “Did you practice over the summer?” She asked. 

“No, probably should have. Remus is always telling us to.” He answered earning a grunt from Remus and a chuckle from Ella. 

“You know you look good all windswept.” Ella ran her hand through the side of his hair. 

“Really?” He asked with a happy grin.

“May have to draw you like this.” She answered without meaning to. She flushed and Sirius smiled brighter. “Anyways, I got you something for your birthday.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Sirius began when Ella cut him off. 

“It’s nothing I bought or anything just something useful. Remus helped a bit by answering some questions so.. anyways he told me you’ve been wanting to do a massive prank on all the houses together but you’ve had some issues getting all the passwords at once so I did a bit of digging today and well I have all the passwords and such for each house.” She said with a satisfied grin at Sirius’s shocked expression. 

“How?” He whispered in awe. 

“Easy really, Hufflepuff doesn’t really change so I just tried out the knock I remember from my first time here and it’s the same, Ravenclaw is super easy to break into, probably the easiest actually since almost any question can be answered with the statement, ‘In my opinion it is not a lollipop.’ Even though it’s not the answer the eagle is striving for it is indeed a correct answer to the riddles unless the answer is supposed to be lollipop and being as Ravenclaw’s goal is to make you use logic it rarely asks a riddle that has actual straightforward answers. It will look at the lollipop answer as an intelligent and logical way of getting passed it. Slytherin was a bit more difficult seeing as I don’t know the password but I know where the entrance is so I just stood in the shadowed corner and waited for a Slytherin then, of course, there is Gryffindor which well that’s where we are isn’t it.” She finished with a smile that quickly faltered when she realized Sirius was staring at her as if she had grown another head, “So-sorry if you don’t like it or if I overstepped I mean I just thought.." She began when she was grasped by Sirius and found herself lying flat on her back beneath him in seconds. Salazar, he was fast.

“I love it! Oh it’s perfect, I can finally.. Best gift! You are perfect.” He rushed out before melding his lips to hers and swallowing up all of her giggles that turned into small whimpers when she tasted him.

“Few more things.” Ella cut in as she broke the kiss. “I have to show you the staircase spell work to take them down and put them up on the girls staircases, you’ll have to wear your uniform and transfigure it to match the house you are breaking into as the common room guardians retain that information, and the Slytherin’s change their passwords on Thursdays unless there is an issue beforehand so I suggest you do your plains sooner rather than later.” 

“Yes yes of course.” Sirius grinned broadly then kissed her deeply before pulling away and climbing to his feet. He offered his hand to Ella and helped her off the floor then turned to his friends in excitement. 

“Boys, we need to talk.” He decreed with a clap of his hands to his three best friends who stopped what they were doing to look at Sirius expectantly. 

\--

“No, no! Absolutely not!” Remus tried. 

“I’m on board.” James grinned mischievously. 

“Me too!” Peter piped up as he practically shook in excitement.

“Come on Mooney!” Sirius begged with a pouty face to put all other pouty faces to shame. 

“No.” Remus stated sternly. 

Ella snorted, “Remus, I know you’ll cave so just get on with it.” 

“And what makes you so sure?” Remus asked in indignation. 

“One of our past conversations you let a little fact slip so… “ Ella offered with a smug grin. 

“And what would that little fact be?” He countered. 

Ella stood from Sirius’s bed and plopped down next to Remus where she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You were the last survivor Remus, you use to talk about how much you missed them and how you secretly loved the pranks. How you enjoyed watching James get excited, Sirius get focused, and Peter light up. You said pulling pranks together made you closer and more like brothers than best friends. You said it’s why you trusted them with your secret, with your life.” 

Ella pulled away to gaze into Remus’s eyes and watched so many emotions and questions buzz through them. She smiled, “We can make time to talk after.” Remus nodded and they both turned back to the room to see Sirius and James staring in intrigue while poor Peter just looked confused. 

“Alright.” Remus huffed, “I’m in.” Receiving whoops and yeses from his best friends Remus smiled. Yeah, he would definitely have missed this. 

“Fantastic, just one more thing before I go and leave you boys to it.” Ella reached into her bag and pulled out three vials. 

“No way?!” Remus was in awe, “How did you? Where did you? When? That’s illegal.” 

“I made it and well you know where and when so.. Anyways it’s untraceable polyjuice potion. Seeing as James will be under his cloak, or someone will, I thought three of you might have some use for it.” 

“Wow.” James breathed out. 

“Who’s hair would we use?” Peter asked curiously. 

“People who are asleep of course, I have some hair that belongs to that Slytherin Evan Rosier, some from a Ravenclaw named Ryan Bosling, and some from an awesome Hufflepuff named Cecilia Orlov. I figured it would help if you had a face to match the uniform for the houses you’re breaking into tonight, as you know the portraits talk.” Ella replied with a smirk. 

“Cecilia? She’s so pretty.” Peter stated and Ella smiled. 

“Yeah, she’s great.” Ella replied.

“How long does it last?” Remus asked in intrigue. 

“Umm roughly five hours, figured that would be enough time to get everything you need to do done. I also have a vial of this.” She then pulled out a vial of lime green liquid, “It’s an antidote to the polyjuice, a sip each and you will revert to yourselves however this stuff is painful so only use it for emergencies and no more than a sip.” 

Sirius gapped, “You are fucking awesome! Just fucking awesome. Alright, draw straws for who’s who?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe. I don't own the rights to any movie, music, or book references.

“How do girls do this? They are just so in the way!” James complained as he straightened the robes out. He looked over to where Remus, now Ryan, as he tied Sirius, now Rosier’s, tie. 

“Stop whining James, you know you’ve always wanted to be a bird.” Sounded Peter’s voice from somewhere he couldn’t see. He went to say something when that voice cut him off, “I’ve got the map!”

“Right we’re done.” Remus replied. 

“Hoods up.” Sirius commanded and with that, they snuck down and out of the common room ever so quietly as to not wake the Fat Lady currently snoring in her portrait. They had chosen to do the prank after three when they were sure Filtch would be sleeping as to have fewer chances of being caught. 

As planned, they headed to Ravenclaw setting things up in classrooms and offices as they went. Once they made it to Ravenclaw tower Peter gave the all-clear and Remus stepped up and grazed his fingers over the bronze knocker. 

“I am a mother and a father but I have never given birth. I am rarely still but I never wander. What am I?” The eagle asked. 

“Defiantly not a lollipop.” Remus answered simply. The door opened with a small pop and all the boys grinned. 

They made their way inside where Remus gasped in amazement, “Look at all of these books, I wonder if these are all in the library as well?” He whispered out as he immediately ventured over to one of the many bookcases surrounding the room.

“No you don’t.” Sirius replied quietly as he grasped Remus’s robes to stop him, “We are on a mission.” 

“Right, sorry.” Remus replied a bit embarrassed. 

“This place is beautiful.” Peter piped in as he gazed at the ceiling and regal surroundings. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s bloody gorgeous now can we get a move on?” James begged and the group set off to their planned out destinations. 

James and Peter hit the girls’ side and were very careful to not look into any opened curtains as they placed their traps. While Remus and Sirius got to work on the boys. They had just entered Sebastian's room when Remus dropped his hand on his viciously grinning friend. “You know you can’t.” Sirius’s growled lowly but nodded and the two finished up as quickly as possible. Remus didn’t miss the extra trap Sirius placed on the blond’s bed. The four met back in the eagles’ common room where they enacted their complex plans no one in the tower would be able to dodge.

Once done with Ravenclaw they headed down to Slytherin stopping along the way to target a few washrooms and more classes. They even managed to do a few things with Filtch’s office. Once to Slytherin, Peter again gave the all-clear and Sirius stepped forward. He tapped his wand to the wall as he whispered, “Superiority.” with a snarl that turned into a smile as the grey stone opened to reveal the Slytherin common room. 

“Woe is that the lake?” Peter asked as the first thing to catch his attention was a grindelow swimming across the far window. 

“Yeah, we are technically under the lake.” Sirius offered as he took in the room, “Guy’s this could have been my house if I’d have followed my parents.” Everything was dark and regal and it came off as cold and superior, snobbish but maybe that was just his way of seeing it as James’ words punctured his dark thoughts. 

“It’s so elegant and sort of soothing with a bit of danger.” James commented as he inspected the room. 

“Right well let’s get to it men.” Remus piped up and that they did. Because of the dangers of Slytherin they had decided to tackle it together. They worked swiftly through the girls dormitories but when it came to the boys, things were just on the border of getting out of hand. Peter was trying desperately to not laugh as James and Sirius worked their magic on their foes while Remus spent his time working something over Regulus. Once the group was back into the commons they created a masterfully terrifying display of pranks all with vindicated smiles.

After Slytherin, they hit the Great Hall and the staff room as well as more washrooms and classrooms and corridors before they moved onto Hufflepuff. 

James walked up to the barrel Ella had instructed, two from the top and three from the right, and rapped his knuckles onto the barrel in a sharp 1 2, 1 2 3 beat. The barrel swung open and omitted the group into the coziest common room thus far. There were potted plants and paintings all around the room. Great big couches and chairs surrounding fireplaces and the entire room felt very warm and inviting. 

“Is that a bowl of candy? Just sitting out for the taking?” Peter asked. He made to step forward when Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“We are not stealing candy from the Hufflepuffs.” He fussed. 

“But.” Peter began when Sirius cut him off.

“I’ve got candy in the room Pete and I promise to get you whatever you want from Honey Dukes.” Sirius offered receiving a pacified smile from Peter. They separated and tackled the rooms, Sirius and Remus took the girls while James and Peter took the boys. In the common room they all wore tame smiles as they created more funny and messy than mean pranks .

When they finished with Hufflepuff Peter was sent into the kitchens under the cloak to slip a few notes to the meal plans. Once done the group slipped back to Gryffindor and proceeded to wreak havoc on their own tower together, all with wide grins on their faces. 

They stumbled into their room just as the potions began to ware off to find four vials filled with lemon yellow liquid, a glass jar with some white cream, and a note written in Ella’s elegant handwriting. 

Hello boys, I do hope you've enjoyed yourselves tonight and I hope you have had a wonderful birthday Sirius. I figured you would be out most of the night so here are some modified pepperup potions. They give you the energy of a full night's sleep without those weird nervous giddy side effects and they last for twelve hours. Also here is a jar of that cream I told you about that gets rid of all the scars, it also happens to work fantastically on dark circles. See you lot in the morning. Oh and do burn this letter and destroy all of the leftover vials including the one with the antidote.

-Love Ella

“Isn’t she the best?” Sirius asked with a smile as he handed each of his friends their own vial of pepperup.

“She really is great.” Remus offered as he popped the cork on his and downed it in one gulp. All tiredness seemed to vanish and he just felt refreshed. “Mmm taste like lemonade with a hint of mint, how refreshing.. Tree! The answer to the riddle was a tree!”

James laughed, “Look how fast this stuff takes away my dark circles.” James added as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

“I think I’m going to shower before I use any of the cream.” Peter said with a grimace as he pulled at his sweaty sweater. 

“Good call Wormtail.” Sirius said as he took everyone’s vials back. He gave them a quick scorchify and shrunk them down before smashing them all and vanishing their remains. He read over the letter one more time with the intention of burning it but when he raised his wand he couldn’t. He ended up folding the letter and locking it away in a secret compartment in his trunk.

After the boys had all finished showering and dressing for their day they heard a shriek echo around their room. 

Sirius grinned, “They’re up.” 

“As great as today is going to be, remember we have had nothing to do with it.” Remus stated with authoritarian eyes. 

“Technically we didn’t seeing as it was Ryan, Evan, and Cecilia.” James added with a grin. 

The boys went down to the common room and came into contact with a very red-faced very angry Amelia Dougalson with bright red hair covered in green poke dots that clashed terribly with her paste-like complexion. “What did you do?!” She shrieked in anger. 

“Bloody hell you look like a tomato!” Peter piped up. 

The girl’s face contorted into pure furry, “FIX ME RIGHT NOW!” 

“I didn’t do it!” Peter squawked in terror. 

“One of you did!” Amelia hissed. 

“Do you four always prank your own house?!” Came Ella’s angry voice as she descended the stairs in clothes that made Sirius’s mouth water and pants grow tight. 

“No, we’ve never.. What are you wearing?” Sirius blurted having nothing but that on his mind. 

“I was hoping you could tell me since you are the prankster! Everything I put on turns into this!” She stated angrily as she gestured wildly to her outfit. She had on shorts that were extremely to tight that laced up the sides revealing creamy skin through the laces while her top was cut off right under her chest with a deep v neck. “Look at the back!” She fumed in outrage and spun around. Sirius choked and a few other people who had gathered in the common room for answers had mumbled damns. The back of her shorts were so tight they went into the bottom of her bum crack and forced the bottoms of her cheeks to hang out. She spun back around to face Sirius, “I can’t even put a robe or a blanket on without it feeling like it’s burning my skin!” 

“I, I didn’t do this! I wouldn’t do that.” He rambled out. 

“We’re supposed to believe you wouldn’t do that to the person your seeing?” Snapped Amelia. 

“Fucking yes! I wouldn’t want anyone looking at my girl in this! What if they get ideas? I swear anyone touches her I will fucking kill you.” He growled out as he grabbed Ella and pulled her to him as an attempt to shield her from the stares. 

There was a loud bang and soon Frank was spread out at the base of the stairs, “I don’t think they’ve done this.” Frank groaned. He was soaked from head to toe in something that was obviously very slick as he tried his hardest to stand. “They’ve never pranked their own house before.” He finished as he finally managed to get to his unstable feet. 

“JAMES CHARLES POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Lily screeched as she marched down the stairs. She was wearing a tight leather mini skirt and a tight leather crop top. Her red hair fanned around her and she looked like some kind of kick-ass bounty hunter, “What the fuck?!”

“I didn’t do that Lily I swear!” James’ eyes were wide with terror and shock. 

“Same boat Lils.” Ella offered as she snuggled into Sirius. 

“How do we fix it?!” Lily asked as she grabbed James to use as a shield. 

“I don’t know.” Ella whined. 

“Why is nothing wrong with you four?” Asked Alice as she came down the stairs with hair so long she almost tripped over it. 

“We ward our door and set it to where only a select few can enter.” Remus offered as he pulled Alice’s hair up from the ground and handed it to her. 

“You do?!” Asked Lily in shock. 

“Well yeah, I mean if someone was going to break into Gryffindor we are well aware we would get the worst of it.” Sirius replied. “Hello sleeps with and pranks everyone.” 

The house grumbled that it did make sense when the portrait hole was thrown open and a very angry Professor McGonagall came storming in with neon green hair in very tall spikes. “Boys!” She growled out. 

“Oh Merlin professor what is that smell?” Frank asked as he started to gag.

“WHAT DID YOU FOUR DO?!” She bellowed angrily.

“They didn’t do it, professor.” Amelia piped up in frustration.

“And you know this because?” She asked in furry. 

“Because they’ve never pranked the tower before, they’ve done a lot of crazy stuff but they’ve never crossed that line.” Frank added as he shook his head like a dog sending oily droplets everywhere which intern caused him to slip and fall to the ground.

“Yeah, and Sirius just got through with threatening to kill anyone who touches Ella because of what her prank was. He even growled.” Added a poor second-year girl covered in purple slime that seemed to be sticky as she had a towel hanging from her arm, tissue stuck to her hands, and a shirt wrapped around her ankle. 

“Then why is nothing wrong with..” She began when Donovan interrupted.

“Apparently they ward their door against unwanted intruders.” Donovan said flatly with a scowl as his now exceptionally large ears flapped.

“Well, we do. Come on we would be the first to be attacked.” James stated as he tried spell after spell to help Lily, “Professor could you help us fix this?” He asked as he gestured to Lily and Ella. 

“What are you two wearing?” She asked in horror.

“We don’t know professor, all our clothes turn into this and then everything I cover up with burns my skin.” Ella offered. 

“Me too!” Lily whined. 

“I.. You four didn’t do this?” She asked. 

“Of course not!” Sirius fumed. 

Professor McGonagall nodded before turning on her heel and storming out of the common room. 

“Someone fix me!” Ella growled out and soon Sirius and Remus were casting spell after spell on her. The room had cleared out and then Remus mumbled something that changed Ella back into her school skirt and a white button-up shirt. “Oh thank Merlin.” Ella breathed out. 

“Me! Do me next!” Lily said eagerly. Remus waved his wand and repeated the chant turning Lily back into her uniform as well.

“Thank Merlin!” She breathed out before hurrying up the stairs to finish getting ready. 

“I don’t appreciate being used for your innocence but I’ll let it slide I suppose as long as you had fun.” Ella said sternly at first but cracked a smile at the end.

“I really didn’t.” Sirius began and Ella chuckled.

“I know sweetheart.” She replied before kissing him on the cheek and hurrying up the stairs to get ready. 

“Sorry Pads, I had to do something to piss or terrify you and James to keep us clean.” Remus offered. 

“You but.. Where did you even see outfits like that?!” Sirius asked in wonderment. 

“You don’t recognize them? Those are the same outfits from that nude magazine Pete nicked.” Remus answered as he turned to Peter whose face was bright red while his mouth hung open. 

“They were better than the magazine.” Peter breathed out. 

Sirius grinned, “She’s hot huh?” 

Peter swallowed, “Uh hu.” 

Footsteps were heard and soon the group was greeted with a brightly smiling Ella, “Okay let’s go see the mess, Pete you okay?” 

“He thinks you’re hot.” James offered with a smirk.

“Really? Thanks!” Ella said happily before grasping Sirius’s hand and kissing him on the cheek. “I’m starving, shall we go?” 

“Wait for me!” Lily shouted as she ran down the stairs, “Okay let’s go.” She panted as she gripped James’s hand.

The group made their way from the common room and Ella about had a heart attack. The group was chatting happily when just ahead Lily let out a shriek, Ella turned the corner to see what was wrong and to her terror before her stood a man with a mask made of another’s face surrounded by blood and body parts, “Le-Leatherfa-face.” She breathed out as she began taking steps back bumping passed the other students. Leatherface’s eyes flashed up to hers and he quickly started marching to her while trying to start his chainsaw. 

Ella screamed on top of her lungs and bolted to the nearest exit. She ran down corridors and stairwells as fast as she could as memories assaulted her mind. She heard footsteps running after her which only served to make her run faster. Suddenly she collided with a hard body that grasped her arms, she fought off the hands and went to run again but those arms wrapped around her tightly and Sirius’s familiar voice floated passed the panic, “Ella, love stop. Come on baby girl it’s me.” 

Her fear-filled eyes snapped to his soothing silver ones before slumping against the wall suddenly unable to hold herself up. She clutched her aching heart as it pounded in her chest and she ran her other shaking hand along the cool stone wall. Her throat burned as she panted frantically trying to grasp her breath. “Ella it’s okay, s’okay he’s not real love. Hey breath, breath slowly come on deep breathes. In through the nose out through the mouth my sweet girl.” 

Ella was still shaking in fear but Sirius’s voice was helping her to calm herself down, it was like she was drowning and he was reaching into the water and pulling her out. She did as he instructed. “That’s it love, it’s okay. Just breath. I didn’t realize you were so afraid of..”

“My-my mother thought for- forcing me to watch horror movies as a child wou-would make me less-ss afraid and more ruthless. It just mad-de me more afraid so she put me in a room with a bogart that ke-kept changing into the character-ers. I had nightmar-res for years.” Ella gasped out as she tried to will the shaking away. “S’bad memories.” 

“How old were you?” Sirius asked in horror. 

“Three.” Ella answered. She tensed when strong arms enveloped her frame but soon relaxed and clung to the chest before her as the familiar warmth and smell of Sirius surrounded her. 

“I hate your mother.” He whispered as he placed gentle kisses to her neck. He pulled his mouth away and pulled her even more tightly into his chest, “I’m so sorry.” 

“S’okay. You didn’t know. Are there more?” She asked worriedly. 

“Yes but they can’t hurt you at all I swear, it’s like they are ghosts. I won’t leave you alone for a second love.” Sirius stated with conviction. Ella nodded into his chest and quickly found herself scooped up by Sirius. She placed her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he carried towards the great hall. 

“Ella! Thank Godrick, what happened? Is she okay?” James asked in worry. 

Sirius shook his head, “Later.” He told his concerned friends before putting Ella back on her feet. 

She pulled out of his arms and took a deep breath before turning to the group, “I’m sorry about that. Sirius can explain later if he wants but umm I’d rather not talk about it.” 

Remus nodded and went to speak but was beat by Peter, “S’okay Ella. We won’t bother you about it besides I think you’ll like this next bit.” He whispered the last part but smiled brightly.

Ella smiled nervously before turning to Sirius who smiled reassuringly, “Come along love.” He grasped her hand and gently pulled her into the Great Hall. 

Ella gasped in astonishment and Sirius grinned. The entire hall once golden and regal was now something out of Willy Wonka. Every table was covered in candy as were the walls while lollipops and cotton candy seemed to replace the once floating candles. The head table’s chairs were replaced with licorice and cookies other than Dumbledore’s who was made out of his precious lemon candies. 

“Woe.” Ella whispered. 

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Sirius commented as he pulled Ella to what once was the Gryffindor table. She laughed out when she realized the table was giant giggling jello and the bench was made of squishy gingerbread. She went to sit down on the cookie and promptly jumped up when a seriously strong vibration shot through her. 

“What the fuck..” she breathed out. She looked to Sirius only to see him with a devilish grin on his face.

“Sit down love.” He stated as he sat down. She sat down again without hesitation and nothing happened so she began to make her plate of cheesecake. She always ate healthily but today was special. She had just taken a bite when the vibration from the bench shot through her body and she let out an involuntary moan. 

Sirius smirked into his pumpkin juice, “Taste that good love?” 

Ella tried glaring at him but failed miserably when she had to bite her lip to prevent the whimper trying to break free from her lips, “What is happening?” She gasped out as she was hit with another intense wave of pleasure. 

“Did you think you would honestly go through today unaffected when we have every class together?” Sirius asked with an incontestable tone that made her feel foolish for thinking she could get away untouched. 

“I’m going to ki-Oh.” She tried gripping the table but all she managed to do was knock over her candy cane plate and a chocolate glass of pumpkin juice. She blinding reached for Sirius’s hand as she almost bit through her lip at the sheer pleasure.

“You alright love?” He asked with a small chuckle. 

“That wa-was..” She began as she panted.

“Yes intense. It only gets better.” He replied jovially before returning to his meal. He looked around the great hall to see students with scales and others with neon skin. Many Ravenclaw students sprouted feathers and were quaking like ducks and the Slytherins kept sticking out their overly long tongues. The Hufflepuff’s feelings changed the color of their faces and the Gryffindors were having a terrible time with their hair as it just kept growing and growing. He watched the teachers who had not managed to stay safe come in and take their spots on their candied chairs that were charmed to move randomly, Dumbledore’s chair took to bouncing making him spill his tea all over his now red beard. He smiled internally as he thought about this just being the beginning. 

He was pulled from his musings when Ella gripped his arm tightly and buried her face into his side to muffler the moans she could no longer hold back. He grinned as he moved and wrapped his arm around her to allow her easier access to his chest, “S’okay love, it will stop eventually.” he whispered out. Ella whimpered at his voice and his grin broadened, “You want to cum don’t you baby?” The words rolled off of his tongue sinfully.

She shivered as she was hit with another intense wave, “Yes.” She gasped out. 

“Yes what?” He asked in a stern tone that turned Ella on even more and made her realize he wanted to play.

“Ye-es sir.” Her body began to tremble from the impending orgasm but just when she was on edge and ready to topple over into euphoria the sensations stopped. 

She whined at the lost and squeezed her thighs together, “Wha-what happened?” 

Sirius’ grin was feral, “The vibrations are charmed to bring you to the edge love but never push you over.”

She extracted her fiercely blushing face from Sirius’s chest, “I-I am so mad at you right now.” 

“Really? You don’t look too mad at me.” He chuckled out before turning serious, “If you don’t want to continue all you have to do is use the safeword and I’ll stop I swear but if you do want to continue it will only get more intense.” Sirius stated with a small frown and Ella felt irrationally upset at the prospect of doing anything that made Sirius frown.

She shook her head vigorously, “No no I mean no sir I don’t want to stop, please don’t frown.” 

Sirius smirked and Ella felt calm again. 

She had turned back to the table when another vibration ripped through her causing her to gasp. She abruptly stood which almost made her fall over as her legs hadn’t quite recovered from the vibrations or the earlier running yet.

“I.. I need to.. the lou.” She rambled before all but sprinting out of the great hall. 

Sirius laughed as he stood up to go after her. He had just begun to walk to the door when the enchanted ceiling opened up and poured chocolate on all under it causing him to run out of the great hall beating the crowd of some angry, some laughing students that quickly followed. He cast a quick cleaning and drying charm over himself before pulling out the Marauders map, “Where.. are.. yo-oh there you are.” He canceled it and started heading to the dungeons with a spring in his step and a smile on his lips. 

He walked into an empty classroom to find Ella with her hands stretched out in front of her propping herself up against a dust-covered desk she was currently bending over, “Alright there doll?” 

“Just peaches.” She answered a little more squeaky then intended. 

He came up behind her and moved his hand under her skirt, “Damn baby girl, you are soaked.” he commented as he felt the wet panties. He moved them to the side and slipped his finger easily into Ella’s slick heat pulling a desperate moan and a shudder from her. 

“I c-couldn’t get into-to the wa-wa-washroom ohh the door was-ss-s that fe-fe-feels sooo goodd.” She ended her sentence on a moan as Sirius used his other hand to squeeze her bum.

“Fuucckk baby why are you so wet? Did you like the vibrations that much?” he placed a kiss on the back of her neck. “I mean I’m not complaining at all but you are absolutely dripping.”

“I ke-keep thinking-ing about you and and in public.” She forced out. 

“Public?” He asked with a grin.

“No one kn-knew b-bu-but you.” She moaned out. 

Sirius smiled, “Today is going to be the best day.” he commented as he pulled his hands from her earning a whine of protest. “None of that, you’ll be cuming for me when I tell you to, if I tell you to. So let’s go, wouldn’t want to be late for potions now would we?” he asked with a grin as he spun Ella and kissed her to swallow up her groan of protest before grabbing her hand and pulling her from the room. “Oh and just so we are clear, no running off without my consent. You are mine Ella and you only do as I say, understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” Ell answered promptly as the duo walked down the hall. 

“Not again.” Ella whined almost moaned out as she squirmed on her stool. The vibrations had begun to consume her once more.

“I am loving today!” Sirius laughed out.

“What’s going on with you El?” James asked curiously from across the table as Ella dropped her head to the table.

Severus sat on the stool next to Ella and snapped, “Alright? Who’s done this?” 

“Sev?” Lily asked in shock. 

“Not a word, who did this?” He snapped as he pulled his potions book from his bag. 

“What happened?” Lily blurted. 

“If you must know I woke up to almost all of my clothing turned into bikini’s and I can’t transfigure them back, thankfully I had this in my trunk. I also woke to find my hair well like this! Worse though is that I’ve been being attacked by random birds that keep popping out from bloody nowhere!” He answered in resentment. He wore a navy blue silk shirt rolled up to his elbows with grey dress trousers and black shoes. It was the most color he had worn in school well ever and his once black hair was cut in layers ending at his jaw. “Now for the last time who’s done this and how do I fix it?”

“Looks good on you.” Lily replied. 

“Not us.” Sirius offered, “Gryffindor was hit too. Just then Ella let out a small whimper.

“Oh no, not you too!” Severus groaned out.

“What do you mean you too?” James asked now even more curious while Remus cracked a smile.

Sirius laughed at Remus grin, “What do you mean you too Snape?” 

“Regulus has been a flushed moaning mess all morning long.” Severus replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Poor Regulus.” Ella quipped as she squeezed her hands into tight fists.

“Indeed.” Severus added with a scowl. 

“What is going on?” James asked again overwhelmingly curious.

“It seems that every few minutes vibrations happen to vibrate her..” Sirius trailed off.

James flushed, “Fucking hell.. So Regulus he’s?” 

“Cuming in his pants every half hour or so?” Severus quipped as he wrote something down in his potions book.

James choked and Sirius laughed a rich laugh, “Today is fucking great.” 

“From what I can gather the intensity of the stimulations is quadrupled to that of a wank. It’s basically designed to have you cumming hard and in quick successions.” Severus offered.

Ella growled, “Not me!”

“That’s.. fuck..” James breathed out, “Wait what do you mean not you?” 

Ella bit her lip to stop the moan trying to escape. “She can’t cum. It stops right when she gets there.” Sirius offered. 

James’ face grew red and Ella slammed her hand hard against the table.

“Where’s the rest of the snakes?” Remus asked as he noticed most of the Slytherin boys hadn’t shown up for class. 

Severus shook his head, “Evan is refusing to leave the dorm room because he’s hairless and yellow, Eddie is in the hospital wing trying to remove the biggest set of tits I’ve ever seen, every time Corban tries to speak he sounds like a toddler and he can’t stop drooling so he’s in the hospital wing too, and Rabastan is hiding in the shower because he keeps randomly breaking out into song and dance and smells like actual shit. I didn’t stick around to see what has come of the rest of the Slytherin’s.”

“That’s insane!” Lily gasped in horror while the boys openly grinned. 

“Now when you say tits, how big are we talking?” Sirius asked only to received an eye roll from Snape.

“Do share on how you three managed to be unscathed?” Severus asked as he peaked up at James who was currently trying to not stare at him and push away his flush from Ella’s situation, he was the worst lier of the bunch. If he could break any of them, it was him.

“Apparently they ward their door.” Lily offered and Severus frowned. 

“Hello cla-oink oink oink!” Tried Professor Slughorn. It wasn’t much longer before his nose turned into a pink snout and he squealed as he clutched his rear, ah the pigs tail sprouted in, thought Sirius. “Read oink, read the next chapter in your books!” He all but shouted before hurrying out of the classroom. 

Sirius grinned at the professor but it broadened when he felt Ella’s hand squeeze his thigh. He moved his stool closer to her and rubbed his hand up and down her stretched out arm, “You hanging in there love?” He asked with humor lacing his voice. 

“Ha-hardly.” She bit out in a whinny whisper as to not be overheard by anyone else. 

“Oh you’ll have to do better than hardly. If you cum without my permission there will be consequences.” He replied as he leaned over closer. Ella shivered at the thought of what Sirius could, would do to her if she disobeyed him, “How’s about I tell you some of my.. stories? I have this little feeling you’d like to hear some.”

Ella’s breath hitched at his offer and Sirius grinned in triumph, “One time I had met this guy in a muggle bar. He was out with a girl but kept sneaking glances in my direction. I ended up bringing him to my hotel room, bound his hands and placed a spreader bar in between his ankles. I bent him over my bed and proceeded to bugger him until he was a babbling mess telling me how he never does this, how he had never been with a man, and how much he loved it and wanted it. I made him cum three times before he couldn’t go anymore and passed out. Another time I met this girl at a coffee shop and within five minutes I had her stark naked in the back alley with the sun high in the sky. I wrapped a hand in her hair and another around her neck as I fucked her throat while people passed by. A few even stopped to watch. She was a choking and drooling mess and once we were done she invited me to go back to her place but I declined as I had plans to fuck someone else less than an hour later. Oh, then there was the couple I had hung the wife from my..” 

“Pl-please.” Ella begged with a trembling voice. He looked up to see Severus talking in a hushed conversation with Remus while Lily and James argued over their plans for this weekend.

He leaned closer to Ella and kissed her forehead and reached under the table where he pushed his hand in between her legs relishing the way they fell open in welcome. He worked his finger in and out of her as her body experienced another intense vibration, “Pleasssse Master.” She begged out into his arm.

He couldn’t stop the smile that stretched his lips as he took his hand from her heat and pushed it into her mouth where she promptly wrapped her lips around his digit and suckled lightly with a moan. Sirius bit his lip to stop the groan as he pulled his finger free from her mouth. 

“You know I love it when you call me that.” He whispered delightedly.

“I’ll call you Master and Daddy for the rest of my life and nothing else if you would let me cum and make this stop.” She pleaded in a trembling voice with her eyes squeezed shut. She had never been so tightly wound. “I’m already so close. I don’t think I can take anymore.” 

“As tempting as that would be love I think I’m enjoying myself too much to stop it.” He chuckled out as Ella whined. Suddenly there was a great boom that echoed around the classroom. 

“What was that?” Asked a terrified Slytherin two tables over who had taken to barking and panting like a dog. 

All at once the class stood from their seats and rushed out of the classroom to see what the noise was. Sirius had gripped Ella’s hand tightly, “Stay close.” He whispered in her ear and received a nod in response before quickly replying with a yes sir. 

They rounded the corner and came face to face with a huge yellow spider running towards the group. Ella screeched causing Sirius to pull her into his chest and up against the wall. “Wha-“ 

“Most people here fear spiders.” He said as he grinned down at her. Screams echoed around them as students scattered. 

“Is it real?” Ella asked with wide eyes.

“Course not love, it’s a dummy like a muggle ro-bots.” Sirius answered with a smile. Suddenly everything got quiet and another boom echoed from upstairs. 

Causing Ella to tighten her hold on Sirius, “And that?” 

“A giant green Panda that’s only want is to hug you and eat your homework.” He answered with a smirk. “Let’s grab our stuff and head outside hum?” 

Ella nodded and before long Sirius was pulling her through the castle, “Woe! It’s a freakin forest in here!” Ella was astonished as they walked down a corridor that was covered from floor to ceiling in greenery, there were even little bluebirds chirping as they flew overhead. They turned down another and up a set of stairs that Ella was frightened to find out made remarkably loud airhorn sounds every third step. At the top of the stairs, they came face to face with three baby giraffes that kept trying to eat passerby’s hair. Finally, they entered the castle’s main entrance and Ella couldn’t help but stare in wonder as Darth Vader fought against laughing children with lightsabers. “Awesome!” She shrieked in glee before looking to Sirius for approval. With his nod, she smiled brightly and grasped a saber from the wall and joined in on the battle. Sirius laughed before following suit and it was soon an all-out war as Sirius had joined the dark side.

Laughing and panting they made it out of the castle and Ella gasped in surprise as the entire castle was painted orange, “Is that.. Is that a giant monkey?” she asked as she stared at the bright blue monkey jumping from tower to tower. 

“Yep.” Sirius replied with a smirk before grasping Ella’s hand and pulling her towards the greenhouses. 

Having no classes for another hour, greenhouse one was empty so Ella shrugged off her robe and turned to Sirius with a smile, “That was brilliant! What else is in there?” 

“How should I know love? I had nothing to do with that mess.” His face was the picture of honesty but humor encompassed his eyes. 

Ella grinned and walked over to him where she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up onto his hips. He gripped her thighs and she kissed him fiercely which he returned fully. Sirius was just starting to dip his hand into her knickers when the sounds of talking floated into the greenhouse. With a frustrated whine from Ella and a sad sigh from Sirius, he released his hold on her and put her back on her feet while he waited for the intruders.

“We’re coming in!” Came James’s voice as he slammed opened the door of the greenhouse. “Damn, I was hoping to see some action.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh as Lily smacked him on the head. “Not funny.” she stated dryly as she marched past him and into the greenhouse. James grinned as he rubbed the back of his head and entered the from the doorway followed by Peter, Frank, and Alice. 

“Where’s Remus?” Sirius asked curiously.

“He took off to find Regulus.” Peter answered. 

Sirius grinned and Ella laughed, “Poor Regulus.” She had went to sit down when a severe vibration shot through her. With a yelp, she jumped back up, “So it only happens when I sit down.” She mumbled in comprehension.

“What happens?” Alice asked curiously. 

“Nothing!” Ella rushed out quickly earning a rich laugh from Sirius. 

Alice looked at Ella in concern as Lily spoke, “I watched a little girl’s head spin around.” 

“Seriously?! That’s fucking nuts, I tried to go to the lou and the toilet opened up and swallowed my bum! I was stuck for like five minutes until it finally let me go then I wandered into a corridor full of snitches that kept making shapes as they flew around. That part was awesome!” Alice added. 

“Am I the only one that came across the room with the gold floor and the metal man and hay man?” Frank asked.

“Oh the Wizard of Oz wing, that was so beautiful.” Lily said with a smile. 

“Yeah beautiful, beautiful pain in my arse. I sat there for over twenty sodding minutes trying to help them with this first year laughing her arse off at me the entire time.” Frank huffed. 

“What are you all doing in here?” Asked Professor Sprout as she entered the greenhouse. She was wearing a pink gown with a crown atop her head accompanied with yellow spotted skin and soaked from head to toe in what appeared to be blood.

“Professor what happened to you?!” Lily shrieked in worry. 

“I was going down the hall when my clothes transformed into this and then I was covered head to foot in this red goop that no amount of magic seems to be able to rid me of.” She answered with a shake of her head. 

“That’s horrible.” Alice breathed out. 

“Could be worse. McGonagall got sprayed by a skunk and Merlin, you should see her hair! Flitwick was stripped down to his pants and grew a beard he can’t stop tripping over and oh oh best of all Slughorn is a half pig! I haven’t laughed this much in ages.” She laughed out as she clapped her hands together.

Sirius grinned, “We are pretty good at charms and transfiguration. Since we are using your greenhouse to hide maybe we could try to fix you back to normal can’t promise much though.” 

“Oh, would you? I’d appreciate it ever so much.” She replied. 

Soon half the students were going over different charms to try and degoo the professor while the other half worked of fixing her clothes back. It took them close to twenty minutes but they managed to get her close back though her shoes were missing and she still had a crown atop her head while she was mostly degooed except for clumps stuck in her hair as for the spots, they stayed. 

“I think that’s all we can get. This morning I was coated in oil and had to use some special soap to get it off. You may want to ask Madame Pomfrey for some.” Frank offered.

“Oh, this is fine! So very fine, such wonderful students you are and to think they thought you three were the culprits earlier this morning well before McGonagall came in and said she didn’t know if it were you as you all had alibis and excuses. To me though this just proves it. Why on earth would you be hiding in the greenhouse if this was your handy work?” She rambled on just as there was pecking on the window. 

Ella opened it and an owl landed right on her shoulder. She opened the letter and read with Sirius doing the same over her shoulder,

Marcella, please come to my office at your earliest convenience. By the way, I love lemon tarts.

-Headmaster Dumbledore 

“What is it?” James asked at the nervous look that passed through Sirius’s eyes. 

“I’ve been summoned by the Headmaster.” Ella replied as she folded up the paper. 

“What for?” Lily asked. 

“Didn’t say.” Sirius replied. 

Ella sighed, “Well I best be going then.” 

“I’ll walk you there.” Sirius offered, “Wouldn’t want you going through the castle of craziness alone.” 

Ella smiled gratefully, “Thank you so much.” 

Sirius smiled back and the two headed to the Headmaster’s office. “You wished to see me, Headmaster? I hope you don’t mind but I’ve had Sirius escort me seeing as the castle’s positively mental right now.”

“Yes yes, understandable.” The Headmaster replied as he gestured for the two students to sit. “Lemon drop?” He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“No thank you sir.” Sirius commented as Ella smiled but replied with a no thank you. The moment her bottom touched the seat she jumped up in shock as a tense vibration shot through her. She felt like a windup toy and every time she tried to sit her trigger was released and every time it was stronger than the last.

“Is everything alright?” The Headmaster asked in concern while Sirius looked worried. 

Ella flushed, “Yes sir I’m fine. I-I think I’ll stand.” 

Sirius’s worried gaze turned into a positivity elated one as recognition dawned, “Come now doll, sit.” Ella gulped nervously. Though he said it with a smile she could clearly see the demand in his eyes so she sat, the vibrations started again, and he grinned.

“Before we start am I correct in assuming Mr.Black knows of your special situation?” Dumbledore asked.

“Ye-es sir.” Ella answered as she shifted in her seat.

Dumbledore beamed, “Good good now Mr.Black I must ask, are you responsible for today’s events?” 

“Sir, I may be a prank master but I couldn’t think of even half of the things going on today let alone create them myself.” Dumbledore stared at him for a long moment before nodding. Seemingly satisfied, he turned his gaze back to Ella.

“I think it would be best if you would tell Severus and Regulus the truth. I have received intelligence that young Mr.Black will be receiving his mark this Yule break.” Dumbledore stated and Ella scowled. 

“He’s only 16!” Sirius growled out in anger. Ella placed her hand on his forearm as a way to calm him down which worked as a bonus because it gave her something to grip as another intense wave shot through her.

“Does he know?” Ella forced out, putting every inch of self-control in not moaning the words. ”He hasn’t mentioned it a-around me.”

“Not to my knowledge.” Dumbledore answered simply. 

“Alright, SI-sir. I will star-art moving down that Avenue-ue.” Ella cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter, “Sorry for stuttering, happens someti-times.” She peeked to the side to see Sirius gazing at her with an intense look of lust in his silver eyes.

“Perfectly understandable, today has been a stressful day. As for the last bit of business..” Dumbledore began.

Knock knock 

Three heads turned to the door as a purple Professor Sinestra peeked in, “So sorry to intrude but zer es a problem in ze library Headmaster.” 

“Problem?” The Headmaster asked already standing from his desk. 

“Yes sir, es a herd of miniature hippogriffs. Zey bite and are eating ze books. Madame Pince es screaming and no one can contain ze tiny beasts.” The professor responded. 

“Oh dear.. I will be back in a moment.” With that, the two left leaving behind the two students. 

“Siri-Sir pleasssee make it end.” Ella moaned out not long after the door was closed. 

Sirius was in front of her in seconds. He kneeled in between her legs and looked at her flushed face with a feral grin. “What’s wrong my lovely?” 

“Make-ake it stop, ne-need to c-c-c.” She gasped out as she was hit with another strong vibration. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Asked one of the portraits hanging on the wall. 

Sirius flicked his wand and had all the portraits curtains closed, “What do you want from me?” 

“Touch me pleeasseee.” Ella begged. There was now an intense unending vibration running through her, “Let me-e cum, make me c-cum please Mas-Master.”

Sirius slipped his hand under her skirt causing Ella to choke as he made contact. Sirius grinned as he kissed Ella to swallow down all of her whimpers and moans.

He moved to her neck and Ella whined, “More. I need more.” Sirius hummed in delight before using another finger to circle her clit, “More more more.” 

“Not yet doll.” He whispered as he mouthed at her neck. 

“I wa-need you in me please.” Ella begged and Sirius groaned. “Please please please, I I need it. Need more. So much more! Need your cock please please oh fuck please I’ll I’ll do anything. Ne-need you now please please please.” She babbled.

“I want to baby, fuck, I want to fuck you so bad, so so so unbelievably bad baby but I.. I can’t. Not like this.” Sirius breathed out before pulling his fingers from her ever so slowly and pushing them back in. He was a master of control in sexual situations, he never caved to the wants of his submissive but fuck if he wasn’t ready to drop all play and ram his cock into his beautifully desperate Ella.

He took a deep breath to gain his control of the situation and reminded himself sternly that he was the Master and it would be so much more rewarding in the end if he pushed her more. After all part of today was to see how she could cope with parts of his play. Better things were to come if she could handle herself just a little while longer. 

Ella whined, “Please please please I-I nee-need, please.” 

“So fucking desperate for it, for me.” He sped up his fingers and just when Ella was on the brink he stopped and pulled away watching as her eyes flashed in outrage. She opened her mouth to argue but Sirius spoke first, “You are mine Ella. Mine to play with, mine to protect, mine to do as I please. You will only cum when I say you can.”

She shivered at his words and all traces of defiance fled her system as she slumped against the chair, “Such a good girl for me.” Sirius praised with a smile and Ella’s heart fluttered. She wanted him to be pleased with her more then she wanted release.

He kissed her intensely as he stood from the floor and went back to his seat, opening the curtains again just before the Headmaster came back in. 

“Sorry about that. Where was I, oh yes, the business with Lord Malfoy, you will be sent alone..” Sirius’ eyes bulged as he whipped his head to a calm and posed Ella who looked far to collected to have just been a babbling begging moaning mess. “I believe the best course of action would be to make you take on the persona of a pureblood potential business partner from a country he has yet to touch.” 

“When are we expected to carry out the plan?” She asked as she suppressed the shiver at Sirius’s enraged expression. 

“As planned previously, I would like to carry this out in the weeks after Christmas. I will have all the details sorted by time winter break is over for you to go over.” He finished very business like. 

Ella nodded, “Is there-re anything el-else sir?” The vibrations has begun up again. She was mentally begging the old fool to wrap up what he needed.

“No, that will be all for today.” He replied and the two students stood to leave, “Oh and Mr.Black?” 

“Yes, Headmaster?” Sirius asked as he turned his head back. 

“Kind of you to remember my favorite candy.” He replied with a maddening twinkle. 

“I think everyone knows your favorite candy sir, have a pleasant day.” Sirius replied with a smirk. The Headmaster offered him a you as well and the couple walked out of his office. They had just made it to the bottom of the staircase when Ella’s arm was firmly grasped and she was pulled away by a fuming Sirius. He pulled her into a broom closet, slammed the door, casts wards, then rounded on a terribly nervous Ella. 

“Wha-“ Ella began. 

“You are not to go anywhere alone with Lucius Malfoy!” Sirius was beyond furious and Ella swallowed. 

“Siri-“ 

“No! Don’t Sirius me! No excuse or reason could be good enough for you to be anywhere alone and unprotected with that complete bastard!” He yelled in furry. 

He looked fierce and powerful but it all drained when Ella gently placed her hand on his cheek, “There is more you need to know, I didn’t think it was imperative to tell you at first but you need to know. You need to know why I have to do this.” 

“No reason is good enough.” Sirius muttered.

“Horcrux..” Ella rushed out and Sirius’s eyes grew. 

“Wha.. How do you know that word?” He demanded with ferocity. His precious Ella should know nothing of such foul magic.

“It’s the information I brought back. He, the Dark Lord, has many of them, Malfoy has one in his possession.” Ella replied quickly. 

Sirius looked disgusted, “How many?” 

“In my time seven, one being Harry, James’s son. Right now we think he has made four and Dumbledore has two. The third we think is with Malfoy and the fourth is, we think, in the Lestrange vault.” Ella replied promptly and Sirius looked close to vomiting. 

“It’s what made Harry the one that had to kill him. It’s why he comes back. It’s why so many people die including Regulus who finds out about it, though he thinks it’s the only one, he steals it and orders Kreacher to destroy it before being killed by inferni.” Ella finished and jumped in surprise when Sirius yanked her into an almost bone-crushing hug. 

“You are not going to Malfoy alone. I don’t give a flying fuck what Dumbledore thinks is best. You are not being put at risk for his fucking greater good and I will not allow it.” Sirius was uncompromising and his voice was strong yet his hands were shaking as they gripped her tighter.

“But I need to destroy them.” Ella protested though it was softened by the feelings Sirius was provoking from her. No one cared this much about her, not even her father. Sure he wasn’t thrilled about this time travel plan but he caved fast. The future of everyone was worth more than her existence and she understood that, it’s how she felt but Sirius.. Sirius didn’t give a damn about anything other then her safety and that made her want to cry because she knew ultimately he would be hurt.

“I know but you are not getting it that way. You are not going anywhere near Malfoy unprotected and definitely not stepping foot in any of his residents or businesses. If that disgusting monster has trusted him with that vile thing he could pop in at any time and I am not letting you risk that.” Sirius replied, his voice started out stern but ended in a whisper as he lifted Ella’s eyes to his, “What’s wrong love?” 

Ella felt more tears well up at his concern and pushed her face into his chest, “No one has ever cared about my safety this much. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry it’s just.. new.” 

Sirius couldn’t help the small smile at Ella’s muffled words. He pulled her more snuggly against him, “It’s okay love, I do care about you, I care about you so much and I won’t let anything bad happen to you as long as you’re mine and I can prevent it. Don’t apologize.” 

“Okay, that’s.. Okay. Thank you. I won’t do Dumbledore’s plan unless I absolutely have to.” Ella said as she cuddled into Sirius’s warmth.

“You won’t have to.” He said in determination as he pulled her tighter. She sighed happily in his arms as his scent enveloped her senses and his heartbeat thumped against her body.

“Let’s enjoy the rest of today. You were having such a good time and I don’t want any of this to ruin it.” Ella whispered and Sirius sighed. 

“Shall we go then? We’ve missed charms so early lunch then Herbology?” Sirius asked with a small almost forced smile as he pulled away from Ella.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ella replied and the two slipped from the closet and made their way to lunch where Ella learned rather quickly the vibrations had not gone. She wanted to grumble about it but the genuine smile that appeared on Sirius’s face from Ella’s startled yelp was worth the torture. 

The pair had ended up sitting near Gideon, Fabian, Cecilia, and a sixth year named Mandy. She learned rather quickly that Cecilia had a crush on Peter and that she was wanting to ask him on a date but was nervous. Mandy had made absolutely sure Ella and Sirius knew which in turn made Cecilia scowl in anger.

“You want me to ask him if he likes you?” Ella asked kindly and Cecilia’s scowl turned into a hopeful expression.

“Oh, would you?” She asked in nervous excitement. 

“Sure thing. I’ll let you know what he says.” Ella answered as she jumped a little when a vibration went through her again. She almost bit through her lip to stop any moaning from escaping.

“Thank you so much Ella!” Cecilia replied happily as she stood up from the table with Mandy. “We have to get to class but I’ll see you later, thanks again.” 

Ella waved them off and turned to the twins who had stopped their private conversation to address Sirius, “So we were wondering if you know who’s done all of this?” 

“No idea.” Sirius answered. He didn’t seem angry but he came off as very cold. The brothers must have picked up on it because they quickly excused themselves. 

Ella’s eyebrows furrowed as she turned to Sirius who’s jaw clenched, “Redheads.” He grumbled. 

This only seemed to push Ella into more confusion but her thoughts were quickly derailed when she caught site of a very angry, very pink, and very warped looking person march over to them. “SIRUS!” The figure yelled. “Damn Boot, is that you?” Sirius asked as he prayed to everything up above to not let him laugh yet. Ella’s eyes grew round, “Sebastian?” The figure in front of her looked to be made of pink wax coated in rather disgusting looking boils the were popping randomly which released the most foul odor Ella had ever smelt. “Yes it’s me! I demand you reverse this at once!” Sebastian growled. Ella gagged at as another boil popped hitting her with the grotesque smell again, “I’m so-sorry.” She replies as she covered her nose with her hands. “Man I can’t fix that. I’m not even sure what that is.” Sirius offered with a grimace as he covered his own nose. “I know you’ve done this! No one hates me as much as you!” “I’d fucking beg to differ. Yeah I loath you but last time I checked, Maddison Tolrey and Jayden Falum both hate you more.” Sirius answered with a glare that should have murderous powers. Sebastian sputtered but quickly seemed to gather himself, “They don’t even attend this school any longer!” “And you think they don’t have friends that still do?” Sirius countered. Sebastian growled again and Sirius raised his hand to silence him before he started yelling, “Look around Boot, you aren’t the only one here being pranked. I honestly don’t think someone went to all of this just because they dislike you. Get the fuck over yourself and I also suggest you go to the hospital wing before my baby girl here suffocates from holding her breath due to your horrendous smell.” Sebastian let out an inhuman sound before marching out of the great hall. Sirius quickly cast an air cleaning smell causing Ella to gulp for air. “That was terrible.” “Indeed, you done eating?” Sirius asked as he turned his colder than before eyes onto Ella. She went to reply yes when she was hit with a sharp and strong vibration. “When can I come?” She asked as she tried to keep the whine out of her voice which she failed miserably at.

“When I say and I didn’t say.” Sirius answered with a smirk, all coldness gone. 

“I feel, I feel like my nerves are going to burst. I feel like I’m going to burst. I feel so so..” 

“Tightly wound? Turned on? Desperate?” Sirius offered. 

“Yeessss.” Ella groaned out as the vibrations seemed to intensify. She was so close, just a little more and she would be cumming but then it stopped and she whined in frustration and stomped her feet under the table causing Sirius to chuckle. 

He leaned in and kissed her on the temple before whispering, “This, what I’m doing to you, is called orgasm denial and it’s one of my favorite things to do.” 

Ella shivered, “It makes you happy?” 

“Very.” Sirius purred seductively and Ella’s breath hitched at the overwhelming urge to please him, to make him happy. 

“I.. Good.” Ella answered with a flustered blush causing Sirius to smile brightly.

“Hello you two, what did Dumbledore want?” James asked as he plopped down across from the pair with Peter. 

“To see how I was adjusting.” Ella offered quickly. Peter nodded and James looked curious. 

“Hey, Pete whatcha think of that Hufflepuff, Cecilia Orlov? I know you said something about her last night.” Sirius asked as he wrapped his arm around Ella’s waist and pulled her closer causing her heart to flutter. She was learning a lot about herself today, stuff she knew already but chose to ignore was boiling to the surface. It was terrifying yet exhilarating.

“She’s really pretty and smart and kind and perfect..” Peter sighed dreamily before snapping back to himself, “Why?” he asked a bit on guard.

“Ask her out on a date mate.” Sirius said with a twitch of his lips at his friend’s head-over-heels facial expression.

Peter looked curious and nervous. “Really Peter, ask her out on a date. Take her to dinner and to do something fun.” Ella offered with an encouraging smile.

“What makes you think she’ll say yes?” Peter asked skeptically. 

“Are you kidding? She’d be mad to say no. You’re awesome Pete.” James butted in. 

“Ask her out.” Sirius pushed, ”Trust me.” Peter flushed and nodded. The group was joined by a grinning Remus with a loose tie and a rumpled uniform. 

“Whatchu grinning for?” Peter asked and Remus’s smile broadened. 

“It’s just a wonderful day, isn’t it?” Remus quipped as he started swallowing down food. The food changed from deserts to actual food at some point, probably due to the professor’s efforts.

“How’s Regulus holding up?” Sirius asked with a grin as another wave ripped through Ella making her shiver. 

“He’s fine, just napping.” Remus replied with a smirk causing Sirius to laugh. The group continued to chat and eat as tremors ran through Ella’s body. Finally, they decided to head to Herbology and Ella was beyond grateful for the distraction. They had just dodged a heard of baby goats when Ella’s let out a loud gasp in wonder. 

“What, what happened?” Sirius rushed out in worry. 

“The dwarves! Oh my freaking goodness it’s Snow White! Oh oh oh ahhhh it’s Cinderella! This is awesome!” Ella squealed gleefully as she rushed over to the princesses. She looked around and noticed a flying elephant, “AH! It’s Dumbo!” She spun around when she heard barking to see Lady and Tramp eating spaghetti, “Oh it’s it’s! I love these movies! Oh my gosh Pinocchio!” 

“I want to be a real boy!” The doll squeaked. 

“Of course you do!” Ella chirped happily. Her eyes widened when a white rabbit hopped by quickly with a watch in his hand yelling about being late, “No way! No way no way no way!” She hurried after the rabbit. 

“Wait Ella!” Sirius called as Ella climbed through the rabbit hole ignoring Sirius’ protest . “Well looks like I’m going on an adventure.” He sighed before crawling in after her. As intended it felt like he was falling until he landed on a marshmallow like surface on top of a wide eyed Ella. 

“Hey doll face.” Sirius said with a grin as he pushed his pelvis into Ella’s causing her to moan loudly and him to shudder violently. He kissed her neck and she gasped as the feeling felt intensified by ten. “When I watched this particular movie I kept thinking that everything was extra, intense, so when I made this world I made it to increase your senses.” 

“A-all sen-senses?” Ella moaned out as Sirius licked a strip along her collarbone. 

Sirius chuckled, “You tell me? We are whispering and it sounds like we are speaking normally. Now let’s see what’s another.. ah yes, taste.” He ducked down and swallowed up her whimpers. 

The flavors of his tongue exploded on her’s. He tasted of pumpkin juice but not just pumpkin, she could taste every bit of cinnamon and ginger, the hints of apple, even the sweet apricot nectar and the pinch of nutmeg. When he pulled away she felt drunk off of him and wanted nothing more than to drown in his taste. Sirius’s chuckle brought her out of the fuzzy feelings clouding her brain. 

“You taste delicious, want more.” Ella panted out as she leaned up for his lips again. 

Sirius pulled back and laughed, “No no my darling girl.” 

“But..” Ella tried. 

“Ella.” Sirius tiskee sternly which made Ella’s breath hitch. 

“I’m sorry sir.” She whispered with sad down-casted eyes that had Sirius suppressing a groan. She was better than he had anticipated. Everything was distracting and chaotic, that’s why he chose to test her today. He wanted her to obey so she could see his happiness, he wanted her to understand she was his so she wouldn’t be defiant during more serious times, he wanted her to mess up so she could see he would punish her. 

“Sorry isn’t going to fix your defiance this time. You went through the portal without my approval and ignored my order to wait. What if this would have been a bad thing? If I didn’t make this place you would have been trapped for ages unless someone helped you out. Pull up your skirt and pull off your knickers. Get on all fours.” Sirius demanded and Ella flushed before complying.

She was trembling slightly from nerves and excitement and want when she offered up her bum to him. She watched the bright swirling lights dancing in front of her eyes as she awaited his punishment. He mumbled something and the room turned into an empty classroom and then a loud smack rang out and an intense sting burst across her cheek. She gasped at the pain and slight pleasure of it and then almost instantly another smack was landed. Tears stung her eyes but she kept quiet as another smack landed this time on the other cheek. He alternated for three more smacks before pausing which made her unconsciously push her bum to him in search of his touch. It hurt but it felt good and she was desperate for his touch, needed more of his type of pain on her body. 

He chuckled and she gasped as a finger slipped through her folds, “Fuuucckk baby you are positively flooded. Do you like when I spank you baby girl?” 

“Ye-yes Master.” Ella whined as her legs quivered. She gasped again as he ran his hands over her stung flesh. 

“You are such a perfect little slut for me! Fuck you’re so warm under my palm and so fucking beautiful. Love marking you.” He breathed out as he kneaded her red bum. Ella whined at his words and bit her lip to stop from begging him to do more, to spank her more. He sighed happily as he pulled down her skirt. “You handled your first punishment so well baby girl.” 

Ella blushed intensely. “What is it baby?” Sirius asked in curiosity and worry. He thought she handled it well but what if he really hurt her? 

“I deserved it, I didn’t listen and umm I liked it.. Alot.” Ella squeaked out before clearing her throat. She turned her bright eyes to Sirius’s intense ones. 

She opened her mouth to say something, anything when he swooped down and kissed her fiercely. He pulled away and she chased his lips with hers in a daze, “You’re a spell I swear.” 

Sirius’s rich laugh pulled her from her daze as he stood her up and climbed to his own feet. “Let’s go gorgeous.” He cast the unknown spell again causing the room to revert back to its brightly colored euphoria before grasping Ella’s hand and pulling her from the room. 

The two rushed to Herbology right as class was about to start. “There you two are!” Said Lily with a relieved sigh. “I was three seconds from jumping in after you but James said Sirius could handle it and I’d just cause more problems.” 

“Umm yeah, you probably would have.” Ella said awkwardly. 

“Where did you end up?” Lily asked curiously. 

“A very trippy room. Took us forever to get out of there.” Ella said as Sirius placed his hand on her lower back. 

“Where by is Professor Sprout?” He asked cutting off any more questions Lily may have. 

“Dunno. We got back and she hasn’t been here.” James offered with a shrug. 

“Well, I say if she’s not here in ten minutes class is canceled.” Peter piped in. 

“I say that class is canceled when I say that class is canceled, Peter.” Came the voice of the Professor. The group jumped and spun around to see a laughing Professor Sprout. “Oh Helga, that was funny! I got you all, I never get people.” She walked around them to the head of class where she proceeded to tell them that the rest of the classes today were canceled and that the Headmaster wants every student to return to their houses immediately. ”Off you pop.” 

The class cleared out pretty quickly and Ella found herself being pulled away by Sirius who was grinning as if he had something evil planned. She was brought up to his room and tossed onto his bed where he pulled the curtains around them and stripped her completely with a quick flick of his wand. 

“What are y..” She began to ask as she brought her hands to cover her naked body.

Sirius tsked and switching his wand again which snapped her hands together and then tied them to his headboard. Her eyes grew wide and Sirius chuckled as he leaned in next to her ear, “You can moan as loudly as you wish but do not ask me questions, just take what I give you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” Ella answered promptly with a tremble, she was apprehensive yet eager over what would happen next.

Sirius practically purred as he nuzzled into her cheek causing Ella to shiver. He pulled back and grinned wickedly at her, “So fucking beautiful and all mine.” 

Ella swallowed and blushed at his words causing his grin to broaden. He leaned down and trapped her left nipple between his teeth where he bit just hard enough to send a spike through Ella’s body making her choke on air. He ran his tongue around the hard nub and then drug it up to her neck while his hand came up to tweak the other nipple. Ella couldn’t stop the whimpers or the way her body bent to his touch. “So responsive.” He whispered, voice making Ella’s body swirl in want and a small moan flee her lips. 

Sirius pulled away with silver eyes flooded with lust, “Baby girl?” 

Ella’s heart fluttered at his silky smooth voice. “Ye-yes Ma-master?” She managed to whisper out. 

“Keep your eyes open.” He ordered. Ella nodded quickly with a rushed whisper of yes sir. She learned today that she’d do almost anything that voice commanded. Sirius had to bite his cheek to stop himself from taking her. Her beautiful body was flushed and her eyes were swirling with want. There was so much he wanted to do with her, so many ways he wanted to mark her but he couldn’t, not yet. He had to pace himself. His eyes stayed locked onto hers as he slid two fingers deeply into her soaked flower and he watched hungrily as she gasped as her chest rose toward him. He pulled his fingers out slowly then sunk them back in pulling a long low moan from his beautiful girl’s lips. “So beautiful baby.” 

“Fe-els-s intensssse.” Ella moaned out as her body burned from his touch. It was uncomfortable but so very good all at once. 

He twisted his fingers within her to brush against that oh so sensitive spot that had her eyes widening and her moans growing in volume. “Fuck that fe-feels sooooo good.” 

“You’ve done so well for me today baby. So so good for your Master.” Sirius spoke in a husky voice that had her arousal sparking through her more intensely. 

She opened her mouth to beg for more when Sirius abruptly pulled his fingers from her. She couldn’t help the whine of protest as her body tensed at being denied such a glorious feeling. “Ah ah none of that. You’ll get what I give you.” 

Ella’s defiance deflated in an instant she belonged to Sirius and he would make the decisions about her pleasure. A part of her screamed that it was wrong to belong to someone, anyone, but a much louder, stronger part relaxed and purred at the thought of not having to make choices or fight or do anything. She could just do as ordered and put her trust in Sirius. 

She was lost to her thoughts when Sirius lifted her body and turned her over. She squeaked in surprise and went to lay flat but in the next second Sirius was raising her hips up and pushing her face down into the pillows. She groaned in want as his hand slid along her neck offering the slightest pressure and then moaned loudly when that same hand slid up and into her hair where it tightened harshly. “Don’t think baby. Just feel.” He said huskily against her ear as he pushed his pelvis to her bum. 

Ella wiggled against him and groaned at the hardness she felt through his trousers. He bit harshly into her shoulder and Ella hissed then quickly answered, “Yes, yes Master.” 

Sirius licked his bite mark and pulled back, “Don’t move.” 

“Yes sir.” Ella answered quickly. She took a quick intake of breath and her heart sped up as his hands ran over the cheeks of her bum. Was he going to spank her again? Was he going to squeeze her like he did her thigh? Would he sink his teeth into her? She was desperate to know and absolutely trembling in anticipation. When the sting of his hard palm spread across her bum and shot up to her ears she gurgled on a moan. Sirius groaned when the smooth flesh beneath his palm turned pink with his hand print. He smacked the other cheek and was captivated at the giggle of the thick flesh and the blooming color. He smacked again and again until her entire bum was scarlet and burning to the touch. 

Ella laid their panting from his smacks. It hurt and burned but she had honestly never been more aroused. She could feel her clit throbbing in need and she could feel her juices dripped down her thighs.

He slid back a bit and bent his face down to her bum where he ran his tongue over the reddened cheek.

“AHHH fuck!” Ella moaned out loudly at the startling sensation.

He grinned at her reaction and did the same to the other side pulling an intense shiver from Ella. He raised his hands and squeezed against her bum harshly and Ella’s breath hitched. 

He ran his hands from her bum and down the back of her thighs before moving them up her inner thighs to separate her closed legs. He groaned deeply when his hands glided over slick. She was soaked for him. She was so fucking perfect for him. “Mine.” He growled out possessively.

Ella whimpered at the pure dominance of his tone. She nodded quickly, “Yes, yes all yours. Only yours. Only ever yours Master.” 

She moaned so loudly it was a scream when his tongue was suddenly gliding over her dripping heat. It broke into a sharp inhale when his tongue kept going and ran over a place she never thought it would. 

Sirius lapped his tongue around her puckered hole and flower unable to stop the tug of his lips as Ella melted into the sensations. She was so sensitive and so very loud and he was in heaven.

She couldn’t think even if she tried. Sirius tongue was running along and diving into her most private places and all she could do was moan and beg, “YESSSS yes yes yes! Mmm more mo-ORE! Oh fuck yes pl-pl-pleassssyesssss.” 

She was so close, so very very close and she didn’t understand how Sirius could be so aware of that but he pulled away quickly from her. Ella felt panic build up in her chest and then screamed when a hard slap made contact with her sensitize clit. It hurt like hell but felt so tremendously incredibly and she found her body wanting to beg for a repeat while simultaneously recoiling at the idea. “So fucking delicious.” Sirius groaned as he ran his hands down her sides and then she felt that magnificent tongue on her again.

She wasn’t prepared for Sirius’s blunt finger to slip past the tight muscle and tensed immediately, “Relax baby. It’s okay, just a bit of exploring. Trust me.” Sirius cooed allowing his breath to ghost over her flesh. He swirled his tongue around his finger and grinned when Ella’s body shivered violently before immediately relaxing. He pushed it in deeper and Ella couldn’t help but whimper at the slight burn and the overwhelming pleasure of his mouth and finger.

He moved his finger in and out of her slowly and moved his other hand to her flower where he pushed two of his fingers into her wetness. Ella groaned loudly and Sirius groaned in want. “How does it feel baby?” 

“I- I fee-feel full b-b-but not enough. More. More. Nee-need more Mast-er.” Ella moaned out as her body trembled, “So close. So so close. Pl-please please please.” She all but sobbed out as her orgasm once again threatened to occur. Her thighs trembled and her breath hitched and she wanted to burst into tears when Sirius slipped his hands free. “Wait wait wait! Please please. I I can’t. Please please Master please I I I need I need please!” She rambled, begged. 

Sirius chuckled as he turned her over onto her back. She was positively shaking with need as her eyes were swirling with emotion and glassy from tears. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted as she panted while her wrists stayed bound above her. “I fucking love you like this.” Sirius whispered as he bent down and kissed her fiercely. 

Ella released a low moan as Sirius’s tongue pushed through her lips causing her mouth to be invaded with her own taste. There was something wrong but so right about her on his lips and it just made her want more. “I I need you.” She begged as he pulled away. “I need yo-ou in me. I need it so ba-badly I fe-feel like I’ll die if I don’t ha-have you. Please pl-please please Master.” She begged as tears slipped from her eyes. 

Sirius stared down at her in burning want. He purred seductively and hungrily, “You are so beautiful like this, so beautiful when you beg, when you beg for me. How badly do you want it, want me? Do you want me to force my hard cock into you now? Hard and fast stretching you open in seconds and making you burn like fire? Making you stretch around me so tightly you’d fear you’d rip? Making you bleed?”

“YESSSS! Need it, need you, yes yes yes pleasssseee please please please Master please.” Ella begged voice breaking in a sob. 

Sirius grinned, “Not yet baby girl.” Ella whined at his words and tried to fight back the tears rushing to her eyes but hadn’t had much luck as they ran from her eyes and to her ears. She felt devastated by his denial.

“So perfect, you can cry love. I know how badly you want it.” Sirius whispered with a wicked smirk. Ella swallowed thickly and shivered. Fuck he was gorgeous. 

He pulled her legs together and whispered something under his breath causing ropes to appear and wrap around her thighs and another around her ankles tying her legs tightly together. She shivered and moaned at the power from his wandless magic. He raised her legs up and rested her feet on his left shoulder and Ella whined in desperation at the sound of his zipper unzipping. 

She looked up needingly to meet Sirius’s lust blown eyes, “I’m not going to fuck you. I want to, I want to more then anything but I’m not.” Ella sobbed causing Sirius to smirk, “I’m not going to fuck you but I’m going to do something else. Just relax baby and feel.” 

Ella nodded rapidly, “Ye-yes Master.” 

Sirius hummed happily as he kissed her ankle. He pressed his cock against her flower and growled in warning when Ella tried to push down onto him. He slid his cock in between her thighs and Ella gasped in pleasure as the hard hot flesh rubbed against her overly sensitive heat and swollen clit. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly at first but gradually growing in power and speed.

Before long Ella was gasping and moaning as was Sirius as the two lost themselves to pleasure, “Feels so good baby.” Sirius groaned voice washing over Ella in waves as he moved faster between her thighs. One hand was holding her legs tightly to his chest and the other was holding her hip in place. It was rough and unrefined and perfect as her thighs gripped his length and her dripping heat soaked his cock. “Your body was made for my pleasure, made for me to fuck.” He moaned out breathlessly.

“Pl-ple-please Mas-Master-er.” Ella begged on a breathy moan. 

Sirius released a low moan, “Do you want to come for your Master?” 

“YEESSSS!” Ella hissed out in want, in need.

“Who do you belong to? Who’s slut are you for?” Sirius growled out as his balls began to draw up. He was surprised at how quickly he was reaching his end but he couldn’t be bothered to care much as he watched the flushed and bound body beneath him. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and her eyes fluttered in their fight to stay open. She was panting and moaning and whining for him to make her cum, to let her cum. 

“Y-you! I belong to you Master! O-only you Master. I’m you-yours, only your slut!” Ella practically yelled as her body began to tremble. She was desperately trying to wait, to hold on. She needed Sirius to allow her. She knew that cumming now would feel good but it would be so much better when he’d say those words. 

“Cum for me baby girl, cum for your Master.” Sirius commanded in a deep, authoritative and oh so sexy tone and all at once the pressure that had been building since she first sat down in the great hall broke through and she was cumming harder then she ever thought possible. Her eyes closed as she screamed his name and her body shook as the heat that was coiled tightly in her belly released.

At some point Sirius had shot his release over her stomach and thighs which she was vaguely aware of but in seconds the bonds on her were gone and Sirius was wrapping her trembling body in his arms. She tried to open her eyes but they just fluttered closed as little whimpers she couldn’t keep in slipped through her lips much like the tears from her eyes.

“It’s alright love, I’ve got you.” Sirius whispered sweetly as he kissed her forehead and cheeks. 

Ella tried to say something but words failed her. “Shhh don’t speak love just relax. I’ve got you baby girl.” He whispered tenderly as his hands rubbed and his lips kissed her wrists. She wasn’t aware of when he had grasped them but she was to tired to care. She felt high and not like any high she had felt from any drugs she’d ever tried or potion she’d ever taken. It was magical and perfect and filled with so many different and overwhelming emotions. 

The more the high faded the more she became aware of Sirius’s hands on her body and his words floating softly around her. He was gently rubbing everywhere the ropes had touched and kissing her everywhere his lips could reach while keeping her snuggled against him and whispered words about how perfect she was, how well she had done, how proud he was of her and how happy she made him. 

“I di-did okay?” She managed to breath out as she snuggled her body more into him. She wanted to be as close as possible.

“You did wonderful love, better then I expected. You are incredible doll and made me, you make me insanely happy baby girl.” Sirius cooed sweetly as he nuzzled into her. 

Ella offered him a sleepy grin, “Good, wanned you to be ha-happy.” 

She yawned and Sirius chuckled, “Sleep love.” 

Ella only managed a nod before passing out in Sirius’s arms. He smiled down at her fondly. “You have no idea the power you have over me.” He sighed heavily and maneuvered her onto her back where he tucked her in tightly before standing from the bed and making his way to the lou. He slipped back into bed and beamed when Ella gravitated to him offering a sigh of happiness as he wrapped her back into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Ella’s eyes opened and were met with a sleeping Sirius once again. She was quickly becoming accustomed to these wonderfully restful nights with him. For some reason, she slept more peacefully wrapped in Sirius’ embrace. “What am I going to do?” she whispered out with a touch of pain. How was she ever to let him go? 

She watched him take gentle deep breaths as her eyes ran over him. His dark and impossibly long eyelashes rested against his cheeks as his mouth parted ever so slightly. He looked thoroughly relaxed and sweet. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair pushing it from his forehead and moving it behind his ear causing those startling silver eyes to flutter open making her breath hitch, “No one should be this beautiful.” She whispered making him grin than yawn with a stretch. 

“Good morning to you too.” Sirius husked out. 

Ella flushed, “Good morning. How’d you sleep?” 

“Extraordinarily. You?” He asked as he raised his head onto his propped up hand. He ran his other along her exposed side under the covers and immediately Ella remembered how very naked she was. 

“Wonderful actually. Didn’t have any nightmares or anything, just uninterrupted sleep. I honestly think you are more of a spell every day.” Ella admitted as she splayed her hand against Sirius’s bare chest. Her breath hitched as she caught sight of the red skin on her wrist. 

Sirius grasped her hand and brought her wrist to his lips where he peppered it with open-mouthed kisses, “I’m sorry for the rope burn love. I was so turned on I.. I should have taken the time to conjure a move comfortable binding.” 

Ella smiled, “S’okay.” 

Sirius smiled dazzlingly but it seemed to falter a bit as his eyes became concerned, “How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?” 

“I feel great gorgeous, I mean my bums a bit sore and I’m sure I have a few bruises on me but I don’t mind. I like the reminders.” Ella answered going red as she didn’t mean for the last bit to slip out. 

Sirius beamed, “That makes me so happy doll.” 

Ella’s brows drew together, “It does? That doesn’t make me weird or..” 

“Hell no! It’s so damn hot to know you like those things because I love those things. I love marking your body and I want you to remember me, remember how I make you feel, always.” Sirius answered genuinely. 

Ella smiled and Sirius leaned in giving her a fierce kiss. She let herself fall to him for a few seconds but pulled away before he could go too far. 

“Wha-?” Sirius questioned as Ella pulled away. 

“I can’t stay in bed with you all day and I can’t let you tire me out. I have plans today.” Ella answered with a chuckle at Sirius’s instant pout. 

“Plans for what?” He asked with a huff. 

Ella laughed, “Don’t pout gorgeous, you’ll get wrinkles annddd as for my plans, I just told the guys we could all go to Hogsmeade today and then go out tonight.” 

“The guys? Tonight?” Sirius asked instantly bristling. He didn’t mean to be so possessive but he was, especially over her. 

“Yeah, the Slytherins. Ya know, Sev, Reg, Ev, Eddie and I want to go out dancing tonight. I’m pretty excited about hauling Reg and Eddie to a muggle night club.” Ella answered with a bright smile. 

“Muggle nightclub? You are leaving the school grounds? No. No, absolutely not.” Sirius protested. 

Ella sighed, “I know you worry but try not to..”

“No Ella you don’t understand! Deatheaters have been attacking muggle establishments at random and they are completely vile. They rape, torture, kidnap, kill. Please don’t go. I don’t want you to go. It isn’t safe. You can’t go.” Sirius spoke voice going from loud to soft to firm 

“I’ll be fine sweetness and I trust them to have my back if something bad were to happen, which it won’t.” She tried.

“You trust them?” Sirius asked in surprise.

“Yes I trust them to be good friends and be there for me if something horrible were to happen but it won’t. We’ll be fine, I’ll be fine.” Ella tried to comfort but Sirius looked unconvinced. 

“I don’t want you going.” Sirius argued. 

“Sirius please don’t do this. I don’t want to fight with you about this.” She tried. 

“No.” Sirius stated sternly. 

“I’m going Sirius.” She didn’t sound rude or demanding but she was unwavering. “We’ve had this planned for weeks.” 

“Fine. Go. Put yourself at risk.” Sirius growled with fury in his eyes. Ella leaned in for a kiss but he turned away making her lips land on his chin. 

“You’re really going to be like this?” Ella asked with a sigh. 

“Be like what? You expect me to be okay with this? You know I don’t trust them apart from my brother and that’s new! I don’t want you alone with them, I don’t even like that you hang out with them but at least that’s tolerable to you leaving school grounds with them. If something were to happen here, I’d be here, I could find you, I can’t do that when you leave. You know what the Deatheaters will do to you if they catch you! You really fucking expect me to be okay and fine with you putting yourself in a situation that I could fucking very well lose you over?” Sirius asked in anger and desperation. He didn’t want her to go. He couldn’t find her if she left. He couldn’t protect her. He was starting to panic.

“I will be fine.” Ella argued with a flush. She just wanted to have some fun. 

“You can’t possibly know that for sure. What’s to say they won’t show up and hurt you or take you from me?” Sirius demanded. 

“I’ve spent my entire life in hiding Sirius. The only times I’ve tasted freedom were on the weekends from Ilvermorny or with you. I am tired of being afraid of life. It’s just one night, not even a night just a few hours. I won’t drink and I’ll come straight to you when we get back so you know I’m alright.” Ella tried as she began to pull on her clothing.

Sirius’s eyes had softened a fraction but he still looked angry, “I won’t win will I?” Ella glanced at him and he grit his teeth, “Keep your wand easily accessible and if something goes down run like hell back to me. Don’t try to save anyone just save yourself. Be careful and vigilant and leave the first sign of anything off.”

“How very Slytherin of you.” Ella said with a raised eyebrow.

“Fuck yes, you are mine and I want you to always be about self-preservation. Your life is more important than any muggle.” Sirius started wholeheartedly.

Ella swallowed at the sheer amount of emotion revealed by Sirius’s eyes, ”Wha-what about the Slytherins?” 

“My brother and Wilkes are wealthy pureblood sole heirs to ancient and noble houses that support the dark cause and Snape.. I know they want him. The three of them are all very fast when it comes to making excuses and lies. It’s still not safe for them but they are safer then you will be as you don’t have the same protections. The dark doesn’t know who you are, you don’t have any ties to any nobility, and you are stunning. They will try to take you if not for information, for pleasure.” Sirius said bluntly and forcefully. He just wanted her to understand what she could potentially face and even though he loved his brother, he couldn’t allow her to get hurt or caught up if a situation were to arise.

“I understand. Someone shows up or if I have any bad feelings, run away. Don’t stay for anyone or anything. Promise.” Ella offered firmly and Sirius let out a huge disgruntled sigh. 

“I still don’t want you to go.” He grumbled as he dropped his head to Ella’s shoulder. 

“Don’t think about it. Just pretend I’m in the library and spend the day with your friends.” Ella offered as she ran her hands through his silky hair. 

“That isn’t going to work for me.” Sirius grumbled. 

“Sirius I’m going. I’ll be fine. I just.. Sirius I just can’t keep living my life in terror. I’m strong, I’m capable, I will be fine.” Ella tried. 

Sirius shook his head, “Love I have no doubt that you are strong but this.. this isn’t everyday fear or terror this is a different type of horror and I just.. I don’t want you to go.”

Ella sighed as she crawled from bed, she wasn’t going to convince him to change his mind. He was just so stubborn. Sirius crawled out after her completely naked without a care. 

“Damn it Pads, put some clothes on.” James fussed. 

“What? I thought you would be used to seeing his co..” Ella began. 

“Don’t you start. It’s entirely too early for that.” James grumbled but grinned causing Ella to laugh.

Sirius stood staring down at Ella with imploring eyes. “Ella..”

“Sirius I’m going.” Ella replied in exasperation. 

“Why are you always naked?” Peter asked as he exited the lou.

“Ella don’t go.” Sirius whispered. 

“Go? Mate, if she wants to leave you, your soft dick isn't going to make her..” Peter began. 

“Shut-up Pete. Ella, what’s going on?” 

Ella shook her head, “I’m going to go get ready.” Sirius froze as if he was trying to hold himself back. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to tie her to the bed and not let her out of his sight. 

“Please.” He uttered barely a whisper but more desperate than she had ever heard him. She swallowed thickly before kissing him lightly on the lips. She ran her hand through his hair tucking it behind his ear before walking out of the room. She had spoken her thoughts, she had made her decision, she was going.

Sirius growled out in irritation before slamming his first into the wall next to the mirror. 

“What’s wrong?” James asked in worry, he hated to see Sirius so upset. 

Sirius sagged to the floor with a frustrated huff, “She’s going out today.” 

“So? We go out all the time.” Peter asked with furrowed brows. 

“No, she.. she’s going out with the Slytherin’s today and after spending the day in Hogsmeade they are going out to a muggle night club.” He offered as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“What?” Remus asked in alarm.

“I don’t understand.” Peter piped in in confusion. 

“The Deatheaters have been attacking muggle establishments at random.” James offered. “What Slytherin’s?” 

“Wilkes, Snape, Rosier, and Reg.” Sirius offered. The moment the last name was listed Remus was on his feet pulling on clothes. “It’s no use Remi.” 

“He can’t go.” Remus mumbled as he pulled on his sweater.

“They can and they are. I practically, hell I fucking begged Ella to not go, listed reasons on why it wasn’t safe but she insists she’s going, that they are all going. She’s excited about it too.” Sirius offered a weak laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He had brought Ella on a date in muggle London, why on earth would she be worried about going back there? 

“I’ll talk to Regu..” Remus began. 

“And what, make them all angry? Ella’s excited about it as they probably are. You try and make Reg stay and there is no telling the reaction we’ll get.” Sirius offered. 

“But..” Remus muttered.

“He’s right Moony, I tried to talk Lily out of going to London for the Halloween dance costumes and hours of arguing and venom-filled looks later you saw where we ended up. She said that I was making her feel like I didn’t trust her and that I thought she was weak and from what I gathered that just made her want to go more.” James added. 

“But Lily is a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. Maybe if you appeal to the terror..” Peter tried. 

“You’re right Wormy, they are Slytherin’s which means that they are analytical and bloody brilliant. You give them a reason they shouldn’t and they will give you two more on why they can.” Sirius huffed. 

“If I go to him, what will he tell me?” Remus asked in a low tone, clearly nervous about Sirius’s answer.

“That he’s a pureblood heir to one of the most ancient and noble houses in the wizarding world, that the Deatheaters wouldn’t even think of touching him for that alone, and that coupled with the fact that his family donates heavily to the dark ensures his protection. The same goes for Wilkes and Rosier and while Snape isn’t wealthy or a pureblood his academic achievements make him a coveted prize they would love to adopt into their ranks. That they are brilliant liars and I’m willing to put money on the fact that they already have a lie and two back up lies in case they do get caught. The only one in any real danger in their minds is Ella and I wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if they didn’t have a plan for her too.” Sirius offered. 

“So what’s the problem then?” Peter asked. 

“The problem is that they are fucking idiots. The Dark is a competition for favor. Everyone in that wants to be in Voldie’s inner circle and if the ones at the bottom have even the slightest chance to be prized by him, they will take it. They don’t want any straight out of Hogwarts spoiled kid to come waltzing in and diminishing their chances. Some are bound to be jealous I’m sure and let’s be honest, they are all easy on the eyes, even Snape with his lithe frame. They are appealing and wouldn’t it be just fun to have a noble crying beneath you, begging you to stop? Or be able to subdue someone who is so well educated and sot after? Many Deatheaters are low on the social pole, poor, uneducated, followers. They spend their lives watching people like my baby brother and myself being catered to and loved, they wouldn’t hesitate to be the one who is for a change.” Sirius finished with a growl.

“Tell them that then, we’ll tell.. Stop shaking your head no Sirius!” Remus begged. 

“They won’t believe us.” Sirius offered sadly. 

“And why the bloody hell not?!” James asked. He looked just as worried as Remus. 

”Don’t you get it? The dark they see is perfection. It’s organization, status, glory, family. They don’t see the disgust of it and they would never believe me whenever they have friends who are in that world promising their firstborns to that fucking sick psychopath because it’s so amazing.” Sirius retorted and everyone fell silent. 

“What do we do?” Peter asked after a few minutes of them just sitting there. 

“Ella knows the risks and she’s still chosen to go. I don’t think there is anything we can do.” Sirius answered in defeat. Remus flopped onto his bed with a deep sigh and James sat heavily down onto his in silence while Peter didn’t so much as shift an inch from his bed. 

\--

“I’m so glad to see you lot put back to rights, except you Sev, keeping the hair?” Ella asked as the group made their way from Hogsmeade back to the castle. 

“I just haven’t had time to revert it back.” Severus defended.

“I think it looks nice.” Ella offered. 

“I wish I would have gotten a nice prank! My chest is still sore.” Eddie grumbled. 

Evan snorted, “I think you should have kept them, those melons were enormous!” 

“Stuff it you banana!” Eddie growled.

“Banana, really? That’s the best you can come up with fun bags?” Evan retorted.

Severus and Regulus rolled their eyes at the pair leaving Ella to intervene, “Hey you two, no more fussing. Eddie’s titless now, Sev’s got his clothes back, Reg’s not creaming himself anymore, and Ev is no longer hairless or yellow. Can we just enjoy today?” 

“Ohhh about that..” Evan began. 

“Are you really bailing on us?” Regulus asked as the others protested. 

“It’s not like I have a choice, I’ve got that stupid date.” Evan grumbled. 

“Date?!” Ella asked in surprise.

“That is today, totally forgot man.” Eddie replies with a pat on Evan’s slumped back. 

At Ella’s still lost face Evan rolled his eyes and explained, “I am contractually obligated to take my betrothed on a date once a month to get to know each other. Today’s the agreed soon date for this month.” 

“Ew.” Ella replied. 

“Exactly. So you lot have fun without me.” He grumbled before stomping away.

“Poor Ev, okay so Sev, make sure they are dressed properly and for the love of Merlin, throw on some color. I’ll meet you all in the classroom in an hour.” Ella instructed with a smile as the group separated from the entrance hall. They had had a blast together all day and were buzzing with excitement for tonight.

Ella ran to the tower and quickly changed into a pair of tight black jeans, her favorite and worn out Led Zeppelin shirt, her dark red leather jacket, and her matching red converse. She let her hair loose and wild and she painted her lips deep red to match her jacket and shoes while she surrounded her eyes with black and a bit of red in a smokey eye.

“Damn baby girl why are you doing this to me?” Sirius whined out with a bounce as Ella descended the stairs looking like some bunny off of a rock music video. 

“So I look alright then?” She asked with a twirl.

“Alright? You look entirely to fuckable and it’s taking everything in me not to haul you up to my room and lock you away.” Sirius growled out. 

Ella beamed, “Awesome.” 

“No not awesome! Everyone is going to want you and you are..” Sirius began when Ella kissed him cutting him off. 

“I’m yours, I know. Don’t fret sweetness, I won’t forget who I belong to.” She whispered. 

Sirius’s eyes darkened, “Are you trying to make me fuck you?” 

“Should I not say such things? Have you changed your mind? Am I not yours anymore?” Ella asked with humor-filled eyes.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest, “You’re mine and I love to hear you say it. The problem is you are about to leave me looking totally gorgeous and telling me you belong to me making me incredibly turned on. That all and the fact I don’t want you to go in the first place is making it extra difficult for me not to toss you over my shoulder and carry you to my bed where I could have my dirty wicked way with you.” 

Ella giggled at his response then wiggled her way more snuggly into his arms with a content sigh, “I could stay right here forever.” 

“Please.” He whispered as he tightened his arms, any previous playfulness was now gone.

“I’ll be back in your arms within a few hours, don’t worry too much.” She replied as she leaned back to gaze into his swirling silver eyes. She kissed him gently before pulling free from his arms and hurrying out of the tower. 

“Well don’t you three look good.” Ella grinned.

“Enough to make you rethink your Sirius Black situation?” Eddie asked with a wink. He was wearing a deep green button-down shirt with black trousers.

“Not in this life or her next.” Severus retorted with a roll of his eyes as he adjusted his fitted burgundy sweater that paired incredibly with his dark blue jeans.

“Had to ask.” Eddie grinned.

“This might have something to do with why he hates you.” Reg replied with a laugh. Eyes looking even brighter when paired with his navy button-down and dark gray trousers.

“Probably but hating me makes tonight all the more fun. I’ve got his girl.” Eddie retorted with a chuckle and Severus just shook his head. 

“We ready?” Ella asked and with yeses across the board, she walked over to the wall with an opened window. She climbed on top of a desk they had pushed against the wall and wiggled her way through the window. 

Once all four were out and a safe distance from the castle they apparated to an empty alleyway in London then were drug by an eager Ella to a rather loud building. 

“Ready?” She asked in excitement. The three boys nodded and soon all were dancing on the brightly lite and impossibly cluttered dance floor to deafening music. Not even an hour in and Severus and Regulus were completely pissed with Eddie following closely behind them. At one point Severus had given a rather beefy muggle a lap dance and Eddie was making out with any muggle that came within a foot of him while Regulus had his hands on Ella and was staggering around the dance floor with her in an attempt to dance. 

Ten minutes after Ella had left Peter had pulled out cards for the group to play. Thirty minutes after that Remus sat on his bed trying to read as his foot bounced madly, James had taken to cleaning and organizing the room, Peter was snaking, and Sirius was putting all of his pent up energy into exercising. An hour after that Remus had started playing solitaire, James had finished his homework, Peter was copying James’ homework, and Sirius had started reading one of Remus’s books. Almost two hours after Ella left the four were in the middle of their room trying out yoga moves while listening to two different news stations, a wizarding one and a muggle one, both covering London. 

“..and tomorrow you can expect..” 

“I’m sorry to cut you off Barbra but we have breaking news out of central London.” A serious male voice began and instantly all four boys were gathered around the radio holding their breath. “The popular night club, Drama, has been attacked. Officials have not yet released who the suspects are but we are being told it was a complete massacre with no survivors.” Sirius was yanking on his shoes and James was pulling on his coat as Remus pulled out a bag of stored potions and Peter started listing off the fastest route to the club. “As always we will keep you updated with the situation and our prays are with the victims and their families tonight.” 

Sirius’s heart was about to burst out of his chest as he tried to keep himself together. The worst possible scenarios kept playing through his head and he was on the verge of having a heart attack as the other radio sounded.

“Urgent News from Muggle London. A popular muggle dance hall has been attacked by Deatheaters. Many facts are still unclear but as of now, we can confirm that there are no survivors and an insider has confirmed that there have been some kidnapped from the scene. If you have any information on this vicious attack please floo or owl us at... 

Sirius’s heart leaped to his throat as laughing from downstairs interrupted the news broadcast. 

“Finally!” Sirius breathed out as he, James, Peter, and Remus came flying down the stairs 

“HELLOOOOOOO!” Regulus sang out loudly with a laugh when Severus very loudly shushed him.

“You’re all okay?” Remus asked in worry as he came down the stairs to hug his boyfriend. 

“You’re so hot.” Regulus huffed before laughing hysterically again. 

Sirius had Ella in his arms in seconds. He ran his trembling hands all over her looking for injuries, ”What’s wrong Sirius?” 

”Fuck Ella there was an attack tonight. Just a few minutes ago actually. We were all getting dressed to come find you.” Sirius breathed out as he pulled her tightly against his chest and buried his face into her neck.

“An attack?” Severus asked as he swayed a bit. James gripped his arm to hold him up. 

“Yeah, you alright? Nothing happened?” James asked as he tried to maneuver Severus to the couch. 

“Don’t sit him down, we’ll never get him back up. Bring him up to the room.” Sirius commanded as he refused to release Ella. His voice was shaky and Ella just hugged him tightly to try and show him she was okay and here. 

“What about Wilkes?” James asked as he flung Severus’s arm around his neck and hoisted him up bridal style pulling a laugh and a weeeee from Severus’s mouth.

Sirius’s turned his eyes to see Wilkes passed out on the couch. “We’ll get him up to Pete’s bed. Ella’s with me, Reg with Remus, and Snape with you.” 

“Me?! Why not pair the Slytherins together?” Peter asked in surprise. 

“Because we are keeping an eye on them. One Slytherin unsupervised is bad enough but two could..” Remus began. 

”Murder us in our sleep, right well I’m not getting any sleep tonight.” James grumbled as he walked up the stairs with Severus. Peter groaned but nodded. 

Ella went to pull away to follow but Sirius’s grip just grew tighter, “Let’s go to bed.” She tired. 

“No, yes but no. You need a shower.” He replied in an odd tone before lifting her into his arms. He didn’t stop until he had her standing in his bathroom. He waved his wand to magically strip her and did the same to himself before pulling her into the shower. The water was scalding as Sirius positioned her under the spray. “I need to check you, please.” Sirius whispered in a voice that was wavering nervously.

“That’s fine.” Ella offered though she wasn’t sure what he meant. Sirius lifted up a loofa and began washing her body. He was gentle and slow with every brush and left no part of her untouched. After he was satisfied that she was clear he turned her to face the shower wall. 

“Don’t be afraid, I just need to see, I need to.” He begged. 

Ella nodded, “Whatever you need lovely.” 

“Don’t move, just.. just stay still.” He ordered and Ella felt him spread her legs just enough to expose her most intimate places to the hot water. Suddenly Sirius’s hands that had been on her since the common room disappeared and a squishy something was pressed up against her bum. She gasped when a very long tongue pushed into her flower and swirled deeply around inside of her before pulling out and running up her bum. The tongue was pulled away almost as quickly as it had come and she felt wet hair brush against her thighs for only a moment.

Next thing she knew Sirius was standing behind her once again and pulling her back against his chest, “I’m sorry for that, it’s just my inner animagus was freaking out and it was making me freak out. I had to know for certain you were unharmed and clean of everyone else’s scent. I’m so sorry, I know that must have been uncomfortable for you and please don’t think it’s because I don’t trust you, I just know obliviate would have erased the damage done to you and I needed to make sure you were okay love.” 

Ella swallowed thickly as it finally registered in her mind what had happened, “Are you okay now?” 

“No, not nearly okay but I’m better. Fuck, Ella, I was terrified. We had just heard over the radio that some club in London was hit by deatheaters. They slaughtered almost everyone and took some prisoners. Please don’t ever go again, please don’t do this to me again.” He begged, voice shaking.

Ella turned into his arms and gazed into his pained eyes, “I promise I won’t. I’m so sorry I made you feel like this, I never meant to.” She had just wanted to have fun. She knew things were dangerous but she had no idea they were actually this bad. She had thought Sirius was just being protective of her, that he was making things seem worse then they were. She felt like an idiot.

Sirius nodded and Ella wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his hard chest. Sirius was just starting to relax when a knock on the door had him tensing up again.

“Sorry to interrupt but Snape smells like a damn brewery. He's soaked in beer.” James said with a note of resignation. 

“Alright, we’re coming out.” Sirius called back. He pulled Ella from the shower and dried her off before slipping out and back into the bathroom where he preceded to dress her in one of his T-shirts and a pair of his boxers. He lifted her up into his arms again and carried her to his bed where he laid her down and climbed on top of her. He laid himself between her legs with his head on her chest uncaring about the open curtains. 

Ella pulled the covers over his body and ran her fingers through his silky hair until she felt his stiff body relax and soft snores float from his lips. She closed her eyes to try and relax but she had too many thoughts flowing through her mind. The absolute fear in Sirius’s eyes was so raw and to have it solely there for her was overwhelming. She had never seen him afraid like this and her heart fluttered at having someone care so much about her. She couldn’t deny it, she was absolutely in love with Sirius Black. She was completely and utterly, fucked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

The next week had been an interesting and oddly quiet one as news of the attack broke out as did more information. The deatheaters had slaughter every person in the club except for a young woman who’s father was a French ambassador and a man who was a squib. There were talks of war on both the muggle and magical sides of things and the nightclub attacked made the twenty-seventh attack that year on muggle establishments. The houses were keeping their distances from each other as to not increase the already high tension except of course Ella and the Slytherin boys she had become close to along with the Gryffindor boys that helped with her werepeople project. It was Friday though and as if a switch had flipped the student body was a buzz. It was the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw and Sirius was positively vibrating in anticipation. 

“What time does the match start?” Ella asked as she drank the last of her juice. 

“In two hours. After breakfast, everyone heads to the pitch.” James offered as he swallowed some bread. 

“You’ll cheer for me right?” Sirius asked playfully causing Ella to grin. 

“Of course, who else would I cheer for? Oh, wait you’re playing against Ravenclaw.. well in that case..” She began to tease when Sirius let out a playful growl making her laugh, “Only you Siriusness.” 

“Time to go.” James announced loudly as he stood from the table earning cheers from the Gryffindors.

“Walk with me?” Sirius asked sweetly. 

Ella blushed, “Yeah sure.” Sirius stood from the table and offered her his hand to help her from the bench. They walked out of the hall and down the pitch chatting happily. 

“Sit in the front row on the Gryffindor side under the Hufflepuff banner. It’s the dead middle of the field. I’ll be looking for you.” Sirius said with excitement flooding in his eyes. 

Ella leaned in and kissed him fiercely. She moaned and he groaned but she pulled away right when she felt his arms raising to wrap around her, “Don’t look too hard Daddy, hate for you to get distracted.” Ella replied sweetly with a bite to her lip. 

Sirius’s pupils dilated as he groaned in want, “You trying to make me lose?” 

“Of course not sir, I want to see my Daddy win. After all, if you win then maybe we could celebrate?” Ella asked with round innocent eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. She hadn’t spoken to Sirius like this before but his husky breathing and swirling eyes told her she was doing something right. 

He took a step forward and she stepped back causing him to growl. She shivered and stepped forward to him as if he commanded her to do so. He raised his arms but before he could get her in his clutches James popped his head out of the tent and yelled for Sirius to hurry up. 

“Looks like you have to go.” Ella whispered. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you after and we’ll have a bit of fun love.” He whispered into her ear in his silky smooth voice that made her knees weak. She shivered and he chuckled deeply before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’ll be looking for you, my beautiful baby girl.” 

“I’ll be watching my gorgeous Daddy.” Ella replied in a small moan that had Sirius groaning as she began walking backward away from him. 

“Keep talking like that baby girl and I won’t be able to control myself.” He replied with a grin. 

“Who said you had to?” Ella questioned innocently. 

Sirius grunted before slipping into the tent pulling a laugh from Ella who then made her way to the stands where Sirius had instructed. 

“Hey, Ella!” Peter said happily as he came to stand next to her with Cecilia in tow. 

“Hey!” Ella offered as she hugged the duo. 

“Are you ready for this? Gryffindor is pretty fierce and Sirius is an incredible seeker.” Cecilia chirped. 

Ella grinned, “Yeah I’m pretty pumped, where’s Remus?” 

“Oh, he’s the announcer.” Peter added. 

“Really?” Ella asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, he’s probably one of my favorite things about the game.” Peter replied with a grin. 

Ella laughed, “This is going to be fun isn’t it?” 

“You have no idea!” Cecilia replied with a bounce of excitement. The three spent the remainder of the time chatting happily while waiting for the game to begin. 

“Lady’s and Gentlemen, welcome to the first quidditch match of the season!” Remus’s voice bellowed across the stands causing the crowd to go positively mental as they screamed. 

“Hey!” Regulus yelled over the sheer volume as he came to stand next to Ella with a moody Severus in tow. 

“Hey, you guys came!” Ella yelled out as she hugged the pair, “I don’t know if you’ve met but Severus, Regulus, this is Cecilia Orlov, she’s Peter's beautiful girlfriend. 

Cecilia blushed and Peter beamed, “We’ve had classes but I don’t think we’ve had the privilege of meeting.” Cecilia said as she thrust her hand forward. Both boys shook her offered hand with pleasure to meet yous as Remus went over the rules in the background. 

“..and now put your hands together for Ravenclaw!” He yelled as he listed off the players’ numbers, names, and their positions. The crowd yelled loudly as the billowing blue-uniformed players flew high and around the pitch in a practiced infinity formation. “They are taking on the currently undefeated, red and gold, GRYFFINDORS!!” He bellowed as he proudly listed off the players’ numbers, names, and positions. 

Ella’s smile was positively beaming as she watched Sirius fly out of the tent. The crowd yelled louder than she thought possible at the call of his name and Ella assumed that’s why his name was last. He looked fierce and confident as he flew around the pitch with his teammates in an unbelievably fast star formation. 

“Please welcome the new flying instructor and quidditch referee, Madame Hooch, as she steps up to the pitch.” Remus’s voice carried. 

“Brilliant, isn’t he?” Peter said as he watched Ella stare at his best friend. 

“He really is.” She replied a bit breathlessly. How he could be so far away and take her breath away just by being him was beyond her. 

The game started and Ella was blown away at the sheer skill and power of the teams. She was faintly aware of the game playing around her and she was sure to yell and cheer when needed and boo when required but her eyes kept wandering back to the gorgeous raven-haired seeker hovering above the field. 

Severus yelled, “That’s bullshit!” 

“FOUL! You horrid little shi- my apologies professor..” Remus yelled in outrage before lowering his tone to apologize to whatever professor was monitoring him. 

The outbursts had her eyes back to the game to see James was being kicked in the arm by some Ravenclaw chaser. Hooch called a foul and Severus clapped his hands loudly as did Regulus, Peter, and Cecilia. 

“That’s what I’m talking about! Dirty, cheating.. sorry professor.” Remus echoed. 

“Fucking cheats! Who kicks like a fucking toddler during a game?!” Severus ranted. 

James took his penalty shot and scored earning a loud cheer from the crowd and a shout of yes from Remus. Ella’s eyes moved back to Sirius as a moth would to a flame. He was grinning widely as he threw his fist into the air. 

She watched him as his posture changed from one of fun to a positively feral one as he scanned his eyes around the pitch. She watched his head move until it stopped and she knew his eyes had found her. He raised his head up a little straighter and Ella smiled before giving him a small wave. He waved back to her and she yelled for him to pay attention. 

He smiled brightly before flying closer, “WHAT?” 

“PAY ATTENTION!” Ella yelled back causing Sirius to laugh. 

He gazed around the sky when his eyes caught something and he was gone like a bullet fired from a gun. Ella’s breath left her as she watched him fly and her eyes widened when Sebastian noticed. Sirius was barreling for the snitch and Sebastian managed to get right on the tail end of his broom. The two disappeared behind the stands only to reappear seconds later. Sirius dipped, rolled, and barreled through the other players while avoiding bludgers as he went and then he took a deep dive. Ella’s heart was in her throat and her breath left her body as she watched him. His hand closed around the snitch, he pulled up at the very last second, and Ella yelled like she had never yelled before. 

“AND SIRIUS BLACK CATCHES THE SNITCH, CLUTCHING THE WIN FOR THE STILL UNDEFEATED GRYFFINDORS! 83 TO 236!” Remus bellowed. 

Sirius thrust his fist into the air as he landed on the pitch to be swarmed by his teammates. She watched as the Gryffindors ran onto the field and only looked away when Regulus shook her arm. 

She turned her eyes to him as he yelled, “Go to him Ella!” 

She beamed and sprinted from the stands and onto the field. She fought through the crowd until she saw him surrounded by admirers with a blinding smile. She would swear until the day she was gone that he had to have felt her presence because his eyes snapped to hers and he pushed through the crowd until his hands were on her lower back and the two were standing chest to chest in a deep kiss. 

Ella pulled away with a gasp, “You won! You won! You were amazing Sirius! Truly brilliant!” 

His heart fluttered as he looked into her eyes lite by the sun, they had never looked so green before, “Thank you love.” 

Ella blushed at the twinkle in his soft eyes before reaching up and kissing him again. A slap on his back had him pulling away to be thanked by more of the Gryffindors. He was glowing at their praise and as much as she wanted him to herself, she could never take him away or interfere with his moment so she slipped from the crowd but not before telling James to tell Sirius she had gone.

“Thanks, El.” James had answered with a bright smile. 

“For what?” Ella asked in confusion. 

“Most people don’t give him his time to shine, they want to hang on him and take the attention he gets. Thanks for letting him have his moment.” James had answered. 

“He deserves the attention and I can’t be selfish. If he freaks out that I’m gone, tell him not to worry and that I’m in the tower.” Ella replied and James had nodded. She began to walk away but stopped and spun around, “And JP?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Great job out there today. You did brilliant and Gryffindor is lucky to have you as it’s captain. Anyways see ya.” She said before turning and walking away from a face splitting smiling James. 

She was in the tower reading one of the books she had brought with her when the portrait hole flung open and admitted four smiling and laughing best friends, “Hello love!” Sirius boomed as he squeezed himself into the chair she was currently occupying. After a quick adjustment, Sirius had her legs flung over him with her bum snuggly against his thigh and her back pressed against the side of the chair. 

“What did you think of the game?” Remus asked as he and James flopped onto the couch across from the pair and Peter laid on the loveseat. 

“It was brilliant!” Ella answered.

“You hardly watched the game!” Peter laughed out, “Your eyes were glued to Siri almost the entire time.” 

Ella blushed and Sirius grinned, “Really now?” 

Ella rolled her eyes with a huff, “So I watched Sirius for most of it, doesn’t mean I missed Remus’s lovely commentary or the way Severus was about to pop a blood vessel when that Ravenclaw was kicking JP.” 

Remus blushed and James’s eyes grew a fraction, “Pop a blood vessel? What, would he have preferred I be knocked off?” 

“No, he was yelling in defense of you. Should have heard the dungeon bat! If he could have gotten away with it he’d probably have cursed Claude.” Peter supplied with a grin at his friends’ stunned faces. 

“Really?” Sirius asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, Regulus and Severus are bloody intense when it comes to quidditch. I’m hoping they come to the next game.” Peter added. 

“Cecilia’s pretty hardcore too.” Ella offered and Peter laughed. 

“She is, isn’t she?” He replied with a happy sigh that spurred his friends into a round of teasing. 

They had moved on from Peter to talking more about the events of the game to odds of the next match to plans for next week and then to the celebration that was to happen tonight. 

“A party?” Ella asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, we throw a party after every victory we get. They can get pretty wild though, the last one ended with Sirius…” James began. 

“Nope.” Sirius cut off firmly and James’s grin grew wide. 

“Oh but it’s so funny.” Peter added with a grin to match James’. 

“What?” Ella asked as she sat up a bit straighter. 

“Sirius managed to…” Remus began. 

“Moony no!” Sirius whined out in protest. 

“get completely pissed and..”

“Please.” Sirius begged. 

“climb on top of a table in the middle of the room and..” 

“I hate you.” Sirius mumbled.

“strip for the masses.” Remus’s finished with a grin. 

“You stripped for all of Gryffindor?” Ella asked in shock. 

“Wasn’t just Gryffindors.” James added and Ella burst into laughter. 

“Did you really? Oh please tell me someone has pictures or a video? What song did you use?” Ella asked through laughter. 

“Dancing Queen by..” Peter began. 

“ABBA?! You stripped to ABBA?” Ella asked through another round of laughter. 

Sirius couldn’t help the grin at his beautiful girl’s laughter, “Yeah I did.” 

“That’s wonderful. That’s, that’s brilliant. Is Hogwarts getting a repeat performance tonight?” Ella asked releasing her last few giggles as her laughter began to die down. 

“Definitely not, however, I’m not opposed to offering a private show.” Sirius replied with a grin pulling a blush from Ella. 

“He wasn’t bad, just missing the pole.” Remus offered with a humorous grin.

“I can pole dance.” Ella said without much thought. All eyes turned to her instantly, “What?” 

“You can dance on a pole like the muggle strippers do?” Peter asked for calcification. 

“Yeah, two of my roommates from Ilvermorny were exotic dancers and they taught me.” Ella offered. 

“I wanna see.” James blurted. 

“Not a chance in the bloo..” Sirius began. 

“Not cause I want to fuck her! I just want to watch.” James tried and Ella’s eyebrows almost touched her hairline in surprise, “Wait! Wait no! I meant like watch as in it would be cool to maybe learn, not watch like to turn me on watch though, I mean, I’m sure it would be appealing in that way to watch you but that’s not my..” 

Ella laughed, “I could teach you, it’s pretty great exercise.” 

“Really?” Remus asked. “We tried a bit of your yoga and that shit was hard.” 

“Pole dancing isn’t much easier but it helps with body fluently and is major on your muscles.” Ella offered. 

The portal opened and a small second-year girl with wide eyes and a fierce blush walked over, “Um, Marcella?” 

“Yes?” Ella asked curiously with a kind smile at the nervous girl. 

“The Headmaster asked me to deliver this note to you.” She squeezed out as she thrust the sealed note to Ella. 

“Thanks, Jess.” Sirius offered with a bright smile. 

The girl’s eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in shock, “Y-you know my name?” 

“Course.” Sirius offered with a soft chuckle. The already blushing girl blushed brighter as she let out a gurgling sound before running out of the common room. 

“Someone has a crush.” James sang out with a grin. 

“Yeah, her and all of Hogwarts.” Remus replied with a shake of his head. 

“You’ve got a crush on him too Remi?! And here I thought it was just JP.” Ella asked in mock shock as she unsealed the letter. 

“I don’t have a.. ah hell, yes, I’m madly in love with Sirius.” James replied with a dramatic huff.

“He admits it! About time.” Peter replied victoriously. 

Ella grinned but turned her eyes to the letter, 

Marcella, I am sorry to write to you on such a victorious day for Gryffindor but due to new intel, I believe It is absolutely imperative that neither Severus nor Regulus returns home for the holidays. You should consider telling them the truth as soon as possible. Do offer Mr.Black and Mr.Potter my congratulations. 

Ella sighed, she had no idea how she would convince the two Slytherins to listen to her. Yule was just a few weeks away. “We’ll figure it out.” Sirius whispered in her ear with a kiss to her temple. The two came back to the conversation. 

Sirius spent his time kissing Ella’s shoulders when she tensed, rubbing her leg when it would shake, and telling jokes to make her smile when she would bite her lip. She was worried about Dumbledore’s letter and Sirius hated it. To see someone who wasn’t him have any type of control over her in any way was making him irrationally angry. She was his, not Dumbledore’s. 

“You okay?” Ella asked having picked up on Sirius’s mood shift. 

“Yeah, fine, just a bit tense.” Sirius tried to play off with a small smile but by the raised eyebrow he received he knew he had failed. 

“Don’t worry mate, the party will have you all loosened up!” James affirmed. 

“Do you need anything?” Ella asked in concern. 

Sirius smiled softly at her, “Nah, I’m fine love.” And the group launched into a debate which led to betting on how many people would offer various acts to Sirius and James in congratulations.

—

“We don’t have to go to the party.” Sirius tried as his eyes stuttered over Ella’s body.

“Sirius it’s just in the common room.” She replied. “Do you not want me to go? I promise I won’t mention the ABBA stripping.” Ella rushed out nervously. 

“No, it’s not that I just..” Sirius tried but words failed him. How could he tell her he just felt like being selfish, that the impact of last week was still like a fresh gash in his chest and the thought of her even smiling at someone else made him exceedingly jealous. That not having her full undivided attention made him irrationally angry and desperate and that even though he knew on some level he was being stupid and wrong he couldn’t help the internal need and want to lock her away and mark her body for hours until she was so thoroughly claimed by him that no one could possibly think she wasn’t attached, that she didn’t belong to him. 

Ella frowned, “Did I do something wrong?” 

Sirius sighed heavily. He needed to get a handle on himself and quick before he did something idiotic, “No love I’m just being weird. You look stunning by the way.” 

Ella didn’t look convinced nor did she let his complement derail her thoughts, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Sirius replied with an internal groan he thought went unnoticed but when he looked into Ella’s eyes he saw her confusion and hurt, “Love you haven’t done anything to upset me. I’m just on edge, have been for the last few days. I just feel pent up and I’m afraid I’ll rip someone’s head off tonight if they try to touch you. You look too good.” He explained. Though it wasn’t exactly the truth it wasn’t untrue. She did indeed look too gorgeous but she always looked too gorgeous and he was afraid he’d rip someone to shreds just his worry went to ripping someone to pieces if they even glanced at her and Merlin, would they. She commanded any room she entered and tonight would be no exception. If his beautiful doll thought for a second he was letting her from by his side, she was sorely mistaken. 

Ella’s mind tumbled. Sirius had been exceptionally attached lately. He walked her everywhere, sat next to her in every class he could, and spent almost all of his free time with her. It wasn’t really different it was just more. Like he found her more often and was there more constantly than before. She didn’t mind his company she just didn’t want him to miss out on all the fun he could be having with his friends because of her. She had thought he was being this way because he knew she would leave but now she was thinking it had more to do with his possessive and protective qualities and something much deeper. Maybe that night she had gone to London hadn’t been let go as Ella had thought, maybe he hadn’t quite come to terms with the meeting Malfoy thing, or maybe it was something entirely different. She’d have to rectify this, “Could I wear your sweater tonight?” 

Sirius blinked, “My sweater?” 

“Yeah, the one with your name on it? Could I wear it? If not it’s okay I just tho…” Ella began. 

“Yeah let me just go grab it.” Sirius cut off before sprinting from the room. He returned seconds later with his quidditch sweater clutched in his fist. “Here you are love.” 

Ella grabbed it with a smile before tugging it over her head. She sighed in happiness, “It’s so soft and it always manages to smell like you.” 

Sirius watched as she snuggled into herself with his sweater wrapped around her. She brought the collar up to her face and nuzzled her face into the material and his heart swelled. “You know the real me is standing right here.” 

Ella grinned and pushed her body into his chest where she inhaled deeply, “Yeah, real thing is better.” 

Sirius smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. “We could just stay in bed.” He tried. 

“But the party is for you, I couldn’t take you away from your adoring fans.” Ella quipped. 

“I don’t care about my so-called fans, I just care about being with you, also, it’s not my party, it’s all of Gryffindor’s quidditch team’s party.” Sirius corrected. He really did not want to attend.

Ella rested her chin on his chest and looked up to his silver gaze. He still didn’t look anywhere near willing to go, “How’s about a bargain?” 

His eyebrow twitched, “I’m listening.” 

“We go to the party and you let everyone fawn over your awesomeness, dance and laugh with your friends and have some fun and I’ll.. I’ll.. well, I don’t know I haven’t gotten that far. Hold on, let me think.” Ella began in determination but broke off in an unsure tone. Sirius couldn’t help but grin, she was the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen. “Got it! You have fun at the party and do all that I listed and I’ll umm we can..” Ella began confidently but it quickly turned to nervousness. 

“We can what?” Sirius’s asked with a grin. 

“Y-you said umm well you want to be my fi-first for everything ri-right?” Ella stuttered out.

“Yes.” Sirius answered. His excitement was growing rapidly but he didn’t want to get too excited. 

“That includes umm that includes..” she began but stopped. She dropped her eyes from him and took a deep breath, “That includes butt stuff right? Like umm like well..” Sirius’s eyes were wide as he looked down at Ella’s crimson face. He thought he must have misheard her but by the way she looked like she would gnaw off her lip from nerves told him he wasn’t mistaken.

“You want to try anal?” He asked for clarification as he tried to keep his body from shaking in excitement. Just the thought had his cock filling and his body going hot. 

Ella swallowed, “Yes, I mean I’m going to try everything with you first anyways so why not that tonight? Sort of as a yay you won your game and a bargaining chip for the party. If you don’t want to do that though it’s totally fine, I’m sure you could think of something else you would prefer if..” she rambled rapidly. 

Sirius cut her off with a firm kiss to her lips. When he was sure she had stopped thinking so rapidly he pulled away just a bit allowing his breath to fan over her face, “That would be incredible my beautiful baby girl, I would love and be honored to have you share that part of you with me. Are you sure you want to do that though? It will hurt.”

“I’m sure.” Ella whispered in response as she tried to stay focused. With his voice floating over her and his body so close she was having a hard time keeping up with his words and remembering what else she wanted to say. 

He kissed her again deeply but briefly before pulling away from her and watched in satisfaction as she stumbled a bit to try and regain her composure. She destroyed his will power and restraint so it was only fair she would be weak to him as well. “There is something else.” 

Her whispering pulled Sirius’s eyebrows together in curiosity, “Yeah?” 

“I.. I want more.” She replied as she turned her eyes to his. 

“More?” 

“Yeah, I want you to show me more of the stuff you like to do, more of what you want to do with me.” Ella clarified. Though she was still nervous there was a spark of confidence in her eyes. 

Sirius internally whined as flashes of himself doing all types of things ran through his mind. He didn’t know who her father was but he was sure he’d want to throw him into Azkaban for even fantasizing of doing them to her and he didn’t doubt in the slightest that the ministry would convict. “You are playing with..” Sirius began in a groveled voiced. 

“Fire, I know. I.. I want to be burned.” Ella answered with a bite to the corner of her lip. She understood that what she was asking for was a huge step, one she probably wouldn’t have chosen to do had she had all the time in the world but she didn't. She had a few short months and she wasn't going to allow herself to not try things, especially things that made her body grown hot with need from just thinking of them. She wanted to live what might be the last of her life as happily as she could. 

Sirius did growl that time and Ella shivered at his power. He took a step forward to no doubt claim her but Ella hurried to take a step back, “Party first.” She stated though it was weak and breathless. 

Sirius breathed through his nose in misery before taking a deep steadying breath, “Come on then, let’s get this over with so I can have my fun.” 

“The party will be fun.” Ella tried as Sirius grabbed her hand and began tugging her down the stairs. 

Sirius’s grin was wicked, “No no, the party is tea with my mother compared to what my plans are for after.” 

Ella shivered as they came to the bottom and Sirius chuckled before leaning into her ear, “Are you afraid?” 

“N-no.” Ella stuttered. 

She felt his breath ghost over her face, “Oh my sweet naïve doll, you should be.” He purred and Ella couldn’t stop the whine that left her lips if her life depended on it. 

He smiled broadly as he pulled away from her just as someone called his name. “You did bloody great mate.” 

“Thanks.” Sirius offered and Ella watched him transform into this charming and charismatic golden Gryffindor as he wandered around the room with her in tow. He chatted and joked, he laughed and teased, he danced and played, and he left everyone he encountered with a smile. It’s like he had this ability to make anyone he spoke to feel as if they were special and for the first time she really noticed what a loss the Black family must feel to not have him as an heir. He was positively perfect in every way and she didn’t doubt for a moment that he hated every fucking minute of it. 

“Let’s go.” She whispered not even thirty minutes into the celebration. 

Sirius looked surprised, “That eager?”

“No, it’s not that, I just.. I made a mistake.” Ella admitted with furrowed brows as she thought over the man before her. When had she missed that particular puzzle piece?

Sirius’s face fell, “You’ve changed your mind.” 

“No! No, it’s not, no, I didn’t change my mind I still want that. It’s.. it’s something else just, can we go?” Ella implored as she nibbled her lip.

Sirius looked concerned but pulled her hand he had yet to let go through the common room entrance and into the hall. The two walked in silence before coming to stop in front of the room of requirement where Sirius called it forward. 

Sirius opened the door for Ella who walked in and couldn’t stop the slight squeak and wide eyes at the room. It was a good-sized room but not huge however the size isn’t what had her in such a state of shock. The walls held all types of whips, ropes, chains, and objects Ella couldn’t even think of a reason for being. There was a huge four-poster bed with connecting bars at the top and one along the middle, some type of wooden square with cuffs hanging from it, an oddly shaped beam, a mess of ropes hanging, a thrown type chair, a chair with straps, a wall of curtains like in the infirmary, a wooden table with polls, and a large hook. None of which she could really decipher. 

She turned to the silent Sirius who was currently leaning against the wall with his hands pushed into his pockets. He had this expected look on his face like he was waiting for Ella to say something so she did, “Have you used everything in this room?” 

“Yes.” He answered without so much as a glance around. 

“And it has all been decontaminated, right?” Ella questioned. 

His lips twitched, “Yes it has.” 

Ella nodded and continued to look around discovering things, touching things. “Is this a tail?” She asked as she spun around to find Sirius right behind her. At some point, he must have left the wall and begun to follow her. 

“Yes.” He responded with that same intense look. 

Ella nodded and placed it back where she had found it. Her hands ran over a collar, “So a pet?” 

“Yes but that’s for later, though you would never wear that collar, I’ll have one specially made.” He answered. 

Ella nodded as she continued to look around the room, “Why are there so many different whips?” 

“Different stings, different markings, different moods.” He shrugged simply. He was still looking at Ella in that odd way. 

“I’m sorry about the party, I had thought you’d enjoy being around your friends and fans but you hated it didn’t you?” Ella asked as she dropped a silk ribbon back to its place and turned to him. He looked curious but didn’t answer so Ella continued, “You looked like a pro in there, wooing and charming everyone around you. You have a skill for dealing with others that I’ve never seen before. That’s when I realized you weren’t enjoying yourself. You were to good at it, it was to easy as if you had loads of practice. You reminded me of me when I would help my mother with her job.”

Sirius’s eyebrow ticked in interest. He clearly wanted to ask her to go into detail but, oddly, he kept his mouth closed and eyes in that unreadable intense expression. “I’m sorry I missed that about you. I see how compliments and attention make you glow so I assumed a room full of admirers would be something you’d enjoy but it’s not the same is it? I’m also sorry for making assumptions about what you wanted or needed to do. We’ve been spending more time than usual together and I was afraid I was taking you from your friends. I know how close you all are and I thought having a party with them would help make up the time I’ve taken. I don’t want to hurt your friendships. I’m sorry I didn’t listen when you said you didn’t want to go.” 

“You see me in ways no one ever has even bothered to try for and it astonishes me. You do it so effortlessly, as if my thoughts and feelings are written on my body. I usually have to get pissed to have any pleasure at those things. You are right, I do enjoy attention but at those parties.. it’s not the same. Everyone wants to talk to the pureblood heir who rebelled against everything. I’m so short with people and I control the topics because if I don’t I have to endure the same questions I always seem to get. Why’d I leave, do I miss my family, do I miss my life, was it worth it and I hate it. As for time with my friends, I’m capable of deciding when I want to be with just them and when I want to be with you. Sweetheart, don’t ever think you are a hindrance to me. I spend my time with you because I want to, not because I have to or because I feel obligated to.” 

“I’m so sorry I made you go and I’m sorry for being so foolish.” Ella whispered in response as she hung her head. 

“You didn’t make me go, love, we had a deal. Even without that deal though I would have spent a few minutes at it anyways for Jamie’s sake.” Sirius countered. 

Ella raised her eyes back to his and immediately saw that look was back in his eyes. She hummed in thought as she turned back to the objects. She looked around a bit more before turning back to Sirius. “Alright, what are you thinking? You have this look and it’s driving me crazy.” 

Sirius smirked, “I was wondering when you’d break.” Ella looked stunned and he chuckled before continuing, “You are easy for me to read too baby.” 

Ella blushed and Sirius stepped forward to run his fingers along her cheek, “This is my temporary playroom Ella, I don’t bring people here to socialize. There is a certain.. expectancy of my submissive when we come here. Since it is your first time here and you are so innocent and unknowledgeable, I decided to let you explore, see if you determined it was too much.” 

“It isn’t too much. A bit confusing but not too much.” Ella hurried to assure.

Sirius smiled, “You remember the safe-word?” 

“Sunflower.” Ella answered without hesitation. 

Sirius nodded he looked intensely back at her, “Marcella, I need you to know that I will not be angry if you use the safe-word and that if I do something you don’t want please use it. I know it feels like I am in control and I am but only because you allow me. Whatever I do is because you’ve given me that chance to do it and you’ve given me your body to do it too. My control stops when your consent stops so don’t hesitate to use the safe-word if you want it to end. I won’t be as gentle as I normally am tonight. I plan to push you baby girl so don’t hesitate.”

“I know to use the safe-word if it becomes too much.” Ella tried to reassure but Sirius sort of looked worried, “What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve been on edge and it’s not really.. I make it a point to not bring things into this space but I don’t know if I’ll be able to this time and I don’t want to be too much, love.” Sirius responded. 

“If you don’t want to do this then we don’t have to..” Ella began. She didn’t want Sirius to be uncomfortable. 

“Fuck baby, I never don’t want to do this. I just don’t want to go overboard with it being new to you.” Sirius tried to explain. 

Ella smiled softly, “I want this Sirius. I want to be full of you and only you all over. In my mind, in my body, on my body.. I want all of me to be consumed by you.” Her eyes grew at her words and she blushed, “I.. I know that’s probably strange but I just.. when I’m with you I forget everything else and when you do stuff to me it’s like it’s only you and I on the whole planet and I want that.. I want more of that.” 

Sirius eyes swirled with affection, “How am I ever going to let you go?” 

Ella swallowed, “You don’t have a choice, neither of us do, but that’s not happening now so no use worrying about it, aren’t you the one who says we have to live for now?” 

Sirius nodded as his heart did flips, he knew in that very moment she had a part of him and that when she left she would take that part away with her. He would be destroyed and it would hurt like hell but at this very second, he couldn’t be bothered to care. He leaned forward and melded his lips to hers. His hands ran over her body and he swallowed every whimper that fled her lips. He could kiss her for all eternity and that thought pulled him back to reality. They weren’t here to kiss. 

He pulled away and grinned victoriously as Ella’s lips chased after his with a dazed look in her green eyes. “Ella, we aren’t here for snogging.” He added just enough bite to his voice to have Ella’s eyes trying to concentrate.

“Wha-yes.” Ella responded as she blinked her eyes rapidly. 

Sirius chuckled deeply, “Focus doll.” 

Ella swallowed and stepped out of Sirius’s arms, “I can’t when you’re so close.” 

Sirius laughed, “Focused now?” 

“Yes, I believe so.” Ella offered with a small tug to the corner of her mouth as she ran her hands down Sirius’s sweater. The soft material was an anchor for her erratic emotions. 

He smiled, “When we come here I won’t say anything. I will come in and sit in that chair there.” He said as he pointed to the black leather throne-like chair. “You will come in as well and go behind that wall of curtains to compose yourself. Whenever you are prepared to play you will take off your clothing, unless I’ve left a note saying otherwise, and place them on the chair behind there. You will then come to me and get on your knees before me. No speaking unless spoken to, do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” Ella answered promptly pulling a small tug from Sirius’s mouth. He didn’t say anything else as he made his way to his throne. She watched as he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back to the chair. He rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeve t-shirt and then took a seat. His legs were spread and his forearms rested on the armrests of the throne. He looked powerful and regal and Ella felt the overwhelming urge to go to him. 

She slipped behind the curtained wall to find an oversized chair, a fuzzy blanket, and a beautiful picture of a sunflower field being kissed by the sun. The floor was covered in carpets and the room screamed cozy. She looked around for a note and was surprised to find one.

My beautiful Ella, I am magically writing this as you explore our playroom and as always you look exquisite. I cannot wait to get my hands on you. When you strip off the outside world, leave your knickers on for me. Remember our safe-word, relax, and feel. — Master 

She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as her eyes ran over his beautiful script. His note wasn’t loving or sweet, instead, it was forward and exactly what she needed to read right now. She took off her clothes apart from her lace bottoms and placed them on the oversized chair. She knew this time was to mentally let go and to relax her mind and body. She didn’t want to stutter or hesitate with anything Sirius would say and she didn’t want to mess up on using his proper title while here. She understood this room was to let go of what the outside world brought and to allow her mind to transform him from Sirius to Master. 

An idea struck so Ella lowered her body to the floor in her beginning meditation and yoga pose. She sat there calmly until she was sure her mind and body were relaxed and open for her Master.

With one last deep breath, she rose to her feet and exited the curtains where she began her walk to her Master. He was unmoving to Ella’s eyes par the movement of his throat as he swallowed and the swirl in his silver gaze as he stalked her. She swallowed and took a slow breath as she lowered herself to her knees between his open legs. She looked up and met his silver eyes and felt every nerve leave her body like she was in a trance. This man really was a spell and she didn’t doubt she would follow his every command tonight.

Sirius lowered his hand and ran his fingertips along her blushed cheek causing her eyes to flutter. She was begging for his touch and he felt like the luckiest being to ever walk the earth to have her submit to him. 

“Ella?” He called softly.

Ella’s eyes opened to him, “Yes Master?” 

Sirius couldn’t stop the growl even if he wanted to, he ran his hand down her cheek and to her neck where he gave an experimental squeeze and watched hungrily as her mouth fell open and her breath came in shorter. “I’m going to ruin you.” He purred as he pushed his other hand deeply into her curls. He grasped her hair tightly in his fist and yanked her head up and back making her raise up fully onto her knees as a gasp escaped her lips. “Mmhmm, I’m so excited to see how beautiful you’ll look when in pain.” 

Ella’s eyes fluttered as his velvety voice flowed over her body like water. He was powerful and demanding and exquisite. “Keep your eyes open.” 

Her eyes opened quickly, “Yes Master.” Sirius seemed to almost purr in delight as his eyes danced happily which made Ella feel relieved and happy. 

He dropped his hand from her neck and stood from his throne causing Ella to fall back a bit but not much as her hair was still tightly held in his hand. He kept his arm stiff by his side as he began walking forcing Ella to quickly crawl along the floor to keep up. He dragged her to the bed where he grasped her neck again and yanked her to her feet with a sharp command of, “Up!” and a small whine from her lips. 

Sirius leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the crux of her neck next to his thumb with a soft yet possessive growl. “I’ve wanted this from the moment you told me no.” He whispered before forcefully pushing Ella back onto the bed. 

She squealed in surprise as she bounced a bit however she wasn’t given any time to adjust as Sirius had summoned a black strand of fabric and with another flick had it binding her hands above her head to the poll running along the middle of the bed. The fabric was smooth and cool to the touch and Ella recognized it as silk. 

“Cherry red lace and a thong at that, bit advanced for you aren’t they?” He asked playfully as he ran his fingers along her lace knickers. 

“Do you dislike them?” Ella asked curiously. 

A smack rang out and a sting stretched over her bum as his hand made contact, “No questions, you only speak to answer me.” His hand smacked hard down again, “And when you address me you say Master or sir. Do not disobey me again.” His voice was authoritative yet hypnotizing and it made Ella shiver. 

“Yes, Master.” Ella answered.

“Spread your legs.” Sirius ordered. 

“Yes Master.” Ella replied as she spread her knees as wide as she could. He hummed in approval and Ella’s stomach did a flip. The room went silent and her heart began to beat as her nerves started to set in but then she felt something cool float through her from her bum followed by his fingers running along the thin material currently resting along her crack. She felt the stretch of her thong as he moved it over her left cheek followed by a prod at her puckered hole and she instantly forced her body to breath and relax. 

“Mmm, good girl.” He praised as he was able to slip his finger into her tight heat without much resistance. His praise made Ella’s body relax further and her heart flutter. “How does it feel?” He asked in a smooth tone. 

“Li-like to much-ch and not enough ah a-all at once. Sort of un-c-c-comforta-able but ahh but good Master.” Ella stuttered out. She hissed as a burning sensation ran up her spine to accompany the second finger he pushed inside of her. 

“And that?” He asked with an edge of awe to his voice. The way his fingers sank into the heat of her, the way they disappeared and reappeared, the way the muscle stretched and tugged along them, he was completely mesmerized. 

“B-b-burnsss.” Ella answered and then, almost instantly, the fingers were gone from her body and she felt a sharp sting as a smack echoed around the room, “MASTER, Master, it burns Master!” She gasped out as her body jerked from the sudden blow to her bum. That was the hardest he had ever hit her and her body hummed with need.

She felt the bed dip from behind her and turned her head to watch Sirius walk over to his wall of toys. He grabbed something silver before going over to the wall of whips. When he returned Ella bit her lip to stop the whine at his sinister smile. 

The bed dipped again as he climbed in behind her. She shivered when his breath ghosted over her shoulder. “You can moan, groan, cry, beg, plead, and scream all you want however I will not allow questions, I will not allow you to think.” He whispered as he gently kissed her shoulder. 

Ella’s breath hitched at the soft contact and then chocked on a breath that turned into a hissy whine as something hard, cold, and slick pushed into her bum stretching her open more then his fingers had. 

“Your arse was made for this, made for me.” He whispered and she just knew his eyes were locked onto the object buried in her. Suddenly there was a vibration running through her that made her body jerk in surprise. Sirius chuckled and she was panting and whimpering in seconds. He pressed his covered chest against her back allowing his breath to flutter over her cheek, “You should see how greedily you’re hole is taking the toy. I’m surprised, for a virgin your body sure is a whore for me.” His voice was teasing and dangerous and he finished his sentence with a sharp bite to her ear pulling a flurry of sounds from her lips she had never made before. 

He pulled away from her and her body tried to follow his touch unsuccessfully. She let a frustrated huff leave her lips that morphed into a groan as the soft vibrations intensified, “So desperate for it.” Sirius said with humor.

He let the toy vibrate within her without touching or speaking to her, he just enjoyed the moans that were slipping from her lips while waiting her out. His cock was as hard as he’d ever been and he didn’t have to explore to know he was painting the inside of his pants with precum. Her body was fucking delicious and his body was begging him to mark her, take her, claim her. When she passed a minute he pushed the vibrator's settings higher and was pleased to hear her break within seconds, “P-ple-pleas-as-see Ma-mahh-Master. Nee-need some-something, anything! Please please ahh plea-please to-touch me-e Master please.” Her voice stuttered and quivered and chocked with need as she begged for him. 

He swung a paddle against her upper back, bottom, and thighs. She was surprised to feel that it only stung a bit but was relieved all the same to have some type of feeling on her body from him. He must have sensed her thoughts because he chuckled deeply, “There are steps to this but don’t you fret beautiful, I plan to mark every inch of your body.” He purred and Ella shivered almost violently at his voice, Merlin she loved his voice.

She gasped as his hand pressed against her back. It felt like electricity was flowing from his fingertips and her body hummed in happiness at having his skin touch hers. She leaned into his hand without hesitation and Sirius dropped his hand pulling a sob from her and a chuckle from him. “I think you’ve warmed nicely.” He commented as if discussing the weather and then the pain came. 

Ella screamed in a mixture of shock, pain, and pleasure as sharp stinging slapped across the flesh of her shoulders. She didn’t have any time at all to try and place the object as it was swung again. By the third strike, she knew it had multiple parts hitting her at once, by the fifth, she had tears streaming down her face, and by the tenth her mind was empty and all that was left was bliss and the smell of Sirius and leather. 

She vaguely heard something clatter to the floor and for a brief moment there was nothing but vibrations within her and then the pain came again but intensely more. It was some type of stick that he had begun to snap against her body and it stung as nothing had before. She chocked on a scream as her fluids coated her cheeks as well as her trembling thighs.

With the stinging objects, he had struck her upper back, bum, and thighs and didn’t stop until he was panting. When he lowered his hand he couldn’t stop the groan deep in his throat. She looked like a beautiful painting with red marks along her shivering frame, some sure to bloom into bruises. Then she mewed and he growled as he threw the cane onto the floor to join the discarded flogger and ripped his shirt off over his head. In a heartbeat he was on her body kissing, biting, and squeezing every inch of her he could reach. 

She moaned and groaned and begged for him with tears streaming from her eyes and he was positive she didn’t even know words were leaving her lips. He marked her chest, waist, back, neck, hips, and thighs with his hands and mouth and when he pulled away he could have cried from her magnificence. Her face was resting against her left arm that was still bound with the right above her head, her eyes were glistening with tears and swirling with lust, her lips were red from biting them, and her trembling body was spread open for him barring beautiful marks put on her by him. 

He leaned forward and kissed her lips fiercely and Ella whined in want. He smiled against her lips as he raised his hand to untie her arms that fell to his shoulders the moment they were released. His arms wrapped around her waist as her body sagged against him and he gently laid her onto her back where he placed a pillow beneath her lower back. He pulled away from her lips to see those swirling green eyes staring into his and he knew she was so blissed out she hadn’t a thought in the world running through her mind. 

He removed the rest of his clothes with a flurry of his wand but gently tugged her knickers over her abused thighs and off of her body with his hands. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again, “Such a good girl for me. You make your Master so happy my sweet sweet baby girl.” He whispered as he stroked his hand through her curls.

Tears were still streaming down her face as her eyes fluttered from his words though they didn’t dare stay closed. Sirius kissed her cheek and pulled away with the salty taste of her tears on his lips. He slipped the still vibrating toy from her hole and groaned at her needy whine. He lined himself with her and watched as he pushed the tip of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle. Ella choked on a sob as he slowly pushed his length into her. 

His body shook with the need for his release and he fought to keep his eyes open as her tight, slick, silky walls enveloped his neglected cock. Once completely buried, he leaned onto his forearms and began to press sweet kisses along Ella’s trembling jaw, sweating forehead, pinked cheeks, and swollen lips all the while cooing to her in a soothing tone, “You are so beautiful love, so good for me. Such a good girl for me. I’m so lucky you are mine my beautiful doll. Just relax my sweet, it’s okay. It will feel better soon I promise, so good for me. You feel so good, so so good baby girl. So so fucking good. I could stay in you forever. Such a perfect baby girl for me.” 

He pulled himself out slowly when he was sure he allowed her enough time to adjust to the intrusion and sunk back in almost as slowly as he had the first time. After a few slow drags Ella had begun to moan from pleasure. Her sounds spurred him to speed up and within minutes he was pounding into her body as she begged him for her release, “Please please Master, so close, so so so soooo close! I need to cum please, wanna cum Master please!” 

“You want to come on Master’s dick like the perfect little slut you are?” Sirius asked in a sultry tone that was strained as he held onto what little control he had left. She felt like heaven. 

“YES! YES PLEASE MASTER!” Ella screamed out as Sirius’s finger pushed into her dripping flower. 

“Fuck, you are weeet.” He groaned as he moved his finger out of her and began to rub it quickly over her clit. 

“Ma-ma-mast-ster Mas-as-ster Mast-tee-er.” She began to chant in breathless whispers. She didn’t have the energy or the capability of saying anything else as he vigorously thrust into her. 

“Who do you belong to?” Sirius demanded as his pace quickened. He had to clench his teeth to stop from cumming in her.

“Mas-Master! You you you Master! On-only you Master!” Ella managed to answer as Sirius bit harshly onto her nipple with a growl. 

“Then cum for me baby girl, cum for your Master.” Sirius urged in this authoritative growl that had Ella screamed from the intense orgasm that ripped through her. She would swear it burst from her flower and chest and surrounded her entire body in what could only ever be thought of as magic.

Her walls clenched around him and he lost all control. His hips stuttered as he came with a possessive and powerful growl that crawled from deep in his abdomen. Ella felt as if she were laying on clouds as Sirius slowed his movements and pulled from her body. She was vaguely aware of him crawling and collapsing next to her but she was acutely aware of his fingers that felt like lightning as they danced across her skin.

“Ella?” Sirius had called again with a small smile. She was so blissed out she wasn’t hearing him, “Baby girl?” He called again and Ella turned her glassy eyes to him. 

She hummed in question or just responded, he wasn’t sure but it made him chuckle deeply, “You are so fucking perfect.” He nuzzled into her neck.

He smiled when Ella’s hands raised to run through his hair. She gave off a happy little sigh that made Sirius melt, “You’ll be the death of me baby girl and this is only the beginning.” He whispered as he pulled her more snuggly to his chest. He held her as her body relaxed and her breathing deepened and only when soft snores started to flow from her did he finally close his eyes and sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

Sirius woke before Ella and took that opportunity to really look at her. Most of her red marks had disappeared but she had bruises littering her skin and he was mesmerized by every inch of her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he had never felt so lucky. 

He began kissing each bruise lightly and running his hands gently over her body causing her to wake. Ella smiled at him then grimaced as she stretched, “Where are you hurt?” Sirius rushed out in worry as he raised up to meet her face. 

Ella giggled, “Are you being serious right now?” 

“I’m always Sirius.” Sirius quipped with a twitch of his lips though his eyes stayed worried. Ella rolled her eyes with a laugh that turned into an oh. “Ella, where are you hurt?” He pushed. 

“Umm everywhere? My arse aches the most though but please don’t worry. Yesterday was incredible and I like the reminder, makes me know it wasn’t just some dream.” Ella answered ending with a whisper. 

“Oh baby girl, last night was most definitely not a dream well I mean it was a dream come true for me but fuck it was real, so real and I.. I hope you let me do it again sometime.” Sirius swallowed and Ella realized he was nervous. 

“Of course I want to do it again! Are you kidding? Sirius, that was awesome! Like there was nothing in the world but you and my mind couldn’t think and you felt like electricity every time you touched me and it’s like I I don’t know like I was free I guess is how to explain it which is weird since I was tied up and couldn’t move but yeah free.” Ella rambled out in a flurry of excitement and Sirius’s grin grew with every word that tumbled from her lips. 

“You are perfection love.” He remarked in fondness and Ella blushed from his words, “Really baby girl, you made me so unbelievably happy last night and I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you gave your body to me in that way. Do you have any questions about anything that happened or did you want to talk about anything love?”

“Umm, what did you whip me with?” Ella asked curiously. 

Sirius raised his hand and summoned a brown paddle, “This is a suede paddle. It isn’t used for pain or marking but it is an important part of the process. Its job is to warm your skin so when I go into the heavier stuff I don’t lacerate your skin.”

Ella hesitantly reached out her hand to touch it but stopped just short and looked to Sirius for permission, “You can touch it, love.” 

Ella smiled and reached out the rest of the way. The paddle was smooth and cool to the touch and slightly cushiony. “And the other ones?” 

Sirius put the paddle down and summoned a black baton with multiple straps out of the end, “Now usually there would have been a middle ground but I sort of jumped in a bit faster then I should have. This is a nine tails flogger. As is the name, it has nine strands on the end made of oiled leather. Its purpose is to cause sting and pain. I enjoy the ones that sting the most, though I will use the ones made for sensation or the heavy thud when in that type of mood.” 

Ella ran her fingers through the narrow strands of leather for a few seconds before dropping her hand and turning to Sirius expectedly. 

“This is the last one and out of the three, I used this one least. It’s a rattan cane and they are used to cause burning pain. Unlike the other two, this one leaves bruises and will break the skin if used that way. Eventually, if you consent, I would like to use it more then I did last night but since you are a beginner I just wanted to give you a taste. 

Ella ran her hands over the thin and flexible midnight blue cane as Sirius continued to speak, “I will never hit your softer areas that cover your organs or major nerves as I don’t ever want to damage you and I usually would have turned to a softer flogger then back to the paddle to bring you back down but you just looked so beautiful and I was so wound up and not all of your body was marked. I needed to mark you more, make you mine more so I sort of attacked you with my hands and mouth. I do apologize for that.” 

“I’m fine sweetness, why do we have to come down?” Ella asked in intrigue. She was really thankful Sirius was taking the time to explain everything to her.

“It’s important to cool down after play because as you experienced, it’s very physically and emotionally draining and it’s important for me to be there for you. I am always concerned with your safety and happiness sweetheart. I know in the moment I may seem cold and uncaring but it’s really anything but.” Sirius offered sincerely. 

Ella’s heart swelled in fondness, “You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” 

Sirius grinned and crashed his lips to hers where he poured every emotion he was feeling. “I want to keep you forever.” 

“Well I don’t plan to ever be anyone else’s so I guess you’re in luck.” Ella quipped and Sirius chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck. He hummed pleasantly when she instantly shifted her head to offer him better access. 

“You are perfection and I really could spend all of today in bed with you but I’m sort of starving.” Sirius commented and as if on cue, Ella’s stomach gave a rumble. The two hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day. 

“Right.” Ella noted as she sat up, “Wow.” She breathed out as her body protested angrily. 

“Do you need me to heal..” Sirius began to ask as he raised his wand. 

“No, I’m fine.” Ella cut off quickly. 

“It will only take a few seconds to block some of the pain. Here let me.” Sirius began again.

“No don’t, please don’t take this away from me.” Ella rushed as she grasped Sirius’s wrist to stop the wand movement he had begun. 

He looked completely shocked but lowered his hand at Ella’s pleading eyes, “Ella, we will have more of this, last night was just the beginning love. There is no reason for you to hold onto the pain.” 

“But you can’t know that..” she whispered and Sirius’s eyes instantly softened. 

“Talk to me.” He requested softly as he grasped her hand in his. There was more going on with her than he initially thought. 

“I never get to keep things, good things. They always end.. they never last for me. I.. I don’t want this to go away yet.” She mumbled refusing to make eye contact with him. 

Sirius kissed her cheek gently, “My beautiful baby girl, I’m not going anywhere and you aren’t either any time soon if I can help it. We will have more of this, I promise. You’ve gone mental if you think I’m going to allow last night to be it for us, for me.” 

He pulled away and looked into her eyes to convey how meaningful he was about this, he’d be damned if last night was the only glorious night he’d get with his precious baby girl. “Ella, I promise, please trust me.” 

She didn’t look too convinced but she nodded anyway so Sirius raised his wand and begun to relieve the pain over most of her body. It was a lengthy process but he healed all the parts he wanted. “There love, I’ve healed almost all of you but I left a few spots on your back and I didn’t do anything about that delicious hole of yours that feels like heaven when it’s wrapped around my cock. Fuck, I wanna be buried in it again.” He began sweetly but ended with a heady moan. 

Ella whimpered, “When could we do that again?”

Sirius bit his lip in debate, “I am hungry but I could skip food a little longer for that. Though I’m sure James is scouring Hogwarts for us.. what’re a few more minutes?” 

Ella laughed as she began to climb from the bed. She stumbled a bit as she tried to get her balance, “My legs feel like jello.” 

Sirius was at her side in seconds, “I got you.” 

Ella snorted, “I’m fine sweetness I just have to get myself back together.” 

“Sure sure.” He offered as he grasped her waist and arm to help her walk around the room for a bit. 

“Sirius I really am fine now.” Ella tried.

Sirius chuckled at her stubbornness, “I’m sure you are, let’s get you dressed.” 

Ella sighed, “I can walk.” 

“Of course you can love.” He cooed as he pulled her behind the curtained area and begun to dress her. 

“The picture was a nice touch by the way, it’s beautiful.” She offered and Sirius’s eyes roamed to the painting of the sunflower field. 

“I’m glad you like it love.” He replied as he pushed her down onto the chair to pull on her shoes. 

“I can..” Ella tried. 

“I know you can baby girl but I like to do for you so let me please?” Sirius asked with a pleading look in his eyes that had her heart melting. 

“Yeah, whatever, whatever you want.” Ella replied breathlessly which pulled a grin to Sirius’s lips.

“That’s what Daddy likes to hear!” He announced playfully and Ella’s face went crimson causing Sirius to bark out a laugh, “That’s what we’re doing next.” 

“What?” Ella asked with a bite to her lip as Sirius’s hands ran up her clothed leg. He was still naked and on his knees before her. He looked like he was worshiping her before he pounced and devoured her. 

He hummed as he seemed to crawl up her body. Ella was certain he was going to kiss her when they came face to face but he just smiled, “Oh it’s a surprise love but don’t you worry, you’ll be addicted to every second of it.” He positively purred. 

A whine escaped Ella’s lips against her will, “Foods not so im-important.” She whispered like she was out of breath. 

Sirius’s grin was pure elation, “Oh sweetheart, I’m going to ruin you and I’m going to love every fucking moment of it.” Ella’s eyes grew but before she could utter a word Sirius pressed his lips to hers and Ella melted into him with a soft moan. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms came to wrap around his neck and in seconds Sirius was on his knees with Ella sitting on the edge of her chair with her legs wrapped around his waist. “Damn baby you’ll kill me.” He gasped out as he pulled away from Ella’s delicious mouth. Her lips chased his with a frustrated whine at his denial and he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and destroy her all over again. 

Regretfully, he pulled completely out of her arms then summoned his clothes and began to dress to the disappointment of Ella who’s emotions were written all over her face. “None of that gorgeous. If we start something now, you’ll be passed out from physical exhaustion within minutes. Your body needs sustenance and rest. Later on, after your body has gotten more accustom to play and we have a better understanding of your boundaries, we could maybe do a weekend thing but right now? No, I’m not risking it.” 

“Weekend thing?” Ella asked in intrigue. 

Sirius grinned as he pulled his shirt over his messy hair. 

“Where you would be my toy without pause for a few days. It’s intense and I’ve only ever kept someone for two full days before but baby I bet I could keep you as my toy for months.” Sirius replied with a dreamy sigh. 

“I.. I’d like to try that.” Ella replied as she watched Sirius tie his shoes. 

Sirius smiled, “We’ll see baby girl.” Ella nodded with a small smile and Sirius offered his hand to help her from the chair. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her softly with an exaggerated moan that had Ella drunk on lust in seconds. He pulled away and laughed at Ella’s swirling eyes. “So fun to play with.” 

“You are such an arse.” Ella huffed as Sirius pulled her out of the room that disappeared behind them. 

“No, but I was balls deep in a particularly delectable one last night.” He quipped and Ella spluttered with a crimson blush pulling a loud bark of a laugh from Sirius’s lips. “Stay like this forever.” He said in happiness and Ella dropped her face with a smile as she intertwined their fingers. 

Sirius squeezed her hand gently and she squeezed back as they came to stop in front of the common room’s painting, “There will be questions.” Ella whispered with a thick swallow.

“And they can fuck right off with every single one of them. You don’t have to answer anyone love.” Sirius stated sternly. He knew the moment they entered the common room they would be bombarded with questions and statements and he was prepared for that, he used to that, his Ella wasn’t and he would rip apart anyone who started anything with his perfect, sweet, baby girl. 

Ella took a deep breath and nodded, “I’m not embarrassed or ashamed of what we did. Of course, I would prefer it if you didn’t go into detail with anyone.. I’d like to keep at least a bit of us just for us but if you wanted to confide in your friends or something, I understand.” 

Sirius pulled Ella into his chest and kissed her sweetly, “What we do love is our business, no one else’s.” 

Ella sighed in relief before dropping her head to his chest with a groan, “Why are you so perfect? People shouldn’t look like you and be so incredible at the same time. You are so very dangerous.” The last part was hardly a whisper and Sirius was sure she didn’t mean to say that out loud but he beamed all the same. 

The portrait swung open with a bang, “Yeah Remi, they’re here!” Peter yelled over his shoulder and then the flurry of voices floated out of the common room. The ‘where were theys’, ‘did they shags’, ‘are they hurts’, and so many more were rushing to Ella’s ears causing her to stiffened and Sirius to pull her under his arm. 

“It’s okay love, just ignore them and go up to your room for a shower and a change of clothes. I’ll be in the commons waiting.” Sirius whispered as he nudged Ella into the overcrowded room that stared at the pair. Ella hated when people stared. She kissed Sirius quickly before scurrying up the stairs to do as he said. 

Sirius watched her go with a fond smile but the moment Marlene, Alice, and Lily headed for the stairs he called out, “Hold it!” 

“We can go to our room..” Lily began to huff with a look like she just got caught stealing.

“Leave her the fuck alone.” Sirius growled and Alice’s eyebrows raised in alarm. She slid away from the girls and went back to Frank.

“You can’t tell us..” Marlene began in indignation.

“No I can’t but if you pester her or start shit with her I swear I will make it my mission to make your life hell. You think I broke your heart? Oh, honey, you’ve got no fucking clue.” He growled dangerously. 

Lily swallowed, “We just want to know..” 

“I don’t give a damn what you want to know. It’s none of your nor anyone else’s fucking business what she and I decide to do together! You may be dating one of my best mates but I will not hesitate Lily, not when it comes to her. Don’t fucking force me.” He argued. The room was silent as they watched on with wide eyes. Usually, Sirius didn’t care about the questions and pestering and neither did his partners. In fact, his partners liked to brag and spread around what had happened and he would oblige a few tales here and there but Ella was different. She was just his and he didn’t plan to share any of their business with anyone. 

“Why’s it matter? You’ve never cared before!” Marlene snipped. 

“Ella is special to me and if we go on dates or have a full-blown fuck fest, what we do together is no one’s business. I’m not sharing this time.” Sirius said sternly. 

“Special? She’s special?!” Marlene asked in outrage and heartbreak. He never stood up or spoke about anyone as he did her. 

“Yeah, she’s special to me.” Sirius offered with a smile and a rub to the back of his neck. She was very special indeed. 

“Good on you mate.” Fabian called from his place next to his twin and their friend, Mandy. 

“Ella’s a great girl and I’m glad she has someone who cares for her.” Gideon added.

“We’ll leave her alone about you and we’ll look out for her, don’t worry.” Mandy finished. 

The voices of the red-heads made Sirius tense and Mandy’s words did little to make his uneasiness disappear but he understood their words to be kind and good so he offered a smile he hoped didn’t betray his feelings and nodded his thanks. It seemed to work as the trio beamed at him in return.

“Yeah, me too.” Offered Amelia from her perch next to Frank and Alice.

“Thanks.” Sirius offered awkwardly before going up to his room with his best friends on his heels. No one said anything as he stripped out of yesterday’s clothes and changed. 

Sirius ran his eyes to his friends and internally laughed at their faces. Remus was looking at the ceiling, James was inspecting his nails, and Peter was staring at the wall. “She’s brilliant.” He breathed out and all at ones his roommates smiled and turned their eyes to him. 

“Did you..” Peter began eagerly. 

“No, but we did other stuff and she’s perfect. I haven’t been this happy after a.. I’ve never been this happy after a fun night like that.” Sirius offered with a face splitting grin. 

He could tell his friends wanted details but he didn’t want to share, she was his, “I’m happy for you Padfoot.” Remus said with a soft yet happy smile.

“Yeah and I’ll talk to Lily about not being so nosy. You two deserve your privacy.” James added with a bright smile that Sirius returned. James had never seen his brother look so honestly happy and he’d be damned if anyone ruined this for him. 

“Was she hot?” Peter asked. 

Sirius laughed then sighed in happiness, “So hot Pete, she’s perfection.” 

Peter grinned broadly and the group chatted a bit more about what he had missed during his absence which was hardly anything and nothing important. 

—

Ella stood under the scalding spray of the shower and sighed in relief as the burning water made the few marks Sirius left on her body sting. She wanted to keep him on her body until the end of time. She washed her body thoroughly and was just about to get out of the shower when her stomach felt like it was stabbed. She gasped with wide eyes, ”Fuck, no. It hasn’t been. It couldn’t have, it can’t be time.” She breathed out as she dressed quickly. She flung open her trunk and began to rifle through her things in a panic when Marlene came in, “So you and Sirius?” 

“Me and Sirius what?” Ella asked not paying the girl to much mind. “Damn it! How did I not pack any?” She breathed as she closed her trunk a tad too harshly. 

“You shagged.” Marlene said bluntly and clearly in irritation. 

Ella laughed as she stood before the girl and replaced her wards over her trunk, “You are obsessed.” 

“I am not.” The tall blonde huffed with a stomp of her foot. 

“Then leave it alone. Leave me alone about Sirius, leave Sirius alone about me, leave your relationship with Sirius in the past, just fuck Marlene, leave it alone and move on.” Ella implored. 

“I really love..” she began. 

“No, you really don’t.” Ella cut off. 

“Yes, I do! I love him!” Marlene yelled. 

“Okay, I’ll play. What’s his favorite color?” Ella asked with a cross of her arms and a raised eyebrow. 

“Red.” Marlene stated confidently. 

“Wrong, what’s his favorite food?” Ella asked. 

“Steak.” Marlene tried. 

“Wrong again, what professional quidditch team does he support?” Ella shot. 

Marlene huffed, “I don’t understand why this is important or why I have to know that stuff to prove that I love him because I do love him Ella! He was mine and you stole him and..”

“Marlene, if you were to go to him right now, he would answer those questions. They aren’t private and are simple, basic facts about him. If you can’t even answer those then how the fuck do you love him? How can you even stand here and say such things? He’s not just sex. He’s more than Gryffindor boy wonder or some possession you can lose. He’s a human being with emotions and thoughts and likes and dislikes and you can’t even tell me his favorite fucking color? Just so you know being able to deep throat his cock and fuck yourself on his dick doesn’t mean you’ve got some love connection and if you want to come at me about how I’m an awful person and how you are so heartbroken then you should at least, at fucking least, be able to tell me basic things about him. If you truly love him then you’d know him because there is no way you can love someone and not want to know everything about them.” Ella replied venomously.

Marlene’s eyes were wide as she stared at Ella. She didn’t say anything and Ella sighed, “Every damn person in this blasted castle thinks they are in love with Sirius Black but you aren’t. You can’t be because you don’t know him. You may lust after him or want to love him but how the fuck can you when you don’t know who he is? Did you even try to know him? Did you even care enough to fucking try?” 

Ella paused and still Marlene stayed silent though her eyes filled with tears, “Sirius is the most kind, funny, brilliant, beautiful human I have ever met and I pity you. I pity every single one of you who has had the chance to get to know him and threw it away in a hurry for his dick because you’ve all missed out on someone who is truly incredible inside and out.” 

Ella waiting for her to say something, anything but when nothing came she walked around the silent Marlene and opened the door to come face to face with Sirius. “Hi.” Ella offered with a fierce blush. 

His eyes were swirling with emotion and he looked like he wanted to speak but Ella kissed him quickly on the lips, “I’m starved sweetness, could we head to lunch now” 

Sirius was silent and Ella looked at him expectingly, “Siriusness?” 

“Right, yeah, lunch. Let’s go love.” He replied with an easy smile as he pulled his thoughts back together. Ella beamed as she grasped his hand and the two set off for the great hall. 

Sirius and Ella sat with Remus, James, and Peter for lunch where they chatted happily with one another and devoured the food before them.

“Hungry El? I’ve never seen you eat so much.” James commented with an amused smile. 

“I’m positively famished.” Ella replied as she took another bite of food. 

“Why so hungry?” Peter asked deviously. 

“I missed dinner and breakfast, duh.” Ella answered as she wiped her mouth clean. 

“And why did you miss..” Peter began when Sirius interrupted. 

“Peter.” He stated in warning. 

Peter huffed while James and Remus chuckled. The conversation turned into a lively discussion about quidditch where James and Sirius debates on what were things the team needed to work on while Peter and Remus added the things they had observed. Ella hardly joined in as she had watched very little other than Sirius.

Ella groaned causing Sirius to turn to her, “What is it love? Are you okay?” 

Ella squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the intense pain to pass, “I have to pick up a few things today. Dang, I forgot my money pouch.” Ella groaned. Why did Marlene have to distract her? “I’m going to run back up to the tower to get it. Would you want to come shopping with me?”

“Of course love, you’re out of your mind if you think you are leaving this castle without me and don’t worry about your pouch, I have mine so we can..” Sirius began. 

“Thank you but no. I don’t want your money sweetness.” Ella answered cutting him off. She took a deep breath once the pain had subsided.

“Love, I have more than I know what to do with, I don’t mind.” Sirius tried. 

“I know you don’t mind and that’s very sweet of you but I would feel wrong for taking your money.” Ella explained. 

“It’s not taking if I give it though.” Sirius countered. 

“No Sirius, I will not take your money.” Ella answered with a smile. She kissed Sirius’s cheek just as he was about to no doubt argue then swiftly walked away.

“That girl is crazy, I would kill to have a rich boyfriend willing to spend on me.” Josie, a fifth-year, whispered to the boy next to her. 

“Yeah and one as hot as Sirius too.” The boy mumbled in response. 

“Well let’s be happy she’s not a horrible gold-digging whore like the rest of you, yeah?” Peter shot with a glare as he turned to the gossiping pair who had the decency to look chastised.

His three best friends looked shocked, “I like Ella alright. She’s cool and kind and I like her with Sirius.” Peter said with a flush at the attention. 

“Pete you’ve never defended a bird or bloke any of us have been with.” Remus commented in astonishment.

“Yeah, not even that time that girl called Lily a harpy, you just joked.” James offered. 

“Ella’s different. She doesn’t try to use or control Sirius and she genuinely cares about him. She makes him happy and as his friend, I like that. Plus she makes an effort with us. Like she wants to connect with us because she sees us as important people in his life and I really appreciate that. No one else does that, they usually push us aside or when we do something they don’t like they try to get one of you to side with them, she doesn’t. If she doesn’t like something she deals with it herself, she doesn’t have Sirius fight for her. I really like Ella.” Peter answered with a twitch. It was weird for him to be this open or kind. 

Sirius’ heart swelled and a grin spread across his face. At Peter’s words he couldn't help but hope there was a chance he hadn't lost his best friend to the dark yet and that maybe Ella was right and he wouldn't. “You guys are my family and I’d never want to be with someone who you didn’t get on with. That means a lot to me Pete. Thank you.” 

“Sirius, you coming?” Ella called. Sirius turned his eyes from his friends to his beautiful girl with a grin. 

“See you lot later.” Sirius offered as he stood from the table. His friends waved bye as he jogged to her. 

“Ready to go sweetness?” Ella asked with a smile.

Sirius smiled in return, “Yeah let’s go.” The duo left the castle and Ella lead Sirius through Hogsmeade before coming to stop in front of the Hogshead. 

Sirius’s looked at her questioningly, “Right so he’s not that nice and will probably be insulting, don’t get angry.” She stated and Sirius looked skeptical. She pushed open the door and headed into the dark and dingy bar. 

She walked up to the elder barkeep who was wearing a scowl. “Hello, Abe.” She offered with a grin as she sat down onto one of the bar stools. Sirius followed her lead and sat next to her though he looked utterly confused. 

“Who the hell are you?” The old man snarled. 

“A blast from the past or future? Who knows, it’s all a bit off to me.” Ella offered with a wave of her hand and a grin. Sirius’s eyes grew in shock at Ella’s openness about her secret.

“Right, and this princess?” He asked as he nodded towards Sirius. 

“Just a bit of arm candy I suppose, he is quite pretty isn’t he?” Ella answered with a laugh. 

“Quite.” The older man responded with a twitch of his lips as Sirius visibly became angrier and more confused all at once. “What can I get for you?” 

“Nothing to drink, just need a favor.” Ella began. 

“No, I don’t do favors.” The older man grumbled.

“It’s not crazy, just need to use your floo.” Ella sighed.

“It’s against Hogwarts rules. Now get the fuck out of my bar.” He snarled. 

“Cut the shit Abe, you know you don’t give a damn about school rules.” Ella argued with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh but the Great Albus Du..” he began with an angry glare. 

“Is not the boss of Abeforth Dumbledore. He’s only the boss of Hogwarts, he has no control over Hogsmeade and technically both Sirius and I are of age to do whatever the hell we want so, ya know, fuck his rules.” Ella snipped back. 

Abeforth grinned, “I like you, s’in the back right through that door.” He turned away from the pair and went over to the other end of the bar to clean glasses with a filthy rag. 

Ella smiled as she grasped Sirius’s hand and pulled him to the floo. She stepped through with the call of the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius followed seconds later. They made their way from the bar and onto the street of Diagon Alley when Sirius finally broke, “Alright, two things, who was he and why didn’t we just apparate?” 

“Lasted longer then I thought you would.” Ella grinned, “Cast some spells around us would you?” 

Sirius complied and Ella continued, “His name’s Abeforth Dumbledore, younger brother of Albus Dumbledore.” Sirius’s eyes grew with shock but he stayed silent as to let Ella tell her tale. “They were a family of five. A father and a mother, a younger sister and younger brother, and Albus. Arianna was the sister’s name. One day she was attacked by a group of muggle boys. They.. well, they violated her, raped and tortured her so badly that it ruined her magical control and made her core violently unpredictable. Enraged, their father went and killed all five of the muggles that had so horribly harmed his daughter and he was sent to Azkaban leaving behind his wife and two sons to take care of the unstable girl. Her magic would burst and was so very temperamental, no one knows for sure but there are rumors that she had a burst and it killed her mother leaving Albus to take care of his younger brother, Abeforth, and his younger sister, Arianna. Albus, however, did not want the responsibly and neglected his duties in favor of a blooming love connection with a neighbor boy. Abeforth was struggling to take care of his sister and was so angry at his brother’s refusal to help that the pair got into a heated argument and the neighbor boy soon joined in. A fight ensued and a curse was cast killing poor Arianna. Abeforth blames his brother and the two haven’t spoken since.” 

Sirius was stunned, “That is a horrible story.” 

“Oh, it gets worse.” Ella offered with a shake of her head. 

“How?!” Sirius asked. 

“The neighbor boy was none other than the emphasis, Gellert Grindelwald.” Ella answered.

Sirius gasped, “What the fuck?! There is no way!”

“Yup, while Abeforth was struggling to take care of his unstable sister on his own, Albus was busy shagging one of the darkest wizards in the world. He didn’t only shag him either. Turns out, our Headmaster also helped refine some of Grindelwald’s plans and strongly believed in his cause up until the day his sister lost her life.” 

Sirius was gobsmacked, “And he’s the leader of the light?!” 

“Usually I would say that one’s past doesn’t dictate who they are currently but I dislike Dumbledore for various other reasons that I don’t really wish to get into now. He’s not the great man people believe him to be.” Ella finished as she opened the door to the apothecary. 

Sirius grabbed the door to allow her entrance first, “Why are we here?” He asked as he dropped the wards around them. 

“I need a potion.” Ella answered vaguely and Sirius frowned. He followed her as she walked through the shelves. “Just as I expected, I’m going to have to go elsewhere.” 

“Where?” Sirius asked as he followed her from the apothecary. Ella gave him a look that said don’t be dense, “You are bloody well joking right?”

“I need potions.” Ella whispered. 

“What are they for?” Sirius demanded.

“It’s private.” She answered in irritation. 

“Tell me.” He ordered as he grabbed her arm to stop her. 

Ella glared, “You don’t have to know everything.” 

“Ella..” Sirius began in frustration.

“You don’t have to know, don’t push me.” Ella argued. 

Sirius’ anger deflated at her words. He took a deep breath, “You’re right. Sorry.” Ella nodded but didn’t budge, “Well?” 

“Well what?” Ella snapped. 

“Well there are about a half dozen places that deal with potions. As I don’t know what you need or where you want to go check first, I need you to lead the way.” Sirius offered calmly. 

“Oh.” Ella offered but still made no movement.

“Ella?” Sirius asked after a few more moments.

“It’s to control my magic, okay?” Ella growled in furry. 

“Ella, I wasn’t pushing.” Sirius began but then her words sunk into his mind, “Wait, what? Why do you have to control your magic?” His confusion and worry were rolling off of him.

Ella whined in the back of her throat. She grasped Sirius’ jacket and yanked him into a gap between two shops. He quickly cast the wards again and Ella ran her hand through her hair to try and calm herself down. 

“Baby girl what’s going on?” He was terrified for her as scenario after scenario ran through his mind. He knew enough to be terrified. Uncontrolled magic was not something to take lightly.

Ella’s anger deflated almost instantly and her shoulders sagged, “I was born to two ancient lines with powerful magics and both are awakened within me. My father’s line’s magic was awakened in him but my mother’s has been dormant in her family for centuries and it’s.. I have to keep..” tears began to well up in her eyes and Sirius’s harsh demeanor dissolved as he pulled her to his chest. He never wanted to be the cause of her tears unless it was sexual or from joy. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m so sorry.” Sirius whispered. He ran his hands through her curls. 

Ella sighed, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just not suppose to tell people and I want to tell you because I don’t want to keep secrets but... I just get so angry about it all.” Sirius sorted through the rushed out words as hugged Ella tighter. They held each other for a few long moments before Ella pulled away. Sirius gripped her hand firmly in reassurance and Ella pulled him from between the two buildings. When the couple turned down Knockturn Alley Sirius’s body was on high alert. He was constantly scanning the dark street in anticipation of trouble as they made their way to the forbidden shop. 

“What can I do for you kiddies?” Asked an older woman in a sticky-sweet voice. 

“Hello Madame, I’m looking for three potions.” Ella began as she pulled a parchment from her pocket and handed it to the older woman.

“My my my what does someone as young as you need with all of these? Of course, the fertility one makes sense as you have such a handsome gentleman at your arm. Wouldn’t want any scandalous pregnancies now would we?” She crackled. Ella refused to look at Sirius, she knew his eyes would be swirling with questions and she was not prepared to answer any of them. “Though it is strong, this type of potion has prevented pregnancies for life having been taken only once.” 

“I know the risks.” Ella answered swiftly to shut the woman up.

The woman laughed again, “Your young sir doesn’t look to agree.” 

Ella turned her eyes to Sirius quickly. He was looking at her in bewilderment and something else, something new, “What?” 

“You’d risk never having children?” Sirius asked softly.

“I wouldn’t be much of a mother in the first place but don’t think too much about it. If I ever want children, trust me, I’ll be able to have them.” Ella fidgeted as she chewed her lip before turning her attention to the woman who was smirking wickedly. 

“Now the rest of these are peculiar and just as dangerous, why would you need such a strong stability elixir and such a severe suppression potion?” The woman asked in intrigue. “On their own, they could harm your core but together they could pull your magic and emotions from you completely, they could kill you. Are you trying to become a shell?”

“My reasons are private as most of your customers probably are.” Ella answered with narrowed eyes as she felt Sirius stiffen next to her. He raised his hand and pulled the paper from the old witch’s hand, she smirked wickedly and Ella’s eyes fell closed as she felt his anger begin to grow.

“Of course.” The woman responded with that same sticky sweet smile, “Unfortunately I don’t carry any of those potions I can, however, order them for you.” 

“Shit.” Ella breathed out. She shook her head to clear it, “Thank you for your time.” She offered before turning away to leave with Sirius right on her heel. 

“Ella these are intense potions, people die from these.” Sirius’s voice was desperate as he grasped her hand and pulled her closer to him. The paper was crumpled in his grip and she could tell he was trying to hold back his fury.

“Don’t worry..” 

“Don’t tell me not to worry, you know I worry. You mean to much to me for me to just do nothing while you buy and take things that could kill you.” Sirius growled as he balled the paper up and set it on fire.

“Sirius I’ve been taking them since I was twelve.” Ella whispered. 

“Twelve?! Since you were fucking twelve?! Who allowed that? Who? Tell me who decided this was okay for you?!” He demanded in a strangled voice. He was outraged and terrified and wanted blood. 

“You don’t understand.” Ella whispered. 

“Then help me to understand love. Please just tell me what is going on so I can understand why you feel you must take such dangerous potions. Explain to me why you’d risk ruining yourself.” Sirius implored.

“I have to keep them hidden.” Ella replied.

“What hidden? Your gifts? Your magic? Your emotions? That’s who you are! And why? Why do you have to keep them hidden?” 

“Please calm down.” Ella begged as Sirius was beginning to draw eyes. 

Sirius let out an angry shriek that was sort of a growl as he thrust his hand through his hair and then dropped them to his hips, “Does your magic harm you?” He asked in a low tone. 

“No but that’s not..” Ella began. 

“Does your magic harm others against your will?” Sirius asked again.

“No, it doesn’t but..” Ella tried. 

“Then there is no reason that is even close to good enough to justify why you should take such dangerous potions Ella.” His eyes were ablaze in anger and passion. “Unless of course, you could give me one?” 

Ella sighed heavily as she rested her hand on his cheek. 

“Sirius?” Called a questioning voice. 

Ella and Sirius instantly turned to meet two elderly people who were quite beautiful. The woman had deep chestnut eyes and long curly black hair sprinkled with gray. She was around 5’7 and very trim with a wide mouth and an upturned nose. The man had striking silver eyes and wavy black hair with tufts of gray running from his temples. He was roughly 6’3 with wide-set shoulders and a sculpted chin. They were striking and stood out in their finely tailored robes that contrasted dramatically with the dingy street they were standing on. 

Sirius straightened and stiffened all at once, “Ella these are my grandparents, Arcturus Black and Melina Black. Grandpère, grandmère, this is my girlfriend, Marcella.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

How did she end up here?! How in the name of all the that is good and just in this world did she end up sitting across from two of Sirius’s grandparents sipping tea while they stare at her in scrutiny? Oh, this was Sirius’s fault! He had to say girlfriend now! She had wished to hear that for so long but she didn’t want the first time to be in front of his family! He had introduced them and she was polite as their fake smiles and sharp eyes examined her. Then it was, ‘It’s been so long Sirius’ and ‘Join us for tea Sirius’ and she knew the moment the words slipped from the older woman’s mouth they were an order as did Sirius as he smiled and agreed before taking her hand and pulling her to this Circe forsaken tea room!

“So, Marcella, what do your parents do?” His grandfather asked and Ella recognized the question for what it was. He was fishing for her status. 

“My parents are dead.” Ella answered as she took another sip of her tea, she needed to get her mind in order. She sat her teacup down lightly before speaking again, “My mother worked for MACUS and my father did work with other organizations.” 

Clearly, his grandparents recognized her response for what it was, secrecy. His grandfather raised his eyebrow in a very Regulus type of way, “Would I know your parents?” 

“No idea.” Ella responded with an air of ignorance that had Sirius’s grandfather smirking which instantly put Ella on higher alert. She wasn’t expecting humor from him due to her dodging of his questions. 

“Why must you be involved with a woman who does not suit you?” His grandmother snapped in French. Ella watched as Sirius sighed heavily as if he expected this and it hurt Ella to see him so resigned to it.

“I care deeply for her, she makes me happy.” He answered in the same tongue. 

“A pureblood witch of good stock would make you just as happy as this, this thing! You need someone who is your equal! How do you know this girl is not after you for your title or money? Please my Sirius, come back to your family and do as you were raised to do.” His grandmother pleaded. 

“I’m not after Sirius’s money or his title, in fact, I was under the impression that he was penniless and disowned when I met him. Such things don’t matter much to me though as I have never held value in what others have because when I want things in life, I gain them on my own. Sirius makes me very happy and I care about him greatly and to be frank I’m actually very hurt on his behalf to hear the way you speak to him. You haven’t seen your grandson in Salazar only knows how long yet the first thing you do is try to convince him to do something he’s never had an interest in and degrade the person he is telling you he has feelings for as if his happiness means nothing. I may not be of your society but at least I care for him enough to not force him to be what he is not.” Ella answered in English pulling surprised faces from the three and a gleam from his grandfather's eyes. He shouldn't be gleaming. The man should not have picked up on anything. Ella answered as she ran over her words, yeah she had all but stated that she wasn’t in their class but that gleam wasn’t an ah-ha gleam, that gleam was very intrigued gleam like she had said something that really caught his attention. 

“You speak Français love?” Sirius asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her from her mental analyzation. 

“Yeah, I speak a few different languages.. English, obviously, French, as you’ve just learned, Latin American Spanish, German, and I’m learning Japanese.” 

“You just keep surprising me.” Sirius replied with an intensely affectionate gaze making Ella blush.

“It is rude to eavesdrop.” His grandmother practically snarled. 

“But it’s not rude to degrade and speak down upon someone you know nothing about?” Ella shot back with a raised eyebrow in challenge.

“You should show some respect..” His grandmother began. 

“I showed you respect upon meeting you but my respect ended when I was disrespected by you and when you disrespected the one person I care about most.” Ella answered strongly. She heard Sirius intake a sharp breath but didn’t dare look at him. Whatever his eyes were doing would probably make her stutter all over herself. She could handle anyone, be strong-willed and vocal to anyone, but he just messed her up ten ways till Sunday when she gazed into those expressive pools of mercury. 

“Do you have any idea what my family is capable of?” His grandmother seethed in clear outrage. 

Ella grinned maliciously, “The only one of your blood with any ability I would actually hesitate about confronting in combat is currently nine years old and living with her disinherited mother and muggle-born father. I don’t fear you or your family. You may be powerful both in magic and status but you are nothing for me to fear.” 

“What?” His grandfather cut in with curious eyes that were blazing for the need of information pulling Ella from her intense stare-down with the older woman. She turned her eyes to him then to Sirius as she saw him shift next to her. A quick glance in his direction told her he was wearing the same expression of his grandfather. 

Ella raised her eyebrow in expectancy which his grandfather took as a need for elaboration, “The child.”

“Yes, she’s the only one of your family that has any gift I would find a challenge. She’s beautiful and brilliant and I promise you, she’s worth more than every gallon in your vault. She’s too good for your oh so noble family’s twisted morality and your hypocritical values.” Ella shot back with a roll of her eyes. Old pure-bloods, hypocrites, the lot of them. Suddenly a thought struck that made Ella mentally note to send Dormeda a gift basket or something for getting her family wrapped up in this. She didn’t know if Dormeda would be angry with her for spilling the beans on her daughter but it’s not like Tonks was a secret and Dromeda loves her family. 

“What could be special about a half-blood?” His grandmother spat in disgust. 

Ella turned to Sirius, “Sweetness, did you know centuries ago your family had a rare magical ability?” 

“Impossible.” His grandfather breathed out. 

“She’s a metamorphogus?” Sirius’s asked in disbelief. 

“Yes and a very talented one at that.” Ella offered with a grin. 

“She’s still unclean.” His grandmother stated with a sniff. 

“As is the lunatic you push your blood to bow down to.” Ella retorted with a laugh at the bulging eyes.

“The Dark Lord is a..” His grandmother began. 

“Half-blood with a poor, inbreed, hardly magical mother and a muggle father. He has no true wealth or title other then he is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He’s insane from his own doing and please don’t sit here and belittle my intelligence by trying to convince me that he’s some great man who will fight for you when he couldn’t give a shit about you. I know he tortures and kills your status of people and I know that only the weak follow and only the stupid bow to him and kiss his feet. He’s intelligent but he’s narrow-minded and he’s a smooth talker but he doesn’t hold to his words.” Ella’s words dripped confidence. “You don’t know..” his grandmother began again but Ella was quick to cut her off. “None of what I said is dishonest and I know that you know I tell the truth. Don’t try to say otherwise, I won’t believe your lies. I would like, however, to know why you preach so heavily and push away your own blood for impurity?” Ella asked. The dynamic baffled her. It was no secret that the older pureblood’s knew who Voldemort truly was as they were his first followers or attended school with him when he was only Tom. They know he has no wealth as he takes there’s and they know he doesn’t keep to his word and he enjoys torturing his own followers as they’ve experienced both.

“Who are you?” His grandfather asked with swirling eyes so much like Sirius’s who was looking angry and shocked.

“I’m no one important.” Ella responded as she leaned into Sirius. This situation was dangerous. The man before her was too intelligent and too observing and she was sharing to much. She’d have to keep watch on him and her tongue.

His grandfather’s lips twitched, “No no you are definitely someone. Something about you is important. I can tell you are hiding something.” Sirius’s jaw hardened and his grandfather grinned and Ella was shocked to see how much Sirius looked like him at that moment. 

“You mean to tell me you’ve pushed me to follow a half-blood all of my life? You wanted me, a Noble Black, to serve a fucking half-blood? To bow to an insane half-blood?” Sirius blurted as it began to settle in his mind effectively cutting his grandfather’s intense scrutiny of Ella off. “You’ve pushed me and have groomed me to follow a man that you’ve made out to be this ultimate pure savior and he’s nothing you’ve actually preached! I was disowned for not being a proper pureblood heir for refusing to follow a half-blood psychopath?” 

His grandfather sighed heavily, “The world isn't supposed to know of the Dark Lord’s blood status, you were never meant to know.” 

“And that is supposed to make this better?!” Sirius bellowed in fury. How dare they, how fucking dare they. They made him believe him wrong for not supporting the dark’s ideals, for not following The Dark Lord, and this entire time the man they were trying to force him to give his life to is exactly what they all turn their noses up to.

”Well, it’s not really a well-kept secret. I know because it’s floating around Hogwarts. Oddly enough, most Gryffindor’s don’t know as you’ve just seen poor Sirius here was in the dark. I wager however by tomorrow evening everyone in Hogwarts will know the truth of your leader.” Ella answered.

“Why?” Sirius asked as his burning eyes zeroed in on his grandfather. 

“He was the better of the two options.” His grandfather answered sadly. 

“What about neutrality? What about grey?” Sirius asked. Ella’s beliefs began to become clear to him. 

“If you aren’t on the winning side of war then you are on the losing, there is no middle.” His grandfather answered. “I dislike supporting him but I will not support Dumbledore’s wild muggle ideals.” 

“Bullshit! That’s such bullshit!” Sirius bellowed.

“Sirius Orion Black, you watch your tone!” His grandmother chided. 

“No, no I don’t think I will! What the fuck?! Why do you push for pureblood supremacy yet bow to someone who isn’t? Fucking hypocrites! And I was disowned over this shit!” 

“Sirius, you are drawing eyes.” His grandfather’s tone was hard and low.

“I don’t really care. Explain yourself!” Sirius growled. 

The Black men locked eyes with each other and Ella had no idea who would cave first. They were both so strong and determined. Just when Ella was thinking that maybe it was a wise move to get her wand ready the elder Black sighed, “I can’t tell you.” 

The table fell into utter silence and Ella watched on as Sirius and his grandfather seemed to have a silent conversation through their matching silver eyes, “What if there was a third party, third ruler to follow that was a mix of the two sides?” Sirius asked and Ella noted that he looked to be grasping for something.

“Then that is where our family’s loyalty would lie but there is no third party strong enough to go against the Dark Lord or Dumbledore.” His grandfather answered with an interested look in his eye. He obviously wanted to know more of were his grandson’s thoughts were going.

The table was silent once again and when it became obvious no one would speak his grandfather began speaking again, “It seems my grandson has taken a liking to you which is, as I understand, a rarity. I’d like to spend more time with you.” 

“You would?” Ella asked in surprise as Sirius’ arm tightened. 

“I don’t feel comfortable with that.” Sirius responded gruffly. 

“Of course you will attend as well Sirius. I can see you are very protective of votre petite agneau and wouldn’t allow her to stray too far from you.” His grandfather offered as he stood from his seat with a laugh at his grandson’s possessive eyes. He offered his arm to his baffled wife. “Be at the manor next Saturday for noon.” 

“No.” Ella said with narrowed eyes. 

“Excuse me?” His grandfather asked with a wide and interested smile. Obviously, the word no is something that the entire family doesn’t hear often. 

“You cannot order me around.” 

Sirius’s grandfather looked pleased of all things by her words, “Please forgive me for my lack of manners. Miss Marcella, I am extending an invitation to you and my grandson to please visit me at my home on Saturday at noon.” 

“We will have to discuss this. I have, however, one stipulation for my attendance at your home, sir.” Ella countered and Sirius looked both outraged and curious. 

“This should be interesting. Go on.” The older man asked. 

“Take some time out of your busy schedule and visit your family, both disowned and not. See who they are, really see who they are and what they are doing with their lives now. Be the monarch you are supposed to be. When you’ve accomplished this, write to us.” Ella challenged.

“Who do you think you are to order a..” His grandmother began to argue.

“Agreed.” His grandfather answered with a curious glint in his eyes.

The two elegant Black’s left before either could really grasp what was going on to respond. “Did he really just agree so easily?” 

“Yes.” Sirius offered. He was completely stunned.

“And he invited us to lunch?” Ella asked in confusion. 

“Yes.” Sirius offered in a whisper just as confused. 

“At your family’s manor?” Ella swallowed thickly.

“Yes.” He answered again with a harsh release of breath. 

“If he does as I’ve asked, will we attend?” Ella asked as she turned her eyes to his.

“I.. I don’t know..Would you want to?” Sirius asked. He seemed troubled.

“They are your family Sirius and if you wish to visit with them, I will come with you just umm could we use the safe-word?” Ella asked with a nervous smile.

Sirius laughed, “They make you nervous?”

“That’s a joke right? Like shit Sirius, is everyone in your family that beautiful and intimidating?” 

Sirius smiled, “Pretty much. Let’s get out of here love.”

Ella nodded and the two set off. They talked about mundane things as they walked around Diagon picking up a few things they both needed. They had just exited a sweets shop that exclusively carried Peter’s favorite candy when Ella doubled over in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked in a panic. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Ella gasped

“I’m worried, stop telling me to not be worried, I worry. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing really, just my organs shifting.” Ella answered through clenched teeth. 

“Shifting? What the fuck?” Sirius asked in bafflement. 

“Yeah shifting.” Ella paused to take a few deep breaths. “The potion I take makes my reproductive organs smaller making it impossible for me to get pregnant. Without the potion, they are growing back to full size and my other organs are being pushed around to make room. The pain comes and goes but it hurts so bad when it comes.”

Sirius’s eyes were wide as he grasped Ella and hoisted her up. “Sirius I can walk.” Ella tried to protest but he was having none of it. 

“You just doubled over in pain because your organs are moving and growing inside of you. Do you honestly think I’m going to allow you to walk all the way back to the Leaky? Not a chance.” Sirius answered. “I suppose this is why we had to floo?” 

“Yeah, can’t apparate and risk getting splintched during this process.” Ella answered. 

Sirius nodded as he carried her to the pub. He set her down onto her feet to floo back to Hogsmeade but scooped her up again and carried her out.

“Alright, I give, what are you thinking?” Sirius asked as he put her down to her feet. She was quiet and nervous for the last ten minutes and he knew something was going on with her.

Ella bit her lip, “You introduced me as your girlfriend.. am I? I mean did you just say that for them or, if you did that’s fine I was only curious. I, I don’t mind if I am, your girlfriend that is.. I’m rambling. Sorry.” 

Ella was scarlet and jumped slightly when she felt Sirius’ hand grasp her chin. He pulled her face up to meet his and she found her lips trapped between his almost instantly. Sirius kissed her deeply and slowly and Ella sighed in happiness. She didn’t realize how much she needed this from him. 

“Ella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” Sirius whispered against her lips and Ella couldn’t stop the grin or giggle that escaped her lips if she tried.

“Yes please.” She answered and Sirius chuckled before dipping down and kissing her again. He had been thinking of making her officially his girlfriend for a while now because, well, they basically were just that to each other. He cared for her more than any previous relationship and he wanted her in every way he could have her before she left him then this afternoon Peter had made it clear he liked her and that had really been it for him. His friends, the most important people to him, approved of her and it filled his heart with happiness.

Ella pulled away with a shallow breath as she tried to get her heart to calm down and Sirius kissed her forehead gently before pulling her in his arms again where he proceeded to carry her all the way back to the tower. 

—

Ella’s week was going two ways, exceptionally good and exceedingly horrible. Good because she had leaked word, with the help of Sirius’s excellent charm work, the truth about Voldemort which had spread like wildfire and had many questioning the dark but it was going horrible because of her magical strength. Her body had become so accustomed to operating on a lower level that she was finding it difficult to deal with the influx of her magic. She had thrown James into a wall with an expeliamus in defense, had gotten angry at some stupid boy in Transfiguration causing her desk to turn to splinters, and had blown up not one, not two, but three windows from various emotions and it was only Tuesday morning. Sirius had covered for every incident with some believable little tale. 

On top of her outrageously overpowered power, her emotions were all over the place. She was more on alert and jittery, she became sad over simple things to the point of tears yet laughed over the stupidest jokes, her anxiety was peaking new levels while her irritation with those around her was at an all-time high. Sirius had joked about PMS hitting her hard and when Ella looked at him in complete confusion he asked her when the last time she had gotten her cycle. At her answer of once and twelve years old Sirius had to have an awkward conversation of side effects to cycles and Ella had sputtered and blushed profusely before promptly bursting into tears over the unfairness of being a girl. He had instantly wrapped her up in a tight hug and cooed sweetly until she had calmed down.

Ella had expected Sirius to be afraid of her power or get irritated with her topsy-turvy emotions but he seemed the opposite, he seemed extremely pleased. He stared at her in wonderment and intrigue, he stuck by her side every bit that he could, he had become a buffer for the more serious moments, and had taken great joy in coddling Ella through her wild emotions.

“I don’t want to go to class.” Ella whined. “Come on let’s skip! We can spend all day doing whatever you want.” 

“Tempting but no.” Sirius commented as he continued to pull Ella down the corridors. 

“But it’s potions Sirius, what if I blow something or someone up? I could kill someone!” Ella protested as they rounded the corner of the corridor the classroom was on. 

“You won’t.” Sirius stated in determination. 

“If I take my potions I wouldn’t have to worry..” Ella began to try. 

“If you took those fucking potions you wouldn’t be yourself and you could die.” Sirius growled as he stopped to fix Ella with his glare. “I will not lose you like that.” 

Ella’s eyes flooded with tears at his harsh tone and found herself instantly pulled into Sirius’s arms, “Nothing bad has happened so far..” 

“Yeah, so far baby. Nothing bad has happened to you so far. It only takes once and once is too high of a chance for me. I won’t risk your life and neither should you just to cover up who you truly are especially when who you truly are is incredible.” Sirius responded in a soothing tone.

“You just don’t understand.” Ella whispered into his chest.

“Then explain it to me.” Sirius pleaded. “I want to understand love but I can’t if you don’t tell me.” 

“Come on you two, class is about to start.” Lily interrupted as she rushed by the pair stopped in the middle of the hall. 

“Right.” Ella said as she regretfully pulled from his grasp and walked away from Sirius who sighed heavily. She knew she could just take the potions if she wanted, for all Sirius’s protests he couldn’t actually stop her, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t. It was his eyes. When the potions were revealed to him in that shop he looked wounded, then when they left and were on the street he looked furious for her and now when they are mentioned he looks murderous. She knows it’s not at her fully. Yes, he’s angry she won’t seem to see his reasoning but he’s more furious at her parents for making her take them and his inability to understand and help her.

They had just gotten to their seats when Professor Slughorn entered the room and announced to the class that they were to pair up and head into the Forbidden Forest to scavenge for potions ingredients and that the pair with the most valued haul would earn their house twenty points each. 

“Cheep bastard.” Severus grumbled under his breath. 

“What?” 

“He makes us scavenge for rare ingredients that he will either use or sell. The profit he makes from these hunts is at least ten times more than the reward we earn.” Eddie responded. 

Ella hummed as the group continued to complain about their professor and his teaching methods as he led the class to the forest line. “Alright everyone partnered up?” He asked and Ella felt the familiar grip on her hips. “Good now spread out so your groups don’t collide, down, down, keep going down, that’s about it. Now everyone stay with your partner and when your wrist band vibrates come back. If you get injured or become lost send red sparks up from your wand. Go!”

Some students ran in others waited for a few seconds in hesitation and some like Ella and Sirius strolled in at a leisurely pace. Once surrounded by trees Ella let out a deep sigh accompanied by a soft giggle. 

“What is it love?” Sirius asked curiously.

“I love nature, don’t you? The smells and sounds.. it’s brilliant. I’ve always been happiest surrounded by greenery.” Ella answered as she spun around playfully.

“And you aren’t afraid?” Sirius inquired.

“Not in the slightest.” Ella’s smile was free and bright and it made Sirius feel peaceful. “Look! It’s Foxgloves.” 

“What?” 

“Foxgloves. Muggles think they are poisonous which they are but what the don’t know is that if you hum to them they cough up small violet balls filled with liquid. We use them in a lot of healing potions.” Sirius watched in intrigue as Ella sat before the beautiful flowers and began to hum Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas and just like she had said the little flowers seemed to gag then release a marble-sized violet ball. By the end of the song, Ella had managed to gather seven of them. 

“Wow, where did you learn that?” Sirius’s asked as he pulled out a small box for Ella to put the spheres in. 

“I like plants.” Was her only answer and the two set off further into the forest. Ella had scraped moss from the roots of a sycamore as she listed the various things it was used for, most notably being dragonpox scrub, she had drained sap from a birch that would be most likely used in Slughorn’s hangover potions, she had found one strand of unicorn hair which she insured alone would have them winning the competition, and she had collected two differed snakes skins that held various different uses. 

“Oh, it’s a Jobberknoll nest!” Ella gasped out in excitement.

“How do you know what type of bird’s nest that is? It’s at least forty feet above us.” Sirius asked incredulously as he faced up at the bundle of twigs high in the tree. 

“Well the nest is high up and positioned on a branch that splits into two, the sunlight is gleaming on it at this time but will be cast away again until three this afternoon where it will come again through that gap in the leaves there which this type of bird is known to make and finally I see what I think is a blue feather sticking up from the nest. Their feathers are worth a pretty bit as are their eggshells which should still be there as it’s so late in the year but not late enough for them to have decomposed.” Ella responded as she stared at the nest. Her eyes were drawn away when she heard a slight snap.

“Sirius, what are you doing?” Ella asked in alarm as she watched him climb up the tree.

“What’s it look like?”

“It looks like you are being an idiot and are going to hurt yourself. Please come down.” She asked in worry. 

“I will as soon as I see if there are feathers and eggshells in the nest.” He answered. 

“It’s not important. We already have plenty! Please come down. That tree isn’t a very strong one. The limbs will break.” Ella rushed out. 

“I’ll be fine.” He retorted as he continued to climb. 

“Sirius please.” Ella begged. 

“I’m almost to the..” the branch snapped and Sirius came hurtling to the ground. Ella’s breath left her as she did the only thing she could, she threw her hands up summoning branches that shot out from other trees to wrap around his falling body. They lowered him safely to the ground before releasing him and pulling back to their original placements. 

“How’d you.. Ella? Ella, love, what’s wrong?” Sirius dropped to his knees before the hyperventilating and wide-eyed girl who was mumbling please over and over again as she rocked her tightly balled body back and forth. “Baby calm down.” Sirius whispered as he ran his hands along her arms. 

Ella’s terror-filled eyes snapped to his, “Please don’t tell. Please. I’ll do anything, please just don’t tell. Please, I didn’t mean to. You were.. I couldn’t let you.. please don’t tell.” 

“Never, never tell. Whatever you want baby girl just please breath. Calm down love, it’s okay.” Sirius hurried as he continued to run his hands along her body in an attempt to calm her. His tight frame relaxed a fraction as she climbed into his lap and buried her face into his neck. She was trembling and whispering, “I had to. Couldn’t let him. Had to.” Over and over again. 

He held her until she calmed enough that he felt safe to ask, “What is going on my love?” 

“I can’t, not safe here.” She whispered. 

“Take me somewhere it is safe then, please love.” He begged softly. He had to know what was making his Ella like this. He had to help her. 

Ella nodded into his neck but made no move to get up so Sirius held her tightly in his arms and he kissed where his lips could reach while whispering soothing words of love without ever actually saying the word. 

After about five minutes Ella pulled herself from his arms and the two set off out of the woods without a sound between them. Sirius would think Ella unhappy with him if it weren’t for how she was grasping his hand like he was her savior or was it him grasping hers to be his lifeline? He wasn’t sure, all he knew was he wasn’t going to let go and he didn’t. He didn’t as he turned in their findings or when the professor announced them the victors of the challenge. Not when James bounced over to talk, not when he opened the doors to get back into the castle, not when Ella pulled him downstairs and corridors, and not when they entered the abandoned bathroom on the seventh floor however that’s when Ella let go. 

For a moment he felt off-balanced at the sudden lack of her touch but it didn’t last too long as Ella quickly whispered the password to the sinks and then grasped his arm with both of her hands. She pulled him back a few feet and Sirius watched in amazement as the sinks contorted and shifted into a large hole in the floor. 

Ella released him again as she stepped up to the hole. “Ella?” He questioned and then she was gone. His heart thumped and his eyes widened in horror as he watched Ella jump into the dark abyss. “Ella?! Ella!” He yelled down frantically.

“It’s okay, come down.” Ella’s beautifully yet hurt voice softly rose to his ears and his body relaxed at the knowledge that she was okay so without further thought, he followed her lead and jumped into the darkness. 

He grinned as he slid wildly down the tunnel but yelled as his body was thrown out and into the air. He landed softly though on what he had assumed to be Ella’s cushioning charm. “Thanks.” He managed as he climbed to his feet and in seconds his hand was back in Ella’s grasp. 

She pulled him through an opened circular door and down the tunnels until they came to a giant hall with a large statue of a wizard with a beard so long it touched his feet. The walls were black marbled with silver as were the floors and black torches held ominous green flames all along the walls. There were many doors lining the corridor on either side and Sirius was completely flabbergasted. If his family knew he had landed here, hell if he could believe it himself.

“Welcome to Salazar Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets.” Ella offered just above a whisper as she fitted with her own hands. Her voice pulled Sirius’s wandering eyes solely to her. 

He swallowed thickly but didn’t dare speak as he watched the inner battle play out in Ella’s troubled green eyes, “Did you know that the founders of Hogwarts were elementals?” 

“No.” Sirius answered softly though it seemed to echo in his ears. 

“Rowena Ravenclaw could control air, Godric Gryffindor was the master of fire, Salazar Slytherin could manipulate water, and Helga Hufflepuff could make earth do as she pleased.” Sirius’s watched as Ella bit her lip nervously and turned her terrified gaze to him. She raised her palm and in it was a small seed, one that they had collected for the competition. Suddenly the seed sprouted and Sirius watched as in just a few moments a plant at least three feet high was resting in Ella’s hand. She hummed and the plant came to life. It wiggled its body and turned its bell-shaped end around to Sirius as if it were its head inspecting him.

Sirius was entirely speechless as he watched her in amazement.

Ella swallowed, “Rowena’s ability died with the murder of her daughter, Godric’s line stopped producing the abilities centuries ago, Salazar’s line carried parts but was fully resurrected in his current heir, the Dark Lord, and Helga’s has been lost since my birth.” 

“Your..” Sirius breathed with wide eyes as everything clicked. He felt like an idiot for taking so long to grasp what Ella was telling him. 

“Yes. I’m her heir and since you know that I suppose you should know the truth about my mother. If you want?” 

“Yes please.” Sirius asked. He knew that he wouldn’t learn these things about Ella otherwise. This was his only chance.

Ella nodded as she pulled the plant from the air and back to it’s seed before slipping it into her pocket, “She was about four when her parents had died and for her short life, she had spent most of her time locked away as she had been born with an immune disorder. The public did not know of her as her parents did not wish to announce her with death looming and so it made it that much easier for her greedy elder sister to sell her upon their parents passing. You see Hepzibah did not wish to share any of her wealth or take on the responsibilities of raising a child so she sold her to a family and lived out her days in gluttony until a young man named Tom came into her life. He wooed her until he learned she did not carry the elemental ability and that the Hufflepuff line had not carried it since Helga herself so he killed her and framed the woman’s elf.”

“My mother was placed with, from the little I have managed to gather, horrible monsters who abused her all of her life. She met my father and had me which was fine until, as a babe, I charmed a plant to dance for me. She came into my nursery to find me happily playing with the plant and that’s the first time she struck me. I was about a year and a half according to the elf we had. You see my mother wasn’t just worried about the Dark Lord coming after me, she was jealous. The Goblins had seized everything she felt was rightfully hers and locked it away in the Helga vault which cannot be accessed unless an heir with the Hufflepuff gifts were to claim it and with my abilities, I outshined her.”

“My mother beat me out of jealousy and claimed it was for my own salvation. She claimed that it was the training I needed to make me strong to fight against Voldemort should he ever learn of my heritage and I believed her for a very long time. It wasn’t until I started to grasp that my father’s training was less harmful to me that I released her main objective was to inflict pain upon me.” 

“Why would he come after you?” Sirius asked dreading the answered. 

“He wants power. What’s more powerful than having a slave to bear your heirs that will hold genetics carrying both elemental powers? Just one child born with the abilities would be stronger than his death eaters and he’d have my body to make his own little undefeatable army. I was raised knowing that if he gets me, I would spend the rest of my life chained to a bed where I would be raped and forced to have child after child until I’d die. That’s why I took those potions. My core has to be suppressed to make my elemental abilities less strong so I don’t use them on accidents, my emotions have to be controlled because I have to lie every day of my life, and my body has to be sterile so if I am captured, I cannot bear heirs for anyone against my will.” Ella answered and Sirius could see the torment in her beautiful eyes.

“Maybe Dumbledore could protect..” Sirius tried. 

“I’ve watched that man allow people to die just so he could get the power he wanted. I’ve watched him manipulate and rip people’s emotions apart for his own ideals. I’ve witnessed him ruin people and put people at unnecessary risks for his precious ‘greater good’ which by the way is total bullshit! It’s only control he’s after, not equality. He’s just another power-obsessed wizard looking to rule, he just hides it well. Do you think he wouldn’t do the same to me? Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me he would not want me to be his weapon?” Ella asked with fire. 

Sirius swallowed. She was right. 

At his silence, Ella’s body sagged, “I know what I am capable of, I know people want me to be their weapon, and I know you may not understand it but I don’t want to fight. I hate the idea of murder and it hurts to know that I have to help bring down someone who if just given the love that they deserved as a child probably wouldn’t be who they are. I don’t want to destroy an incredibly gifted Hogwarts heir who is who he is because of abusive adults who thought him a hassle to help.” 

“Ella, love, you can’t know he wouldn’t have ended up like that. We were abused and we didn’t.” Sirius tried. 

Ella sighed heavily, “I know but I can’t help but wonder who he would have been if he was given love over torture. If just one person loved him. I had my father and though you probably grew up competing and fighting, you had Regulus. He had nuns who use to spend their days exorcising what they thought were demons from him when his magic flared and when that didn’t work they would try to beat it out of him. The other children were told to stay away from him and the nuns never, not once, set up a meeting for him to be adopted. He had nothing but himself and he hates himself. He hated himself for not being good enough for his father, not good enough for the nuns, not good enough for the families, not good enough for friends, and when he came to Hogwarts he hated himself for not being wealthy enough or pure enough.” Ella broke off with a tight throat, she knew that feeling all too well. She hardly ever felt good enough and very seldom did she feel loved. “Everyone deserves to be loved by someone when they are a child.” She whispered.

Sirius pulled Ella into his arms, “You are the kindest and most compassionate person I have ever met and I will never ask you to fight in any war or take any life unless of course, it is between your life and theirs. You are too wholesome and pure for such acts of violence and I never want you to change.”

Ella sunk into his hold with an exhale of relief. Sirius’ body had this relaxing effect on her. “Sirius?” 

“Yes baby?” He asked gently. 

She raised her eyes to his and Sirius’ heart clenched from the sorrow consuming them, “Please?” 

Somehow Sirius knew exactly what she was asking for. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply as he pulled her down to the Chambers floor where he cast a great many charms to make the floor soft and warm. 

“Please please please.” She wasn’t sure what she was begging for but she knew it was more than just sex she wanted from him and he knew it too. She needed to shut off her churning mind even if it was only for a few minutes.

“I know baby, I know. I’m here for you, always.” His swirling eyes locked onto hers and she could see the lust but she could also see the care and love radiating from them.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and Sirius peppered soft and slow kisses on her cheeks, chin, forehead, temples, and the corners of her mouth over and over again. “I know it’s a lot my beautiful baby girl but I’m here now and I won’t allow anyone to hurt my girl.” 

Ella nodded and Sirius whispered a long shhhh as he began to undressed her slowly. He worshiped every part of skin with his lips upon its reveal. Ella sighed and mewed with every touch of his soothing lips and when his mouth landed on her flower she gasped and arched from the ground. He licked and suckled her slowly as if savoring her before pushing her knees up and lowering his mouth to her furrowed hole where he used his tongue to open her. 

He was excruciatingly slow and by the time the first finger slipped past her tight ring of muscle she was a begging mess. “Please need, need more. Please please.” 

Sirius whispered, “Just relax baby and let me take care of you.” And then he was pushing a second finger in. There was a slight burning but not much, the pressure was intense, and the pleasure was phenomenal. 

When he pushed the third finger in, Ella’s body was rocking down onto his fingers on its own accord and her legs were trembling with need. Soft whimpers fell from her lips, “Please Sirius, I need you. I can’t, I can’t, I need you, need more. Need to be filled. Please, Sirius please.” 

Sirius whined at her words and offered her hole one last lick before sitting up. He waved his hand to conjure what Ella assumed to be lube before rubbing it over his hard length. He lined himself up with her and leaned forward on his forearms where he pressed a kiss to her lips as he pushed himself in. It burned as she stretched around him pulling a chocked gasp from her lips and causing her body to tense at the intrusion. 

“Relax love. It’s okay. Come on relax for me.” He whispered as he peppered kisses along her neck. 

“Wa-wasn’t-t li-li-like.” Ella tried. 

“I know baby girl, I know. Just relax love. Relax for me. It will make it better.” He whispered before returning to his kissing.

Ella swallowed before taking a deep breath as she focused on his voice. “That’s it, baby, just relax. It will be okay, I promise love. Fuck you feel incredible. Yeah, that’s it baby, just breath, just calm your body and trust me baby girl.” 

Ella felt herself relax to his voice which allowed Sirius to push further in, “That’s right my love. Such a good girl, so perfect baby. Feels so damn good.” He moaned as he paused to allow Ella to adjust. He was fully submerged and felt like he would die from the overwhelming pressure and pleasure rippling through his body in waves. 

Ella trembled slightly beneath him as the pleasure built within her body. The burning had turned to a comfortable fullness and now she felt like she was floating in a calm lake and she never wanted it to end, she never wanted him out of her body but she did want more. “More, please more.” she begged desperately but Sirius refused to move yet, “Sirius please.” she tried to rock her body but he held her still, “More please please Sirius, Daddy, please.” she sobbed out. Her pleading had Sirius groaning and that made the tightness in Ella’s chest release. She didn’t understand why calling to Sirius like that made her feel so good or why his positive reaction to the name made her feel so safe and protected but she didn’t care, she loved how free she felt. 

He slowly slid almost completely from her tight heat before pushing back in just as painfully slow. Ella whined in pleasure and he groaned deeply from the sensation. “Never never never.” He babbled as he pulled back again only to push forward once more. 

Ella tried to ask what he meant but all she managed was a moan and when that one slipped through it was like a tidal wave. She couldn’t hold them back even if she tried. The moans, groans, whines, and whimpers were flowing from her lips and the louder and more desperate they became the more Sirius seemed to speed up. 

Sirius was swimming in the sounds falling from Ella’s lips and losing control very fast. He had wanted to savor this moment slowly but he was a weak man. Being drowned in pure bliss while the sweetest sounds he had ever heard floated around him had him pushing in harder and faster and as her sounds escalated so did he. Before long he was pounding into her body and bending her almost in half. He managed to get a hand between there bodies where he began to rub quickly over her clit. 

Ella cried out at the shock of overwhelming pleasure that shot through her from his touch, “Daddy! Yes yes, pl-pleeeease! Sirius, please!” 

Sirius moaned as he felt his balls draw up. He knew he was nearing completion and he absolutely refused to cum before Ella so he quickened the pace of both his fingers and hips and watched as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. “Baby I’m gonna cum. Fuck baby girl you feel so good on me! Fuck fuck fuck baby cum for Daddy please cum for me. Cum my baby girl!” 

Ella was hit with an intense wave of pleasure from his words and came hard with a scream ripping from her throat. Sirius felt her walls constrict around him and that’s all it took. His cum flooded through the depths of her glorious body pulling a long low moan of Ella from his lips. He allowed himself to push in and out of her slowly a few more times before the sensation became too much. With a slow movement, he pulled himself from her body which pulled a whine from Ella and then he dropped down next to her. In a heartbeat, he had his arms wrapped around her and her buried into his chest in a tight embrace. 

Ella lay there in his arms sticky and hot with his fluids dripping from her hole and her own leaking down her thighs but couldn’t be bothered with any of it. She never wanted to leave his arms and by Sirius’s grip, she thought that maybe he didn’t want to let her go either.

They laid there in silence for a while before Ella broke it, “That was different than last time.” 

“Yeah, different emotions and different lead up made it feel different.” Sirius answered as he kissed the top of her head. “Was it okay?” 

“It was brilliant. Felt incredible and I feel better. I don’t feel so nervous or upset anymore.” Ella answered honestly. 

“That was the goal love.. Ella?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for telling me. I swear I won’t tell a..” 

“Don’t swear Sirius. I trust you to make the right decisions with what I tell you and I’d hate myself if something I said made you lose your life or magic.” Ella rushed to interrupt. She knew how fickle magic was and she didn’t want Sirius to lose his magic or life over her secrets.

“You trust me that much love?” He asked in astonishment. 

“Of course Sirius. More then I’ve ever trusted anyone.” Ella whispered. 

“I.. love.. I.. thank you.” Sirius replied in a sincere voice. 

Ella smiled into his chest with a relieved sigh. It felt freeing to have someone who she trusted know her secrets. She was incredibly happy to have Sirius in her life to tell them to. She loved him deeply. 

Sirius held her as his mind spun. He was so thankful she finally told him but he had never been more terrified. Ella was already in danger being from the future but now the danger had been more than tripled. She was a prize any wizard would want and he knew he had to do everything he could and would do anything he could to keep her safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the rights to the characters or the parts of this story that come from the actual Harry Potter universe.

“Anyone up for a bit of sparing today?” James asked as he flopped down onto the couch next to Ella. 

“Oh, I’d love to!” Ella grinned in excitement. Even though she hated training with her mother, she loved it with her father and was really craving a good fight especially with all of her wild emotions. 

“Sorry El but I cannot fight a bird, especially not my best mates bird.” 

“Sexist.” Ella grumbled pulling a squawk of sputtering protest from James. 

“You do realize that as an Auror you will have to fight women, right?” Remus asked as he moved his chess piece in his game with Sirius.

“Yeah but they’ll be bad women and I mean it won’t be that diff…” he cut off when he saw Peter grin viciously at him. No good ever came from that smile as if usually meant James royally fucked up.

“So you think women are inferior to you? That I can’t whoop your arse because I have a cunt? That’s fucked up JP and you are totally going to get your arse handed to you. Maybe even die with that fucked up mindset. I’ll have you know I could fucking kill you and I know plenty of women who could as well.” Ella countered with narrowed, furry filled eyes. 

James’ face was scarlet by the end of her deadly calm rant, “I’m not saying that!” 

“Prove it.” Remus quipped as he waited for Sirius to make his next move. 

“Yeah, prove it Prongs. Show us you can beat Ella.” Peter added in climbing excitement. 

“I can’t.. Sirius?!” James tried. 

“You probably shouldn’t fight Ella, she’d destroy you and I don’t need your confidence or body taking to hard of a hit before our match next week. I know it’s against the puffs but they weren’t too shabby last year. We need you in tip-top shape.” Sirius added knowing full well his words would rile his friend up. Truthfully he wasn’t positive who would win but he knew James didn’t train as hard as he did and that his baby girl was groomed to be a complete arse-kicker so he’d put his money on her or at least that she could hold her own. He was trying not to show it but the thought of seeing his girl in full warrior mode made him really turned on. 

“Padfoot! Do you really think I couldn’t win against your pipsqueak princess?” James asked in shock at his best friend’s words. 

“Fuck you!” Ella growled. 

“She may be short and cute but I know under all that adorableness is a roaring monster.” Sirius answered as he captured Remus’ queen with a triumphant ha.

“I’m putting five that Ella will have you on your arse in the first twenty minutes.” Peter stated. 

“Ten.” Sirius countered and Peter laughed as he shook his hand. 

“You are on and five galleons poorer.” Peter quipped with a grin. 

“My own best mates betting against me! I feel the love.” James replied sarcastically pulling a laugh from Ella. “Fine, we’ll see who’s the superior fighter.” 

“Whooh.” Peter hooted pulling laughs from everyone around. 

Thirty minutes later Peter and Remus sat on the bench in their groups’ secret training room sharing a bag of crisps between them as they watched James stretch.

“Damn JP, where have you been hiding those arms?” Ella asked as she walked into the room taking in James’ form. He had on navy shorts and no shirt while Ella herself was dressed in tight black work out leggings and a tight purple crop top. 

James blushed as he laughed and ran his hand through his unruly hair, “Second-guessing which Gryffindor you picked?” 

Ella gasped, “JP are you hitting on me?” 

“Not yet.” James quipped and Ella laughed. 

“Not ever.” Sirius growled playfully as he smacked Ella on the bum before going take a spot next to Remus. 

“So are you two getting hands-on then?” Peter asked with a wide grin. He knew they had said they would but he was sure James would back out.

“I would love to fight.” Ella offered but at James’ nervous look she continued. “How’s about I knock you on your arse a few times from dueling and see if you feel the same in about thirty minutes.” A nervous partner was a partner who held back and she wanted him to be all in.

“You are on tiny!” James yelled and Ella laughed as she got into her dueling position. Sirius happily took Peter’s money. 

After thirty minutes James was clearly frustrated and Ella was grinning ear to ear. He really was a great dueler and so fun to go against, he just wasn’t pushed as hard as she was to be perfect. “Ready to fight?” Ella asked as James rested his hands on his naked sides. 

He pulled his shorts up a bit and nodded, “Let’s go.” Ella’s grin was huge and in the next second, the two were launching at each other. 

Remus, Peter, and Sirius were shouting, gearing, and cheering like they were at a game while they watched Ella and James grapple with each other. The two were a pretty good match, James had more strength but Ella had the speed and flexibility locked down. 

“Come on James! Don’t let her get you again!” Peter yelled just as Sirius whistled. He was watching his girlfriend and best friend fight and it shouldn’t be hot but it was. Ella did this move where she wrapped her legs around his neck and swung her body around slamming him to the ground, hard, and Sirius had to keep his own hard problem under control. 

James groaned and Ella popped back up, “Again?” She painted out and James held up a finger. Ella giggled but whipped her head around when she heard Sirius address her. 

“We can spar baby if you aren’t too tired that is.” 

Ella’s grin was elated, “As long as you don’t get your feelings hurt.” 

“Never.” Sirius replied as he went to the corner to pull out his workout clothes. Ella watched hungrily as he stripped. Her adrenaline was pumping and the thought of getting to spar with Sirius was making all sorts of feelings bubble up. Sirius felt Ella’s eyes boring into his body as she tracked him like he was her prey forcing him to suppress a shiver. 

“You won’t go easy on me, right? I want you to go all in. No holding back.” Ella affirmed. She had to win.

“Baby, have I ever gone easy on you?” Sirius asked with narrowed eyes and a sinister grin. 

“No shagging!” Peter yelled pulling the two from their intense staring. 

“Shut the fuck up Peter!” James snapped. 

“For real, I wouldn’t mind a show.” Remus added with a smirk. 

“Pervs.” Ella replied with a roll of her eyes as she made her way to one side in the mat. 

Sirius chuckled, “We’ll see what happens but I can’t make any promises I won’t throw her on this mat and we’ll...” Ella’s eyes grew a fraction before laughter bubbled out of her. 

“Are you ready?” She asked as she crouched the slightest bit. 

“Ready.” Sirius answered. 

James shouted a “GO!” and the three boys watched on in gleeful anticipation as the couple before them started circling each other like sharks. Sirius took a quick step forward and Ella slid back the slightest. She cursed under her breath when Sirius grinned malevolently, “What’s the matter love?” Ella just glowered at him. He was toying with her. Sirius laughed, “Come on baby, show me what you got.” 

Ella clenched her teeth, she had to wait for the right moment or else this would be over very quickly and she’d be the one on her arse. “Come on sweetheart, are you afraid?” Sirius goaded. 

“I’m positively terrified.” Ella answered blandly. 

Sirius laughed and Ella struck. She jumped forward catching Sirius off guard for a split second and he found her wrapped around his back with her arm around his neck choking him. He reached behind him and threw her off of him where she landed in a crouch, “Fuck.” He hissed as he caught his breath. 

“What’s the matter baby?” Ella asked with a wicked grin causing Sirius to growl. That’s all it took. The two launched at each other and were soon a tangle of violent limbs. Remus watched in horror while James watched on in awe and Peter watched on in fear. Sirius and Ella were like watching lions fight. They held nothing back and were almost perfectly matched. The fighting continued until Sirius grabbed Ella and flung her down hard onto the mat making her breath leave her body from the impact. He stumbled back and wiped off his bloodied lip with his ripped shirt and Ella took a moment to catch her breath before climbing to her feet. 

“You’re really good.” Ella gasped out. 

“As are you.” Sirius replied as he tried catching his breath, wincing when his left side twinged. She had kicked the fuck out of him and he wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if she fractured something.

“Again?” Ella asked. 

“Until you can’t walk baby.” Sirius answered with a devilish smile. 

“Maybe you two should stop?” Peter tried but his words went unnoticed as Ella threw a punch hitting Sirius right in his jaw. On her next swing, he caught her hand and landed a sharp jab to her gut. Ella managed to break free of his hold and knee him hard in his aching side. This time the match went longer and was way more vicious but inevitably it ended the same as before. Still, Ella climbed to her feet and wanted to go again. Sirius was impressed by her. She had the speed, stamina, and more power than he initially thought. They were almost perfectly matched but she had her flexibility and he had his brute strength. 

On the third round, Ella took on a slightly different approach, where before she would go in then back off this time she stayed in, stayed on him. She climbed his body and no amount of struggling worked to get her off. Every time he’d get a hold on her she’d shift and twist out of reach. He was sure she had dislocated his shoulder and she was positive he broke her thumb and sprang her ankle but still, they continued. Before long Sirius had slammed them both down onto the mat, they were both bloody and hurt enough to warrant trips to the infirmary but with their pumping blood and racing adrenaline, they felt nothing. 

Ella managed to pin Sirius back by shoving her thumb into his hurt side and slamming her dislocated shoulder onto the mat. He gasped out in pain and she sat up quickly as she saw it flash across his eyes. That one moment was enough for Sirius to flip them where he was the one pinning her. She looked up to him with wide worried green eyes and he just smirked at her making her eyes narrow. “Are you even hurt?” She spat out angrily at having been tricked. Her fire was breath taking.

“Severely.” He answered, breathless from more than just pain. He shifted and groaned and watched the fire in Ella’s eyes die to worry. 

“Sirius?” She whispered and that was all it took. He crashed his lips to her’s and she melted for him instantly. She was so fierce and honestly terrifying when she fought but that moment of weakness was for him and him alone. She didn’t care when James was wheezing out in pain, hell she wanted to keep fighting, but one little moment of him in pain had her completely drained of all fight and back to being a cuddly little doll. She cared so much for him and that made his heart swell while her strength with everyone else yet surrender to him had something dark purring within his chest. She was his and always would be. 

“Umm, should we go?” Peter asked as he watched Ella’s nails drag down Sirius’ bare back leaving red marks in their wake and Sirius grind his hips harshly into Ella’s opened legs. He couldn’t take his off of the couple.

“I’m not moving.” James said as his eyes stayed focused on the pair. 

“Are they going to shag right in front of us?” Peter asked in alarm. 

“Godrick I hope so.” James breathed out. 

“Would you two shut the fuck up!” Remus hissed lowly. 

Sirius sunk his teeth into Ella’s neck pulling the most delightful whine from her swollen lips when his friends’ words penetrated his mind bringing him back to his surroundings. As badly as he wanted to fuck Ella at this moment, he would never share that with anyone and was also aware of how bad they had both hurt each other. She wouldn’t be happy to have a sore bum on top of her already sore body. Reluctantly, he pulled from her body and almost lost all his senses again when she growled at him in frustration and yanked him back down to her.

“I know baby, I know but we have an audience and we also really need to be healed.” Sirius replied in sorrow as he nuzzled her neck. He was so turned on it almost hurt. Ella huffed but nodded and Sirius rolled off of her with a deep groan of pain. 

“No!” James whined out and Ella couldn’t help the laugh that was immediately followed by a sharp gasp of pain. 

“Fuck, Remus help!” Sirius called out as he shifted. He was all to relived when those golden eyes met his silver ones. 

“You want me to start with you or Ella?” 

“Ella.” Sirius grit out as he tried to sit up. 

“Stay laying down idiot.” Remus replied in fond humor as he made his way to Ella who he began to heal. He managed to get Ella healed as much with his wand as he could before going to Sirius and doing the same. By the end, both were able to get to their feet with the help of their friends. “Everything else will need potions and Ella’s special cream to fix.” 

“Thank Merlin you want to be a healer Moony. Thank you for fixing us up a bit, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Sirius praised while Ella thanked him. Remus rolled his eyes but the faint pinking of his cheeks was unmissable.

“How are you going to explain this to Madame Pomfrey?” Peter asked as he slapped Remus on the back for a job well done. 

“I don’t plan to.” Ella answered as she went to take a step but stopped suddenly as pain shot through her leg. “Ankle is definitely sprung.” 

“Prongs, can you carry Ella please?” Sirius asked as he leaned against Remus. 

“I don’t know if I want to. There was a good show about to start and you stopped it.” James pouted though it didn’t last long as Sirius’ glare made him smirk. “Com’er El.” James sighed as he lifted the injured girl to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grasped her thighs, “Damn El, I see why Sirius likes you so much.” His comment did what was intended, Sirius growled possessively which in turn made James laugh triumphantly. 

The group made their way up to the tower where Ella was deposited next to Sirius on his bed. “So are you going to tell us how you plan to manage not going to the hospital wing?” Peter asked. 

“Easy, someone get Severus up here and tell him to bring his potions bag.” Ella answered. 

“You trust him to give you the proper potions?” Sirius asked. His bewilderedness had long since stopped when it came to Ella and her trust in the Slytherins but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t still question her to make sure. 

“Yes.” Ella answered as she grasped Sirius’ hand. 

“I’ll find ‘em.” James sighed as he pushed off the bedpost. “Moons has to stay here in case you two just suddenly kill over and I don’t trust Pete to not get distracted.” James offered when his friends all gave him dubious looks. At his explanation, everyone nodded and James slipped away only to return minutes later with a scowling Severus Snape. 

The anger melted away when he saw the bruised and bloodied bodies lying next to each other only to return full force as he let into Sirius. Ella had explained the potion to stop her fertility she had taken when Severus became entirely too worried about her clearly displayed pain. He wasn’t happy about it at all and didn’t know the reason why Ella really took them but had warned her against any strenuous activities for at least three months. 

Sirius was feeling hot waves of possessiveness at the protective rage Severus was displaying over his Ella and was just about to throttle the Slytherin when his words penetrated his mind. He could have really hurt Ella. Her body wasn't one-hundred percent yet and she knew. Soon it was Sirius fussing Ella for not telling him with James on his side while Severus berated them both for being reckless idiots with Remus, and Peter just laughing as Ella’s face became redder and redder. 

—

November flew by and thankfully Ella was able to get control of her magic and emotions which she was sure the castle thanked her for. It was the first week of December and she found herself, as she had more often then not lately, in the secret chambers under the school with Sirius who was exceptionally excited to be one of the first non-Slytherin heirs to ever be down there. 

“We are going to need help love.” Sirius sighed out as they came in contact with yet another blank wall.

“It’s a labyrinth!” Ella huffed in irritation as she smacked the stone. The only doors in the chamber had been cracked but they all seemed like false rooms. The potions lab lacked proper ventilation and looked to never have been used, the dueling chamber was more flashy than practical, the small office held the smallest of bookshelves with books you could find in the schools library and a small desk, and what appeared to be the greenhouse was over run with vines that did nothing but grow. Upon the realization that these were most likely diversions the duo had started down theses long winging halls that ended in nothing but stone. “There has got to be something we’re missing.”

Sirius chuckled, “Remus would be wonderful right now.” 

“As would Severus and Regulus.” Ella answered with a smirk at Sirius’ narrowed eyes. Every time they reached a dead-end Sirius would mention his friends to try and get Ella to give in and she would counter with the Slytherins. In all honesty, she didn’t much care if Sirius invited his friends but she’d be damned if she’d let nothing but Gryffindors into the Chamber first. At least she had been sorted into Slytherin before and Sirius was raised to be one. 

“Why do you want them here?” Sirius asked yet again. 

“Because they are intelligent and great at problem-solving plus they would love it.” Ella again answered. 

Sirius huffed and Ella laughed at his pout, “Oh come on sweetness, wouldn’t you like to see their faces light up with wonder but then go sour when they learn that you were able to see it first. That you have been playing in it for almost a month straight?” 

“Yes, but they’d be happy to learn it was you that actually found it and come on, everyone knows my friends and I know this castle like we know our own bodies but we’ve never managed to find this place then you come along and suddenly it’s found.” Sirius countered. 

“Technically I was told where it was by James’ son but I could lie and say that you and your..” Ella offered with a grin. 

“Yeah because I often sneak around in the girls’ loo.” Sirius argued with a smirk. 

“I don’t know what you do in your private time.” Ella laughed. 

“You, Ella, I do you in my private time or have you already forgotten about last night?” Sirius quipped as he stepped into her space with a smile that had no business being that filthy. 

Ella flushed, “I think it would be impossible to forget.” She was still sore from last night’s activities.

Sirius positively purred as he leaned down to capture her lips but Ella kept the kiss short, “Glad you brought that up.” 

“What?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn’t often Ella would or could turn down kissing him. 

“The ‘doing me’ thing. I’ve been thinking that it’s umm it’s.. fuck Sirius could you back up please?” Ella asked as Sirius pushed his body snuggly against hers. He made it so hard to think. With a soft chuckle and a sweet kiss to her cheek, he pulled away and stepped back until he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his foot raised resting on the stone. Ella took a deep breath and began again, “I’ve been thinking that I’m wasting time. I know I want you like I want you want you like I want you to be my first for everything and everything you’ve done to me has been fucking mind-blowingly amazing and and I always end up begging for it but you never do it cause you say I have to ask when I’m not ya know turned on to the point I can’t formulate sentences and well I’m asking.” 

Sirius smiled as he listened to Ella rambled but it fell into surprise when her words finally registered, “Asking what love?” His voice had gone gruff while his heart hammered away in his chest. 

Ella smiled nervously, “I want you to to umm.. I want to.. gosh I hate the words. Take my virginity sounds so forceful and like against my will, give you my virginity sounds like it’s some sacred prize and losing it sounds just stupid, it sounds like I’ve misplaced it or something.” 

Sirius swallowed thickly as his arms went slack and his foot came down onto the marble flooring. Ella’s eyes shot up to his at the sound of his movement and she blushed at her little rant and the way his eyes blazed. 

“Popping my cherry sounds gross too.. I guess deflowering isn’t so bad but it sounds like I’ll be less beautiful after. We should.. we should come up with something new to call it. Also, am I really a virgin after everything we’ve done? Sure we’ve never had vaginal sex but you’ve been in me in other ways.” Ella rambled out in a whisper as Sirius slowly prowled to her. Her breath hitched when his hands grasped the base of her head and when he tilted it up so her eyes would meet his swirling ones she thought she would die right then and there. 

“Are you sure you are ready for that Ella because I don’t want you to feel pressured or..” Sirius began.

Ella smiled softly, “This is why I want it to be you. Anyone else would just say okay and go for it but you care enough about me to make sure I’m comfortable with it. Sirius, I want you more then I want the sunlight and I trust you with my life so I would gladly give you my body in any way you desired especially when I’ve been desiring the same from you longer then I wished to admit. I’m sure, I’m ready for you to have me in every way imaginable.” 

Sirius whined and his eyes softened dramatically as he listened to her words. When she was finished with her little speech he had pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her curls. “Thank you love.” 

Ella grinned into his chest as his scent flooded her senses, “I think I should be thanking you for being so patient with me.” 

“Never love, meeting you has been one of my greatest adventures and I would wait until forever for you if you had asked me to.” He answered. “But please don’t change your mind. You can if you really want to but I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited for anything.” Sirius answered and Ella laughed as she pulled out of his arms. 

“Not going to change my mind sweetness.” Ella answered and the two walked hand and hand out of the chamber. 

“We can tell your friends.” Ella offered. 

“Yeah and Snape and Reg too. What’s a few Slytherins at the end of the day?” Sirius sighed and Ella beamed. 

—

“Why did you being us to the girls’ restroom?” Severus asked as he looked around in distaste. 

“Sirius and I have something incredible to show all of you and we were hoping you’d help us explore it.” Ella quipped. 

“In the loo?” James asked with furrowed brows. 

Sirius grinned and Ella giggled as she bounded over to the sinks, “Anyone see this?” 

“The Slytherin crest.” Regulus offered with furrowed brows. 

“Why is it here?” Remus asked with curious eyes. 

“We are going to show you, everyone stand back.” Sirius ordered as he waved his hands. Ella took that moment to whisper to the sink and when it shifted into the entrance all jaws had become slack and all eyes were wide. 

“What is this?” Peter had finally asked. 

“We’ll show you.” Sirius replied with a wink before jumping into the darkness much like Ella had his first time entering. Startled gasps could be heard from the group but no one freaked out upon seeing Ella’s grin.

“Come on, who’s next?” She asked. 

“The lions can go first.” Severus replied. 

“You’ll regret that.” Ella quipped. 

“I’ll go.” Peter replied. He stared at the hole nervously and then took a couple quick breathes before jumping in with a yell befitting a man rushing into battle.

Remus smiled, “I guess I’m next.” 

“Me too.” Regulus offered as he stepped up to Remus and grasped his hand. The two jumped in with similarly startling yells.

“Do you want me to go before you?” James asked as he turned his hazel eyes to Severus’s deep brown. Severus swallowed nervously and James continued, “Or you could go first or umm we could go together?” 

Severus’s eyes flickered to Ella who said encouragingly, “I think you should just go together.” 

James nodded as he reached out and grasped Severus’s hand. He pulled him to the hole, “Ready?” 

“Not really.” Severus offered with a weak smile.

James grinned then promptly pulled Severus to him and into the hole. Ella couldn’t help laugh at James’ mad laugh or the horrified shriek that followed from Severus. She slid down the tunnel and landed on her feet on the bare stone only to erupt into more laughter. 

Severus was on top of James smacking the crap out of him, “Don’t you ever do that again!” James laid there with his arms up to protect his face laughing for a few seconds before flipping them over and holding Severus’s writs to the ground. 

“Please stop hitting me.” His voice was low and calm and Severus stared up at him with wide eyes before nodding. 

He cleared his throat, “Get off of me you oaf.” 

“Oh right, yeah.” James replied as he scrambled off of the Slytherin who refused to be helped to his feet. 

“If you two are done doing whatever that was, may we continue?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. Peter snickered, Remus smashed his lips together to stop his laughter, and Regulus was grinning wide at the pair. 

James ran his hand through his wild hair and Severus righted his robes as both replied with, “Yes.” 

“Right, let’s move on.” Ella stated and the group set off. Ella stopped bothering to close the chamber’s door as the snake had been killed but she did pause to tell them that it was the original main entrance to the chamber she had still not given a name. Everyone had inspected it and commented on its design before following Sirius and Ella into the regal room. 

“Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets lads.” Sirius announced as he spread his arms wide. All mouths dropped open and Ella snorted. She knew a few of the group thoughts were leaning to this being the notorious chamber but to have it verified had them all stunned.

“You.. you.. how?” Severus managed. 

“Being that it’s the Chamber of Secrets, we’ve chosen to keep that a secret.” Ella answered and Sirius laughed.

“Good one.” He retorted as he pulled her closer.

“Right?” Ella asked with a grin.

“How long?” James asked in hurt. Ella could see that he was feeling betrayed by Sirius’s lack of invitation.

“Only recently. I wanted to invite you guys immediately but Ella here said no.” Sirius replied with a nervous smile. 

“Yeah because he refused to agree to Sev and Reg.” Ella countered with a glare at Sirius for trying to push the blame completely on her.

Remus laughed, “This is brilliant! Have you found any secrets yet?” 

“Umm well we’ve found a potions lab, a dueling chamber, and a room filled with overgrown vegetation but the biggest thing is well..” Ella answered with a thick swallow.

All eyes turned to her including Sirius’s who looked to be silently inquiring about what she was talking about. She nodded towards the door and it dawned on him, “Ah yes. Snape, Reggie, I think being as you two are the potioniers you’ll enjoy this the most.” He waved a hand and the group followed Sirius to a wooden door off to the left. 

Upon it’s open there was a flurry of gasps and then Severus asked, “Is that a basilisk?” 

“Yes.” Ella answered. “And we thought maybe you’d like to harvest her?” 

“Yes! Wait are you sure? Just one scale alone is worth so much..” Severus began with wide eyes.

“Yeah, we’re sure. Whatever you harvest you can sell and keep the prophets.” Sirius offered. 

Severus looked skeptical and flickered his gaze to Remus who didn’t notice, “Don’t worry I have other plans.” Ella offered. Everyone always assumed Severus was heartless but he cared far more then most realized. 

Severus seemed to relax and Sirius looked questioningly at Ella who just shook her head as if to say not now. 

“Well, uh, moving on. We were wondering if you’d lot like to explore the chamber with us. The halls are sort of a maze and we are sure there is something that we keep missing when we come to a dead-end but it’s eluding us.” Sirius began. 

“And the rooms that you see here we believe are fake as the properties that make these rooms usable are missing, even for the time they were built and so we believe the real rooms are hidden here.” Ella continued. 

“So what do you say? Going to help us?” Sirius finished.

“Yes I’m helping, you aren’t about to get my arse out of here.” Regulus cut off with a slight bounce.

“Then that means I’m definitely in.” Remus offered with an amused smirk at his boyfriend’s overflowing excitement. 

“I love our adventures.” Peter piped in with a huge smile and a glint of challenge in his eyes.

James still looked pouty at not finding out sooner so Sirius turned his puppy dog eyes on his best friend, “Come on Prongs, this wouldn’t be fun without you.” 

James rolled his eyes but his lips cracked into a smile and Sirius enveloped him in a tight hug. Ella smiled fondly at the group and then they set off. When they came to the first dead-end everyone examined it trying to find a way to get through. 

“And you said they’ve all ended this way?” Remus asked as he ran his hands over the wall.

“Yes, every single one of them.” Ella huffed. 

Severus hummed, “Maybe there is a loose brick that when pushed will reveal itself.” 

“Or maybe there is a pattern to tap like when you go to Diagon from the Leaky.” Remus offered. 

“Could be a command though.” Regulus sighed. 

“Merlin let’s hope not.” James breathed as the group started touching around them. They stayed exploring the wall for a full twenty minutes before coming out to the main chamber again. 

“This is so frustrating.” Ella huffed as she kicked Salazar Slytherin’s foot. 

“Do not kick the Slytherin founder of Hogwarts.” Regulus chided pulling a smirk from Ella. “Hey wait.. what’s that on the floor?” 

“A scrape.” Peter offered. 

“The foot moves!” Severus rushed out and soon the entire group was surrounding the foot looking for a way to open it. 

“You can always try..” Sirius began in a whisper.

“The same word? Would his password really just be the same word throughout the entire chamber?” Ella asked. 

“I don’t see why not. He’s speaking in a language no one else can understand and it would have to be something his heirs would try.” Sirius offered. 

Ella hummed, “I guess it’s worth a shot. No one freak. Open.” The group gasped and sure enough, the foot slid to the side. 

“Are you an heir?!” Severus asked with wide eyes.

“Of Slytherin? No. I just knew an heir once and he taught me the one word. It’s open just in parseltongue. I can’t say anything else.” Ella offered which seemed to smooth James and Peter’s worried faces while demolishing Regulus and Severus’s intrigue in her. Remus didn’t bat an eye at her use of the language as he and Sirius stepped forward more interested in the new dark alcove to explore. 

Remus waved his wand and hummed, “Just as I expected, it’s covered in wards. This will take weeks to detangle.” 

“Then I say we stop for dinner.” Peter offered. 

“Agreed.” James seconded. 

“Yeah I have to get to the library anyways.” Ella sighed as she purposefully ignored Sirius’ glare. She headed to the library while the boys headed to lunch. 

“Hello kitten.” Sebastian’s grin was warm and wide as he shifted his books over to allow Ella space. 

“Hey blondie.” Ella laughed as she slid into the now clear space. “Ready to knock this assignment out?” 

“No.” Sebastian replied startling Ella. 

“No?” 

“Yes, no.” 

“Care to explain why?” Ella asked with furrowed brows. 

“Because when this project is over I won’t get to see your beautiful face as often.” 

“We still have classes together.” Ella said with a roll of her eyes. 

“How about, I’ve never met someone who calls me on my bullshit.” Sebastian tried. 

“Liar, you dated Sirius.” Ella laughed. 

Sebastian chuckled, “How are you and Sirius?”

“Nope.” 

“Nope?” Sebastian sputtered. 

“We are here to do work and I’m not letting you trip me up anymore.” Ella replied confidently. Sebastian has a gift of derailing her and before she knew it she was falling down this rabbit hole of blushing and sputtering and it always involved Sirius. 

Sebastian’s eyebrow arched, “Alright kitten, I won’t trip you.”

Ella’s eyes widened at the sincerity that seemed to poor from his voice. “Stop.” 

“Stop what?” Sebastian asked in surprise. 

“You know what.” Ella huffed. 

Sebastian laughed, “Kitten, I really have no idea. You want me to stop tripping you up with Sirius and so I will, what else should I stop?” 

Ella shook her head, “You are up to something.” 

“I swear I have never met someone so stubborn or hard to impress.” Sebastian huffed a laugh. 

Ella rolled her eyes with a faint blush, “Anyways, project.” 

Sebastian shook his head as he flipped open is book, “Alright kitten, lets get to it. The seven followed by the four..” 

That evening the Gryffindors sat around the commons discussing their holiday plans while Ella read a book on wards. 

“What are your plans El?” James asked with an excited grin. He had just finished telling Remus and Peter about the feast his mother had written him and Sirius about. Apparently, his parents were going all out for their last Yule holiday as Hogwarts students.

“I’m going to stay here.” She offered. 

“Alone?” Peter asked with furrowed brows. 

Ella marked her page and placed her book down onto her lap, “No, I promised Sev and Reg I’d stay with them but really I was planning to stay anyways. It’s not like I have any family to go to.” 

“Regulus is staying?” Sirius asked as he turned his gaze to Remus.

“Your mother has been pressuring him.. he doesn’t want to go home.” Remus offered with pain in his eyes. 

“Same for Severus. Malfoy keeps writing him and he’s not quite ready for that so he’s planning to stay here to avoid it.” Ella added. “The truth about Voldie’s blood status has shook things up.” 

“Well, well.. well.” James started out loudly but then fell to a whisper as his mind tumbled. He jumped from his chair and in seconds had his face buried in the fire. Ella watched curiously as James stood from the fire with a bright grin. “El, you are hereby invited to stay at my home for this Yule break as is Regulus and Snape and, of course, all of you as well. After all Siri lives there and you two are invited every year.” 

Ella grinned, “Thanks JP but I’ll have to check with the snakes first. I won’t leave them alone.” 

“No no, they are coming. You all are coming.” Sirius stated sternly. He was not about to leave his Ella alone with his grandfather surly sniffing around and he would be miserable if he didn’t have her with him for Yule.

“You can’t make them..” Ella began. 

“Watch me.” Sirius growled with narrowed eyes as he stood from his chair and stalked out of the room leaving behind a bewildered Ella and shocked roommates.


End file.
